Gateway
by Quills
Summary: Ch 46-50 are up! The story is COMPLETE-I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments & criticisms. I'd like to hear your opinions now that its over. If you want to post this story to a website or archive, feel free.
1. gateway1

Title: "Gateway" 1/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Captain Archer sat in the command chair thumbing through Lt. Reed's latest   
requests for increased security measures. He looked up for a moment and eyed   
the armory officer thoughtfully. Reed was a good man he thought. A bit high strung  
and overly cautious, but his heart was in the right place. He was only concerned with  
Enterprise's safety. Something he and the Captain both agreed on. The Captain had already  
implemented Reed's suggestion of instituting an alert status for the ship...ranging from green  
too yellow and finally red. It was a good idea as was Reed's suggestion that a   
security team accompany landing parties into unexplored and potentially dangerous  
environments. Archer decided that having a regular armed security guard on the bridge  
was a bit more than he wanted and rejected that idea. He scanned further down the   
PADD.  
  
The bridge was quiet. As it always was on the night shift. Although the same duties   
were performed on the night shift as the day, there was a more subdued sense.  
Perhaps it was the simplest of explainations. At the start of the night shift, the lighting  
levels were lowered. This was to give the crew a sense of day and night...even if only  
artificially.  
  
"Captain" the ship's communication officer called out.  
  
Archer looked up from his PADD "Yes Hoshi?"  
  
"I'm receiving an incoming message from Admiral Forrester, sir" she told him   
"Priority one, sir...It's encoded and for your eyes only."   
  
The bridge crew each stopped what they were doing and looked up. Enterprise received   
messages from Starfleet all the time but none had ever used the new Priority One code.  
It signaled the highest importance with the suggestion of immanent danger.  
  
Archer stood up from the command chair. "I'll take it in the ready room Ensign. T'pol, the   
bridge is yours."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Archer sat down at his desk and opened the encoded link. A computerized voice program  
initiated "Priority One communication, please state command authorization."  
  
The Captain replied "Voice command authorization, Archer...Jonathan...Captain...Enterprise....  
Epsilon...Nova...Tango...three...Bravo."  
  
The screen flashed and the decoded transmission appeared on the monitor.   
  
"John, it's good to see you." said Admiral Forrester with a smile.  
  
Archer could see that his old friend was trying very hard to hide a pained look   
on his face. "Problem admiral?"  
  
Forrester took a deep breath "John, I'm sorry to be the one to do this."  
  
"Admiral, what's going on? Why the Priority One?" asked Archer  
  
"John, I want you to know I don't like having to do this," said Forrester "but I don't have   
a choice. I've been given an emergency mandate."  
  
Archer made no attempt to hide his exasperation "Admiral, what exactly is going on?"   
  
"Effective immediately Captain..." Forrester paused "I'm relieving you of command   
of the Enterprise."  
  
  
TBC............ 


	2. gateway2

Title: "Gateway" 2/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bridge hung in an erie silence. The Captain had been in the readyroom for nearly  
forty minutes. The senior officers were now all present. Commander Tucker was not scheduled  
for the night shift, but had decided to visit the bridge, during off duty time, to check on a system   
problem that had been nagging at him. It was then that he was informed of the Priority One message.  
  
  
Travis Mayweather was the first to break the silence that hung over the bridge crew.  
"What do you think its about?"   
  
"My guess is the Klingons." replied Reed  
  
"Klingons?" said Hoshi, giving Reed a quizzical look.  
  
"Have you read the latest reports?" asked Reed "Two Starfleet vessels  
...the Cheyenne and the Capitaine ran into Klingon ships last month.  
They didn't exactly part amicably."  
  
"Maybe it's the Suliban?" chimed in Trip "We haven't heard a peep out of em  
since the Cap'n captured Silik."  
  
"Maybe it's the Romulans?" added Travis  
  
Now the bridge was alive with speculation, rumor and suggestions. All the officers  
had their own idea of what meaning the message held. All save one  
who believed that...."Idle circumspection will avail you nothing." said T'Pol   
"We do not know what the nature of the Admiral's transmission is. If and when   
the Captain wishes to inform us of it's nature...he will do so. Trying to discern it is a   
futile effort."  
  
Trip Tucker leaned over the engineering console. "Aren't you the least bit curious, T'pol?"   
  
The Vulcan raised a brow. "My curiosity will not be satisfied by attempting to discern the   
transmission by idle speculation."  
  
Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Figures, I shoulda never asked a Vulcan."   
  
"Indeed" she replied  
  
Just then the doors to the readyroom opened and Captain Archer stepped out with two data PADDs  
in hand. T'Pol rose to relinquish the command chair, but Archer motioned her to remain seated  
and walked past her to the front of the bridge. He stopped, turning to face his senior officer  
for a moment.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, set course for the following coordinates." said Archer handing Mayweather  
one of the PADDs "Maximum Warp."  
  
The Helmsman took the PADD and studied the coordinates. After a moment he   
looked up. "Captain, these coordinates are outside explored territory. They're not  
even on the Vulcan star charts."  
  
Archer shook his head. "I'm aware of that. Set the course Ensign."  
  
"Aye sir." replied Mayweather.  
  
Trip Tucker rounded the engineering station and started down towards  
Archer. "Cap'n, what's goin on?"   
  
Archer held up his hand "At ease Commander." Archer looked around the bridge" All  
of you, I know you have questions." he said " I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers to give you.  
We are to proceed to the coordinates I've given Mr. Mayweather. Once there I will  
inform the entire crew of the nature of our orders. Is that understood?"  
  
A general round of acknowledgements came from the senior officers as they   
each gave their assent to the extremely unorthadox orders.  
  
"Good, then set course Travis." ordered Archer  
  
"Course is laid in sir." replied the helmsman  
  
"Engage warp engines at warp five and hold her at that speed until  
further notice." instructed Archer  
  
"Aye sir" replied Travis  
  
Trip walked down the steps from the engineering station. "Cap'n, how long will we be travelin   
at warp 5?"   
  
Archer turned to T'Pol who had taken her seat at the science station "T'Pol, estimated time   
of arrival at our current speed?"  
  
T'Pol reviewed the course information transferred from the navigation station "At present speed  
of warp 5 we will reach the coordinates in 36 hours 14 minutes."  
  
"That's how long we need to sustain Warp 5." said Archer, turning back to the engineer  
  
"Cap'n, the engines weren't designed to operate at maximum warp for an extended period  
of time." said Tucker  
  
"Do what you can Trip." said Archer as he headed up the steps towards the turbo lift. "We need  
to reach those coordinates in the next 40 hours. Sub Commander, you have the bridge again.  
I'll be in my quarters."  
  
"Yes Captain." responded the Vulcan as she rose from her chair.  
  
Archer stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind him as he left the bridge crew with  
more questions than answers  
  
TBC.... 


	3. gateway3

Title: "Gateway" 3/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
37 hours later.........  
  
T'pol sat in the command chair as the Enterprise approached her mysterious destination.  
The crew was still in the dark as to the nature of their mission as well as their destination.  
However, answers would soon be forthcomming as Ensign Mayweather spoke.  
  
"Sub Commander, we are approaching the coordinates." said the Ensign  
  
T'Pol tapped the comm button on the command chair. "Bridge to Captain Archer."  
  
"Archer here." the voice replied  
  
"Captain, we are approaching the coordinates you supplied." reported the Vulcan  
  
"On my way." said the Captain  
  
T'pol stood up and walked to the science station. Running a scan, she was surprised to find one   
class M planet on long range sensors. Scans showed it to be a medium size planetoid with  
a desert climate throughout the entire surface. Scans showed no life signs present and no   
ships either on the planet, in orbit or on route. The train of events were becomming more   
mystifying and even she was begining to entertain possibilities as to what was in the Priority  
One message that had sent them into unexplored space at a dangerously sustained warp five.  
  
The turbo lift doors opened and Captain Archer entered the bridge. "Report"  
  
"I've run a scan." said T'Pol "Sensors show a planetoid at the center of the coordinates.  
It is a..."  
  
"Any ships either in orbit or in the vicinity?." asked Archer cutting her off  
  
"No sir." the Vulcan replied  
  
"Life signs?" he asked  
  
"None." she replied once more  
  
Archer turned to the helm. "Travis, slow to impulse and take us into   
a standard orbit when we arrive."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the helmsman "ETA is 3 minutes."  
  
Archer walked to the front of the bridge. All eyes were on him awaiting answers.   
He looked around, but remained silent as Mayweather brought the ship  
into orbit over the unknown and seemingly barren world.   
  
"Captain, we are entering standard orbit sir." Mayweather informed him  
  
"Good" replied Archer. "Open ship's intercom Hoshi."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the comm officer as she moved her hand over her  
console.  
  
"Attention all hands." said Archer " You are all undoubtedly curious about the Priority One  
message Enterprise received some 37 hours ago and the reason we have traveled at a   
dangerously sustained warp 5 to reach an unexplored sector of space. I can now tell   
you both the nature of the transmission and our reason for being here."  
  
Archer looked around the bridge for a moment. "As of 37 hours ago I have been relieved of   
command of the Enterprise."   
  
Arcer's looked at his bridge crew, pausing for a moment to allow the information to sink in   
"I have been instructed by Starfleet Command to have Enterprise rendezvous at these coordinates."  
  
"Rendezvous with who?' said Trip still in shock over his friend's revelation.  
  
"We will rendezvous with Enterprise's new captain at which time I will leave the ship and Enterprise  
will break orbit to continue it's mission." answered Archer " Enterprise's crew will be briefed by   
senior staff about the change in command. That's all for now." Archer nodded to Ensign Sato to close  
the channel.  
  
"Senior staff, assemble for a meeting in 10 minutes." said Archer "Mr. Reed, have a security  
team report to the shuttle bay deck and have a shuttle pod ready for travel to the planet's surface  
following that meeting."  
  
"Aye Captain." replied the armory officer.  
  
"I'll see you all in ten minutes." said Archer as he headed for the ready room.  
  
TBC..... 


	4. gateway4

Title: "Gateway" 4/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Senior staff had assembled around the readyroom table. Archer looked at the faces of his  
officers and friends. They were friends. Each of them had managed to form a bond over the past  
year; even T'Pol. Archer took a dep breath and apoke. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't go   
beyond this room....ever."  
  
The Enterprise officers looked at one another with apparent supprise. They were each loyal  
to the Captain and were each a little hurt they needed such a reminder.  
  
"Is that clear?" said Archer, more a confirmation than a question.  
  
Reed spoke up "Sir, there isn't an officer here that won't follow your orders to the letter."   
  
"I know that Malcolm" Archer smiled "and I'm grateful. Your a good crew."  
  
"So what's the deal Cap'n?" asked Trip impatiently "Why are they takin Enterprise from ya?"  
  
"They aren't." said Archer flatly "It's only temporary Trip."  
  
There was a general sigh of relief around the conference table.  
  
"I've been ordered to take part in a secret mission for Starfleet." said Archer "while I'm gone I'll  
be temporally replaced."  
  
"I don't get it, sir." said Mayweather "T'Pol is first officer. When your gone she's next in command."  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol, who remained silent, and then looked back at Mayweather "Normally, that's   
true and T'Pol...I want you to know that Starfleet's decision to supercede the chain of command   
aboard Enterprise has nothing to do with your performance as ship's first officer."  
  
"Then why yank command from under T'Pol?" asked Trip as he gave the Vulcan a sympathetic look.  
  
"Because Enterprise and her crew have their own secret mission to perform." said Archer "Starfleet  
has assigned an officer, who has experience in this area, to lead the mission."  
  
Archer gave his officers a moment to digest what he had told them. Now came the hard part   
he thought.  
  
"For the past three years, Starfleet has been conducting a highly secret project using Starships to  
map and track Suliban movement within known space." he explained "This project was the creation   
of Starfleet Security under Intelligence Chief, Vice Admiral Norah Satie."  
  
The bridge officers looked at one another in confusion.   
  
"Captain, I was unaware that Starfleet had a Security & Intelligence division." said T'Pol  
  
"Yeah, I never heard of it either." said Tucker "and who is this Vice Admiral Satie?"  
  
Reed chimed in "I'm familiar with Starfleet Brass, sir. I've never seen a mention of any Admiral  
named Satie."  
  
"The reason you've never heard of them is because they don't exist...yet." said Archer  
  
"Sir..." said Trip uncertain he wanted to finish his question "What do you mean by 'yet'. "  
  
"I mean that Starfleet Security and Admiral Satie both exist in the future." said Archer  
  
"The future?" said Tucker repeating his Captain.  
  
"One hundred and fifty years to be exact." said Archer "give or take a decade."  
  
Once more the bridge officers stared at one another not sure what to make of the revelations they   
were being given.  
  
"Let me explain." said Archer "Three years ago, The top Brass at Command were contacted by a   
future version of Starfleet. They were told that operatives in our century were working in   
conjunction with operatives in their own century to act against Earth and Starfleet."  
  
"How?" asked Hoshi  
  
"They're not sure." said Archer "All they're certain about is that a third faction is controlling the   
other two. The future Starfleet's report mentions a ...'temporal cold war'...I believe we have all   
heard that phrase before."  
  
"Daniels." said Trip  
  
"Exactly." replied Archer "Starfleet has been aware of this 'temporal cold war' since we first  
encountered Daniels. It has been amassing information for the better part of 150 years. Their   
reports suggests that Daniels and his future organization are working for the benefit of the   
Federation."  
  
Archer held up his hands when he saw questioned looks come across his officer's faces.  
"The United Federation of Planets is...or rather will be...an organization created by Earth  
as a peaceful body of intergalactic cultures that will grow to nearly 130 member planets   
in the next 150 years. It will be the largest collection of diverse cultures in history.  
Starfleet may feel that Daniel's is working to help the Federation but they don't feel comfortable   
sitting back hoping Daniel's and his organization win this cold war. So their taking matters into their   
own hands. The Federation Council instructed Starfleet to make limited contact with previous era   
Starfleet Command Officers. This would enable them to keep the time line from becoming too   
polluted with individuals knowing about their respective futures but would also allow Starfleet to   
monitor the 'cold war' in various time periods."  
  
  
"So let me get this straight." said Tucker "A future Starfleet has been in contact with the Starfleet of  
now about the 'temporal cold war' Daniels has mentioned."  
  
"That's right." said Archer  
  
"How has the future Starfleet been in contact with the one from this era?" asked T'Pol  
  
"I don't know." said Archer "I'm afraid we have not been brought into the loop. It's a need  
to know situation. I've been given just enough information to get us by."  
  
"Assuming that what you are saying is correct." said T'Pol "Though I must reiterate that .."  
  
"I know." said Archer holding his hand with a smile "The Vulcan Science Council has determined   
that time travel is impossible."  
  
"Yes." replied T'Pol flatly  
  
"Do you still believe that?" asked Archer "Even after all we've been through in the past year?"  
  
"The events of the past 13 months have..." she began.  
  
"Just a straight yes or no T'Pol." said Archer   
  
T'Pol looked at Archer for a moment before answering. "No"  
  
Archer smiled "That's reassuring, because Starfleet has ordered me to travel 150 years into the  
future."  
  
"How!?" Trip exclaimed  
  
Archer activated the monitor "With that." he said pointing at the image on the screen.  
  
The image was a structure that looked very much like a slanted stone obelisk with an archway  
passing through the middle.  
  
"It calls itself 'The Guardian of forever' " said Archer "It's a sentient time portal discovered on   
this planet...codenamed 'Gateway'...about a hundred years from now by a Starfleet vessel. The crew   
of that ship discovered that this portal had been dormant for thousands of years. They accidentally  
'awakened' it and discovered that it had the ability to send them anywhere and any when. It was of   
course immediately classified and it's existence is still a secret from the general population even   
a hundred and fifty years from now."  
  
"So...your just going to step though this...thing and travel to the future?" said Reed clearly concerned.  
  
"That's right Mr. Reed." answered Archer "And my replacement will be doing the same thing in   
his century."  
  
"Cap'n, how do you know it's safe." said Tucker  
  
"I must agree with Mr. Tucker Captain." agreed T'Pol "This is an unknown structure. We cannot  
be certain what will happen to you if you enter it...beyond the implication that you will cross  
a gulf of 150 years."  
  
"I'm afraid, I don't have a choice." said Archer "Starfleet has ordered me to assist them in the future.  
Apparently, I have experience they need and I can't just write down the information for them. So   
I've got to go."  
  
"What about your replacement." said Tucker "Can ya tell us anything about him?"  
  
"Actually, that was the one thing his era Starfleet gave us pretty good information on." said Archer   
as he clicked the display panel control again.   
  
"Captain Soma" said Archer  
  
The image changed to a man in a red tunic with an arrow like insignia on his chest.  
The man had dark set eyes which stood out against his olive skin and sandy hair.  
Though he had a penetrating stare, his eyes did not have as much of an impact on   
the Enterprise crew as his ears.  
  
"That's a Vulcan!" said Tucker.  
  
"Actually, according to his Starfleet Record he's half Vulcan." said Archer "the other half is human."  
  
"A human and Vulcan parent" said Plox "That would interesting to study."  
  
"Yeah, from a distance." chided Tucker  
  
"A Vulcan in Starfleet?" said Hoshi incredulously and then remembered T'pol "No offense T'Pol."  
  
"None taken, I assure you." she replied  
  
"From my conversation with Admiral Forrester, I got the impression that although Starfleet is still  
primarily populated by humans, there is a considerably large percentage of Academy graduates   
from a number of the many cultures that make up the Federation...of which Starfleet is the  
defensive and exploratory arm." explained Archer  
  
"Defensive?" questioned Reed  
  
Archer smiled at Reed. He thought he'd like the sound of that. "Yes, it would seem Starfleet's   
purpose is going to get more and more complex as the years go by."  
  
"Captain Soma, has quite a record." said Travis reading the screen "Diplomat, explorer,   
scientist...not to mention he's been in his share of scrapes. His record says he's one of the   
most highly decorated starship Captain's in Starfleet history. He's also one of the longest in grade.   
His record says he joined Starfleet in 2173!"  
  
"That means he's been in Starfleet almost 130 years." said Hoshi "How is that possible?"  
  
"Need I remind you Ensign that Vulcans live a much longer life span than do humans." said Phlox  
  
"But his record says he's only half Vulcan." responded Trip  
  
"I'm sure that factor would reduce his life span in comparison to a full Vulcan, but he would still   
have a much longer lifespan than if he were fully human." answered Phlox "Based on the available   
picture...assuming the Starfleet of Captain Soma's era still keeps up to date personel records..I   
would say the Captain has the physical appearance of a 55 year old human male."  
  
"He also hast more time in Starfleet than all of us combined." said Mayweather  
  
"I don't believe it." said Hoshi as she scanned the record on the smaller monitor in front of her.  
  
"What?" asked Archer  
  
"Sir, Have you read his Starship assignments?" asked Hoshi  
  
Archer smiled "I assume your referring to the Captain's current assignment."  
  
"What's so special about it?" asked Mayweather.  
  
Hoshi wasn't sure how to put it..so she just said it. "It's the Enterprise. Starfleet Registry   
NCC-1701-C"  
  
"What?" said Trip  
  
"Captain Soma is the commanding officer of the Enterprise in his era." explained Archer   
"There was some technical information on her, but I'm not at liberty to discuss it. However,  
I can tell you that she's the fifth Starfleet Vessel to carry the name and like our own   
Enterprise, she's Starfleet's Flag ship."  
  
He could see a slight smile come over his officers...all except T'Pol of course...but he was willing to   
wager she was smiling on the inside. Starfleet didn't need to include that information, but he was   
willing to bet they had in order to forge a connection. This Captain Soma was a total unknown...A   
Vulcan and from another time...but he was' Enterprise' and somehow that made him more   
acceptable.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all I have for you." said Archer "The rest you'll find out from Captain Soma."  
  
He stood up and turned to Lt. Reed "Is the Shuttle pod ready?"  
  
"Standing by sir." replied Reed.  
  
"Good." said Archer "You, Hoshi and Travis will accompany me to the surface. Trip, I want you   
have the Engines completely checked from top to bottom. We put her through the paces getting   
here and I have the feeling Captain Soma isn't going to be traveling on impulse. I want them ready   
by the time he takes command."  
  
"Aye, sir" smiled the engineer  
  
"T'Pol, your in command until Soma comes aboard." Archer told her "I want you to address the  
crew. Inform them of the change over, but under no circumstances are they to know about the  
'cold war' or the future Starfleet...that includes Captain Soma. Tell them he's a special Starfleet   
operative assigned to command this mission. My advice....stick as close to the truth without   
telling it."  
  
"Understood" said T'Pol  
  
"Alright, then let's do it." said Archer  
  
  
TBC.... 


	5. gateway5

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
chapter 5  
  
  
150 years later and 23 hours ago....  
  
"Report!" screamed the Captain from his command chair. Sparks flew all around  
him as he coughed from the thick acrid smoke that filled the bridge of the freighter ship 'Venture'.  
  
"Warp drive is offline....shields are failing and our weapons are gone." screamed the helmsman over the alarms and crackling of exposed wiring.  
  
"Situation normal." came a female voice at the back of the smokey bridge.  
The woman was a dark skin human with long curley hair she pushed   
out off her face as she used an extinguisher to  
suppress the fire at her communications panel. "It's looks bad Dad!"  
  
"We've come through scrapes like this before Rory." said the Captain reassuringly. "Eddie, divert power to the impulse engines, lets try to make   
a run for the Altier system. We might be able to lose them in the  
high subspace ionization."  
  
The Helmsman adjusted the power yield to the impulse drive of the 'Venture'. "No good sir, the relays are burnt out. I'm not getting anything."  
  
The Captain swung around to the aft engineering section "Kort, can you do a manual relay?"  
  
The Klingon engineer manipulated his control panel attempting to make the manual relay that would divert power to the Venture's impulse drive. His results were clearly evident when he smashed his fists on the control board "Perhaps today IS a good day to die!"  
  
"Dammit Kort!" spat the Captain "You know I hate it when you say that."  
  
"Captain, the Orion ships are charging their weapons again." screamed the navigator "We can't take another direct hit!"  
  
The Captain turned back to his engineer "Shields?"  
  
The engineer looked down at his monitor for a moment...then looked up. "I don't think so." he said in resignation  
  
The Captain looked back at the monitor. The snowy static masked the Orion pirate ship's that were closing fast.  
  
"I'll see you all in Stovokor!" screamed the Klingon engineer.  
  
"All hands brace for impact" yelled the Captain.  
  
The Orion ships closed on the battered freighter. Their weapons coming to bare on the unprotected ship which raced desperately away from the barrage   
of disrupter blasts. It would only take another volley of disrupter fire or torpedos and the Venture would be finished. Fortunatly, fate smiled kindly   
on the Venture today.  
  
"Captain!" shouted the navigator "another ship is approaching."  
  
The Captain snapped his head in the direction of his navigator. Was the new ship friend or foe?  
  
"Captain..." the navigator started as he looked over his shoulder "It's the Enterprise!"  
  
The Captain looked at the screen and a smile played on his lips. He turned back to his Klingon engineer "Kort, cancel that trip to Stovokor. The   
cavalry just arrived!"  
  
The Orion pirate ships fired a volley of energy torpedoes on 'the Venture'. The torpedoes closed in on the defenseless ship. Making contact would  
spread the Venturehalfway across the sytem, but before they made contact a fast moving object intercepted the volley igniting them harmlessly away from 'The Venture'.   
  
"Dad! The Enterprise, her shields destroyed the torpedoes!" shouted the Venture's communications officer.  
  
"Captain, the Enterprise is coming about." reported the helmsman "The Orion ships are scattering!"  
  
The tiny Orion Laska class corvettes were no match to the mammoth size Ambassador class starship. The Orions scattered in multiple directions as the starship charged it's multiple phaser mounts. Like a shark in the ocean, Enterprise cruised past the battered freighter 'Venture' making it known to the pirates that they were no longer welcome and  
would be dealt with if they chose not to head the starship's warning.  
  
"The Orions are leaving!" cried the helmsman in relief. "Their turning tale!"  
  
"Dad, we're receiving a message from the Enterprise." said the comm officer  
  
"Put it on the screen." ordered the captain  
  
"I'll try, but the Orions took out a lot of our systems." said the Venture's communications officer as she tried to relay the signal to the forward viewer. After a few moments she nodded to the Captain and the monitor flashed white as an image came into focus. Static lines crisscrossed the monitor and   
a jagged crack cut through the middle, but the Captain had no difficulty  
making out the man on the screen.  
  
"Jonathan!" he rang out with a smile as he saw his Vulcan friend, Starfleet Captain Soma...who he affectionately called by  
his human name of Jonathan...standing in the middle of the Enterprise C's bridge. Next to him was another familiar face; Rachel Garrett the young officer Captain Soma had recently promoted to first officer." The crew of   
the 'Venture'send their thanks to the starship Enterprise!"  
  
"Captain Mayweather" responded the Vulcan with an equal smile. "Are you and your crew alright? Do you require medical attention?"  
  
Travis Mayweather looked off screen for a moment and then turned back "No, Rory says everyone is ok. It's the Venture that needs help. My crew can handle most of the damage ourselves, but there are gonna be a few things we'll need the facilities of a dry-dock for. I don't suppose we can get a tow?"  
  
"We'll be happy to drop the 'Venture' off at Star base 211." said Captain Soma   
  
"Great....now why don't you tell me what your doing all the way out on the frontier and how it involves us." Travis said  
smiling  
  
Soma arched a brow and grinned as he looked at his First officer. "I can't keep anything from him."  
  
"I may have retired from Starfleet Captain." said Mayweather "but I've put in enough years to know that the Enterprise has always been a front line vessel. Starfleet would have to have a pretty good reason to send you out to the ass end of space."  
  
"Well Captain, if your crew can spare you for a bit, I'd like you to beam aboard and we can discuss it on our way to  
Star base 211." said Soma  
  
"Sounds good, you've already peaked my curiosity." said Mayweather.  
  
"Well Captain, let's just say it involves an old friend." said Soma "I'll fill you in when you beam aboard. Soma out."  
  
  
TBC..... 


	6. gateway6

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
"Captain Archer?!" repeated Travis to make sure he hads heard Captain Soma correctly.  
  
"That's right Travis." the Vulcan replied "Command has been in contact with Starfleet officers in   
prior time periods for some time now. They have transmitted a message to that era's Starfleet requesting Captain Archer travel to our time and spearhead a special assignment."  
  
"What's the assignment?" asked Travis  
  
"I can't tell you that unless you agree to join us." Soma told him "Telling you this much is violating my orders, but I don't see any other way...and you do have the right to at least know why your needed."  
  
Travis looked at Captain Soma. "How are you going to bring Captain Archer to our time period?"  
  
"I can't tell you that either." replied Soma  
  
"What CAN you tell me?" asked Mayweather in frustration  
  
"That whether you join us or not, Captain Archer is coming forward." answered Soma "He's going to be 150 years out of place Travis; he could use a familiar face. Your the only one from his current time period that we can get and you know exactly what the Captain will be going through...having the future suddenly thrust upon you and desperately looking for a familiar face."  
  
Travis smiled at the Vulcan as he nodded in agreement. "Alright, count me in."  
  
"I knew I could count on you Travis." smiled the Vulcan  
  
"So you want to fill me in on why Starfleet is violating it's own temporal incursion laws?" asked Travis  
  
Soma answered Travis' question with a question of his own. "You remember the Suliban?"   
  
Travis perked up "Of course, they gave the old NX-01 and her crew hell more times than I care to remember."   
  
Travis Mayweather looked at Captain Soma with startling realization.   
  
"Do you recall a "crewman" named Daniels?" asked Soma   
  
"Yes" said Travis making the connection. "The Captain said he was from the 31st century and that he was part of an organization battling an unknown group threatening Earth's past. Is that was this is about? The temporal cold war?"  
  
"Yes" replied Captain Soma as he stood up and walked over to the food replicator in his ready room. "Starfleet has been keeping files on the 'temporal cold war' that Captain Archer first reported in his ship's logs in 2151."  
  
Soma stopped at the tiny alcoved wall unit and depressed a button.  
  
"Computer, tea, jasmine" said the Captain "Can I get you something?"  
  
"Uh, coffee" replied Travis "Make it black."  
  
Soma smiled "Computer, coffee, black"   
  
The two cups on saucers materialized in the service slot. Soma picked up both saucers and walked back to his desk, stopping to hand Travis his coffee.  
  
"Thanks." said Travis. He took a sip from the cup and turned his attention   
back to Soma.  
  
"For the last 150 years, Starfleet has added a mountain of intelligence files and Captain's logs from over 40 Starships, to the logs Captain Archer first made." explained Soma "They used this information to monitor and ,on occasions, actively confront agents working for the unknown organization that Daniels had eluded to and Starfleet Intelligence has confirmed. "  
  
"Starfleet's been taking their own steps to fight the 'cold war'?" said Travis. It was less a question and more a statement.  
  
"Right, Command Brass has apparently never been comfortable relying on an unknown group of individuals battling another unknown group of individuals over the history of Earth, Starfleet and the Federation." Soma explained further "Starfleet's current intelligence information suggests the Suliban, who have been out of the picture for nearly 40 years, are once again receiving instructions from the future. Starfleet has assigned Enterprise to investigate."  
  
"So what does this have to do with Captain Archer?" asked Travis  
  
"This man." said Soma pressing the button on his desk monitor. He turned the screen towards Travis. "Recognize him?"  
  
Travis looked at the image for a moment. It had been a very long time, but the face on the screen could be only one person. "Silik!" replied Travis.  
  
"Starfleet received these intelligence images last week." said Soma "This video image  
was taken at Deep Space 2."  
  
"But that's impossible." said Travis "Silik couldn't be alive after 150 years...could he?"  
  
"The Suliban life cycle is roughly that of a human." replied Soma   
  
Travis looked at the Captain for a moment and then stood up and began to pace. He stopped abruptly turning to face Soma. "Is Starfleet certain this is Silik?"  
  
"Yes, his identity has been confirmed by computer comparative analysis from   
Enterprise NX-01 files." answered Soma  
  
"But if Silik is in this century..." Travis started and then paused.  
  
"Then someone brought him here." said Soma completing Travis Mayweathers statement.  
  
"But why?" asked Travis  
  
"That's what Starfleet wants Enterprise to find out." said Soma "No one is more familiar with Silik than Captain Archer. So Starfleet feels it's appropriate to temporarily suspend the temporal non-incursion rule and have Captain Archer travel forward to lead the hunt for Silik. Starfleet in the Captain's time period has been notified via temporal communications and have given the Captain his marching papers. We are to meet him in just over 22 hours. He'll take command of the Enterprise and hunt down Silik before he can complete whatever he's been sent to do."  
  
"Captain Archer is taking command?" said Travis in surprise.   
  
Soma nodded "Right, you and Rachel will be his liaison. He's been supplied with basic 24th century starship technology specs so he should hold his own with the two of you assisting him."  
  
"You talk like your not going to be here." said Travis  
  
"I won't." replied the Vulcan coolly "I've received my own orders. I'm to travel back and assume command of the Enterprise NX-01 during Captain Archer's absence."  
  
"What?!" Travis said clearly surprised and obviously concerned.  
  
"Starfleet has reasons to believe that whatever Silik is supposed to do will involve the past as well as the present." explained Soma "With Captain Archer pursuing Silik in our century they've decided to send a starship captain to temporarily take command of the NX-01 and pursue whatever avenues he can involving the Suliban faction assisting the temporal cold war adversaries of that time period. Since I have had prior experience with the temporal cold war I was selected as the most logical candidate."  
  
Travis Mayweather looked at his long time friend trying to discern the man's thoughts from the emotions on his face. Unfortunately, Soma had done what he always did when faced with a difficult situation, he went into full Vulcan mode. Though he looked very much like a Vulcan...with the exception of his silver streaked sandy brown wavy hair…Captain Soma was a very uncommon Vulcan. As a hybrid Soma had made a study of both his Human & Vulcan heritage but chose to embrace his human heritage as the dominant of the two. However, he had taken advantage of his Vulcan studies, which allowed him to develop remarkable discipline and logic for a 'non Vulcan' or rather a 'non logical' Vulcan. He tended to rely heavily on his Vulcan discipline when dealing with  
tense situations.  
  
"Jonathan..." started Travis.  
  
"I know what your going to say Travis." said Soma interrupting "I appreciate your concern, but I AM a Starfleet officer and I'm more than capable of handling the assignment."  
  
"I never questioned your ability Jonathan." said Travis "But your gonna be isolated...alone...out of place. The Enterprise crew is loyal to Captain Archer. Your gonna have a tough time earning their trust...especially...T'Pol."  
  
Soma shook his head "Yes, I imagine she won't view my heritage with much approval."  
  
"Jonathan...I didn't..."   
  
Soma held up his hand. "I know you didn't, but I've read her early bio." he said "At this point in time she was young and clung to her Vulcan heritage with...almost human pride. Her early experience with emotional Vulcan's was...unfortunate. I would be an 'unpleasent' reminder of what would  
result when a Vulcan is tainted by humans."  
  
The two men remained quiet for several moments. Both understood the situation all to well.  
Travis wished he could say something to put his old friend at ease, but he knew there  
wasn't anything. Jonathan would have to deal with the situation and complete the mission  
he was assigned.   
  
The silence hung in the air for a moment longer until it was broken by the chirp of the comm panel on the Captain's desk. Soma tapped the panel. "Go"  
  
A female voice responded. "Captain, we're approaching Star base 211."   
  
"Notify the dock yard that we'll be transferring the 'Venture' and her crew to their dry dock facility." said Soma "Captain Mayweather and I will join you on the bridge shortly."  
  
"Travis, I'm sure you'd like to see your crew before we drop them off." said Soma   
  
Travis looked at Soma. He realized that their prior conversation was over whether Travis wanted it to be or not. He smiled weakly "I'll get my gear from the 'Venture' "   
  
The two men stood and exited the ready room.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	7. gateway7

Title: "Gateway" 7/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Captain Soma and Travis Mayweather were standing on the bridge of   
the Enterprise C. Mayweather had informed his crew that he would   
be leaving with the Enterprise and that they were to see to the   
ship's repairs while he was gone. His daughter Rory gave him a lot   
of flack, but she knew it wouldn't dissuade him so she did the   
only thing she could...wished him luck and told him she would   
never speak to him again if he didn't come back! The Enterprise   
had been traveling at high warp for the past 17 hours and was do   
to reach their still undisclosed location.  
  
"Captain, we're approaching the coordinates." reported the helmsman  
  
Soma sat down in the command chair "Slow to impulse Mr. DeCarlo."   
  
"So, are you gonna tell me what's at the coordinates we're   
approaching?" asked Travis  
  
"Have you heard of the planet codenamed: Gateway?" asked Soma  
  
"Yes, I've heard rumors for years," said Travis "but nothing   
concrete and no clear ideas what it is."  
  
"Gateway is the 'home' to the semi sentient obelisk calling itself   
"The Guardian of Forever." said Soma "It's a time portal. One that   
can allow a person to not only view anything anywhere and any   
when...but allow them to travel there."  
  
Travis looked at Captain Soma with complete surprise. He had heard   
stories about the Guardian. Most space faring races had. Only   
treasure hunters and conspiracy types gave the stories  
and real attention. He'd have to remember that the next time he   
heard a tall tale.  
  
"The planet was discovered 53 years ago by the Starship Enterprise   
NCC-1701 under the command of Captain James T. Kirk." explained   
Soma "He and his crew discovered the "Guardian" among archeological   
ruins and used it to travel into the past when the ship's Chief   
Medical officer, Leonard McCoy, while under an accidental overdose   
of medication used the 'Guardian' to travel into a time period in   
the past which, according to Captain Kirk, caused history to change   
and the Federation to never have existed. It was only through the   
efforts of he and his first officer's intervention that the time   
line was repaired and the Federation was restored. Gateway has   
since been classified and limited to the study of selected Federation scientists."  
  
"I'll bet." said Travis "If enemies of the Federation knew about   
this 'Guardian' they  
could use it to obliterate the Federation from history."  
  
"Exactly." agreed Soma  
  
The planet codenamed Gateway was now on the main view screen. As   
the Enterprise made her approach Captain Soma turned towards the   
navigator.  
  
"Mr. DeCArlo, full stop." ordered the Captain   
  
"Aye sir." replied the helmsman  
  
"No other starship's in orbit?" said Travis "I would think Starfleet   
would have half the fleet stationed here."  
  
"The best way to hide something is to keep it in plain site." said   
Soma " The Klingons Romulans and general population of both the Federation   
and Starfleet personnel believe this to be just another of the many as yet   
nexplored planets that have merely had a cursory cataloguing. However,   
Starfleet HAS placed a security measure to watch over the planet."  
  
"Where?" asked Travis  
  
Soma turned to the comm station "Rachel, send the signal."   
  
"Aye sir." replied the First Officer   
  
A few moments later the screen shimmered and an image began to take   
shape.It was a ship…roughly twice the size of the mammoth Ambassador  
Class starship Enterprise. From it's design, it was clearly a   
Starfleet vessel. However, it had just done something no Starfleet   
vessel was supposed to do...come out of cloak.  
  
"My god!" said Travis "That's a Starfleet vessel and she was cloaked!"  
  
"Travis allow me to present to you the Federation Starship   
USS James T. Kirk" said Soma "Okuda Class Dreadnought, 30 multiple   
independent 360 degree mega phaser turrets, 6 photon torpedo tubes,   
a multispacial shield configurgation and three trans warp drive   
nacelles enabling the 'Kirk' to reach warp 9.6. She's the only one   
of her kind and is so secret she doesn't even have a Starfleet   
registry. She can't even be tracked by other Starfleet vessels because   
she doesn't have a transponder."  
  
"And a cloaking device.'"added Travis.   
  
"Yes, the Treaty of Algeron stipulates that the Federation would not   
develop it's own cloaking technology." said Soma "However, it says   
nothing about buying a cloaking device on the open market. Which is   
exactly what Starfleet did. Under the direction of the Federation   
Council, Starfleet acquired a cloaking device through a Ferengi arms   
dealer. Starfleet's corps of Engineers outfitted the unit to the   
Kirk's systems and created the only Starfleet vessel that has a   
working cloaking device."  
  
Travis stood dumbfounded. He would never have suspected, but then   
that was the   
idea.  
  
"There is a degree of irony to the name given this particular ship."   
noted Soma "Captain Kirk was not only the commanding officer of the   
starship that discovered Gateway, he was also instrumental in stealing   
a Romulan cloaking device to give Starfleet a working model to study and counteract. Not to mention Captain Kirk was well known for testing the boundaries of Starfleet rules   
and regulations."  
  
"Captain, we're receiving a message from the Kirk." said Rachel Garrett  
  
"On screen Commander. " said Soma  
  
The screen flashed and the image of the Kirk was replaced by a short   
balding heavyset man with a round bearded face. He greeted Soma with a   
smile "Kirk to Enterprise."  
  
Captain Soma arched his brow and several bridge crew either rolled   
their eyes or stifled a laugh. "Captain Piper, you must have been   
waiting years to say that."  
  
Captain Piper beamed a smile "You have no idea Captain Soma."  
  
"Indeed" replied Soma "You have recieved our clearence to proceed   
to Gateway?"  
  
"I've received Starfleet's coded orders that you are to beam down to   
Gateway and retrieve  
your 'cargo'." said Piper "Your cleared to assume standard orbit."  
  
"Thank you Captain Piper." replied Soma  
  
Piper nodded "Good luck Captain Soma, Piper out."  
  
The image flashed back to the 'Kirk' which began to shimmer again   
disappearing back into cloak.  
  
"Mr. DeCarlo, take us into standard orbit." ordered Captain Soma   
"Travis, Mr. Vendi your with me. Rachel, you have the bridge. Have a   
security team meet us in transporter room one."  
  
"Aye Captain." replied the first officer as she took her seat in the   
command chair.  
  
The Captain headed for the turbolift with Travis and Mr. Vendi in tow.  
  
"Jonathan" called out the first officer   
  
Soma stopped and turned back.  
  
"Good luck." said Rachel Garrett  
  
Soma smiled back and nodded. Then the three men stepped into the turbo lift.  
  
  
TBC..... 


	8. gateway8

Title: "Gateway" 8/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The planet's surface was dry and practically barren, with the   
exception of the few remnants of what was evidently the artificial   
constructions from a long dead civilization. Nothing else rose from   
the now silent world...nothing save a lone monument to a technology   
far in advance of anything the Federation could conceive of. They   
had studied it; asked it questions and came away with more questions   
than answers. One thing was certain though...'The Guardian of Forever'   
could be perverted into the most formidable weapon the Federation might   
ever face.  
  
A low hum began to emanate some twenty meters from the towering   
obelisk. The hum grew louder and was accompanied by five clusters   
of sparkling light that appeared from thin air. When the light   
shafts faded, five Starfleet officers stood before the 'Guardian'.  
  
"There it is." said Soma pointing to the lone monument.  
  
"It…It looks so plain." said Travis, not seeing how this 'stone'   
looking archway could send people through time.  
  
"Indeed it does." came a voice from the other side of the archway.  
  
Travis jerked his head back in the direction of the archway and   
saw a short middle aged man in a tan jumpsuit. The man walked   
through the archway towards the away team. For a moment, Travis   
wondered if this man was from some long forgotten past and had  
traveled through the 'Guardian'. But then he remembered what   
Captain Soma had told him on their way to the transporter room.   
Gateway had a permanent scientific team stationed on it to study   
the Guardian. They maintained contact with The Kirk in orbit.  
The head of the project was Dr. Pietr Morovitch. A brilliant if   
somewhat eccentic specialist in temporal mechanics.  
  
"The Guardian appears to be nothing more than an archway until   
it is addressed with a question." explained the man "Then the   
archway becomes a conduit of swirling fog in which visual images   
move rapidly by."  
  
Clearly, the thing wasn't 'active' so this was not a man from   
another place and time...but who was he?  
  
"Dr. Morovitch?" Captain Soma called out  
  
"Quite right." the man answered extending a hand to the Captain   
"You must be Captain Soma.   
A very great pleasure sir."  
  
Soma shook the Doctor's hand "Likewise Doctor." replied the Captain   
"My officers, Lt. Vendi, Ensigns Rodriguez and Washington...and this   
is Captain Travis Mayweather. A former Starfleet officer and a good   
friend of mine."  
  
"A pleasure." said the Doctor beaming a great smile "Now come this   
way. I know your in a bit of a hurry so I'll just give you fifty   
cent tour before you 'step through the looking glass'."  
  
Travis looked at Captain Soma and gave him a smile. The away team   
followed the enthusiastic Doctor to the 'Guardian'. As they approached   
they could see a small semi-permanent encampment set just off to the   
side of the 'Guardian'. Several men and woman dressed in similar garb   
to Doctor Morovitch were busy calibrating equipment and running tests.   
Several of the 'GPS' (Guardian Project Survey) personnel nodded and   
smiled to the away team as they approached.  
  
"Well, here it is gentlemen and lady." said Morovitch deferring to the   
female security guard Ensign Washington.  
  
"Remarkable" said Soma "After over fifty years and we still know almost   
nothing about it."  
  
"Quite true Captain." agreed the Doctor "We still know very little about   
the civilization which created the Guardian. Some theorize that is might   
have been a portal used by the Preservers. That ancient race that may   
very well have seeded the planets of our Galaxy. While others believe   
it may be a conduit for traveling to not only other time periods, but   
other dimensions."  
  
"Great, now we have to worry about extra dimensional threats." said   
Vendi  
  
Soma and Travis looked at one another and smiled. The Lieutenant reminded   
them both of a mutual acquaintance. Another Starfleet security officer   
with a propensity for seeing the worst case scenario in things.  
  
"Well Doctor, I think it would be a good idea if you 'woke the sleeping   
dragon'. " said Soma  
  
"Oh, I say, that is very good." said Morovitch with a chuckle  
  
Vendi smiled at his Captain as he shook his head.  
  
"Guardian?" called the Doctor "Guardian, we seek answers."  
  
After a long pause a booming voice answered "I am the keeper of what   
was. Through me many worlds may be seen."  
  
"These people have come a long way to travel to the past." said Morovitch  
  
"All may be seen through me." the obelisk said as its voice reverberated   
off the crumbling artifacts that surrounded it..  
  
The Doctor nodded to Soma "Tell him the date and place."  
  
Soma stepped closer to the 'Guardian' "We wish to see…old Earth Calendar...November 7, 2151...this planet." said Soma  
  
An ethereal vibration seem to emanate from the Guardian as its archway   
seemed to come alive with a glowing mist. Images began to form within   
the arch. Most were unrecognizable to the away team while others were   
more familiar. They saw images of Earth...Vulcan...Andor...and many   
other worlds of the Federation flit by like whispers. Images of people...places...events…  
  
"It's incredible." said Travis "Look! Did you see that? It was the   
Enterprise NX-01. I wonder when that was."  
  
"Who knows." said Morovitch "The Guardian shows many images from   
many places at once. We have seen life forms that the Federation   
has not even encountered yet. I remember seeing images of creatures   
that are living planets and on another occasion we viewed images of   
an as yet unnamed species of technologically advanced cybernetic   
life forms which travel in cubed space vessels. What we could   
learn from meeting that species!"  
  
"Captain" interrupted Lt. Vendi "My tricorder shows the time line   
is coalescing. It's approaching the moment you need."  
  
"How long?" asked Soma  
  
"Sixty seconds...mark." replied the Security officer.  
  
"When it's down to 20 seconds let me know." said Soma "Then   
give me a 10 second count down."  
  
"Understood, sir." replied Vendi  
  
"Alright Travis." said Soma turning to his friend "It's time   
for me to step through. I'm counting on you to help Captain   
Archer. He's our best hope of stopping Silik."  
  
"Don't worry Jonathan." said Travis reassuringly "I owe him.   
He made me the Starfleet officer I was. It'll be good to see   
him again. I...I didn't get a chance to say goodbye...before   
the accident."  
  
Soma smiled at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck Jonathan." said Travis  
  
"Captain..." interrupted Vendi again "Twenty seconds."  
  
Captain Soma readied himself in front of the archway. Time moved   
past his eyes in the mercurial fog that emanated from the Guardian.  
  
"Ten seconds Captain..." said Verd counting downi "9...8...7...6...5 seconds...4...3...2...1!"  
  
The Captain jumped into the aperture and into time where everything   
and nothing met. His 'quantum leap' would take him to the past...where hopefully... he could help to save the future.  
  
TBC... 


	9. gateway9

Title: "Gateway" 9/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The shuttle pod sped across the open expanse of the barren desert world. The planet looked as if  
it had not seen a living soul tread on it's undisturbed sands for eons. As the shuttle pod  
began it's descent the occupants looking out the view ports.   
  
"Not very hospitable." said Lt. Reed  
  
"I don't think you'll find anyone here to complain Malcolm." said the Captain with a smile  
  
"No sir." replied the Armory officer sheepishly  
  
"Travis, how far to the coordinates?" asked Archer as he sat down next to the Ensign.  
  
"We should be coming up on them any second, sir." replied the helmsman "What exactly  
am I looking for, Captain?"  
  
"You'll know it when you see it." Archer answered  
  
Lt. Reed moved to the back of the shuttle where the two security officers he had assigned to the mission were checking their phase pistols. Ensign Sato was sitting across from them nervously thumbing her data PADD. Reed took a seat next to Sato and addressed his security officers.  
  
"I want you both alert." Reed whispered, "The Captain will be meeting his replacement but I want you both to stand ready in case it's a trap."  
  
Both officers acknowledged with a nod.  
  
"Malcolm!" Hoshi said in a loud whisper "Starfleet sent the Captain's replacement. Why are you worried it might be a trap?"  
  
"Hoshi, we don't know anything about this...Captain Soma from the...." Reed paused looking at the two security officers "…Starfleet's special operative program." Reed had to catch himself. The true account of where Captain Soma was from was for the senior staff only.   
  
"Are you saying you don't trust Starfleet?" said Hoshi  
  
"Let's just say that until Captain Archer is safely back aboard Enterprise I'm going to keep a close watch over our new 'Captain'." answered Reed  
  
Hoshi looked at the Armory officer "Your a very suspicious man Malcolm."   
  
"Look at it this way." he said "The life I save might be my own."  
  
Hoshi nodded. She couldn't argue with that.  
  
Travis Mayweather scanned the horizon as the shuttle pod spend across the expanse. He was looking for something…anything out of the ordinary. It wouldn't take much he thought...not with a barren featureless desert world like this. Then he saw it. Ten degrees to port was a cluster of objects sticking out of the desert sand. That had to be it.   
  
"Captain" he said pointing to port  
  
"Adjust your course." instructed Archer "Do a fly over and then set her down 30 meters beyond the site."  
  
"Aye sir." replied Mayweather  
  
The shuttle pod adjusted it's course and made an approach run on what was clearly a cluster of large stones in the desert sand. As the shuttle passed over, it was evident that one stone was more prominent than the rest. Archer nodded to himself as he made a mental note. Ensign Mayweather began the shuttles descent, bringing the pod to a stop nearly thirty meters from the 'henge' as the Captain had instructed.  
  
"Shuttle pod secure sir." said Mayweather  
  
"Open the hatchway." said Archer   
  
The shuttle pod's rear hatchway opened to the desert landscape and six Enterprise personnel exited the pod. From where they stood they could see the large boulders, but the central stone monolith was obscured.  
  
"Mr. Reed" Archer said "You, Travis, Hoshi and I will proceed on ahead. Have the Security team remain with the shuttle on standby alert."  
  
"Sir?" said Reed not trying to hide his disagreement with the Captain's orders.  
  
"You heard me Mr. Reed." said Archer a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Aye, sir" replied the Armory officer  
  
"Wilson, Jakale...remain with the shuttle." instructed Reed "Keep your communicators open. If we run into trouble I want you to respond on the double...understood?"  
  
Both officers acknowledged and took up their places next to the shuttle pod. The four Enterprise bridge officers made their way towards the henge. As they approached an opening they could see a large stone structure taking up the center. It was the same as the image Captain Archer had shown the senior staff at the briefing. A large monolithic stone like structure with an archway in the middle. The four officers approached the silent stone giant.  
  
"Doesn't look like much." said Travis  
  
"Sort of late 20th century abstract art if you ask me." said Reed with a grin  
  
"Thank you for the art critique Mr. Reed." said the Captain smiling back  
  
"Anytime sir." replied the Armory officer  
  
"It gives me the creeps." said Hoshi  
  
"Situation normal." said Reed  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?" said Sato clearly annoyed  
  
"Alright, that's enough." interrupted Archer stopping the argument before it went anywhere "Let's just get on with this."   
  
"Hoshi, run a scan on the object." instructed Archer  
  
The Ensign pulled out her scanning device and passed it over the monolith. "I'm not getting anything sir."  
  
"Force field of some kind?" asked archer   
  
"I don't think so sir." said Sato as she adjusted her scanner "I'm just not getting any readings."  
  
"So what do we do now, sir" asked Travis  
  
"We wait." replied Archer  
  
Lt. Reed walked up to the archway of the monument for a closer inspection.  
  
"Careful Malcolm" said the Captain "We don't know anything about that...thing."  
  
Reed walked around the perimeter of the monolith stopping after completing a full circle.  
Travis was right, it didn't seem very impressive...until it came to life!  
Reed jumped back several feet and drew his phase pistol as the 'Guardian'  
began to glow. He slowly backed up to where the other landing party members   
stood.  
  
"Didn't scare you did it Malcolm." chided Hoshi  
  
Reed just flashed her a glaring look.  
  
"Sir, look!" said Travis as he pointed to the center of the archway. "Some kind of clouds are forming in the archway."  
  
"It's starting." said Archer "He'll be coming through. Start scanning the apature Hoshi. You should be able to get a reading."  
  
Hoshi began scanning again "Yes sir, I'm getting a reading now."  
  
"Good, isolate the exact point the Captain exits the archway." instructed Archer "You'll need to track it's cycle so I can pass through when that point in time comes back up."  
  
"Understood sir." replied the Ensign  
  
"Captain" said Reed "Someone's coming through."  
  
A shadow seemed to hover in the center of the swirling mass of vaporous fog that filled the archway. For several moments the landing party watched as the shadow took the shape of a humanoid. Then suddenly a man came leaping out of the archway landing several feet away from the landing party. They stared at him for a long moment. He was a tall stocky Vulcan male in a 21st century era Starfleet uniform with Captain's insignia. They immediately recognized him from the briefing picture. He seemed to look around as if disoriented, but then straightened himself and trained his gaze on the four Starfleet officers standing before him.  
  
"Captain Archer" the man said as he walked slowly towards them with his hand held out "Captain Soma...Starship Enterprise."  
  
Archer walked forward and took the man's hand. The two men looked each other in the eye for a brief moment. Each trying to gauge the other.   
  
Soma broke the silence once again "It's a real honor sir."  
  
Archer couldn't help smiling. This had to be the first time a Vulcan had ever said it was an 'honor' to have anything to do with a human.  
  
"Like wise." said Archer "From what I've read you're quite the Starship Captain in your era."  
  
"Beats a desk job, sir." smiled Soma  
  
Archer laughed. He liked this Captain Soma already. It was to bad they had to cut this first meeting short. Archer turned to his officers "I'm sure you've already familiarized yourself with my senior staff, but let me introduce you. This is my Armory officer, Lt. Malcolm Reed."  
  
Reed looked at Soma who extended his hand. Reed hesitated as he stared as Soma. After a moment he took the Captain's hand "Sir." he said.  
  
"Mr. Reed" replied Soma as he felt the icy stare the Armory officer gave him.  
  
"Ensign Hoshi Sato, my communications officer." said Archer  
  
Soma smiled at her as he tilted his head and nodded.  
  
Hoshi smiled back at the tall and imposing Vulcan Captain.  
  
"And finally, Ensign Travis Mayweather, ship's helmsman." said Archer as he introduced the young Ensign.  
  
Soma looked at Mayweather for a moment. He was overwhelmed by that sense of deja vu that one has when one does something or meets someone they have before. In this particular case, Captain Soma had just said goodbye to his long time friend Travis Mayweather only to be introduced to his younger self. It was a bit unnerving even for a Starship Captain of Soma's experience.  
  
Soma extended his hand "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ensign."  
  
Soma looked back to Archer "I hate to cut this short sir, but we need to get under way."  
  
"Of course." said Archer "Hoshi, have you isolated the cycle yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, the next instance Captain Soma's time period is due to appear is in two minutes and seventeen seconds."  
  
"Good." said Archer "Captain, I'd like a word with you."  
  
The two Captains walked over to the archway where they could speak in private.   
  
"We don't have much time Captain." said Archer "So I'll make it short. Take care of my crew and my ship. I know Starfleet wouldn't send someone they didn't have confidence in. I'm putting my trust in you."  
  
"Likewise Captain." said Soma "Let's both bring our crews home."  
  
Archer smiled at the Soma and the two Captains shook hands once more.   
  
Just then Archer's communicator chirped. He pulled the device and flipped the  
antenna grid open. "Archer"  
  
It was T'Pol "Captain, we have detected an unidentified craft just entering orbit. It appears to have been cloaked."  
  
Before Archer could respond he heard a large explosion come from the other end of the transmission. "T'pol!?" he shouted "Enterprise come in!"  
  
"Captain, we are under attack" reported T'Pol.   
  
"Take evasive action." said Archer  
  
"Understood Captain." replied T'Pol "Sir...the enemy ship has launched three smaller ships. We are unable to stop them. They are headed for the planet's surface."  
  
"Acknowledged" said Archer "We'll take cover. Protect Enterprise. Archer out."  
  
Lt. Reed opened his communicator "Security team, power up the shuttle pod and take off, enemy ships are closing in on our position."  
  
"Aye sir!" came a response from Reed's communicator.  
  
"Ensign, what's the timeframe on the next jump period?" asked Soma as he looked at Hoshi.  
  
"Thirty seconds...mark, sir." she replied  
  
"I can't leave with Enterprise under attack." protested Archer  
  
The Vulcan grabbed him by the arm "You have to Captain. We can't jeopardize the mission."  
  
Archer looked at Soma.  
  
"Trust me John." said the Vulcan  
  
Archer stared for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Ten seconds sir." said Hoshi  
  
"Captains, three ships are closing in on our position." shouted Reed as he looked at his scanner  
  
Archer stood in front of the Archway and tensed for several moments waiting for the signal.  
  
Ensign Sato stared at her scanner waiting to give her Captain the signal. "NOW Captain!" shouted Hoshi.  
  
Archer leapt into the arch as the last thing he heard was laser blasts striking the ground and shouts coming from the landing party.  
  
TBC.... 


	10. gateway10

Title: "Gateway" 10/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
T'Pol grabbed the handrail as she steadied herself. She felt a sharp pain in her head and  
put a hand to her forehead. She could feel something wet touch her fingers and logically  
concluded that her injuries were greater than she had originally assessed.   
  
Trip Tucker was extinguishing a fire at the engineering station. Enterprise had   
taken several direct hits that took out relays on three decks and overloaded the warp  
drive buffers. Tucker had managed to take the warp drive offline before they went into  
imbalance and exploded destroying the ship. He looked up and saw the bridge in disarray.   
Alarms were wailing as crewmembers tried to shout ship's system status through the smoke   
filled bridge. As he looked towards the Captain's chair he saw T'Pol leaning against the railing.   
She was holding her head and he could see green liquid running down her fingers.   
  
"T'Pol!" he shouted as he ran over to her. He grabbed her, as she was about to fall  
, and carried her to the command chair.  
  
Normally T'Pol would prefer to deal with her own problems, but even her stubborn resolve was in   
no condition to protest as she held onto Commander Tucker with no resistance "Thank you Commander."  
  
"T'Pol, we gotta get ya to sickbay." said Tucker as he examined her forehead "Ya got a bad cut on yer forehead."  
  
"My injuries are minor in comparison to what will happen if we do not stop the enemy ship." she told him  
  
He looked at her for a moment. He knew there was no arguing with her and she was right, they had to come up with a plan before the enemy ship took out any other ship systems  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, taking a deep breath and nodded at him. Turning in the command chair to the weapons station she addressed Lt. Reed's replacement. "Mr. Wang, where is the enemy ship now?"  
  
"Two thousand kilometers directly aft , mam." he replied "She's closing in on us."  
  
"Enterprise weapons?" she asked  
  
"Only torpedoes" said Lt. Wang "With the warp engines offline our phasers aren't functioning."  
  
She turned to Commander Tucker but he already knew what she was going to ask "No way, it'll take   
hours to replace the buffers and reset the relays."  
  
T'Pol looked at the view screen. She could see the enemy ship closing. Enterprise would be in the enemy ship's weapons range in less than two minutes. She had to do something fast, but what? Warp drive was offline...as were the phasers...they were barely managing half impulse power and the only weapons they had were rocket powered torpedoes....The enemy ship had managed to cripple the starship with it's surprise attack and it was only through the fast action of Commander Tucker that the warp drive didn't go critical blowing up the ship completely. This was obviously what the enemy commander had intended based on where the enemy ship targeted it's firepower as well as the quick retreat she made. They had obviously believed Enterprise's warp drive would go into matter/antimatter imbalance and destroy itself. The enemy ship's retreat to a safe distance   
awaiting Enterprise's 'certain' destruction was the only thing that had worked in T'Pol's favor so far.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, how long can you bring the warp core online before it goes critical?" asked T'Pol  
  
"A couple minutes at best..." he said not seeing where she was going with her question.  
  
"Do it." she said as her breathing became slightly more labored.  
  
"But the engines'll go into imbalance." he said "They'll blow up!"  
  
"I'm counting on that Mr. Tucker." she told him "Once you have the warp drive on line start venting plasma from the nacelle's. On my signal, divert all power to the impulse engines…cut into life support if you have to. We'll need to go to full impulse."  
  
He looked at her for a moment...and he started to realize what the Vulcan was thinking. It was crazy and only slightly increased their odds of getting out of this alive.  
  
She looked at Trip Tucker, desperately trying to keep her eyes in focus as her head throbbed. She was beginning to feel light headed and was in danger of passing out. "Trip...trust me." she said  
  
That was all it took. He nodded and headed for the engineering station.  
  
T'Pol readjusted herself in the command chair so she sat facing the forward viewer. "Mr. Mouhad, slow to one quarter impulse power and bring us to course 274......" she swallowed hard as the pain threatened to claim her once again"…course 274 mark 412."   
  
"Yes, mam." replied the helmsman  
  
*This had better work* she thought. They were only going to have one shot.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	11. gateway11

Chapter 11  
  
  
"Any suggestions Mr. Reed?" asked Soma as he crouched down behind one of the large stones.  
The enemy fighters were making a strafing run on their position.  
  
"There's nowhere to go Captain." said Reed "This stone circle is the only cover. If we try to run we'll be on open ground. Those fighters will have no trouble picking us off."   
  
"Agreed." said Soma "and with the shuttle pod destroyed we won't last much time in this circle either."  
  
The enemy fighters had begun their attack just as Captain Archer had leapt into the 'Guardian's' archway. Lt. Reed had instructed his security guards to take off in the shuttle, but it was to late. The lead fighter had made a strafing approach on the shuttle pod blowing it to bits on the first run and killing the two security officers onboard. With Enterprise fending off it's own attack the landing party was now on it's own.  
  
Two of the three attack fighters came in for another run. As they made their approach, Reed leaned out and fired at the ships with his phase pistol. The energy harmlessly dissipated on the fighter craft's shields.  
  
"Dammit, we can't even use our phase pistols." said Reed  
  
"Mr. Reed, give me your communicator." said Soma  
  
The Armory officer handed the Vulcan his communicator and he flipped it open. "Soma to Sato and   
Mayweather, report."  
  
There was static on the line, but after several seconds the sound of Ensign Sato came through "I'm here sir." she said "Ensign Mayweather is with me. His communicator was damaged but he's alright."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Soma  
  
"We're about 20 meters from your position sir." answered Hoshi  
  
"Can you and Mayweather move to our location?" asked Soma as the fighters opened fire again.  
  
"I...I don't think so sir." said Hoshi "It's one long stretch of open ground."  
  
"Your going to have to try Ensign." said Soma "As soon as the fighters finish their next pass make a run for our position."  
  
"Yes...yes sir." said the Ensign trying not to let fear overwhelm her.  
  
The fighters had shortened their intervals between attack runs. It wouldn't give Hoshi and Travis much time to move. As the ship's came through for another attack run their weapons fire shattered several boulders that had been weakened by previous hits. The stones exploded sending fragments in every direction. One fragment sliced across Lt. Reed's leg, making a large gash through the muscle.  
  
"Arrrrgh." he yelled in pain "Dammit!"  
  
Reed lay exposed on the ground in plain site as he clutched his leg in pain. Captain Soma rushed out to pick him up just as Ensigns Sato and Mayweather arrived. Travis Mayweather helped the Captain carry Lt. Reed back behind the rocks.  
  
"Lieutenant.?" said Soma "Lieutenant.!"  
  
"Y...Yes sir." responded Reed.   
  
"Stay with us Lieutenant." said the Captain. "I have a plan, but it means we have to leave the cover of these rocks."  
  
"Captain, those fighters will make easy targets of us." said Travis  
  
"I'm aware of that Mr. Mayweather." said Soma "But these rocks aren't going to afford us cover much longer. These fighters are just toying with us. I got a good look at the underside of one of those attack fighters on the last pass. Their armed with cobalt bombs. It's only a matter of time before they get tired of playing and start dropping them."  
  
"What do we have to do?" asked Hoshi  
  
"No time to explain, we need to make a break in that direction." said the Captain pointing to several large boulders. "Ensign, give me your scanner."  
  
The Captain opened the device and took a reading "Good, it's still active." he said to himself  
"When I give the signal, we all make a run for that outcropping. Ensign Mayweather, you'll need to assist Lt. Reed."  
  
"Understood sir." replied the Ensign.  
  
"Captain, leave me here." said Reed "I'll just endanger the rest of you."  
  
Soma looked down at the armory officer "Mr. Reed?"   
  
"Sir?" said Reed.  
  
"Shut Up." replied the Captain  
  
Hoshi and Travis smiled.  
  
"Ready?" said Soma  
  
All three nodded.  
  
"Then on my mark." said Soma  
  
The fighters came back for another run, but this time there were no disruptor blasts. Instead, the ground shook from the seismic upheaval of cobalt bombs exploding. The incendiary devices exploded in successive fireballs of conflagration.  
  
"Damn!" said the Captain "Run! Now!"  
  
The away team ran across the open expanse. They no longer had to worry about disrupter fire cutting them down while they were out in the open, but the cobalt bombs would make short order of them when they caught up to their position. Soma lead the team with a good fifteen foot run followed by Hoshi and Ensign Mayweather helping Lt. Reed. They were within twenty five feet of the outcropping when one of the cobalt bombs struck nearby. The force threw them off their feet. Captain Soma managed to dive towards the outcropping and dragged himself in just as several stones shattered and fell where he had been laying. He winced as he looked at his uniform sleeve. He had a deep laceration. Green blood started to trickle down his arm staining the sleeve. He pulled out Lt. Reed's communicator.  
  
"Soma to Sato?" he said "Come in Hoshi!"  
  
"Ensign Sato, sir." she replied  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief "Are you all alright?"  
  
"Yes sir" she said "The bomb missed us but struck a nearby column. It fell and we can't   
get past it."  
  
"Can you circle round?" asked Soma  
  
"Negative Captain." she replied "We're pinned in."  
  
This changed things. His plan involved the four of them. He still might be able to save himself, but what about the landing party? There was no way he could get to them and no way for them to get to his position.   
  
"Ensign, hold your position." said Soma "I'm going to continue on. I'll try to get you out of there. Do not make a break for open ground unless you have to...clear?"  
  
"Sir, we can't last long here." said Hoshi  
  
"I'll move as quick as I can Ensign." said the Captain "Soma out."  
  
The three Enterprise officers looked at one another. Whatever Soma had planned he had better move fast.  
  
  
TBC... 


	12. gateway12

Title: "Gateway" 12/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Enterprise maneuvered sluggishly as the enemy ship closed in for the final attack. As instructed, Chief Engineer Tucker brought the warp core back online. The unstable matter/antimatter engines were once again approaching critical. When that happened the protective shielding that prevented complete matter/antimatter mixture would collapse and the entire energy source would explode with enough force to obliterate the ship.  
  
"Warp core's going critical" shouted Trip   
  
"Vent the warp drive plasma, Mr. Tucker." said T'Pol  
  
"Venting plasma." he acknowledged  
  
"Mr. Mouhad, adjust ships angle by twenty five degrees starboard." she said "Then allow us to spiral."  
  
Mouhad turned and looked at the Vulcan "M'am?"  
  
"You heard me Mr. Mouhad." she said trying her best to keep her resolve "Be prepared to regain control on my command and proceed at full impulse power."  
  
The helmsman hesitated for a moment and then replied "Yes, m'am."  
  
T'Pol turned to the temporary armory officer "Mr. Wang, time till we are in the enemy ship's weapon's range?"  
  
Wang looked over his instruments "Thirty seconds Sub Commander."  
  
"Mr. Tucker, time to super critical explosion?" she asked leaning into the command chair armrest for support.  
  
"A minute, maybe less." he said  
  
"Prepare...prepare to jettison the warp core on my command." she told him "Then transfer all power to the impulse drive."  
  
Tucker nodded...he could see she was in bad shape. She was trembling and she looked like she was ready to collapse. He just hoped her plan worked or they would all be finished in one big warp core explosion.  
  
"Enemy ship still closing Sub Commander." reported Wang "The high ionization from our venting warp nacelles is blocking their sensors. They don't know the core is going critical."  
  
"They must think we're trying to stabilize the engines by purgin em." added Tucker  
  
"As you would say Commander 'so far...so good' " replied T'pol  
  
As Enterprise limped at one quarter impulse power she suddenly began to list to starboard by twenty five degree...just   
as planned. This was followed by a controlled spiral, which gave the appearance that the ship was losing additude control. The ship began spiraling into it's own plasma clouds as the enemy vessel closed in   
on the apparently helpless starship.   
  
The enemy commander gave the order to standby to finish the crippled starship off as soon as they were close enough to cut through the heavy ionization from Enterprise's venting plasma.  
  
"We're within her weapons range ma'm." reported Wang. "She's preparing to fire."  
  
"Now T'Pol?" asked Tucker.  
  
T'Pol put up her hand weakly "Not yet." she said "They need to be closer."  
  
The enemy ship might need to be closer he thought, but the warp core might have it's own ideas.  
  
T'Pol waited, she knew this ship better than anyone save Commander Tucker. She knew the engines wouldn't last much longer, but she was counting on them last long enough. The Enemy ship was now at the outer boundery of the plasma   
clod  
  
"Now Commander!" she yelled "Eject the warp core, full power to the impulse drive."  
  
Trip Tucker's hands moved at lightening speed across his console sending commands to the warp core housing to perform an emergency dump. In almost   
the same instance he initiated the preset power reroute diverting all but   
minimal life support and sickbay power into the impulse drive.  
  
"Mr. Mouhad, bring us about any heading away from the warp core." she said "Full impulse power."  
  
"Aye" replied the helmsman  
  
Enterprise's warp core came out of her midsection, dropping into the swirling clouds of opaque plasma. The enemy ship, not seeing the warp core ejection continued to close in as Enterprise suddenly righted herself and came out of   
the swirling mass of plasma on a direct collision course for the enemy ship. The commander of the enemy vessel ordered evasive maneuvers. The enemy ship veered to port evading a collision as Enterprise rocketed past under   
full impulse. The vessel came about bringing it's weapons to bare  
and trained her disrupters on the fleeing starship. She had a positive lock and her weapons pulsed as disruptor bolts prepared to discharge and obliterate the Enterprise. The disruptors fired one second too late.  
  
The warp core that had been obscured in the swirls of vented plasma had finally gone critical initiating a chain reaction that   
caused it to implode in on itself and then explode with fury outward. The fiery shockwave struck the enemy ship enveloping it's shields and send it spiraling out of control as it's crew tried to regain control of systems that refused to respond. In one great secondary explosion the aft section of the ship exploded in a fireball sending what remained of the vessel shooting across the open expanse.  
  
Cheers were heard throughout the bridge of the Enterprise as they saw the results of Sub Commander T'Pol's plan. They had defeated the enemy ship and narrowly escaped destruction themselves.  
  
"You beautiful Vulcan, you did it!" shouted Trip as he looked at what was left of the enemy ship on the view screen.   
  
He knew a comment like that wouldn't go without a response. So when he didn't receive one, he looked over at the command chair. What he saw drained the color from his face. T'Pol had slid down into the chair which was now supporting her still and lifeless body.  
  
TBC.... 


	13. gateway13

Title: "Gateway" 13/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
The enemy fighters made another pass on the 'stone henge' that was barely affording protection for the landing party. Travis, Reed and Sato were surrounded by the deafening roar of cobalt bomb explosions blasting stone   
and earth all around them. Their new Captain had managed to make it to the outcropping and assured them he was going to get them out of there.   
  
"I'm telling you we're on our own." yelled Reed over the current volley of explosions.  
  
"No, I don't believe Captain Soma is just going to leave us here." said Hoshi "He wouldn't abandon us."  
  
"You don't even know him!" spat Reed "But it doesn't matter, even if he had a plan there's no way he can get to us with those fighters raining bombs down on us."  
  
"He's right Hosh" said Mayweather "I don't believe the Captain gave up on us, but there's nothing he can do. He's probably busy fighting just to stay alive."  
  
"He ordered us to stay here." insisted the diminutive Ensign  
  
"If we do that we'll be killed." insisted Reed  
  
"And we won't if we go out there?" countered Hoshi pointing to the smoke filled rubble  
  
Reed groaned as the pain in his leg flared. "Hoshi...I'm sorry, but if we stay here we're done for. We have to TRY to find something else."  
  
Hoshi looked at Reed and then Travis. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, but let me try to contact the Captain." said Hoshi flipping open her communicator "We need to let him know we're moving in case he IS trying to get to us. "  
  
"Sato to Captain Soma." she said into the communicator  
  
She spoke again "Captain Soma, respond please."   
  
She looked at her fellow officers. The look on their faces mirrored the one on her own.  
  
Travis put his hand on her shoulder "Hoshi, we don't know..."   
  
"Give me your scanner." she said  
  
Travis handed her the scanning device. She opened it and ran a bio scan for life forms within the scanners range. She let out a weak but audible sigh.  
  
"The scanner is only picking up three life forms." she said  
  
Reed looked at Hoshi and then Travis "We have to go."  
  
Travis helped Reed to his feet. Ensign Sato ran a scan for the enemy fighters. They were coming back for another run from the planet's southern direction. They would be on them any minute.  
  
"After the next volley, we make a run for those taller columns back that way." he said pointing in the direction they   
originally came from.  
  
Hoshi and Travis nodded and they braced themselves for another volley of bombs. The fighters came in lower dropping the cobalt bombs at a much lower altitude causing even greater damage. Whole sections of the circle were completely destroyed.   
  
"Go!" screamed Reed  
  
"But they haven't stop dropping bombs yet." yelled Sato  
  
"Go!" Reed shouted again "Ones coming right at us. I think he's gonna drop one right on us...so move!"  
  
The away team made a run for another cluster of rocks, but were greeted by a flattened expanse of rubble. They couldn't   
go back. All they could do was run and hope they escaped the bombs.  
  
The fighter that had been training down on their position adjusted its trajectory and realigned itself for a strafing run on   
their new position. The pilot had spotted them in the open ground. They would be easy targets for disrupter fire...bombs or both! The fighter began its descent. It was now lined up to open fire on the unprotected officers. As it closed in, Travis stumbled forward holding the off balanced Reed. The two tumbled to the ground. There was no time to get up and no   
where to run. Hoshi, who had taken a fifteen meter lead, turned around and saw her two friends lying on the ground. She looked up and saw the fighter coming in and she screamed franically"NO!!!!"  
  
The fighter closed in and began firing it's disrupter beams, ripping up the earth twenty meters behind them. It was over, the beams would slice right through them. Just then, another of the fighter came screaming in on a horizontal course to the attacking fighter. It let loose a volley of disrupter blasts on one of it's own ships! The disruptor fire destroyed the   
entire forward section of the fighter, which went careening off to the opposite side of the henge.  
  
Travis and Reed could here a loud explosion and they knew the fighter had crashed. Attacked and destroyed by one of it's own. "Why?" was all Travis could say.  
  
"Who cares!" said Reed "Let's get out of here."  
  
The two men stood up and Travis helped Reed as they moved as quickly as possible to Hoshi's position.  
  
"Did you see that?" she said as they approached  
  
"Yeah, but we have other things to worry about." said Reed "There aren't too many places left to go and this outcropping is worse than what we left."  
  
"Look, it's the other two fighters." said Travis "Their attacking each other."  
  
"What the hell is going on up there." said Reed  
  
One attack fighter was pursuing the other on the opposite side of the henge. It was closing in on the other craft and firing disruptor blasts. The other fighter was trying to avoid the disruptor fire but couldn't shake its attacker. Any second and it would receive a direct hit on it's engines and be turned into a mass of fiery metal. As the attacking ship trained its fire on the leading ship's engines the lead ship did a rolling maneuver and then unrepentantly flew straight up and back over the attacking ship coming to rest right behind it's engines which it promptly opened fire   
on. The engines exploded in a fireball as the attacking ship veered off to avoid the explosion. The fiery ship crashed   
into the ground sliding several hundred feet before finally exploding  
  
The victory ship came about and headed for   
Reed, Sato and Mayweather's position. The three officers were about to make another last ditched run for it when   
they noticed the fighter do something odd. It slowed and then began to descend as it closed in on an open area   
roughly ten meters in front of them. The craft activated its thruster controls and settled down on the rubble   
covered ground. The Enterprise officers remained in the outcropping. They could hear the whine of servos to   
a hatchway door opening. They saw the rear bay hatch coming down and a figure emerged from the darkened interior.  
  
"Do you three have trouble following orders?." came the voice.  
  
"Captain!" cried Hoshi  
  
The Vulcan stepped down the hatch walkway and smiled.  
  
Ensign Sato came running up to him. "H-How?"  
  
Travis, assisting a limping Lt. Reed, caught up. Both were just as surprised and pleased to see Captain Soma.  
  
"How the hell did you get in one of those fighters....sir" said Reed  
  
"We didn't see them land." added Travis  
  
"They didn't land." said Soma  
  
"Then how..." said Hoshi and it dawned on her "The Guardian?"   
  
Soma smiled " I took a reading with your scanner Ensign. The Guardian was still active. My original plan was for   
the four of us to use the Guardian to get to Enterprise, but when we were separated I had to modify the plan.   
So...I used the Guardian   
to board one of the attack fighters and went after the other two. They never knew what hit them."  
  
"What about the pilot of the fighter you boarded?" asked Travis  
  
"Ah...well now there is a very angry Andorian." replied Soma  
  
"Andorian?" said Reed in surprise "I thought for sure it would be Suliban."  
  
"Apparently, the day of mysteries is not over." said Soma "But right now we need to get you in the shuttle   
and back to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise is ok?" said Hoshi  
  
" 'Ok' is a subjective term Ensign." replied Soma "She's badly damaged but stable. That's all I could make   
out before communications failed. We'll try to raise them from orbit. Now, unless the three you would like   
to spend some more time taking in the scenery... "  
  
"I think we've had enough of this planet to last us a lifetime, sir." said Travis  
  
  
TBC.... 


	14. gateway14

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The white ethereal fog glowed as it swirled in a cascade within the 'Guardian's' archway.  
Travis Mayweather stared into it as he waited for a man to step through that he hadn't seen in nearly one   
hundred and twenty years.   
  
A shadow formed in the center of the fog. As it hovered, Travis Mayweather tried to make out the form. Suddenly,  
the shadow moved and a man came leaping out of the archway. He landed on his feet, but the disorienting effect   
made him lightheaded and he dropped to one knee. As he tried to steady himself he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
He looked up into the face of...  
  
"Travis?" said Archer  
  
Travis Mayweather smiled at Archer "Easy Captain."  
  
Archer took a deep breath and stood up and looked into Travis Mayweather's face  
"Ensign, is it really you?"  
  
"Captain actually, sir." replied Mayweather "and yes...it's really me."  
  
"But how?" asked Archer  
  
"It's a long story, sir" said Mayweather "I'll tell you when we get back to Enterprise.  
In the mean time, Captain Soma has asked me to be your liaison in this century.  
He thought a familiar face might make things easier."  
  
"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him." said Archer   
  
"Let me introduce you to Enterprise's security chief." said Travis "This is Lt. Verdi."  
  
Archer extended his hand, but the Lieutenant just stared.   
  
Travis looked at Verdi "Lieutenant, he won't bite."  
  
Verdi bristled and clasped Archer's hand "I-It's a real honor sir."  
  
Archer looked at Travis who just smiled and shrugged "Get used to it."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Verdi." said Archer   
  
The lieutenant didn't say anything and it became obvious to Archer that he was going to have to set the   
wheels in motion "Well, lieutenant I guess we should get back to Enterprise."  
  
"Yes sir." replied Verdi  
  
"Where's your shuttle?" asked Archer  
  
Verdi smiled and looked at Travis "We've made a FEW advancements since your era, sir." he explained as he tapped   
his comm badge "Verdi to Enterprise, five to beam up."  
  
"Beam?!" said Archer not immediately understanding "You don't mean..."  
  
"Perfectly safe sir." said Verdi smiling  
  
Before he could protest, the familiar sensation of the transporter effect began to overtake his body. The light pattern   
enveloped the five men as their atoms converted to an energy data pattern. A grip of panic overcame Archer and he   
got off one last utterance before his body dematerialized in the transporter beam.  
"Oh, boy"  
  
  
TBC.... 


	15. gateway15

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
The alien fighter passed through the atmosphere of the planet that would one day be codenamed 'Gateway'. Ensign Mayweather maneuvered the ship, setting a course for the object four thousand kilometers off their port bow. Even from this distance, he could see that Enterprise had taken a beating. The normally smooth silhouette of her form looked jagged as several hull plates were badly mangled and twisted. They came out here to explore strange new worlds and this was the result.  
  
Captain Soma leaned over Mayweather's shoulder. The small fighter afforded room for only one person in the cockpit proper. The captain looked out the view port and was greeted by the same site as Mayweather. A twinge of sorrow crept into the Captain's Vulcan heart. To see this great ship so beaten.  
  
"Travis, open a channel." instructed Captain Soma "Let's hope they got communications back online."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Travis  
  
The Ensign opened the fighter's communication channel. They were immediately greeted by a static hiss. Mayweather tried adjusting the frequency and was greeted by more static.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." said Mayweather "Enterprise's comm system must still be down."  
  
"That's a problem." sighed Soma "I wasn't able to let Enterprise know we'd be returning in an enemy ship."  
  
Travis looked at the Captain realizing their predicament "You don't think they would open fire on us...do you?"  
  
"It's a possibility." said the Captain "We need a way to communicate with them."  
  
Soma looked out the small view port again. They were closing in on Enterprise. If they didn't come up with a solution they would have to turn around and wait till Enterprise's comm system was back up. It was the safest route, but also time consuming...and time was something they had in short supply.  
  
As Soma continued to stare out the view port, Ensign Sato maneuvered herself to the front of the cramped cabin. "Running lights" she said out loud  
  
Soma turned to her "What was that Ensign?"  
  
"Uh..I..Uh...I was thinking out loud, sir" said the Ensign "I was thinking we could try the ship's running light."  
  
Soma stared at her for a moment and then a grin came across his face "Running lights!" he repeated  
  
He moved to the panel opposite his position and checked the external lighting system. Turning back to Sato "Ensign, I want you to configure this ship's running lights to send out a signal Enterprise will recognize."  
  
"Me sir?" replied the Ensign  
  
"It's your idea." he replied with a smile  
  
"Yes, sir." she said smiling back as she moved over to the panel.  
  
"Travis, reduce to one quarter impulse power." said Soma "We want to appear as inoffensive as possible."  
  
Lieutenant Reed, sitting towards the back of the small compartment, kept his phase pistol on the unconscious Andorian pilot as he listened intently to his companions plan. "Captain, I hate to ruin the moment, but what if Enterprise's viewer is also offline. We don't know the extent of the damage. If visual and audio are offline then all she'll have left is sensors. This design fighter has a venomium laced exoskin that mask's it from sensor readings. I tried running a scan when our guest and his friends were trying to their best to shorten our life span. Enterprise won't be able to tell it's us on board."  
  
Soma gave Reed a stare for a moment and then smiled "You know Mr. Reed, it's optimist's like you that cause all the problems."  
  
Reed stared at the Captain for a moment and then returned the smile. "Yes, sir" replied Reed "I try sir." He hated to admit it, but he was starting to like the Vulcan. He certainly wasn't like any he had ever met. not even those 'emotional' ones the Enterprise had encountered.  
  
Soma sighed "Well, let's hope her view screen is working....but Travis...be prepared to move in a hurry."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the Ensign  
  
"Captain, it's all set." said Hoshi "I've configured the running lights to blink in a random binary sequence."  
  
"Why not use old Morse code" said Reed  
  
"Because the chances of someone knowing old Morse is pretty slim." replied Hoshi "A random sequence will look like our running lights have gone crazy. It won't say anything intelligible, but it might make them stop and think twice."  
  
"Good work Hoshi." said Soma  
  
The young Ensign looked up at her new Captain and smiled sheepishly.   
  
The fighter approached the battle damaged Enterprise at one quarter impulse power. Her weapon systems were inactive and her shielding was powered down. If Enterprise opened fire on the small ship...without shields...it was very likely they would be destroyed no matter how fast Ensign Mayweather reacted.   
  
"Sir, we just entered Enterprise's weapons range." said Mayweather  
  
Soma nodded "Proceed."  
  
The fighter continued on it's course. The ship's running lights blinked in a maddening sequence like a Christmas tree that had short circuited. If Enterprise had seen Ensign Sato's light show they had given no indication of it.  
  
"Captain!" said Travis excitedly "Enterprise is opening it's phase cannon ports!"  
  
Soma looked out the view port. He could see the phase cannons swiveling into a ready position.  
  
"Captain, should I take evasive action?" asked Mayweather  
  
"Negative." replied soma "Full stop, Mr. Mayweather. Let's give them a chance to look us over."  
  
Travis Mayweather brought the shuttle to a complete stop. The defenseless ship now sat angled off the port bow of the saucer section. A mere three hundred kilometers. If Enterprise fired, there would be no time to take evasive action.  
  
"Come on." said Soma quietly "I know you can see us. Give us a sign."  
  
The Captain and his team waited silently as Enterprise sat in front of them, weapons trained. Sweat formed on Ensign Mayweather's brow and a bead trickled down his temple as he waited  
for Enterprise to fire...or not.  
  
Hoshi leaned closer to the view port "Captain, look!"  
  
He wasn't sure what he was looking for and then he saw it. Enterprise's own running lights started to blink in random sequences. Enterprise had seen their 'message'!  
  
"Captain, a shuttle is leaving Enterprise." said Mayweather  
  
Captain Soma could see a craft speeding towards them from the underbelly of the starship.  
  
"Captain, incoming transmission from the shuttle pod." said Mayweather  
  
"On speakers." said Soma  
  
"...is Lt. Lynch, piloting shuttle pod three." came the voice over the ship's speakers "Identify yourself."  
  
"Open a channel." said Soma   
  
"Channel open, sir' replied Mayweather  
  
"This is Captain Soma, lieutenant." said Soma "The landing party and I...appropriated one of the enemy vessels attack fighters."  
  
"Affirmative, sir." responded Lynch "We'll escort you back to Enterprise. Please stay in formation. Communications in and around the ship is down due to high a sub space distortion being put out by damage to Enterprise's main deflector array.  
We are instructed to keep phasers locked on you until your aboard and proper identification can be ascertained. Please do not deviate  
from the prescribed course I'm feeding you or we will be forced to open fire."  
  
"Understood." replied Soma as he turned to Reed "One of YOUR security protocols?"  
  
"Can't be to careful." said Reed  
  
"Not with you around, Lieutenant" replied Soma  
  
"Do you have the coordinates Ensign?" asked the Captain   
  
"Aye sir" replied Mayweather  
  
"Then take us in Ensign." said Soma "Carefully."  
  
"Aye Aye sir." replied the Ensign.  
  
The fighter craft moved off at one quarter impulse power following its assigned course with the Enterprise's shuttle in close   
formation.  
  
TBC.... 


	16. gateway16

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
The landing party cleared the hatchway of the captured fighter. Standing on the access way they were scanned by the officer in the control room. With him was Commander Tucker, temporarily in command.   
  
"They check out sir." said the Ensign as he reviewed the bioscan  
  
Trip motioned from the viewing window for the landing party to move to the decon chamber. Captain Soma and Ensign Mayweather helped the wounded Lieutenant Reed along as Ensign Sato hurried ahead to activate the door for them.  
  
"Easy Malcolm." said the Captain as he and Mayweather set him down on a bench in the interim room.  
  
"I'm alright, sir." replied the armory officer  
  
Soma turned to the communication window and pressed the buzzer. A few moments later the metal door slid open revealing the face of the ship's medical officer, Dr. Phlox.  
  
Phlox smiled at Soma. "Welcome aboard Captain. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." replied the Captain "I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."  
  
"Understandable, Captain." replied Phlox. "Are any of you injured?"  
  
"I took a piece of shrapnel acroos my arm. It's numb butit's stopped bleeding." explained Soma "Mr. Reed has a deep laceration on his leg.  
We used a medical kit aboard the fighter we stole, but he's having difficulties walking on it."  
  
"I see." said Phlox as he pulled out a scanner "Yes, it is rather deep, but you did a good job of bandaging the wound. I'd like the Lieutenant to accompany you into the decontamination room. I'll treat him when he exits."  
  
Phlox looked over at Reed "Are you in any pain Lieutenant?"  
  
"No, Doctor" replied Reed "There was some pain medication in the medi-kit."  
  
"Good." said the doctor   
  
"Doctor, I assume ship's communications is still out." said Soma  
  
"Yes Captain." Replied Phlox  
  
"Please notify the bridge I would like to be contacted as soon as communication is restored." said Soma   
"I'd like Sub Commander T'Pol to give me a status report on ship's systems and damage."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible." said Phlox "The Sub Commander was injured during the battle. I'm   
treating her now."  
  
Concern flashed across Soma's face. "Is she alright, Doctor?"  
  
"She suffered a serious concussion and a laceration to her scalp." explained Phlox "However, her Vulcan physique minimized the overall damage. She needs to rest, but she will be fine."  
  
"That's good news, Doctor" said Soma with a sigh  
  
"From what Commander Tucker relayed to me, it is the Sub Commander we have to thank for surviving the attack." said Phlox  
  
Soma shook his head "I don't doubt it Doctor." said Soma "Is Commander Tucker also in sickbay?"  
  
"No, Captain." answered Phlox "I believe he is in engineering assessing the damage to the ship's engines."  
  
"Please, let him know I would like to speak with him immediately." instructed Soma   
  
"I'll send someone with the message Captain." said Phlox as he closed the metal door to the communication  
window.  
  
The four officers stripped off their uniforms, preparing to enter the decon room. Reed eased his coverall off carefully so as not to disturb his bandages. He handed his uniform to Mayweather who collected the other   
uniforms and inserted them into the decon slot. Once they were down to their standard Starfleet 'blues' they proceeded through the decon doors. Once inside, the room assumed it's subdued lighting which signaled the   
decontamination had begun.  
  
Mayweather helped Reed sit down as he took a seat next to him. Looking up at Captain Soma he asked "Sir, have you ever gone through decon before?"  
  
Soma turned towards the Ensign "Yes, I've gone through my share."  
  
"I imagine Starfleet technology has significantly improved by the twenty fourth century." said Reed  
  
"Yes it has." was all the Captain said with a smile.  
  
Hoshi Sato sat down on another bench as she studied the Captain. He was very odd...physically...for a Vulcan. Most Vulcans...like T'Pol...were physically fit. She guessed it was just logical, but Captain Soma obviously indulged   
in a rigorous physical regimen. His muscles were extremely well developed and she could see the contours of his body through the Starfleet shirt and briefs that hugged against his supple tan form. As she looked  
up his back she noticed an odd marking on his right shoulder. Part of his shirt obscured it, but it looked like a tattoo!   
As she craned her neck to get a better look the Captain turned his head towards her.  
  
Smiling in her direction he said "Find something interesting Ensign?"  
  
The startled Ensign almost jumped off her bench "No sir!" she replied quickly "I mean...yes sir. That is...I couldn't   
help noticing your back."  
  
Reed and Mayweather gave each other a look and grinned.  
  
"I mean, you have a tattoo." she said  
  
"That's right." he said still smiling at her  
  
"It...uh...it looks like Klingon script." said Hoshi  
  
"Right again, Ensign." replied Soma  
  
"What does it say?" asked Hoshi "If it's alright to ask?"  
  
"You read Klingon, don't you?" he asked  
  
"A little bit, sir." she said "I've been trying to learn what I can."  
  
"Then you read it and tell me what you think it says." he told her as he pulled of his shirt revealing his tanned   
muscular back.  
  
Hoshi's jaw dropped open "Um, well...." she said as she tried to focus on the Klingon script that went down the  
Captain's right shoulder "Let's see...um...Kne'lgin? No 'lgen...Kne'lgen"  
  
"Very good" said Soma " and the meaning"  
  
"Kne' is in the future tense non descript descriptor and means 'always' " said Hoshi "Lgen mean soldier or warrior.   
So it says...."Eternal Warrior"?"  
  
Soma nodded at her "Excellent translation...Hoshi."  
  
The young Ensign seemed to blush.  
  
"Eternal warrior, sir?" said Reed  
  
Soma turned his attention to Lt. Reed "It was a parting gift from the crew of a Klingon warship I served aboard."  
  
"YOU served on a Klingon ship?" exclaimed Travis  
  
"It was a Starfleet intelligence mission." explained Soma "I was a Lt Commander then. I had been assigned to represent Starfleet in a mutual concern of the Klingon Empire and the Federation. I sort of got roped into the role of first officer during the voyage. The crew and I had a few disagreements over my taking the position, but we resolved them."  
  
"What sort of disagreements?" asked Reed  
  
"Oooh, something along the lines of eviscerating me with a Mekleth." said Soma smiling  
  
Reed's eyes opened wide and he looked over at Mayweather. Just then, the decon intercom chimed. Soma walked   
over to it and hit the channel button. "Soma"  
  
"Captain, this is Chief Engineer Tucker." replied the voice.  
  
"Yes, Chief." said Soma "Sorry, I can't speak to you face to face, but the good Doctor  
has us jumping through the decon hoops."  
  
"No problem sir" said Tucker "I got your message just as we restored ship's communications."  
  
"What's the damage Mr. Tucker?" asked Soma  
  
"Not as bad as we first thought, sir." said Tucker "My people can get most of the ship's systems back up to full   
power in a couple of days."  
  
"I sense a but in there Chief." said the Captain  
  
"Yes, sir." he replied "T'Pol dumped the warp core and detonated it sir."  
  
"I see." said Soma  
  
"It was the only thing she could do sir." said Tucker "That alien ship had us cold and the Sub Commander...well…she   
did a hell ova job lurin them in to take the brunt of the warp core blast."  
  
"No need to defend the Sub Commander's actions, Chief" said Soma "I'd expect nothing less from the Enterprise's   
first officer."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the engineer  
  
"Any ideas about the warp core?" asked Soma  
  
"Well, sir" said Tucker "Mr. Wang is manning tactical. He gave me a report on the alien vessel.. It's still intact   
but badly damaged. Her warp drive was completely blown off in the warp core detonation, but her engine room   
appears to have survived...and so did her warp core."  
  
"Is it compatible with Enterprise's systems?" asked Soma  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I can rig it." said Tucker  
  
"The alternative of course is a five year trip home on impulse." said Soma  
  
"Yes, sir." said Tucker in agreement  
  
"Survivors on board the enemy vessel?" asked the Captain  
  
"Yes, sir." said Tucker "sensors show their all located in the forward compartment...all Andorians "   
  
"Structural integrity?" said the Captain  
  
"She's holdin sir, but I don't know for how long." said Tucker  
  
The Captain considered his options for a moment "Chief, I want you to have Lt. Wang bring Enterprise within  
transporter range."  
  
"Transporters sir?" questioned Tucker "That's pretty tricky especially with ship's system the way they are."  
  
"Understood, but Andorians are known for sabotage work. If they know your coming they might rig the ship to   
self destruct or offer armed resistance." said Soma "Have a security team standing by in the transporter room.   
When we're in range I want the survivors beamed off and escorted to the brig. Then you and your team can   
beam aboard and cannibalize whatever you think is worth salvaging. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Tucker  
  
"Good man." said the Captain "Then proceed Chief...with dispatch. We don't have much time. Soma out."  
  
TBC.... 


	17. gateway17

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
"Try to sit still Lietenant." said Phlox as he used the surgical suture device on Reed's leg.  
  
"I AM trying Doctor, but having you 'sew' up my leg is not exactly relaxing.' responded Reed sarcastically.  
  
Phlox merely looked up and smiled. Reed was certain the Doctor received some perverse   
pleasure out of 'tormenting' his patients…him in particular.  
  
Captain Soma walked up to the two men as he finished zipping up his uniform. Ensign Cutler had tended to the wound he had recieved on his arm. It turned out to be nothing more than superficial  
and would be fine in a few days. "Doctor, Casualty report."  
  
"No casualties Captain,." said Phlox as he continued to treat Reed's leg "A number of plasma burn injuries, broken bones. We were extremely lucky."  
  
"Good to hear." replied Soma "Ensigns Mayweather and Sato will be joining me on the bridge.   
When will the Lietanent be fit for duty."  
  
"Normally, I would recommend a few days rest." said Phlox raising his hand in anticipation of   
Reed's protest "But I realize you may need Mr. Reed's services. However, I do recommend light duty."  
  
Phlox looked back at Reed "That means stay off this leg as much as possible.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." said Soma  
  
"Don't thank me." said Phlox with a smile. " I'm merely trying to prevent the Leitanent from aquiring a more serious injury by staying in sickbay."  
  
Reed looked at Phlox nervously and Soma smiled. "Just see that it's nothing fatal Doctor. I need him on the bridge."  
  
"It all depends on how much Mr. Reed complains, Captain." smiled Phlox as he waved the surgical  
suture device like a stilleto.  
  
Reed looked at Soma and then back at Phlox "I won't say a word."  
  
Soma looked back at Phlox "What about Sub Commander T'Pol?"  
  
"I assume, you would like HER on the bridge as well." sighed Phlox. It was more a statement than a question "She needs to rest for at least the next twelve hours. The medication I gave her will make her sleep while her Vulcan biochemistry begins it's remarkable cerbral healing factor. I can't make any guarantees, but assuming there are no 'complications' she may be able to return to duty within the next twenty four hours."  
  
"Understood" said Soma "If there are any...'complications'...I want to be notified immediately."  
  
"Of course Captain." replied the Doctor  
  
As Soma turned to leave, Phlox called out "Captain, one more thing." said Phlox "Starfleet regulations require me to run a full bio scan on any new crewmembers serving aboard ship."  
  
"I'm afraid it will have to wait Doctor." replied Soma as he turned and headed for the sickbay doors with Mayweather and Sato in tow.  
  
_________  
  
The lift doors opened and the three officers exited the turbo lift, entering the bridge. Soma stopped suddenly, taking in the entire bridge. Several crewmembers were at their duty stations while a number of others were replacing panels or computer cabling. The bridge was a disorded mess...but it was still the NX-01. The Captain, couldn't help smiling.  
  
Lt. Wang, turned towards the turbo lift and noticed the Vulcan "Captain!" he said straightening himself  
  
"At ease Leutanent." said Soma "What's our situation?"  
  
"As ordered, we've beamed the Andorian crew off the wreck." replied Wang "Commander Tucker, has taken a boarding party over to strip off whatever components he thinks Enterprise can use."  
  
"Do we have communications?" asked Soma  
  
"Yes, sir." said Wang  
  
Soma turned to Sato "Ensign, assume your station." he said "Open a channel to Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Yes, sir" said the Ensign as she walked over to the communications station. There were wires and cabling hanging out of half open panels. She was going to have a talk with Trip when he got back. It looked like a team of monkeys put the comm system back together. "Give me a minute, sir."  
  
Soma nodded and turned his attention back to Wang "How are the repairs coming?"  
  
"Communications are back up." said Wang   
  
"Barely" retorted Hoshi as she reconfigured the frequency modulation.  
  
"Weapons are still offline. Sensors are working intermittently" said the Lietenant "Life support is still shut down on all decks aft of the shuttle bay. The main navigational array is also offline, but Lt. Palamis said his team should have it back on within the hour. I also have maintenance teams checking the ship for structural damadge until we can get the sensors fully restored. The rest is   
mostly replacing burnt out components all over the ships."  
  
"Good work Lietenant." said Soma  
  
"Thank you, sir." said Wang "I was just about to start on the navigation station."  
  
Soma turned to Mayweather "Travis, that's your department. " said the Captain "Why don't you lend the Lietenant a hand."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Mayweather  
  
Soma watched as the two men took to ripping apart the navigation console. It reminded him of   
an old earth carnival game where the participent was given a sledgehammer and sixty second to  
wreak destruction on some useless piece of equipment.   
  
Soma turned to survey the bridge once again. He topped when he saw it...the command chair.  
In all the confusion he hadn't given much thought to the fact that it was his now. If only for a brief  
time. He walked over to the chair, running his hand across the digital armrest. It was much simpler than his own command chair, but there was something special about a command chair with a history.  
He settled down into it, gripping the armrests.   
  
Ensign Sato looked over at the Captain as he was trying his 'new' chair out. He looked like a kid with a new toy. "Ahem...Captain, I've got Commander Tucker on the comm."   
  
Soma turned to the Ensign and she swore she thought she saw him blush. "Put it through Ensign."   
  
"Chief?" said the Captain  
  
"Here sir." came an inaudible crackling voice  
  
Soma looked over at the communications officer.  
  
"Sorry sir." said Hoshi wincing "I'll try to clean it up."  
  
The Ensign adjusted the frequency and carrier wave modulation several times and then turned back to the Captain. "Try it now sir."  
  
"Can you hear me Chief?" asked Soma  
  
"Yes, Cap'n." replied the voice in a much clearer tone.  
  
"What's the status on the Andorian's warp core?" asked the Captain  
  
"I think were in business sir." replied Tucker "The core is intact and from the looks of it, all I need to do is make a few modifications and she'll be compatible with our systems. We should have the warp core removed in another couple hours."  
  
"Good" said Soma "The quicker your off that ship the better."  
  
"Cap'n, I didn't know you cared." said Trip wriley.  
  
"Of course I care Chief." responded Soma "If you die I'll have to explain it to Captain Archer. Not to mention all the Starfleet paperwork I'll have to fill out. It would be damn inconvenient for you to die on the job, so see to it that you don't."  
  
"Aye Aye sir." Trip said chuckling "I'm all for gettin off this bucket."  
  
"Then I won't keep you, Chief." said the Captain "Soma out."  
  
The Captain stood up and made his way over to the comm station "Hoshi, is subspace online?"  
  
"No sir." she replied "That's going to take some time."  
  
"Make that your number one priority Ensign." said Soma "We need to raise Starfleet and appraise them of our situation."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Hoshi  
  
Soma turned and headed for the lift.  
  
"Sir" Hoshi called out "Internal comms are still not working 100%. If I get Starfleet, where will you be so I can notify you?"  
  
"In the brig, Ensign." replied Soma "Getting answers from our guests."  
  
  
TBC.... 


	18. gateway18

Title: "Gateway" 18/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
The platform filled with sparkling shafts of cascading light as five forms took shape within them.  
As the forms coalesced, their distinct shapes became more identifiable and by the  
time the light shafts had completely dissipated, five humans stood on the transporter  
platform of the Enterprise-C.   
  
Jonathan Archer put his hand to his chest...then his stomach...and finally his legs.  
He was gratified to see that all were there and appeared to be in working order.  
  
"I'm never going to get used to that." groaned Archer "Do you do that all the time?"  
  
"Yes, sir" said Verdi "It's been the standard method for personal transport for almost  
a hundred years."  
  
Travis Mayweather couldn't help smiling. He knew the feeling all to well. Getting used to having your atoms scattered all over the place was an unsettling feeling, but then so was warp drive and meeting other species. They were all things you got used to...eventually.  
  
"How many times have you transported sir?" asked Verdi  
  
"Twice." said Archer "Counting this one."  
  
Verdi winced "Sorry, sir."  
  
"It's alright Lieutenant." said Archer as he stepped off the platform "I have to get used to it eventually, it might as well be now."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the Lieutenant "If you'll follow me sir. I'm to escort you and Mr. Mayweather to the ship's ready room. Commander Garrett will be briefing you on our mission."  
  
Sweeping his arm towards the door Archer gave the young Lietuenent a smile. "Lead the way."   
  
The three men exited the transporter room and entered onto a main access corridor of the ship. It became immediately apparent to Archer just how big this Enterprise was. He had studied the specs that had accompanied the encoded message from Admiral Forrester, but studying specs and actually stepping onto the Ambassador Class ship was entirely different. The corridors were at least twice the size of his own ship's. The cramped and almost claustrophobic feeling one tended to get aboard a starship was completely absent here.  
  
As they made their way down the corridors of the ship, Archer could not help glancing down adjacent corridors or into opening doors. He saw men and women in maroon colored jackets and blue pants, which he assumed were Starfleet's standard uniform of the time, busy carrying out assignments and performing duties to keep the ship running smoothly. He had even seen several aliens…one being a Vulcan male and another an Andorian female. The fact that they both served aboard the same ship struck him as ironic. He wondered what Shren, that prideful   
Andorian Captain he had met on P'Jem, would think of it. The other non humans he had seen were from species he hadn't ever encountered before...or yet…depending on how you wanted to   
to look at it.  
  
The three men came to a stop while they waited for a pair of doors to open. Archer recognized it as the entrance to a standard turbo lift. Once they entered and the doors closed behind them, Lt. Verdi activated the lift "Main bridge."  
  
*Voice activated.* thought Archer as he recalled the specs. He was going to have to get used to his new...albeit temporary...Enterprise.  
  
The lift accelerated through the turbo shafts of the ship with lightening speed. Although, the passengers never really noticed the acceleration thanks to the inertial dampeners. The same applied for the sudden deceleration and stop at their destination. The lift doors open and the three men exited onto the bridge.   
  
"This way, sir" said Verdi continuing on to an adjacent door.  
  
Archer and Mayweather followed the security chief into the room. It was a wide expanse room with rectangular table dominating the center of the room and a sectioned windowed expanse showing a vista of the Planet they had just left. At the table sat an attractive women with shoulder length brain hair. She wore a standard Starfleet uniform with commander's insignia.  
  
Verdi came to a stop "Captain Jonathan Archer" said Verdi signifying Archer to the woman "Lt. Commander Rachel Garrett"   
  
Archer stepped forward as the woman stood up "My pleasure Commander."  
  
Garrett shook Archer's hand "Welcome aboard Captain." said Garrett "It's an honor to meet you, sir."  
  
Archer smiled at the young Lt. Commander and he could swear she blushed.  
  
Garrett quickly covered her embarrassment and turned to Verdi "Thank you Mr. Verdi, that will be all."  
  
"Yes, Ma'm." replied the Lieutenant as he turned and exited the ready room.  
  
"Captain, can I get you anything to drink or eat?" asked Garrett  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you" replied Archer  
  
"Well Captain, shall we get down to business?" said Garrett motioning to the conference table.  
  
"Of course Commander, but please...when we're together like this...call me John." Archer told her "I'm going to be depending on both you and Travis heavily for this assignment. I'd rather we had a more relaxed atmosphere between us."  
  
Garret smiled "Alright...John."  
  
Travis smiled *The captain always was a smooth operator." he thought  
  
"I assume you had time to review the information Starfleet sent?" asked Garrett  
  
"Yes, according to the report's Starfleet in this era have received, Silik has been positively identified as being in this time period."  
  
"Yes, we've also received an update to those reports." said Garrett handing Archer a data PADD  
  
"An operative in Klingon Intelligence reported that a Klingon bird of prey picked up a Suliban  
passenger from Epsilon Erindi Prime less than two days ago." she explained  
  
"A Klingon ship?" said Travis  
  
"Yes" replied Garrett looking at her own data PADD "The...Mak'tek."  
  
"That's Captain Ork's ship." said Travis  
  
Garrett shook her head "It's a non aligned Klingon ship, Captain" she continued " An old J7 Bird of Prey converted to running cargo and freight. She has a mixed crew...Klingon...Human…anyone looking for work and profit "  
  
"Yeah, but still heavily armed." added Travis  
  
"Yes, but that's not suprising for a Klingon privateer like Ork." responded Garrett  
  
"So Starfleet doesn't necessarily believe the Klingons are involved in Silik's plans." said Archer  
  
"It's not very likely." Garrett agreed "The Klingons and the Federation have had a peace treaty  
for over thirty years. A rocky one, but still secure."  
  
"So we're still in the dark as to not only what Silik's intentions are," said Archer "But who he's dealing with."  
  
"I'm afraid so, John." replied Garrett  
  
"Then our only option is to follow his trail." said Archer  
  
"Unfortunately, we're not sure where the Mak'tek is now." explained Garrett "Last report was  
she was in the Fiery 12 system and then we lost her. Ork could have dropped Silik off in that system. There are plenty of back worlds where no questions are asked and Federation law is loosely enforced, if at all."  
  
Archer shook his head "We would have our hands full just trying to search one planet, let alone an entire system." he said "We can't waste time chasing possible leads…I have the feeling Silik isn't going to give us that much time."  
  
"Then what?" asked Garrett  
  
Archer pursed his lips looking out at the view the windows afforded. He stared intently for a few moments and then looked at Travis.  
  
"Travis, your familiar with this Klingon Captain?" said Archer  
  
"Well…yes sir...I've dealt with him." replied Travis "He's not one to be trusted and   
he'll shoot you just as soon as talk to you."  
  
"If he just transported a single passenger...an important passenger that Starfleet was looking for..." said Captain Archer  
  
Garrett interrupted in "John, how do we know Silik was alone or that Ork would think he was important? He could just be another passenger seeking discrete transport for all Ork knew."   
  
Archer smiled "Your forgetting" he reminded her "I know Silik. He would insist on privacy as well as discretion. Even if he didn't tell Ork why…the Klingon Captain would have his suspicions….skirting Federation space….traveling outside the regular space lanes....away from Starfleet...That would make me more than a little suspicious."  
  
Garrett smiled at Archer *Damn* she thought *He WAS good.*  
  
Archer turned back to Travis "Once Ork dropped off Silik, where would he go?"  
  
Travis looked at Archer for a moment, his brows furrowed as he considered the question "Well...If I thought I just carried a passenger that might bring Starfleet to my door, I'd want to lay low for a while."  
  
"But then you would have a restless crew full of mercenaries and free booters." added Archer "Who had been recently paid for services rendered."  
  
"Right" said Travis "So I'd want to put into port somewhere."  
  
"Somewhere with shore facilities." continued Archer  
  
Garrett watched the two men. It was mesmerizing listening to them go back and forth as each added a piece to the other's hypothesis.  
  
"Right, and also outside of Starfleet's view." said Travis "The Martez colony!"  
  
Archer looked at Garrett. "Rachel?"  
  
"It's a spaceport for the lows lifes of the galaxy." said Garrett "It's also on a non Federation world. Starfleet has no authority there."  
  
"That's alright, I wasn't counting on Starfleet authority to deal with a Klingon." smiled Archer   
  
Archer rose from his chair. "Set course for the Martez colony, maximum warp."  
  
"Just a minute, sir." said Garrett "We still have a formality to take care of before I issue that order."  
  
Archer looked at her. He had hoped to avoid any disharmony between himself and the crew. "Yes?"  
  
"Computer " Garrett called out "As of Stardate 30462.5 acting Captain Rachel Garrett relinquishes  
command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C to Captain Jonathan Archer. Transfer all command authority and command codes...voice recognition Epsilon...Kappa...12...Delta...Charlie."  
  
"Voice recognition confirmed." responded the computer "Captain Jonathan Archer is now recognized as commanding officer of USS Enterprise NCC 1701-C."  
  
Garrett smiled at Archer "Now I can carry out your orders, sir."  
  
TBC... 


	19. gateway19

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Captain's...'log'...Star date 30463.6, This is my first official entry as Captain of this vessel.I have no doubt that Starfleet will classify my logs for security reasons. However, I believe recording them will help me sort out my thoughts. Starfleet believes I'm qualified to assume command of this Enterprise of the future. They sent me technical information on  
the ship as well as crew bios on the senior staff. It's helped me in acclimating to this assignment...however...I would be less than truthful if I didn't say I'm feeling out of sorts. This ship has a Captain. Unfortunately, he's on MY ship. I have to wonder if Captain Soma is fairing any better adjusting to my Enterprise....Computer, Pause..."  
  
"Doesn't exactly instill confidence." Archer said to himself "Fortunately, these logs aren't for the crew."  
  
"Computer, Resume...I've ordered Enterprise to head for the Martez Colony, where I hope to find the Mar'tek, the Klingon ship that transported Silik. I believe finding the Mar'tek is our best option for finding Silik."  
  
As Archer continued his recording the door to the Captain's ready room chimed.  
  
Archer signaled the computer to save his log and to discontinue  
before responding. "Come in."  
  
The door slid open and Travis Mayweather stepped in. "I'm not disturbing you?"  
  
"No, not at all." said Archer "Have a seat."  
  
The two men sat down in the circular couch area the ship's Captain used for informal conversations with visiting guests and dignitaries. The two men had not been able to sit down and talk since they returned from Gateway.   
Now that they had finally afforded a moment of time while Enterprise warped to it's destination...neither man knew quite what to say.  
  
Travis Mayweather broke the silence "So...what do you think of her?"  
  
"She seems capable...strong...can hold her own in a fight." said Archer "She's definitely beautiful."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Enterprise." Travis said smiling.  
  
Archer smiled back "Neither was I."  
  
Both men laughed. This time Archer spoke. "What the hell are you doing here Travis?"  
  
Travis looked at his former Captain for a moment. "I assume you mean what am I doing in the 24th century."  
  
Archer nodded his head.  
  
"Its a long story, sir." replied the former Ensign  
  
Archer sat back and adjusted himself. "I've got the time."  
  
Travis smiled "Well, after the Enterprise, I went on with the rest of my Starfleet career..various posting to starships.I worked my way up the ranks. Eventually, I made Captain...got my own ship...the Heracles. Now there was a misnamed ship if there ever was one. She was a tiny forty crew science vessel...limited armament...weapons...but she was a tuff little  
ship. Other starship crews called her 'The Runt'. "  
  
"Sounds like quite a ship." said Archer  
  
"She wasn't Enterprise." said Travis "but she was mine and she got us out of a lot of scrapes."  
  
Travis paused for a moment and Archer knew what was coming. He had seen it in fellow ship Captains. That look of defeat the one time your ship failed you.  
  
"We were on our last mission." explained Travis "The Heracles was ready for pasture and I was offered an Admiralty."  
  
"Admiral Mayweather?" said Archer with a smile  
  
Travis just shrugged his shoulders "I was ready for retirement." he explained "I had three great kids and a wife I only saw in between assignments or on leave."  
  
Travis adjusted himself in the chair. Archer could see a twinge of pain on his friends face.  
  
"Anyway, we were assigned to transport a delegation of Tellerites to Earth." explained Travis "At the time they were a new species petitioning admittance into the Federation. The mission was rather routine and anti-climactic for a ship that saw a lot of action during its career...or so we thought. On route to Earth we discovered, to late, that the delegates were actually Tellerite separatists who were against their people joining the Federation. Somehow they had taken the real delegate's places. They had killed ten of my crew and taken over engineering before we knew what was happening. I organized a security team and led an attack on the engine room. Several more of the crew were injured or killed but we were able to regain control. The Tellerite   
separatists all took some kind of poison they carried with them. We weren't able to question them, so we conducted a search of the engine room."  
  
Mayweather paused. Archer looked at his friend. "Travis, you don't have to..."  
  
"No." said Travis "I do...I haven't talked to anyone about this for a long time."  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"While we were searching the engine room." said Travis " I came across a 'gift' they left behind in case they were weren't successful in holding engineering. A proximity grenade."  
  
Archer straightened.  
  
"Before I could react I set off the proximity sensor and I was blown to the other side of the engine room." said Travis "I was rushed to sickbay and they stabilized me, but a large fragment had passed through my chest literally   
ripping my heart out. Doc Bryson had me on life support, but he didn't think I would make it. He told he had to put me in the ship's suspended animation unit until we got to a Starbase. So...my XO took command and I was put   
into the ship's SA unit."  
  
"Looks like it worked." said Archer  
  
"Yeah" said Travis "It worked alright. My crew checked the engine room. There weren't anymore proximity grenades. They must have thought the Tellerites only had time to set the one. It never occurred to them that it was a blind. The whole thing was...trying to take the ship...the fight in engineering...the proximity grenade...they were all used to mask the Tellerite separatist's true plan. They wanted to make a statement. What would be better than striking at the heart of the Federation   
with one of it's own ships."  
  
Travis stood up and walked over to the food slot "Do you mind?"  
  
Archer just shook his head as a look of worry came over his face.  
  
"Scotch" said Travis   
  
A glass materialized in the slot and Travis picked it up. He put the glass to his lips. His hand trembled momentarily and he drained the glass.  
  
He turned towards Archer "They had planted a mutagenic bio toxin on board. It was in the air filtration system. That way the entire crew would be effected." said Travis "Ingenious little thing really. Designed by a Malthusian custom bio weapons designer I was later told. It was 'programmed' to adhere to the host's blood system while it laid dormant. Apparently it was supposed to activate after a certain period of time had elapsed allowing the Heracles crew to spread it when we arrived at Earth or a Starbase. The designer miscalculated, the toxin activated before we were  
even halfway to Earth. He was supposed to be a genius. I guess he wasn't so smart. He couldn't even get the math right."  
  
Travis sat back down laying his hands in his lap as he looked down at the floor. "I..I didn't see my crew actually die John."  
  
Archer wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come.  
  
"I mean, I was in the ship's SA unit." said Travis "It protected me from the toxin until they could get me out. They didn't want to tell me...how my crew died. I insisted...so they gave me the report the bio hazard crew  
submitted."  
  
Travis closed his eyes " 'Our findings bring us to the conclusion that the crew of the Heracles was subjected toa mutagenic bio toxin which radically altered the crews bio chemistry causing each person's own blood to become a toxic plasma which destroyed the individual from the inside out.'"  
  
"Travis" said Archer "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you think it hurt, John?" said Travis  
  
Archer looked at his friend.  
  
"They didn't say in the report." said Travis swallowing "If it hurt or not."  
  
Travis took a deep breath. "So...we didn't make it to Earth." said Travis "I guess that was the only good thing. My XO had the ship set a programmed course for a nearby star. I guess he wanted to make sure no one was infected  
while he was still able to prevent it. Unfortunately, the programming had an error and the Heracles missed it's target but came close enough to cause extensive damage sending the engines into automatic shutdown. By then, I guess there wasn't anyone left of the crew to bring the engines back online and try again. So the ship eventually lost main power and drifted until it was discovered by the Enterprise -C...ninety years later."  
  
"Ninety years?' exclaimed Archer  
  
"By missing the systems star," said Travis "the Heracles traveled into a part of space that had been charted but not explored. It was shelved for later exploration. Ninety years later...the Enterprise-C found her in a decaying orbit around the fourth planet in the system. Apparently she had drifted into the system and gotten pulled into the planet's gravity. Enterprise boarded her and found my crew. Thank God the bio Toxin had a short life outside the host or the Enterprise's crew would have suffered the same fate."  
  
Travis stood up again "Anyway, they found me in the SA unit, which was operating off an independent power source in case of just such an emergency. I was transported to a Starbase where I was fitted with a  
cardio replacement. After three months of physical therapy, I was declared physically healed. The...uh...mental healing took a bit longer."  
  
"Travis..." Archer began  
  
"I know John." said Travis " I know. I lost my crew...my ship...my family...my century. The only thing that kept me from  
killing myself was Jonathan."  
  
"Jonathan?" said Archer   
  
"Captain Soma." said Travis "Jonathan is his human name. He was the only part of my old life that I could grab hold of...he stayed with me as long as Starfleet could spare him. Then he talked to me every day by sub space. He reminded me I wasn't alone."  
  
"Sounds like a good friend." said Archer  
  
"He's one of a kind." said Travis "I've known him since...for a long time."  
  
Travis took a deep breath "Eventually, I came to terms. It was about that time I found out I had family. A great great grandson started my Dad's old business back up...hauling cargo between the colonies. I took a shuttle out to see him and came on board to help him run the business. I turned my Starfleet commission in and never looked back. I had a second chance at a family and I wasn't going to let go. "  
  
"I'm glad Travis." said Archer "You deserve it."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Captain." said Travis "I don't hold anything against Starfleet. Not anymore anyway...I came to realize  
that what happened was the cause of a tragically misguided group of individuals. I made peace with it and what they did...not  
for them, but for me. Now I have a family again...a daughter. She isn't exactly mine. I found her about 2 years after I started   
working the family business. She was just a little thing...four...maybe five; Her parents had been killed by Orion pirates.  
They just left her for dead. So, when I couldn't find any family members to take her...I adopted her and raised her as my own."  
  
Travis took out a small disc and pressed one the buttons on the corner. An image formed on the small screen.  
  
"Her name is Rory." said Travis  
  
Archer smiled   
  
"She takes after her old man." Travis said smiling "Helps me run the 'Venture'. One of the company ships."  
  
Archer looked at his friend "As much as you've gone through...I'm glad your here Travis."  
  
Travis nodded "I know John." said Travis "Stranger in a Strange land."  
  
Archer nodded "I think Starfleet is out of its mind. I'm not a combat commander. Not like your Captain Soma. I've read his record. He makes me look like a pleasure cruise Captain."  
  
"John, believe it or not, I think Starfleet couldn't have made a better choice with you." said Travis "You may not  
have done it yet, but your gong to make history and be the guiding force behind all the starship Captains  
that come after you...me...Soma...Kirk...we all looked to you sir."  
  
Archer looked at Mayweather, he wasn't sure if the man was trying to build his confidence or he was actually telling him the truth. Not that the truth didn't send a chill down his spine. Being the model for future starship  
captains seemed a bit much to ask when you weren't even sure about yourself.   
  
"Thank you Travis." said archer  
  
"Thank YOU Captain." said Travis "I'm glad I got to see you again. None of the old Enterprise crew is left...except T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol?" said Archer "She's alive?"  
  
Travis nodded "Yes, She showed up one day when I was recovering at the Star Base. Almost gave me a heart attack to see her. She's semi-retired now. She lives on Vulcan and teaches at the Vulcan Science Academy. We talk every  
couple weeks on sub space. I stop by whenever I can and pay her a visit."  
  
"How...How is she?" asked Archer  
  
"She's good sir." said Travis "She had a good life. Got married...had three kids...she even took Ambassador Soval's place as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth for a while."  
  
"Really?" said Archer incredulously "I guess we'll grow on her."  
  
"Enterprise was like family sir. Even after the mission we all kept in touch." said Travis "We all felt that way...because of you. You always managed to pull us together."  
  
"Please Travis, I hear enough of that from this Enterprise crew." said Archer with a smile  
  
"It's the truth sir." said Travis   
  
"Well, I trust YOU will remember I haven't done all these great things yet, so I'd appreciate all the help I can get." said Archer  
  
"That's why Captain Soma asked me along." said Travis  
  
"Speaking of the Captain." said Archer "Why don't you tell me what the story is between you two. I have a feeling there is more to that Vulcan than meets the eye."  
  
Travis couldn't help smiling...he would never believe him.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	20. gateway20

Title: "Gateway" 20/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
Captain's Log November 22, 2156...Captain Soma reporting...The Enterprise crew is currently conducting repairs on   
systems that took damage during the battle over planet Gateway. An alien vessel, which we have discovered was   
crewed by Andorians, attacked Enterprise while under the command of first officer T'Pol, who received injuries during   
the battle and is recovering in sickbay. It was through the Sub Commander's quick thinking that Enterprise defeated  
the attacking vessel and came out of it in one piece...relatively. The surviving members of the Andorian crew have  
been transported aboard Enterprise and I have ordered them held in the ship's brig. Unfortunately, the Sub Commander's   
plan required the ejection and subsequent detonation of Enterprise's warp core. Without the warp core we're years away   
from the nearest outpost and may well be out of range of the nearest sub space communication buoy. Chief Engineer   
Tucker and an engineering team have transported over to the Andorian's ship. It is his opinion that their warp core can  
be removed and adapted to our own systems. I have made the warp core removal/adaption his top priority. Meanwhile,   
I will be interrogating the Andorian crew.  
  
"Open it up Lieutenant." instructed Soma  
  
The Lieutenant hesitated a moment before acknowledging "Yes, sir."  
  
The security officer drew his phase pistol as he pressed the access panel that opened the door to the ship's brig.   
It looked like one of ship's bulky cargo doors and in point of fact that's exactly what it was. The door rolled to one   
side. Inside sat six Andorians in various degrees of dishelvment. The ship's doctor had already been down to see   
them and tended to any of their injuries.  
  
Soma nodded to the security guard who stepped in. Soma followed him into the room. The Andorians immediately straightened when they saw the Vulcan. The Captain did not miss the scowls they gave him.  
  
"What do you want Vulcan?" said one of the Andorians  
  
"I am Captain Soma, commanding officer of this vessel." replied the Captain  
  
"YOU command these pink skins?" spat an Andorian in the far corner  
  
"I command the Earth vessel 'Enterprise'." corrected Soma "The 'pink skins' are called humans."  
  
"Pink skins will do for me." said the Andorian smiling  
  
"But not me." replied Soma  
  
"Why not?" asked the Andorian still smiling  
  
"Because I don't like it." said Soma as he gave the Andorian a hard stare  
  
The Andorian stood up abruptly. The security guard immediately trained his phase pistol on him. Soma waved him off.  
The Andorian moved towards the Captain, stopping half a meter away.  
  
Looking over his shoulder to his fellow prisoners, the Andorian smiled "He says he doesn't like it."  
  
The other Andorians started to laugh. "Maybe I should apologize." he told them as he snickered.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you 'apologize' Tresh." said one of the Andorians sitting down.  
  
Soma's eyes darted from one Andorian to the next as he gauged them. The Andorian standing in front of   
him, the one called Thresh, turned his attention back to Soma. He gave the Captain a huge Cheshire cat  
grin and promptly swung a hard right fist at the Captain's face. Unfortunately for Thresh, the Captain saw  
him telegraph his move before he made it. Soma ducked under the Andorian's swing, bringing himself in close  
to the Andorian's mid section where he delivered a hard upper cut to Thresh's solar plexus. This knocked the wind out   
of the Andorian and made him stagger back.. Soma grabbed the Andorian by his tunic and pulled him in as he   
simultaneously threw his fist into the man's face as he released his tunic. This sent the Andorian careening backwards  
and over a table.  
  
The other Andorians immediately stood, fists clenched. The security guard raised his phase pistol, alternating to which   
Andorian he trained it on.   
  
"Who's next?" said Soma giving the Andorians an icy stare "I trust I've made it clear that I am in no mood for games."   
  
"What do you want Vulcan?" said one of Andorians  
  
"For you to sit down and shut up." answered Soma "I'll ask the questions. If your answers aren't satisfactory,  
you'll be joining your friend on the floor."  
  
The Andorians looked at one another for a moment. Then one of them nodded to the rest and they sat down at the tables. Soma took note...he must be the leader.  
  
"You don't act like any Vulcan I've ever met." said the Andorian who had ordered the others to sit  
  
"I'm the kind with a short temper." said Soma "and if I don't get some straight answers I'm gonna put my boot   
in yer ass!"  
  
The security officer had to stifle the urge to laugh.   
  
"What do you want to know?" asked the Andorian  
  
"Your name for one." said Soma  
  
The Andorian stared at him for a moment "Commander Shral, second in command of the 'Vindicator'."  
  
"Why did you attack my ship, Commander?" asked Soma  
  
"We were hired to." said Shral  
  
"By whom?" asked Soma pressing for answers  
  
"I don't know." said Shral  
  
Soma moved forward with lightening speed, grabbing Shral by his tunic and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Try again." said Soma  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted the Andorian "We were hired by a third party."  
  
Soma scrutinized the Andorian for a moment and then pushed him away.  
  
"Sit down." Soma ordered  
  
The Andorian glared at the Vulcan for amoment and then returned to his seat.  
  
"Who was this third party?" Soma asked impatiently  
  
The Andorian looked at his fellow prisoners and then back at Soma "A Coridan trader. He called himself Selesh."  
  
"Where can I find this...Selesh?" asked Soma  
  
"How should I know." said Shral  
  
Soma leaned over the table and stared at the Andorian, smiling as he did so. The Andorian wasn't sure which unnerved him more...the thought of what this Vulcan would do to extract information from him or the fact that   
he was smiling at him. In either case he didn't like the prospects.  
  
"Look, he approached us when we were having repairs done to our ship at the Pentax facility." said the Andorian "He said he needed some freelance troubleshooters...to get rid of some people who were causing problems for his superiors. He said we would be well paid for 'no questions asked'. He told us your ship had minimum armament and wouldn't pose a threat to us. We were told to get rid of your ship and anyone on the planet."  
  
"Your ship was equipped with a cloaking device." said Soma "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Selesh" replied the Andorian "He had it installed. Said it would make the job even easier. That's all we were told. We were paid up front."  
  
Soma smiled at Shral "See how easy that was, Commander."  
  
Just then, Soma's communicator chirped. He pulled the device from his arm pocket flipping it open. "Soma"  
  
"Captain" said Ensign Sato "Commander Tucker reports that he's returned from the Andorian ship sir."  
  
"What are you doing on our ship?" spat Shral  
  
"Stand by Ensign." said Soma as he glared at Shral   
  
"Your ship has been impounded." replied Soma "Lets have an understanding   
commander. You and your men are criminals. You attacked my ship and   
killed members of my crew. You have no rights aboard this ship beyond   
prisoner. Cooperate and you will be turned over to the authorities   
to stand trial. Any other behavior from you or your men....an flush  
the lot of you out the nearest airlock."  
  
The Andorian commander stared at the Vulcan. He didn't trust Vulcans.  
He considered them a duplicious species that hid behind the veil of logic.  
This Vulcan was different. He couldn't discern him very well but one thing he was certain about...this Vulcan meant exactly what he said.  
  
Shral nodded in agreement and Soma turned and signaled the security guard  
to exit.  
  
Once the door was closed he resumed communications with Sato. "Go ahead Ensign."  
  
"Commander Tucker has brought the Andorian warp core aboard, sir" reported Hoshi "He said he'll start installing it as soon as he's checked it for micro fractures."  
  
"Understood Ensign." said Soma "What's your progress on raising Starfleet?"  
  
"Not good sir." said Hoshi "We're too far out of range of the sub space buoys."  
  
"Understood" said Soma "See if there is anything you can do to boost the range of our signal. If Commander Tucker doesn't get that Andorian warp core online were going to need to get word to Starfleet."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Hoshi "I'll try sir."  
  
"Good, Soma out."   
  
  
TBC... 


	21. gateway21

Title: "Gateway" 21/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
chapter 21  
  
  
Captain Soma made his way through the winding corridors of the ship he once called home. He knew the layout as well as any Enterprise crewmember...better in fact...for none of them had served much more than a year aboard her while he had spent an appreciable part of his life exploring the nooks and crannies of the starship.  
  
The Captain approached the main entranceway to the ship's engineering section. Stopping, he paused at the opening gazing into the expanse where he could see the main warp drive conduit travel back into the bowels of the ship. Men and women hurried about, some with data PADDS, others with sonic   
screwdrivers, plasma coolant casings, electro spanners ....he smiled to himself, it was exactly as his mind's eye pictured it.  
  
Straightening himself, Soma took a deep breath and entered the engine room making his way towards the Chief Engineer's main work area. There, he saw a young blond woman bent over what look like a field coil. She was welding it with a micro laser.   
  
Soma stopped behind the young woman...a Lieutenant he thought, but he couldn't be sure. "Excuse me."  
  
"Take a number" the woman replied as she continued working on the field coil.  
  
Soma suppressed the urge to laugh and assumed a serious tone "I'm looking for Commander Tucker."  
  
"Trip's busy." replied the woman not looking up from her work "He was given standing orders to get the replacement warp core installed and online. So he  
can't be interupted."  
  
Soma gave a slight smile "I know. I gave the order."  
  
The young woman's eyes looked up and she straightened herself suddenly. Hesitantly, she turned around to see that it had been her new Captain she had been so cavalier with.  
  
Coming to attention she straightened herself. "Captain! Sir, I didn't know it was you sir."  
  
Soma put up his hand "At ease Lieutenant. You look like your about to sprain something."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." stammered the woman  
  
"Where can I find Mr. Tucker?" asked Soma again  
  
The woman pointed down the corridor "He's in the maintenance cubicle at the end of the corridor...on your left, sir."  
  
The 'Workshop' Soma smiled to himself "Thank you...Lieutenant..?"  
  
"Biggs, sir" she replied  
  
"Lieutenant Biggs" he nodded "Don't let me keep you from your work."  
  
"No sir, thank you sir." responded Biggs as the Captain made his way down the narrow corridor. Once he was out of site she leaned against the work table and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Soma made his way to the end of the corridor. He could see an open room where light was filtering into the corridor. A flood of memories suddenly invaded his mind. Memories from an earlier part of his life,..a pleasant time when he spent hours in the 'workshop'...his nickname for the secluded workroom the Enterprise's Chief Engineer could always be found in.   
  
He stopped at the entrance and looked in. On an oversized work table sat the sectional components of a ship's warp core. He noticed the segments had been 'surgically' separated so the core could be transported aboard the Enterprise. Standing over the core sections were two men. One, the Captain had already met, Ensign Travis Mayweather. The Ensign was running a scanner over a section of the core and inputting the results into a nearby data PADD. The other man...was crouched down in front of another core segment further down the table. Soma's eyes focused on the other man. He studied the man's face, making out the lines and contours that made up Charles Tucker.   
  
"You know Travis" the said Tucker "I think we might actually be able to pull this off...with a little luck."  
  
"Let's hope so Commander." replied the Ensign "I don't feel like spending five years getting back home."  
  
"I hear ya." replied Tucker as he picked up a scanner and started running it over the segment.. "I stopped by sickbay earlier and spoke to Lieutenant Reed. Malcolm says our new Captain is somthin' else."  
  
"He's definitely that." agreed Travis "He's not like Captain Archer."  
  
Trip looked up and gave Mayweather a hard look.  
  
The Ensign looked back sheepishly "I...I didn't mean.."   
  
"It's ok Travis." said Trip shaking his head "I heard he saved the landing part."  
  
Travis nodded his head "We would have been finished if it wasn't for Captain Soma."  
  
Trip laid down his scanner and leaned on the work table. "I don't know. I guess I'm just havin trouble not havin Cap'n Archer   
here. I know the Cap'n wouldn't let someone else take command unless he was sure about em...Starfleet orders or not...and  
Cap'n Soma seems like a pretty good guy...for a Vulcan."  
  
The two officers started laughing.  
  
Soma grinned "I hope you won't hold that against me Chief."  
  
Trip Tucker spun around towards the entrance, as Captain Soma entered the room.  
  
"Cap'n!" shouted Tucker as he and Mayweather came to attention.  
  
Soma looked over at Mayweather "Could you excuse us for a minute Ensign.  
I'd like to speak to the Chief for a minute."   
  
"Of course sir " said Travis as he put his scanner down and headed for the exit.  
  
Once Tucker was sure Mayweather had gone he spoke "Sorry for shoutin, sir. You startled me. I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Yes" said Soma "I gathered that."  
  
The engineer winced "Oh...you...uh...heard."  
  
"I heard you." said Soma smiling slightly.  
  
Tucker let a deep breath "I'm sorry sir. I got no right questioning yer ability or ...or yer background."  
  
Soma stared at the engineer. Trip Tucker met the man's gaze and the two men momentarily studied one another.He wasn't sure what to expect from Soma. He knew he was half Vulcan and most of the Vulcans he had ever met  
did a good job of concealing not only their emotions, but their intentions. Soma appeared to be doing both, but there was something in the Captain's face. Trip couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he was certain that whatever the Captain was thinking it wasn't malicious.  
  
"It's alright Chief." said Soma "I understand how you feel. You've served with Captain Archer a long time."  
  
Tucker nodded "Yes sir."  
  
Soma stepped closer to the engineer "By making you his Chief engineer, Captain Archer put his trust in you Mr. Tucker."  
  
Tucker shook his head "I'd like to think I earned it sir."   
  
Soma nodded "I'm also putting MY trust in you Chief...that you will make sure this ship is ready for whatever we might encounter. I hope that I can count on you as Captain Archer has. "  
  
The engineer straightened slightly. "She'll be ready sir, you have my word on it."  
  
"Good" smiled Soma "and you have my word Chief...we will complete this mission... and I will bring this crew back in one piece."  
  
Tucker gave the Vulcan a slight smile.  
  
"One more thing Chief..." said Soma hesitantly "I realize that this is an Earth vessel and that...the general feelings  
of the crew towards having a Vulcan Captain are...uncomfortable."  
  
Trip Tucker was about to speak, but Soma raised his hand "The Vulcan's of this era mean well Mr. Tucker...but many of them have tended to be a collective 'pain in the ass' for this crew and her mission."  
  
Tucker suppressed the urge to laugh "Yes sir, that about sums it up."  
  
"Like you...I'm a Starfleet officer." said Soma "My interests and loyalty lie with Starfleet and the Federation. The crew may not be in a position to appreciate that. Particularly since the background they have been given on me  
is a fabricated one. To many of the them...I'm just another 'interfering' Vulcan'. Worse yet, I've replaced Captain Archer.  
A man they respect and are loyal to."  
  
Tucker felt a sudden twinge of guilt. He regretted the comment he had made earlier and realized that he had said what many of the crew were thinking. He had only been concerned with how he felt about Captain Archer being replaced. It never occurred to him how Captain Soma might feel. Maybe he just didn't think about it because Soma was a Vulcan, but he was only half Vulcan. Also, he wasn't exactly your typical Vulcan. For one thing, he smiled.   
Maybe he could give lessons to T'Pol.  
  
"You are this ship's barometer Chief." said Soma "Your fellow crewmembers look to you to set the tone and mood."  
  
Tucker looked at Soma quizzically. He had never really thought of himself that way, but the Captain always seemed  
to ask him how the crew was doing. He always thought Archer was just bouncing the question off him. What was odder  
though was how Soma could know something about him that he himself didn't know. He hadn't even met Soma before  
today. Had John talked to him?   
  
"I would appreciate you setting a tone of trust and friendship, Chief." said Soma extended his hand to the engineer.  
  
Tucker looked down at the open hand being extended towards him and then looked up at Soma.  
  
Tucker smiled and grasped Soma's hand "Charles Tucker III"  
  
"Jonathan Soma" responded the Captain with a smile.  
  
Trip Tucker smiled at the Vulcan "Just in case nobodies gotten around to it, sir...Welcome aboard."  
  
  
TBC.... 


	22. gateway22

Title: "Gateway" 22/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
Captain's Star log...supplemental...it has been seventeen hours since the engineering team brought the salvaged Andorian  
warp core aboard the Enterprise. Mr. Tucker and his engineering staff have been working nonstop to install the core and bring  
it online. He and his staff are running final simulations in order the make the necessary calibrations. The ship's crew is waiting with anticipation. I must admit that I am also finding the waiting to be difficult.  
  
Captain Soma stepped out of his ready room and onto the bridge. He surveyed the deck seeing crewmembers and maintenance personnel removing final pieces of repair equipment and tools. Most of the ship's major systems had been   
restored and...with the exception of the warp drive...the ship was ready to resume it's mission.   
  
Soma stepped down into the command area as he headed for his chair. Looking up, he noticed a long absent face at the tactical station. "Mr. Reed, I see the good Doctor has seen fit to release you."  
  
Reed smiled "Yes sir, I gave him plenty of incentive to get me out of sickbay."  
  
Soma smiled "I can but imagine Mr. Reed." said the Captain "Status of ship's systems?"  
  
Reed looked over the ship's damage control readouts "Impulse engines are at 85%...sensors are back online at 75%...Life support has been restored to all decks....ships structural integrity is 92%...Torpedoes are functioning, but phasers are still offline along with the warp drive."  
  
"Very good Mr. Reed." replied Soma as he swiveled the chair face forward. Tapping the chair comm button he opened a channel to engineering "Engine room, this the bridge, Mr. Reed reports all primary systems are operating.  
Are you ready to bring the warp core online?"  
  
A voice came over the comm speaker "Give us a minute Captain, we're doin a final check on the system. Ya might wanna have the crew take their stations. We're not one hundred percent sure how the ship'll react to an alien warp core."  
  
"Understood Chief." acknowledged the Captain "Notify me when your ready."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Tucker  
  
"Hoshi, open ship wide inter comm." ordered Soma  
  
"Inter comm open sir." replied the Ensign  
  
"All hands this the Captain. Duty personnel report to your stations...all off duty personnel report to your repair crew sections.  
Mr. Tucker and his staff are about to bring the warp core online. I want all stations secured and ready. Captain out."  
  
As the Captain reviewed a data PADD the doors to the turbo lift hissed open and several bridge personnel exited the lift. Among them was Ensign Mayweather who had been assisting Mr. Tucker with the installation of the warp core. Mayweather took his position at ship's helm and secured the main controls and rerouted emergency buffers as aprecaution for when the warp core was brought online.   
  
The rest of the bridge crew were also securing their stations and making last minute preparations for the warp core to be brought online.   
No one knew exactly what would happen. Chief Tucker was confident the system was compatible, but at the same time he couldn't  
be sure the alien warp core wouldn't cause a ship wide feedback blowing out half the systems on the ship.   
  
"Captain" Reed called out "department heads report all systems are secure. I'll need to take tactical offline before Mr. Tucker engages the warp core. If we have any energy spikes they could feed into the phasers   
and cause an overload. That could take out the lower decks of the saucer sir."  
  
"Make it so, Mr. Reed." replied the Captain "You can monitor the system wide energy output from the science station. We'll need someone to temporarily man that section."  
  
"That will not be necessary, Captain." came a familiar voice from the back of the bridge  
  
Soma spun around in his chair to see where the all to familiar voice came from. Standing in front of the turbo lift was the ship's first officer...Sub Commander T'Pol. The Captain looked up at her in surprise. Behind her he could see Doctor Phlox had accompanied her to the bridge.  
  
Soma stood and walked over to the railing closing the distance between them. The two Vulcans stared at one another for a moment. Soma raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting "Sub Commander T'Pol"   
  
T'Pol raised her hand in kind "Captain Soma" she replied "I wish to resume my duties. The Doctor has cleared me for light duty."  
  
Soma looked at Phlox "Doctor?"   
  
"Nothing to strenuous Captain" replied the Doctor "At least for the next few days. The Sub Commander insisted on returning to duty before Mr. Tucker brought the warp core online."  
  
Soma looked back at T'Pol and smiled "Then by all means Sub Commander" replied the Captain "assume your station...and welcome back."  
  
T'Pol arched her eyebrow at Soma, turning she walked to her science station without replying. Soma watched as she took her seat  
and immediately start checking systems and securing sensitive components. He sighed to himself looking down at the deck plate. Just then the comm on his chair signaled. He walked over and tapped the button "Go".  
  
"We're ready Cap'n." said Tucker "We'll bring the warp core online when you give the word.."  
  
Soma looked back at T'Pol who was now staring at him intently. "No time like the present, Chief."  
  
"All right sir, then stand by." said Tucker "I'm initiating the start up sequence...sequence initiated...the warp   
core will come on line in 45 seconds."  
  
"Hoshi, ship wide inter comm." said Soma "All hands, the start up sequence for the warp core has begun...The Warp Core will come online in...35 seconds."  
  
Soma swung his chair towards the science station "Sub Commander, monitor any fluctuations from the warp core on internal sensors."  
  
"Yes, Captain" replied T'Pol  
  
"Twenty five seconds Captain." came Tuckers voice over the inter comm.  
  
All eyes were on the Captain's chair as Tucker relayed the count down for the warp core to come online.  
  
"Fifteen seconds" he reported  
  
Eyes darted from one person the next. Palms began to sweat. The tension on the bridge was beginning  
To rise with every second they got closer to the engines coming to life.  
  
"Ten seconds sir...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
Nothing...all stations remained as they were. It didn't work.  
  
"Mr. Tucker?" said the Captain  
  
But before Trip Tucker could reply a sudden surge went through the ship causing the deck plating to shutter.  
This was followed by a high pitched whine that grew in intensity. Soma looked up seeing the ship visibly shake for several moments. Turning to T'pol he called out "Status!" as the ship began to rock violently.  
  
"Warp core output at 125%, the ship is experiencing a system wide overload." shouted T'Pol as the noise of the ship's vibrations became defeaning "We must shut down the warp core or we will lose major ship systems."  
  
"Soma to engineering, your running at 125%" shouted the Captain "Shut down the warp core. Ship's system are overloading."  
  
No response...  
  
"Chief!" shouted Soma "Pull the plug!"  
  
Suddenly, the vibrations stopped...the deck plates ceased rattling and the high pitched whine of the energy surge   
slowly faded. Soma looked around the bridge seeing the haggered faces of  
his bridge crew.  
  
"Engineering, what just happened?" asked Soma  
  
"We got her under control sir." said Tucker "I told ya I wasn't sure how she'd react to Enterprise's systems. We had to   
make some adjustments, but she's purrin like a kitten now sir. We HAVE warp drive."  
  
Cheers rag out from the bridge crew in response to the news.  
  
"Good work Chief" said Soma "You've earned your pay for the week."  
  
"Aye aye sir.' replied Tucker "Just don't take her higher than warp three till we complete the diagnostics."  
  
"Understood, Chief." Soma stood up and walked to the front of the bridge.  
  
"Ensign, open the inter comm." said Soma  
  
"Open sir." replied Hoshi  
  
"This is the Captain speaking, thanks to Chief Tucker and his engineering staff, we now have warp drive restored  
and we are ready to continue our mission." said Soma pausing.  
  
He looked around the bridge at his crew. " We have a difficult mission ahead of us...and I know many of you are questioning whether your ready for it. Battling hostile aliens isn't the job you signed up for."  
said Soma "I won't lie to you...there is a danger and there is risk...but risk is our business!"  
  
"I know I can depend on each of you to do your very best. You have shown that your capable of facing adversity   
and standing fast. You've sent a clear message to those that would thwart us. The crew of the starship Enterprise will not give up ...and they will always accomplish the impossible...because there are ships...and then there are ships named Enterprise."  
  
The bridge crew looked at one another with pride, nodding in agreement.  
  
Soma smiled "End of speech...let's get to work. Helm, set a course for the Pentax Facility in the Colodon system...warp three."  
  
"Course laid in sir." smiled the helmsman   
  
"Engage." ordered the Captain.  
  
The helmsman moved the warp control accelerating the ship forward as it passed warp point five and continued accelerating to warp one creating a dazzling spray of light as it bent the space time  
continuum...then warp two...warp two point five and the ship began to emit that familiar hum that all crews traveling at warp speed welcomed...finally the ship reached warp 3 and leveled out holding  
at that speed.  
  
"We are at warp three and holding, sir." said Mayweather  
  
"Excellent" said soma "Time to Pentax?"   
  
"At warp three" said Mayweather as he looked at his instruments "sixty three hours forty two minutes."  
  
Soma walked over to his chair and tapped the comm "Engineering, any chance we'll be able to coax warp  
four out of the engines?"  
  
"Give me another hour Cap'n and I might even be able to give you four point five." responded Tucker  
  
"Good work Chief" said Soma "Keep me updated on engine performance."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the engineer "we're still on for dinner?"  
  
"1630 Chief." Replied Soma "I'll see you then."  
  
Soma closed the channel and walked up the stairs to the raised deck and to the science station. "I'm going to my quarters to get settled in. Maintain our course and speed until Mr. Tucker gives us the ok to increase  
past warp three."  
  
"Aye Captain." responded T'Pol  
  
Soma looked at the Vulcan science officer "I was wondering if you would join Commander Tucker and myself for dinner." said Soma "I haven't had an opportunity to sit down and talk with my two senior officers...dinner seems  
as good a time as any."  
  
T'pol looked back at the Captain. She considered his offer for several moments. "Of course Captain."  
  
Soma smiled slightly "Good, then I'll see you at 1630 hours."   
  
T'Pol nodded in acknowledgement  
  
"You have the bridge number one." said Soma nodding to T'Pol as he headed towards the turbo lift.  
  
As he exited, a curious expression came over T'Pol's face. Lieutenant Reed could not help noticing the Vulcan's brows furrow and recognized his fellow bridge officer was perplexed.   
  
"Something wrong Sub Commander?" asked Reed  
  
She arched a brow "The numerical reference the Captain made towards me."  
  
"Number one?" said Reed  
  
"I fail to comprehend the significance of it." asked T'Pol  
  
Reed smiled "It's an old earth nautical term." he explained "Some Captain's used to call their first officer's'number one' as a sign of deference and respect. They were the Captain's number one officer. Some Starfleet  
Captain's use the term. I guess Captain Soma does as well."  
  
"Then it is a compliment?" said the Vulcan questioningly  
  
"It is." replied Reed  
  
T'Pol's merely shook her head.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	23. gateway23

Title: "Gateway" 23/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
In the 24th century....  
  
A young woman in a Starfleet uniform approached the large French designed double doors.  
They were fairly uncommon and nonstandard among offices in Starfleet headquarters. However, as the residing   
Grand Admiral of all of Starfleet Command, the occupant of the office could have the decor anyway they liked.   
Rank certainly did have its privileges. Although, the current occupant emphatically insisted that the doors were   
not French, but Russian.  
  
The young woman knocked on the door and then opened it "Sir, Admiral Satie is here to see you."   
  
The Admiral stood up and walked towards the door "Show her in Marsha."  
  
"Yes, sir" said the woman as she opened the door "The Admiral will see you now Ma'm."  
  
Admiral Nora Satie walked into the office of the Grand Admiral of Starfleet Command.   
Satie was in her mid forties. Fairly young for someone of her rank and distinction, but  
she was one of those high caliber officers who had the drive and determination to succeed. Although, her own self   
assurance that she was right tended to blind her to other  
possibilities...she was a good command officer.  
  
"Nora!" said the Grand Admiral clasping the woman's hand "How are you?"  
  
"I'm very well sir." replied Satie with a smile "and you?"  
  
"Oh, as vell as can be expected if you don't expect to much." he replied "I believe you know the Ambassador."  
  
A man seated with his back to the door stood and turned to face Admiral Satie. He was a Vulcan, of rather considerable  
age, even for a Vulcan. The admiral, of course, recognized the Ambassador at once. After all, he was a legend in the   
Federation.  
  
"We've met." she said with a smile.  
  
"The Altarin conference." stated the Ambassador "It is agreeable to see you again Admiral."  
  
"And you as well Ambassador." replied Satie   
  
"Vell Nora, I believe you have news to report?" said the Grand Admiral as he offered Satie a seat.  
  
"Yes, sir " replied Satie as she took a seat across the desk of the Grand Admiral. "We have received a message from the Enterprise-C. Captain Archer successfully arrived in our time period and is taking her to the Martez colony on Liax II."  
  
The Vulcan arched his brow in curiosity "Why has Captain Archer decided on this course of action?"   
  
"Its his opinion, that Enterprise would have greater success finding Silik by finding the Klingon ship that transported him."   
explained Satie "He believes, based on the advice of former Starfleet Captain Travis Mayweather, that the Klingon vessel   
will lie low in order to avoid any Starfleet vessels that might be looking for Silik."  
  
"And the Martez colony is an excellent location to accomplish this." responded the Vulcan "Most logical."  
  
The Grand Admiral shook his head "Vell, vhat about Captain Soma?"   
  
"No word yet from our operatives in that time period." said Satie "It may just be difficulties with communications. The   
technology of that era isn't exactly designed for long range transmissions. Enterprise NX might just need to get closer to   
Earth in order  
to relay a message."  
  
The Grand Admiral shook his head "Or it could be that Soma didn't make it or that the Enterprise NX has encountered   
hostile vorces."  
  
"A distinct possibility Admiral." said the Vulcan "However, I know Captain Soma and can attest to the fact that he has  
time and time again managed to complete his mission even when all others involved believed it to be impossible."   
  
The Admiral turned back to Satie "Have your people continue monitoring for any vord on Captain Soma and the NX-01"he   
told her "I vant to know the minute you hear anything."  
  
"Understood Admiral." replied Satie  
  
"That will be all Nora" said the Admiral "It vas nice seeing you again, I only vish it vere under better circumstances."  
  
"Likewise sir." said Satie as she stood and turned to the Vulcan Ambassador "It was nice seeing you again Ambassador."  
  
The Vulcan nodded "Live long and prosper Admiral"  
  
With that, Satie turned and made her way out of the office. Once he was certain they were alone, the Admiral posed a   
question to the Vulcan.  
  
"Vell, vhat do you think?" he asked  
  
"The Admiral may very well be correct." said the Vulcan "Starfleet technology of Captain Archer's era is not as reliable   
or as advanced as our own."  
  
"That's vhat vorries me." said the Admiral as he stood up and began pacing "If they ran into trouble, Starfleet might not   
find out till it vas too late."  
  
"That is also a possibility." replied the Vulcan "However, since it is impossible for us to change the circumstances...the   
most logical course of action, is for us to wait."  
  
"I don't vait very vell." said the Admiral as he started pacing again "You know that."  
  
The Vulcan stood and blocked the Admiral's movement "Admiral...you have sent two highly trained Starship Captain's to deal with the problem at hand." said the Vulcan "Your anxiety is understandable, however, you must...have faith in their abilities. They are after all, both very similar to a starship captain you and I have both had the privilege to serve with and we   
are both quite familiar with his ability to accomplish the impossible."  
  
The Admiral smiled "Your right, I know the mission is in good hands." he said "It's the not knowing that I'm having trouble   
vith."  
  
Before the Admiral could continue, the young woman he called Marsha came into the room. "Excuse me Admiral, a message   
arrived for you and the Ambassador while you were in your meeting with Admiral Satie."  
  
"Yes Marsha." said the Admiral  
  
"It's from the head of Starfleet Medical, sir." "He...um...that is... he said..."  
  
The Admiral looked at the young woman "Marsha, just tell me vhat he said."  
  
The young woman cleared her throat "He told me...'kindly tell the ENSIGN and that pointy eared hobgoblin I've been waitin   
at the restaurant for nearly forty minutes..." she said pausing "...and if I can have my atoms spread across the planet just to  
meet them for dinner then they can...damn well show up on time."  
  
The Admiral looked at the Ambassador and smiled "I tink the good Doctor is trying to tell us something."  
  
Arching his eyebrow, the Vulcan shook his head in agreement "The Doctor has always had a proclivity for emotionalism."  
  
The Admiral turned back to the young woman "Marsha, if Admiral Satie calls, have her message relayed directly to me."  
  
"Understood sir." replied the woman  
  
"Vell, shall we Ambassador?" said the Admiral "Ve vould not want to keep the Doctor vaiting any longer. He vould never  
let us here the end of it."  
  
"On that we are in complete agreement Admiral." replied the Vulcan as the two men exited the office to meet an old friend.  
  
  
TBC... 


	24. gateway24

Title: "Gateway" 24/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
chapter 24  
  
Captain Soma walked into the ship's sickbay with a specific task to perform...or rather...to have a specific task performed on him. Starfleet regulations required all new personnel to be given a complete physical and bio scan scan at the first opportunity. He had managed to duck it when he first came onboard, citing the ship's status as an overriding reason. However, the ship was fine now and the immediate danger they had been in was past. Still...He could not believe that his era Starfleet did not request he not have to undergo this exam. He had a pretty good idea what Phlox would find once his scan was run through the ship's database. It was a complication he had hoped to avoid, but one he was at least prepared to deal with.  
  
Upon entering, he saw Doctor Phlox who was having a conversation with a junior officer. Phlox saw Soma and greeted him.  
"Ah, Captain...I take it your here for your physical and bio scan."  
  
"If your busy Doctor, I can come back some other time." he said. It was a poor attempt and he knew it.  
  
"None sense Captain." said Phlox "Ensign McBride and I were just finishing."  
  
Soma turned to the Ensign and stared at her for a brief moment. "Ensign, do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, I get that all the time sir." she smiled "Its probably my mother you know. Everyone says   
I look so much like her....Captain Christine McBride of the starship 'Alexander'...I'm her daughter Julie."  
  
A wave of memories suddenly came flooding into Soma's mind. He realized why the Ensign seemed so familiar and it wasn't because she resembled her mother. The images in his mind were of an older, more mature COMMANDER Julie McBride. A seasoned veteran, who had been the first officer aboard the USS Fairfax. Who, in between postings, took a temporary position teaching at Starfleet Academy where a then Cadet Soma was taking his final classes.  
  
"Yes, that must be it." replied Soma in an almost whispered tone.  
  
"The Ensign will be leaving us once we complete our mission." said Phlox "I was just issuing her enough medication for her allergies."  
  
Soma looked back at the Ensign "Leaving us?"   
  
"Yes, I'm being transferred to the 'Honshu'." she replied "It's not the Enterprise, but if I take the assignment I'll be promoted to first lieutenant and moved into the command grade."  
  
Soma tried to smile "Congratulations"  
  
"Thank you sir." she replied "Its what I really want. Well...what I really want is to command my own ship someday. A transfer to the 'Honshu' is a start."  
  
A second wave of memories, more intense than the first, flooded into Soma's mind. He looked at the young Ensign, but all he could see was the broken and battered body of his training instructor, Commander Julie McBride, as he desperately tried to pull her free of the burning wreckage of the shuttle trainer. The images unfolded in his mind and ended just as they would twenty three years from now with the death of Julie McBride.  
  
"Sir?" said the Ensign bringing Soma out of his haze of memories.  
  
"My apologies Ensign." he said "I was just...thinking." he replied "Good luck on your new assignment. I'm certain if the opportunity presents itself...you would make a fine starship Captain."  
  
The Ensign smiled "Thank you sir."  
  
Soma nodded and the Ensign walked out of the sickbay with Soma watching her walk away.  
  
Phlox looked at Soma "Captain, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Doctor" replied Soma still looking into the now empty corridor "I'm just...a little tired."  
  
Phlox didn't buy it, but he wasn't going to argue the point "Of course, that's perfectly understandable."  
  
"Lets get the physical over with." he said "I'm meeting Commander Tucker and Sub Commander T'Pol  
for dinner."  
  
"It will only take a few minutes Captain." said Phlox "Why don't I run the bio scan first. That way we can   
save time and complete the physical while the computer analyzes the scans."  
  
"That's fine doctor." replied Soma  
  
"Well, if you would lie down on the diagnostic table." said Phlox patting the table.  
  
Soma hopped up on the table and laid down. Looking up at the acoustical tiling on the ceiling, he tried to   
put the thoughts of Julie McBride out of his mind. The table began to move into the diagnostic chamber.  
Soma wasn't claustrophobic, but he had the feeling most people were uncomfortable in the cramped   
cylindrical chamber.  
  
"Well, Captain" said Phlox as he adjusted the controls "What do you think of the 21st century."  
  
Soma raised a brow "I was born in this century Doctor." replied Soma   
  
"Hold still please." said Phlox "Yes, but I imagine it's been quite a while. After all, your  
nearly one hundred and fifty years old."  
  
"Not an uncommon age for a Vulcan." said Soma  
  
"For a full Vulcan, no." countered the Doctor "But you aren't a full Vulcan. In fact, your the first  
offspring of a Vulcan and a Human that I have ever encountered."  
  
"I'm sure it must be fascinating for you." said Soma sarcastically as he tried to remain motionless on  
the table.  
  
"Oh, very much so." said Phlox smiling "It's one of the reasons I joined the medical exchange program. To  
encounter and study new forms of life."  
  
"Glad I could be of service." said Soma wryly  
  
The Doctor hit the control pad and the table slid out of the scanning chamber. "All finished Captain. We can proceed with the physical while the computer performs the analysis."  
  
The Doctor moved to a small table and adjusted several instruments for performing the physical exam. He moved the table to the diagnostic bed that Soma was now sitting on. The Doctor picked up a small red ball and handed it to the Captain.  
  
"I'd like you to squeeze that and release it" instructed Phlox "continuing the action until I tell you to stop."  
  
Soma took the ball and began squeezing it and releasing it. He did this for the better part of a minute and then the doctor told him he could stop. The Doctor ran a scanner over Soma's chest abdomen taking readings for elevated respiration, blood pressure and finally heart rate.   
  
"Excellent" said Phlox "you did exceptionally well."  
  
Phlox was about to begin the second test, when a beeping noise began to emanate from his work station.  
  
"That's odd." said Phlox "That's only supposed to happen if the computer finds an anomaly in the scan."  
  
Phlox walked over to his computer and activated the computer screen. On it were two intertwining strings connected by filaments. They looked like twisted ladders cascading across the computer screen. Phlox of course knew what it was. The building blocks of life itself...DNA...more specifically it was Captain Soma's DNA. In the upper right hand corner of the monitor flashed a series of data streams. Phlox accessed the information and the screen split into three sections. In the new sections, two other DNA profiles appeared and began rotating. Phlox looked at the images with a puzzled expression. He accessed the information further and the screen came alive with DNA comparative sub fields as information from all three screen sections began printing out in a new fourth box. The Doctor read the information and looked up. Captain Soma, who had already hopped off the diagnostic table, was moving towards the Doctor. Phlox turned around, looking Soma in the face.  
  
"Is there a problem Doctor?" asked Soma  
  
"I...I'm not sure." answered Phlox "According to the computer...you...your.."  
  
Soma looked at the Doctor "Hard to accept, isn't it." said Soma   
  
"I should run another scan." said Phlox turning back to the monitor "It must be a mistake."  
  
"It's no mistake Doctor." said Soma "Your computer has accurately assessed my 'condition'."  
  
Phlox turned back to the Captain. Bewilderment filled his expression along with a twinge of fear.  
  
"I suspected you would find out." said Soma "You have always been very thorough."  
  
Phlox stared at Soma "You say that in a very... familiar way."  
  
Soma stared back at the Doctor for a moment and then spoke "Doctor, as the ship's medical officer it is up to you to make a descicion." said Soma "Based on the evidence you have discovered, you must   
make two rulings. First, do you have any reason to believe what you have discovered poses any jeopardy to the crew or our mission? Second, does this new information warrant the inclusion of any of the senior officers?"  
  
Phlox studied Soma for a moment.  
  
"Well, Doctor?" asked Soma   
  
"I can find no reason that my findings are either a jeopardy to the crew or the mission or why any senior officers should be made aware of it. " replied Phlox   
  
Soma shook his head "Then I am certified, by you, as competent to officially assume command?"  
  
"Yes, Captain "replied Phlox "You are."  
  
"Very well." said Soma "Then my first 'official' act is to order you to not to reveal your findings to ANYONE at ANYTIME...EVER...and to also destroy the bio scan information once this mission is complete. Is that understood."  
  
Phlox hesitated a moment "Yes Captain."  
  
"Good." said Soma "Doctor, I do not enjoy putting you through the hoops, but it is vitally important that no one ever see your findings. You can understand what that could lead to."  
  
Phlox nodded "I will treat it as the strictest of Doctor/Patient confidentialities."  
  
Soma smiled "Thank you Doctor" said Soma "For what its worth, I'm glad you found out and not some Starfleet medical officer. I know I can trust you with my life and my secret Doctor."  
  
Phlox smiled "I hope that I am...worthy of that trust."  
  
"Don't worry Doctor." smiled Soma "I know that you are. Now...if you will excuse me...I have a dinner to attend."  
  
"With...with Sub Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker." said Phlox   
  
"Yes" replied Soma with a grin "I trust we can forgo the rest of the physical?"  
  
Phlox shook his head "I think that would be wisest Captain. I can only do with one shock per day."  
  
Soma gave the Doctor a smile as he headed for the sickbay doors "I'll try to remember that doc."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trip Tucker hurried down the corridor desperately trying to catch the turbo lift before the doors  
closed. Running past crewmembers he dodged and weaved in a frantic effort to reach the doors.  
  
"Make a hole." he shouted "Commin through!"   
  
Enterprise crewmembers looked at the engineer and wondered if they were under attack again.  
Tucker was within three meters of the now closing doors of the turbo lift. In a last ditched  
effort he vaulted through the air, twisting his body sideways as he did so, allowing him to  
slide between the doors seconds before they fully closed.  
  
The engineer landed at the back of the lift, where the wall of the turbo lift brought him to a sudden  
and painful stop. "Oww!"   
  
The other occupant of the turbo lift looked at the Chief Engineer with alarm. "Are you alright sir?"  
Crewman Donna Pietsky was attached to the ship's science division and was the assistant  
botanist aboard Enterprise. She had seen the Chief Engineer several times at the ship's   
weekly movies. She had been thinking of asking him to join her for a movie one week, but   
now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Fine." said Tucker as he rubbed the shoulder that had impacted the turbo lift wall.  
  
"What in the world were you in such a hurry for." Pietsky asked him "You could have just waited  
for the next lift."  
  
"I didn't want to be late." said Tucker  
  
"Late for what?" she asked  
  
"Dinner with the Captain." smiled Tucker  
  
"Oh" replied Pietsky "Yeah, I guess a Vulcan Captain would expect you to be punctual."  
  
"Nah." countered the engineer "Cap'n Soma is a good guy. He's not like the Vulcans we've met before."  
  
She looked at him inquisitively "Then why the rush?"  
  
"I don't want to make a bad impression." he said straightening his uniform "Cap'n Archer has known me for years. He knows I'd probably be late for me own funeral."  
  
"But Captain Soma doesn't." added Pietsky  
  
"Right" replied Tucker "and I don't want to give him any ideas."  
  
The young woman giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Trip in bewilderment  
  
"Sorry Commander." said Pietsky in between giggles "I'm just thinking of what kind of punishment  
can be inflicted for making the Captain's dinner cold."  
  
"Hah hah." he replied sarcastically "Well, I'm not going to be late."  
  
She smiled "You just missed your stop."  
  
"What!" he shouted spinning to see the control panel  
  
"I'm teasing." she said "relax."  
  
He gave her a penetrating stare "Your an evil evil woman."  
  
"That I am." she said "Maybe you'd like to find out how evil sometime."  
  
Trip smiled at her and was about to say something when the turbo lift came to a halt and the doors opened.  
  
"I believe this is your floor." she smiled  
  
"Uh, yeah" he stammered "I guess I better go."  
  
She smiled and waved to him as he stumbled down the corridor "Have fun." she said and started giggling again.  
  
  
  
  
She stared intently at the candles as they flickered in the darkened cabin. She focused on the raw light which emanated from the wax cylinders. A appropriate metaphor for the raw emotion which burned so intently in her heart and her mind. Who was this Vulcan Captain and why did she have such strong and overwhelming thoughts of disapproval towards him. She didn't know him. She had only just met him. His service record showed he was a Starfleet officer of remarkable distinction and the reports of the senior officers all agreed that he was doing an excellent job of acclimating to his temporary assignment. Still, she found nothing to dissuade the...feelings... she was experiencing. Not   
even her meditations seemed to help.   
  
She rose abruptly and walked to the small view port in her cabin. Looking out, her eyes followed the stars as they passed by. She was a Vulcan. She would not be governed by her emotions. The teachings of Surak held all the answers she would need. It was merely a matter of deciphering them.  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled. She would attend the dinner with Commander Tucker and the Captain. She would bury these unwanted emotions deep inside where they could not interfere with her performance and professionalism. It would be that simple. She had decided on her course of action. Nothing could move her from that course.  
  
She turned and bent down blowing out the meditation candles. She then headed for the door, stopping momentarily and straightening herself as a familiar and unwanted feeling came over her. This was going to be much more difficult than she wished to admit.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	25. gateway25

Title: "Gateway" 25/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
All heads immediately turned as Captain Soma entered the ship's 'mess'; all eyes were on him. The Captain glanced around the room catching the stairs from his new crew. He felt like he was a first year cadet up for review. He knew the crew was still getting used to having a new Captain; A new Vulcan Captain. Still, it didn't make his job any easier. After a few awkward moments crewmembers went back to what they had been doing and Soma continued walking towards the Captain's dining room. On the way, he caught site of Ensign Sato. She was standing alone serving herself at the buffet table. Soma made a quick detour and made his way over to her.  
  
Sato looked up and saw Captain Soma approaching her. She immediately tensed, going into full nervous mode. Had she done something wrong she thought to herself? She still hadn't been able to raise Starfleet for the Captain, but that wasn't her fault. Enterprise was still out of range. Maybe she shouldn't have complained about the job Commander Tucker's staff did reassembling the comm station. She had to have done something wrong. Why else would he be coming over here?  
  
Soma stopped at the buffet table across from Sato and smiled at the nervous Ensign "Good evening Hoshi."   
  
"Captain!" the Ensign replied in an elevated voice. Several crewmembers turned, but when they saw the Ensign they turned back to their conversations, smiling or chuckling as they did so. Everyone knew Ensign Hoshi Sato all to well.   
  
Soma looked at Hoshi sympathetically and smiled "At ease Ensign." he said gently.  
  
"Yes sir." said Hoshi relaxing a little "Is something wrong."  
  
"Not at all." he replied shaking his head "I was just heading to the Captain's dining room. I saw you and I thought I would say hello."  
  
"Oh" said Hoshi audibly relieved. "I was just getting a quick dinner so I could get back to work on the sub space comm system."  
  
"No rush Hoshi." said Soma "Enjoy your meal. I don't want you in sickbay for an upset stomach."  
  
"No sir" smiled Hoshi "Um...w..would you like to join me?"  
  
Soma cocked his head and gave her a smile "Maybe another time. The Chief and Sub Commander T'Pol are going to meet me for dinner. We need to discuss several matters before we reach Pentax."  
  
"Oh, of course, sir." responded Sato with a hint of dejection in her voice." Some other time."  
  
"But thank you for the invitation, Hoshi." said Soma "Enjoy your dinner."  
  
"Thank you sir." she said as he headed for the dining room "You too sir."  
  
'Great move Hoshi' she thought to herself 'He probably thinks you were hitting on him.'  
She leaned over the table as she watched the Captain disappear into the dining room   
and let out an audible sigh.  
  
  
  
  
Soma entered the dining room and found both Commander Tucker and Sub Commander T'Pol had already arrived. Both officers began to rise from their seats, but Soma held up his hand as he made his way to his own seat.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself " he smiled as he sat down "We're informal here at the Savoy Grille."  
  
This elicited a laugh from Tucker, but T'Pol remained stoic as she sat back down.  
  
Soma turned towards Tucker as he opened his napkin "So how are things shaping up in Engineering?"   
  
Tucker gave his Captain a frown and then a smile. "I gotta admit" said Tucker "Those Andorians can build a hell of a warp core. I didn't think it would be this easy Cap'n, but she's holdin at warp 4.5."  
  
Soma smiled "You're being modest Chief. You and your crew did an exemplary job installing an alien warp core. Don't you agree Number one."  
  
T'Pol avoided looking at the Captain as she poured a glass of tea "Commander Tucker is an excellent engineer. He and his staff keep Enterprise in excellent working order."  
  
Tucker looked at T'Pol; He wasn't offended. He knew the Vulcan science officer all to well. She didn't give compliments easily and from her that was a compliment. He had even come to find that the Vulcan had a grudging respect and even appreciation for him. He sometimes wondered if it was as close as Vulcan's came to acknowledging friendship. However, he could tell there was more to what she said. He sensed an underlying tension in her voice and so did the Captain.  
  
Soma looked at his first officer with a raised brow. "I sense a 'but' in there."   
  
"Not all Captain." replied T'Pol  
  
Soma pressed the buzzer signaling the yeomans "Come now Number One."  
  
"Captain..." T'Pol began but paused "I would appreciate you not calling me that."  
  
Soma bristled but tried not to show it. He didn't do a good job.   
  
Two yeomans entered with serving plates they laid on the dining table.   
The officers suspended their conversation until the yeomans had  
finished serving dinner and exited the room.  
  
Soma pursed his lips "My apologies Sub Commander. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
T'Pol raised her brow and shook her head "You have not given offense. I am a Vulcan.  
You should be aware that we do not take offense. I merely find the reference inappropriate."  
  
Soma poured himself a glass of tea "May I ask you why?"  
  
Trip Tucker glanced from Soma to T'Pol as he served himself some of the cajun  
vegetable melee that was the main course of their meal.   
  
T'Pol countered with her own question. "Why did you ask me whether or not I agreed with your   
assessment of Commander Tucker and his staff's performance?"   
  
"I merely wanted to hear your opinion." Soma replied as he took the serving dish Tucker passed him.  
  
"My opinion is of no consequence Captain." replied T'Pol  
  
Soma looked at Tucker incredulously "Of course it is. I value your opinion very much...both yours and Chief Tuckers."  
  
"Why?" said T'Pol. It was more a statement than a query "You know neither Commander Tucker nor myself and yet you assume a casual familiarity that does not exist. Your reference to me as...'Number one' is just another example of that casual familiarity. A familiarity you have no right to."  
  
Soma straightened at that last comment.  
  
"T'Pol!" said Tucker in shock.  
  
Soma raised his hand "Easy Chief, let the Sub Commander say her piece. It's apparent she has something on her mind."  
  
T'Pol looked at Tucker who was giving her a penetrating stare. It was apparent he did not approve of what she was saying.  
  
"I am merely stating that your casual attitude is inappropriate." said T'Pol "This is not your crew  
and your assignment here is temporary."  
  
Tucker stopped just as he was about to take a bite from his fork. He looked up at T'Pol and then   
at Soma.  
  
"You are correct." agreed Soma "I do assume a familiar approach with the crew. It's my hope that  
it will alleviate some of the tension they are experiencing. Being half human I can appreciate the  
conflicted feelings they may be having. However, you are mistaken on your second assesment. This IS my crew."  
  
Soma gave T'Pol a hard stare daring her to dispute it. She returned his gaze, but said nothing.  
  
Trip could see the two Vulcan's were heading for a blow up. He wasn't sure what was going on.  
He hadn't noticed any earlier tension, but he had been in engineering for the past day and a half.  
He hadn't seen either T'Pol or the Captain much during that time. Whatever the problem was   
he was pretty sure it lay with T'Pol. He needed to do some quick damage control.  
  
Clearing his voice he asked Soma to pass him one of the side dishes "Cap'n, do you mind."  
  
"Oh, of course Chief." replied Soma snapping out of his stare as he picked up the  
serving dish.  
  
"This is pretty good." said Tucker trying to stear the conversation "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, it's a spicey chicken jabbalaya with rice." replied Soma as he looked back at T'Pol.  
  
"My apologies Captain." replied T'Pol "I did not wish to challenge your right to command. I merely  
meant that I do not believe it is how a Starfleet Captain should act."  
  
Tucker looked at T'Pol 'What the hell are ya tryin to do, T"pol' he thought to himself.  
  
"You mean how a Vulcan would act." said Soma with forced smile.  
  
"I would not expect you to behave as a Vulcan, Captain." replied T'Pol "It is plainly obvious...you are not one."  
  
Trip looked at T'Pol in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. T'Pol was actually insulting the Captain. It wasn't a direct insult to be sure. He found that Vulcans, even T'Pol, didn't insult directly. No, they insinuated their insults into a conversation...which is exactly what T'Pol was doing to Captain Soma.   
  
"I'd have to disagree with you Sub Commander." replied Soma politely "Granted, I'm unorthodox...However, I embrace my Vulcan heritage as fully as I embrace my human heritage."  
  
"I cannot see how that is possible." replied T'Pol raising her brow "You quite clearly have embraced the human side of your dual heritage. Your mannerisms are..."  
  
"Distateful?" said Soma   
  
"Human." countered T'Pol  
  
Soma shook his head "I'll grant you that as well Sub Commander." he conceded "I have embraced my human heritage as a fundamental aspect of my life, but does that make me less a Vulcan?"  
  
T'Pol pondered the question a moment before replying. This conversation had moved in a direction she had hoped to avoid. She did not wish to create an air of dissention between herself and Captain Soma, but the distaste Soma left her with was one she could physically feel. She had felt the discomfort the moment he had greeted her on the bridge. She fought to suppress her response to the Captain's question. She wanted to lie..anything to avoid saying what she felt; she couldn't. "Yes"  
she replied  
  
Soma frowned "And nothing could persuade you that I have the right to call myself both Terran...and Vulcan?"  
  
T'Pol raised a brow "I do not see.."   
  
"The fact that I spent half my childhood growing up on Vulcan?" said Soma angrily "That I attended Vulcan schools? Studied Vulcan disciplines. Graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy?"  
  
Tucker turned to Soma "You graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy...and Starfleet?"  
  
Soma nodded his head as his smile returned. "My parents insisted I explore both my heritages." explained Soma "I attended the Science Academy and took a leave of absence to attend Starfleet. After graduating Starfleet I knew I had to make a choice for the direction my life would go in. I chose Starfleet."  
  
"You chose your human heritage." said T'Pol making her point.  
  
"Yes Sub Commander." said Soma raising his voice a little higher than he had meant to "I chose my human heritage over my Vulcan heritage. Does that make me incapable of acknowledging the part of me that is Vulcan? I don't think it does. There have been individuals like yourself, who viewed my choice as betraying my Vulcan heritage. Nothing can be further from the truth. I AM a Vulcan. I am also a human. I am sorry YOU find difficulty in accepting that. I do not."  
  
Soma stared at the Vulcan. She met his gaze but once again said nothing. Trip Tucker just looked at the two Vulcans. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had never seen two Vulcan's come to blows but he was pretty sure T'Pol and Soma were pretty close. Finally, Soma pushed his chair back and stood.  
  
"Well, its been...interesting." he said with a diplomatic smile" We really need to do this again sometime."  
  
Trip was about to stand, but Soma motioned him to remain "No, no Chief." said Soma "Don't get up on my account. I'm going to turn in. You finish your meal without me."  
  
"But ya haven't eaten Cap'n." said Tucker  
  
"I find I'm not as hungry as I thought Chief." replied Soma  
  
Tucker realized any argument was pointless and he merely nodded to his Captain. "G'night Cap'n."  
  
"Good night Chief." replied Soma with a nod. He turned to T'Pol who was still staring at him "Sub Commander." he said stressing the title.  
  
"Captain" replied T'Pol unwilling or unable to hold her stare.  
  
Soma made his way out of the dining room and through the doors. Once they closed behind him Tucker looked at T'Pol. An uneasy silence hung in the room as the two officers sat at the table. She knew he was staring at her intently and she was doing her best to ignore him. It wasn't working. T'Pol lifted her glass of tea in an attempt to focus on something other than the Commander's stare. She put the glass down suddenly and looked up at Tucker.  
  
"You have something you wish to say Commander?" she asked  
  
"Something I WISH to say." said Tucker venomously "Yeah..I got something I WISH to say, but I'm to much of ah gentleman ta say it."  
  
"Indeed" said T'pol tilting her head  
  
"We got a word on Earth to describe what you were tonight SUB COMMANDER." he replied as he pushed his chair back.  
  
T'Pol looked up at Tucker as he stood "What might that word be Commander?"  
  
Tucker walked around the table to T'Pol and bent down so his head was next to hers. She had always found his habit of assuming close contact with her to be most uncomfortable, but as of late it did not seem to bother her quite as much. She was uncertain why. Unfortunately that was not the case this time. His hot breath elicited a pained shiver up her spine  
  
"If yer interested, ya can look it up in the ship's database. Its a colorful metaphor that rhymes with 'witch'." he said stressing the final word  
  
Trip Tucker stood up and walked out the door leaving T'Pol to herself. The Vulcan remained motionless for a what seemed an eternity before she raised a brow and bristled to the shudder that went through her body.  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	26. gateway26

Title: "Gateway" 6/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
Captain Archer exited the turbolift stepping onto the bridge. The Enterprise-C had finally arrived at destination and just as Travis had suspected the Mak'tek was orbiting the second moon. Commander Garrett had to run a low level sensor scan so as not to alarm the facilities patrons who might be inclined to make a run for it if they were aware that a Starfleet vessel was actively scanning the facility. So far their efforts had not attracted any attention.  
  
Archer rounded the railing and approached the Captain's chair. Garrett looked over at him and had   
to do a double take. Archer was now wearing a Starfleet marroon jacket and dark blue trousers.  
  
She smiled at him "I see your easing into this assignment pretty well."  
  
Archer returned the smile. "I move pretty fast."  
  
"I'll bet you do." she replied with a grin.  
  
Archer's face flushed. He cleared his throat "Ahem..What have you found?"  
  
Garrett smiled and turned back to the screen "The Mak'tek "  
  
"Already?" said Archer in suprise  
  
"I move fast too Captain." she said not taking her eyes of the main viewer.  
  
Archer smiled and just shook his head. 'Damn' he thought 'I've met someone who flirts better than   
I do."  
  
"Do they know we're here?" he asked  
  
"If they do, they haven't shown any sign of it." she replied  
  
"Alright." said Archer "Let's make our presense known."  
  
Nodding to Garrett, Archer took his place in the command chair as she headed   
to the Science Station.   
  
"Helm bring us into a tangent orbit to the Mak'tek." instructed the Captain "I want to  
come up on her aft section. Mr Vendi, stand by on the tractor beam. If he tries  
to make a run for it I want to grab him before he makes the jump."  
  
"Aye Captain." replied the tactical officer  
  
"Commander Garrett, keep sensors trained on the Mak'tek " said Archer "We have him outmatched,  
but he might try something desperate. I want to go to red alert and raise shields at a moments notice."  
  
"Captain, wouldn't it be prudent to raise shields before we engage the Mak'tek?" asked the exec  
  
"I'd like to avoid an arguement if we can." said Archer "Comming in with shields up and weapons  
powered will give Ork even more reason to run or fight."  
  
"Aye, sir" she responded  
  
The Enterprise-C manuevered her way across the expanse, comming in at an angle that brought   
the ship into a tight orbit directly on top of and aft of the Mak'tek . The Klingon ship had still  
not made any movement to suggest that they were aware of the Enterprise.  
  
"Captain, her warp engines are comming online." said Garrett "He's gonna make run for it!"  
  
"Tractor, Mr. Vendi!" ordered Archer "Red Alert, shields up!"  
  
"Aye, sir." responded Vendi as his hands danced across his board.  
  
A blue coherent shaft of light shot out of the Enterprise's undersection, enveloping the Mak'tek  
in it's glow. The Klingon ship's foward momentum slowed as its frame visibly shook as the engines fought against the overwhelming force of the Enterprise's tractor beam.  
  
"Got him sir." said the tactical officer  
  
Archer turned to the comm station "Lt. Lake, open a hailing frequency."  
  
The young blonde woman activated several controls at her station and gave Archer  
a nod.  
  
"This Captain Jonathen Archer of the starship Enterprise. Power down your engines."  
  
Archer waited for a response. when none came he tried again "We're not here for trouble.  
We only want to speak to you..."  
  
Archer was cut off as the ship shifted suddenly. "What the hell?" Report."  
  
"She's firing disruptors Captain." said Garrett "They'rea higher power setting than we  
thought she was capable of but the shields took the impact."  
  
"So much for the friendly approach John." said Travis  
  
"Captain!" Vendi called out "He's targeting the shields right over the tractor emitter.  
If he hits us there he could knock out the tractor and cause an overload."  
  
"That tears it." said Archer "Target his weapons Mr. Vendi. Just enough to put him out commision."  
  
"Aye sir." responded the tactical officer "Phasers ready."  
  
"Fire" said Archer  
  
Red phaser fire lanced out from the Enterprises circular phaser ring. The beams strucj the Klingon  
ship repeatedly on it's aft and mid section until it's weapons were disabled.  
  
"His weapon systems are out of commision Captain." reported Garett "He's powering down his engines."  
  
Archer turned to the comm station. "Let's try that hail again Lt."   
  
"This Captain Archer of the Federation starship Enterprise."  
  
The screen flashed momentarily and the image of a one eyed grisely looking Klingon  
appeared on the screen. "I am Captain Ork of the privateer Mak'tek." spat the Kilingon  
"Why have you attacked my ship!"  
  
"I think you have that backwards Captain." said Archer "You fired on us."  
  
"You tractored my ship!" said Klingon "I was only defending myself."  
  
"My apologies Captain." replied Archer "But you didn't give us a chance to explain   
and we didn't want to have to chase you down."  
  
Ork eyed Archer warily "What do you want human?"   
  
"Information" responded Archer  
  
"Try the Federation database at Memory Alpha." chortled the Klingon Captain "I hear they have  
an excellent reference section."  
  
This illicited laughs from the Klingon bridge. Archer was not ammused. He could see  
this Klingon was going to make things difficult and waste time. Something he had very little of.  
  
"Captain, I want to know where you dropped of a recent passenger." said Archer forcefully "A Suliban."  
  
The smile vanished from the Klingon's face "I don't know anything about any Suliban and you  
have no authority here Federation dog."  
  
"I have intelligence reports that say otherwise." retorted Archer  
  
"Maybe your intelligence is not so intelligent." scoffed the Klingon  
  
"You know where he is Ork." said Archer  
  
"Are you insinuating that a Klingon warrior is a liar!" shouted Ork  
  
"No, I'm outright saying that the pitiful excuse of a targ that I'm talking to  
is lying through his crooked teeth!"   
  
Ork flew into a tirade "How dare you insult..."  
  
Archer cut him off with an order to Vendi "Mr. Vendi lock on phasers and torpedoes."  
he ordered "Get this Patak out of my site!"  
  
Vendi glanced over at Garrett who gave the tactical officer a short nod. She wasn't sure   
what Archer was doing, but she didn't think he intended to blow the Klingon ship  
up.  
  
"Aye sir" responded Vendi as he locked the Enterprise's weapon systems onto the Mak'tek.  
  
"You don't fool me Archer." said the Klingon "You peace loving Federations don't kill  
innocent civilians...or me for that matter. Your bluffing."  
  
"Am I Ork?" said Archer "You said it yourself, Starfleet and the Federation have no authority   
here. You don't have to cooperate, but at the same time your not protected. Whats to stop  
me from using that rust bucket ship of yours as a pinata for phaser practice? My crew? The  
extremely civic minded clientele of this facility?"  
  
The Klingon bristled, but remained silent.  
  
"You and I both know my crew will follow my orders." said Archer "As for the your fellow  
traders. Well, lets just say I don't think they'll be mouring the loss in competition."  
  
"You can't." said the Klingon  
  
Archer smiled "Have a pleasent trip to Stovokor." replied Archer as he turned from the  
viewscreen "Close Channel"  
  
The Klingon rushed the viewer so his face filled the screen. He screamed out pitifully "NOOOOO!"  
  
Archer raised his hand signaling Lt. Lake to disreguard his last order. He slowly turned   
and looked at the Klingon who now had a look of panic on his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what you want to know." said the Klingon weakly "and damn that Suliban  
dog to Gre'thor. He and his fool ravings of reclaiming his position."  
  
"I'm listening." said Archer  
  
"We never took him to the fiery system." the Klingon said  
  
Archer didn't conceal his suprise "What!?"  
  
"He paid us to travel to the Fiery system and then to disapear." the Klingon explained  
  
"Your lying." said Archer  
  
"I swear it." said the Klingon "He gave us the route he wanted us to take. We were to pass  
on the outskirts of Federation space until we reached the Fiery system and then disapear."  
  
Archer stared at the Klingon. Could he be telling the truth he thought. Was this all some elaborate  
plan to send Starfleet on some red herring?  
  
Archer stood silently for long moment before he spoke. When he did, he suprised   
the his own bridge crew as well as the Klingon captain "Mr. Vendi, release the Mak'tek."  
  
"Captain?" Vendi asked not hiding his confusion.  
  
"You heard me Mister." replied Archer  
  
"Captain Ork, your free to go." said Archer turning to the comm sation "Close channel"  
  
Rachel Garrett stood up. "Captain?"  
  
Archer took a deep breath "My ready room"  
  
Garrett nodded as Archer headed for the door. Travis started, but Rachel warned him off.  
He nodded and remained on the bridge as the two officers entered the ready room.  
  
  
Rachel stopped in the middle of the room as Archer stared out the windows. "Ok, John  
what's going on?"  
  
"It's over." he said  
  
"It's over?" she repeated "Just like that? I didn't think you gave up so easily."  
  
"Another error on histories part." he said   
  
Archer stood quietly for a moment and spoke "It was a mistake." he said "I should  
have never been picked for this mission."  
  
"John..." she started but he cut her off.  
  
"No Rachel, it's my own fault." he said turning from the viewport "I was flattered that  
I was chosen. I knew I didn't have the experience. I let my arrogance waltz me right  
where they wanted me."  
  
"John, it could have happened to anyone." said Rachel as she closed the distance  
between them.   
  
"Yes, but I let it happen to me." he said "Now Silik is out there and God knows  
how many people are going to suffer for my mistake."  
  
She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead."So you really are human."  
she chided him softly.  
  
Archer smiled weakly. "I know what your trying to tell me."  
  
"I'm your first officer." she said "It comes with the job."  
  
Archer looked at his first officer. She was staring at him. Her soft eyes seem to have a  
calming effect on him and he could feel something stir from within. As their gaze lingered  
they each leaned in closer until they could feel each other's warm breath. Their lips touched  
gently in an exploratory kiss which grew into a deep and passionate embrace as they held each other.  
After what seemed an eternity they parted; stepping back from one another.  
  
Archer pursed his lips "That come with the job to?"  
  
She smiled "No, it's extra."  
  
He smiled at her. "Your pretty remarkable."  
  
"I know." she said "So are you. You might try and remember that."  
  
She turned and headed for the doors, stopping briefly "Don't give up on yourself so  
fast John.... I haven't"  
  
With that she left the ready room leaving Archer to consider what she had said  
and what he was going to do next. 


	27. gateway27

Title: "Gateway" 27/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Jonathan Soma walked down the quiet hallway. It was the ship's   
late shift and only on duty personel were walking the halls. It was just as well; Soma needed some time to himself. Dinner with Chief Tucker and Sub Commander T'Pol didn't exactly go off without a   
hitch. In fact, it was a complete disaster. The Sub Commander had expressed her disaproval of not only his heritage, but of his right to command this crew. Her words had hurt him deeply. The pain he   
felt turned into an arguement which had almost become a fight.   
Soma had left before the situation reached that point. He was   
afraid he might let his anger get the better of him and he might say something to T'Pol that he would regret.   
  
Soma had continued walking for a few more minutes, not paying much attention as to where he was headed. When he looked up he found himself outside the ship's engine room.The irony did not escape him. He wandered and saw only a handful of crewmembers on duty.   
Chief Tucker's crew had been working for nearly forty eight hours straight. They were enjoying a well deserved break. As Soma walked around the main reactor a voice called out.  
  
"Cap'n?" the Chief engineer said "What are you doin down here sir?"  
  
"Chief?" he said looking up to the upper level "I might ask you the same thing."  
  
"Oh, I was just workin on a few projects." he said as he leaned on   
the railing "I come down here when I can't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same, I thought I'd take a walk." he replied  
  
"Hold on." he said disapearing for a minute. Soma tried to see   
what his Chief Engineer was up to, but couldn't see past the railing. He could Tucker moving something around and he called out to   
him "Chief?"  
  
"Just a sec Cap'n" was his reply  
  
Soma saw the engineer climbing down the ladder with something in   
his hand. When Tucker cleared the ladder he held out the object.  
  
Soma raised a brow "Alcohol, Mr Tucker?"  
  
"I'm off duty Cap'n" he said defensively "and so are you"  
  
"Well when you put it that way." Soma replied  
  
The two men walked over to Tucker's office and sat down. The   
Chief pulled out two glasses from his desk and poured the liquid.   
He handed one glass to Soma and held the other up in a mach   
toast. Soma put the glass to his lips and drained it in one swallow. Tucker shot his Captain a look.  
  
"Damn Captain!" cried Tucker "This is sippin whiskey."  
  
"Don't live dangerously, you don't live it all." he smiled  
  
Tucker frowned for a second and then drained his own glass  
in one swallow. Then began to sputter, cough and wheeze as   
the strong liquid slid down his throat.  
  
Soma smiled as he patted Tucker on the back "Easy Chief."  
  
"I...I think I'll go back to livin safe." sputtered the engineer  
  
"Good idea." added the Captain  
  
Tucker looked up at the smiling Vulcan. He really liked the man.  
He was probbly the first Vulcan he had ever really taken an immediate   
liking to. Even T'Pol had to grow on you. T'Pol he thought and then his mind turned to earlier that evening. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had Captain Soma roaming the halls of the ship.   
  
"Capn...I'm...I'm sorry about what happened tonight." said Tucker  
  
Soma shook his head "Not your fault Chief.'  
  
"I know, but still..." he said "She didn't have any right talkin to ya the way she did."  
  
Soma shrugged and poured himself another drink. "She's entitled to her opinion."  
  
"With all do respect sir" said Tucker "No she's not and pardon me for sayin so  
but yer a damn fool for lettin her."  
  
Soma's eyes widened in suprise. He was being attacked on two fronts in one evening. "Seems she isn't the only one with an opinion to voice."  
  
"I got an excuse." said Tucker pointing to the bottle.  
  
Soma frowned at him. "You've only had one drink Chief."   
  
"I never could handle my liquor." he said as he played with his glass.  
  
"I see" replied the Captain  
  
"Excuse or not, T'Pol has a lot on her mind Chief." added Soma "My being here probably isnt helping."  
  
Tucker gae him a puzzled look. He obviously didn't know what the Captain was talking about.  
  
"She's looking for answers Chief." explained Soma  
  
The quizzical look on Tucker's face deepened. "Answers for what?"  
  
"For who she is" explained Soma "Why she's here. She's alone Chief. You know the High Command doesn't look favorably on her extended stay."  
  
"Yeah" agreed Tucker shaking his head. The Captain had a point. The High Command had tried their damndest to pull T'Pol off the Enterprise on more than one occasion.  
  
Soma looked down at his glass. "Every day she remains aboard Enterprise brings her that much closer to being ostracized."   
  
"Ostracized?" said Tucker not willing to believe it would come to that.  
  
"Yes, Chief" said Soma "Vulcan's may be very logical, but they are also very  
proud. T'Pol's choice to stay aboard a human ship rather than return to Vulcan and fullfill her obligations to her own people and culture is seen as a betrayal."  
  
"The High Command thinks T'Pol has betrayed em?" said Tucker   
"That's a lot of bunk!"  
  
"No Chief, T'Pol believes SHE as betrayed them." corrected the   
Captain  
  
"What?" said the Chief even more confused  
  
"She was supposed to be married about this time last year,   
wasn't she?" asked the Captain  
  
"How did you..." Tucker started and then stopped when he   
realized who he was talking to.  
  
"Ancient history Chief." said Soma with a wink "She gave up her marriage to remain here."   
  
"Yeah, I remember." said Tucker "I'm the one who stuck my nose   
into her personal life."  
  
"Yes, well that was not the first time T'Pol has seen fit to stray from the path others have made for her." said Soma "But it was a choice that was heard in the halls of the High Command...as well   
as her own family."  
  
"So your sayin that she sacrificed her future on Vulcan to stay on Enterprise?" said Tucker  
"Doesn't sound very logical."  
  
"I don't think logic holds all the answers for her Chief." he said "I think she realizes that  
and it frightens her."  
  
"And she sees you as a reminder of the choices she's made."   
added Tucker  
  
"Exactly" answered Soma  
  
"I never realized..." said Tucker  
  
Soma nodded his head "She does hide it well."  
  
Tucker looked at Soma for a moment before speaking "Why did you   
just tell me all this?"  
  
Soma shrugged "Maybe I think she could use a friend Chief."  
  
"Why me?" asked Tucker as he pressed the question.  
  
"I think you know why." answered Soma "Sometimes we build up   
walls to seperateourselves from those we care about."  
  
"Next thing you'll be tellin me I'm attracted to her." scoffed Tucker  
  
"Are you?" asked Soma  
  
"T'Pol?" said Tucker "Are ya kiddin. She's a Vulcan."  
  
"I'm a Vulcan." said Soma smiling  
  
"Yeah, but your not a Vulcan Vulcan." added Tucker  
  
"Oh, so T'Pol is a Vulcan Vulcan." said Soma as he shook his head.  
  
"You know what I mean Cap'n." said Tucker defensively "Besides, humans and Vulcans? Never work."  
  
Soma raised a brow and gave the engineer a credulous look. "Where do you think I came from, mail order catalog? My father was human and my mother is Vulcan..."  
  
Soma leaned in close "...and she's a Vulcan Vulcan."  
  
"Well your father must have been insane." responded Tucker  
  
Soma shook his head "I'll go in on you with that one Chief." replied Soma "He definitely had his moments, but he loved my mother very dearly and they were married until the day he died."  
  
"I'm sorry John." said Tucker felling as if he'd put his foot in his mouth.  
  
"It's Jonathan Chief." corrected Soma "You already have one John captaining this ship. I'd just assume you kept it that way. But it's alright....my father lived a long life, but he was human and humans have a much shorter life span than Vulcans. My mother  
always said that humans didn't have the good sense to live longer."  
  
"Sounds like she took your Dad's death really hard." said Tucker  
  
"She did." he nodded "She loved him very much. She regretted not always being able to show it the way he showed his love for her, but he always knew and he always told her so. See Chief, love does   
conquer all."  
  
The two men sat quietly for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say. They had shared a moment together and learned a little about one another. There really wasn't much one could say.  
  
Soma put his glass down "Well, Chief I think I'll turn in." said Soma "Thanks for the drink."  
  
"Anytime Captain." replied Tucker   
  
Soma stood up and headed for the office door. Tucker called back to him.  
  
"Jonathan, I'll think about what you said." he told him  
  
Soma smiled and nodded as he exited Tucker's office.  
  
Trip Tucker sat at his desk for sometime after the Captain had left.   
He had a lot to consider he told himself.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	28. gateway28

Title: "Gateway" 28/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Archer sat in his ready room studying the intelligence reports that Starfleet had gathered on Silik's recent movements. He had been looking at them for hours.He had already had Rachel set course   
back for Federation space. He had no idea where he was going once   
they were back, but he knew the answer didn't lay in the Martez colony. That was a very clever ruse designed to lead Starfleet  
and possibly him away from the true plan Silik was carrying out. Whatever that plan was. just then, the chime rang to his ready room.   
  
"Come in." he called out.   
  
Commander Garrett and Travid Mayweather entered the Captain's   
ready room. Garrett was the first to speak."John, we're approaching Federation space. We should be back inside in about twenty   
minutes."  
  
"Understood.' replied the Captain as he scrutenized another report.  
  
"Captain, you've been pouring over those reports for nearly three hours." said Garrett "Don't you think you should take a break?"  
  
"She's right Captain." agreed Mayweather  
  
"I appreciate your concern." said Archer "but I think I may have found something."  
  
This immediatly peaked their curiosity and Garrett and Mayweather approached the Captain's desk.  
  
"Take a look at this." said Archer "What do you see?"  
  
He handed a data PADD to Mayweather who only needed to glance  
at it. "Silik" he said and handed it to Garrett.  
  
Archer tapped a button on his computer and the uplink to the PADD   
entered a new image. "Now what do you see?"  
  
Garrett looked at the new image "Another image of Silik." she said "This one is one of the images of him at Deep Space 2."  
  
She handed the PADD to Mayweather who looked at the image as well. He was about to hand it back to Archer when something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what it was, but something  
WAS different.  
  
"Notice something?" asked Archer  
  
"Here, try this." he said as he hit another button on his desk. The image changed again. This timeit was a composite enlargement of the two previous images.  
  
Mayweather scrutenized the two images. What was it about one that was different about the other; besides the location. Then he saw it.   
  
"Wrinkles?" he said   
  
"Wrinkles" repeated Archer  
  
Garrett looked at the two men "Someone want to let me in on what you two are talking about?"  
  
"Wrinkles" said Mayweather as he showed her the subtle lines in Silik's face "He's got wrinkles."  
  
"Ok, so he's got wrinkles." agreed Garrett   
  
Archer stood up and came around his desk "Don't you see."   
he said with a tinge of excitement "It's not Silik!"  
  
Garrett stared sketically at Archer for a moment "If it's not Silik then who is he?"  
  
"My mistake" said Archer "It is Silik, but it's not the Silik from my time period."  
  
Garrett looked at the pictures again and slowly looked up at Archer. "But that isn't possible."she countered "Suliban have a life span roughly as long as humans. Silik couldn't have survived  
to this century. Not without going into suspended animation and why would he do that. Why pick this century to emerge?"  
  
"I don't think he went into suspended animation." answered   
Archer "I think the silik in this picture is from a time period somewhere between mine and yours. I think he traveled   
to this time period for a specific purpose and I think he did it on his own."  
  
"What?" said Garrett  
  
"I think he's working alone." said Archer "I don't think this has anything to do with the 'Temporal Cold War'. I think this is about revenge."  
  
"Revenge on who?" asked Garrett  
  
This time Mayweather answered "Captain Archer"  
  
Archer shook his head in agreement. "It all makes sense."  
  
"Well it doesn't make sense to me." replied the first officer  
  
Archer went back to his desk and turned the moniter so it faced the three of them. He punched several buttons bringing up several texts in seperate windows.  
  
"The Intelligence reports from Starfleet stated that the Suliban had not been heard from on the 'Temporal Cold War' front for forty years." said Archer pointing to the highlighted section on the screen "Why are they back now? Starfleet has noted other species playing a more prominant role in the 'Temporal Cold War'."  
  
"That may be." said Garrett "But that doesn't mean Silik is out for revenge or working alone."  
  
"It might." said Mayweather "If he lost favor with his 'masters'."  
  
"You said Silik disapeared after our last fight." said Archer as he looked at Mayweather  
  
"That's right" he responded "We never heard from him again. We still encountered Suliban, but not Silik."  
  
"And Ork said Silik was raving about reclaiming his position." said Archer "It didn't click on the bridge, but it does now. I think that Silik did lose his position with these temporal agents that Daniel's warned us about."explained Archer "I think in his declining years he has been nursing a hate. A hate for Earth, a hate  
for Starfleet and most of all a hate for me."  
  
The two officers looked at Archer. They were far from convinced, but saw the possobilities.  
  
"Alright" said Garrett "Just suppose for a moment that this is an older Silik and that he has a rightous hatred for you and Starfleet which leads us to further suppose that he's been abandoned by the 'Temporal Cold War' masters he served. How did he get here?"  
  
"With one of these." said Archer turning and bringing up a new image. It was a small drum shaped object with key pads.  
  
"What is it?" asked Garrett  
  
"A portable time traveling device." said Mayweather "Daniels had one similiar to it. It was how he traveled to our time period."  
  
"Where would Silik get such a device?" asked Garrett "If he was cut   
of from the 'masters' so was his access to thier technology."  
  
"I may have misjusged Silik" said Archer "but I do know him. It   
would be just like him to gain some upperhand and save it for a 'rainy day'. On at least two occasion, I've seen him with  
a similiar device. Each time he was trying to learn how it worked."  
  
"You think he found out." said Mayweather  
  
Archer simply nodded.  
  
"Alright, so let me guess this straight." said Garrett "An older Silik travels from the late 21st century to the early 24th using a stolen portable time travel device to get revenge on you."  
  
"Thats right." said Archer  
  
"Thats crazy" said Garrett "Your not even alive in this century. Why travel here at all."  
  
"Because there's something here that he needs." replied Archer   
  
"What?" asked Garrett  
  
"That part I'm a little gray about." replied Archer  
  
"How gray?" asked Garrett  
  
"Charcoal" said Archer  
  
Garrett smiled at Archer. At least his sense of humour had returned, not it was going to help solve their predicament.  
  
"What is there in this time period that Silik could use in the 21st century?" asked Mayweather  
  
"Take your pick." replied Garrett "Weapons systems have increased   
to incredibly destructive levels in a hundred and fifty years. Not to mention failed civilian projects like the Genesis device and the Ritalex plague serum which could wipe out entire planets."  
  
"No, it's got to be something that would allow him to have an active part in my degredation." said Archer "He would want to be there to   
see my face."  
  
"A ship?" said Mayweather " A Federation starship from this time period would be more than a match for for anything in the 21st century."  
  
"It would be his style." said Archer "Turning a Starfleet vessel   
into the weapon that prevented the Federation."  
  
"Maybe he wants the Enterprise-C." said Mayweather "That would  
directly link you and it seems he has been leading us where he wants us to go."  
  
"Impossible" interrupted Garrett "Ever since the Khan affair, Starfleet vessels have taken stringent security measures. If somone even attempted to compromise a Starfleet vessel the nearest Starfleet  
ships would be notified by transponder code. All Starfleet vessels have them so we can track them without enemy vessels doing so. "  
  
Archer had been loking at the screen when Garrett said this. He looked up and posed a thought of his own. "What if the Starship he chose didn't have a transponder."   
  
"As I said." replied Garrett "All Starfleet vessels have them."  
  
"I can think of one that doesn't." said Mayweather  
  
Archer looked at Mayweather "The Kirk"  
  
Once Archer said the name, Garrett's eyes widened "Oh My God"  
  
Archer brought up security protocols on the viewscreen. He punched  
in his request. "Dammit, it's not letting me in. I'm not cleared to view anything attatched to 'Gateway'"  
  
Rachel moved to his side. "Here, let me." she said as she punched in her clearence authorization codes. Both she and Captain Soma were the only Enterprise personal cleared for 'Gateway' information.  
  
"Try it now." she said  
  
"I'm in." he said looking up at her. "USS Kirk....Okuda Class Dreadnought...30 multiple independent 360 degree mega phaser turrets...6 photon torpedo tubes.....multispacial shields....crew compliment...47."  
  
"She's automated" said Mayweather  
  
Garrett shook her head "But even if a boarding party of superior numbers attacked the Kirk they would never get aboard. She's a floating arsenal. No ship could hope to take her on."  
  
"He doesn't need a ship." said Archer "All he has to do is compromise the science team on Gateway."  
  
"And he could do that by bringing in Suliban troops from the past. Troops still loyal to him. Tropps from your era...from before he lost favor." said Mayweather "Once that was done he could use the transponder that lets the science team remain in contact with the Kirk, to locate it's exact postion and..."  
  
"... and use the Guardian to board her!" finshed Garrett   
  
"And according to this era's Starfleet records." said Archer "The 'formula' for time travel using a starship has been establishhed for nearly fifty years."  
  
Garrett and Mayweather looked at one another.  
  
Archer tapped the comm button on his desk. "Bridge"  
  
"Bridge here Captain." responded a male voice "Lt. Eppstein, sir."  
  
"Lt. lay in a reverse heading back to the planet I boarded Enterprise from." ordered Archer "Warp Nine."  
  
TBC.... 


	29. gateway29

Title: "Gateway" 29/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Soma stepped off the turbo lift and onto the bridge. The   
mood was quiet, but tense. Enterprise was do to arrive at  
the Pentax facility within the hour and no one, including   
Captain Soma, knew what awaited them.   
  
Soma walked the perimeter that encircled the main command section,  
stopping every few meters as he glided a hand across the railing.  
It was a habit he had picked up years ago. He attributed it to   
a throwback to old earth naval commanders who walked the deck of   
their ship before a battle. Soma didn't know if they were in for   
a fight, but he had learned that the best option was to hope for   
the best and be prepared for the worst.  
  
Soma doubled back around the command section and stopped at the   
tactical station where Lt. Reed was busy at his controls.  
"Mr. Reed, how are the modifications I asked you to make to the tactical  
station coming along?"  
  
Reed looked up at Soma "I've completed the modifications, but I haven't had   
a chance to run any simulations Captain." replied the armory officer grimly  
"I'm not sure how they'll hold up if we have to use them."  
  
Just then a voice came from the science station "Captain, sensors are   
detecting a vessel approaching."  
  
Soma looked at Reed and then at T'Pol "What do you make of her?"  
  
T'Pol danced her fingers over the instruments as she called  
up data from the ship's computers "The craft matches the same design  
used by the Suliban. The vessel is approximately one tenth the size of   
Enterprise. The vessel has both forward and aft disrupter banks, but of a  
a much lower yield strength than previously encountered Suliban  
ships. The vessel poses no obvious threat."  
  
"Suliban" muttered Soma  
  
Reed glanced at the Captain "A welcoming party?"  
  
"Let's find out." replied Soma as he headed for the command chair  
"Open a hailing channel Hoshi."  
  
The young Ensign turned her attention to her instruments as she   
acknowledged the order "Aye, sir."  
  
Soma took up a position alongside the command chair as  
he began to speak. "This is Captain Soma of the starship Enterprise.  
Please identify yourself."  
  
Soma waited a few moments and then looked over at Ensign Sato.  
  
The Ensign put her hand to her earpiece for a moment and then turned  
towards Soma shaking her head. "Nothing Captain."  
  
Soma let out and audible sign of exasperation. "I advise you to respond.   
I would hate for our miscommunication to result in an avoidable...'accident'."  
  
Hoshi snapped her head up and turned towards Soma  
"Captain, I'm getting a response."   
  
Soma turned towards the viewer "On screen."  
  
The view screen flickered momentarily and then the image of the star field was  
replaced by the face of a Suliban.  
  
"I am Tsel, commander of the Suliban ship Vindicator." said the man on the   
view screen "You are ordered to drop out of warp and await our arrival.   
Any attempt to flee or power up your weapons will mean your destruction."  
  
"Captain, we've scanned your vessel." said Soma "Your hardly in a position to   
make threats. Enterprise has superior armament and firepower.  
Your clearly outgunned."  
  
The Suliban smiled "Captain, it is you who is...'out gunned'...as you shall   
see."  
  
Tsel turned his attention to the side where he nodded to someone out of view  
and then the view screen flashed back to the star field.   
  
Just then T'Pol sounded "Captain, sensors are detecting Suliban ships coming   
out of cloak" she reported "two...three...six...fifteen Suliban ships. They are on an   
intercept course."  
  
"Captain, their weapons systems are powered up." barked the tactical officer  
  
"Time to intercept?" asked Soma  
  
T'Pol looked at her instruments "Two minutes, seventeen seconds."  
  
Soma looked at the screen as he considered his options. He wasn't  
about to surrender, but a direct attack was out of the question.   
The Suliban ships might be less equipped, but they were small and  
maneuverable. They would swarm on Enterprise like Ventaxian   
hornets; attacking until the ship was too crippled to put up a fight.  
Soma knew what he had to do if they were going to come out of this alive.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, bring us about 180 degrees." ordered the Captain  
"Maximum warp away from the Suliban ships."  
  
Heads turned and all eyes were on Soma. The crew had faced the Suliban  
attack ships before. They knew they couldn't hope to outrun them. To attempt  
to do so would expose their less armed aft section to attack, not to mention  
the ships impulse and warp drive. It was suicidal.  
  
Mayweather looked up at Soma and hesitated momentarily as the order  
to retreat sunk in. "A-Aye sir."  
  
Lt. Reed was about to step forward to address the Captain, but T'Pol  
was already up and heading for the helm.  
  
"Helmsman, belay that order." she called out   
  
Soma turned and gave her a piercing stare.  
  
T'Pol ignored the look in Soma's eyes and spoke "Captain, prior engagements   
have demonstrated we cannot hope to outrun the Suliban ships. They are smaller,   
faster and more maneuverable. A retreat will leave us open to attack. Your choice  
to retreat is not logical. We must coordinate an offensive action if we are to survive   
the Suliban attack."  
  
Soma stared at her silently for a moment and then turned back to Ensign   
Mayweather. "Mr. Mayweather, you will carry out my last order...180 degrees   
about...maximum warp."   
  
Travis Mayweather looked at T'Pol and then at Soma. He wasn't sure who was   
right. Soma had saved Mayweather and the rest of the landing party. Travis knew he   
had a cool head and wasn't a coward , but T'Pol was right; they couldn't hope  
to outrun the Suliban ships. He had to decide if obeying his Captain was the  
the right thing to do. He gave his two superiors another glance. In the end, his  
training won out and he followed his Captain's order.  
  
Soma turned to the tactical station "Mr. Reed, bring the computer   
targeting system online."  
  
"Aye sir" replied the tactical officer as he activated the modifications   
the Captain had ordered him to create.  
  
Soma turned back to T'Pol, but looked over at Hoshi as he ignored the  
Vulcan science officer. "Ensign, open ship's intercom."  
  
Hoshi nodded as she activated the ship's intercom "Open sir."  
  
Soma turned his gaze at T'Pol as he addressed the crew. "All hands, this   
the Captain. We are currently running at high warp with fifteen Suliban   
attack ships behind us. In approximately three minutes, they will overtake   
us and quite probably destroy Enterprise with their superior numbers.   
However, we aren't going to give them the opportunity. On my command,   
we will initiate our own attack. All personnel are to evacuate the   
outer sections. Any major sections transfer to auxiliary locations. You   
have two minutes."  
  
"Close comm Ensign." ordered Soma still holding his gaze on T'Pol   
He looked at her for a brief moment longer and then spoke to her   
with a tense controled anger. "Take your station Sub Commander...that's   
an order."  
  
"Yes Captain" she replied quietly.   
  
Soma turned and took his seat in the command chair. "Status of targeting   
system Lt.?"  
  
"The system is on line Captain and appears to be functioning." reported Reed  
  
"Make sure it stays that way Lt." replied Soma  
  
"I'll do my best sir." answered Reed "but this isn't exactly up to Starfleet  
specs. This jury riggin Mr. Tucker and I did is about as stable as a set of   
Christmas lights."   
  
Soma turned to the science station. "Time till Suliban ships overtake us Sub Commander?"  
  
T'Pol glanced at her instruments. "Two minutes and thirty seconds."  
  
Soma turned towards the helm. "Mr. Mayweather, on my command bring the ship about   
on a direct course for the center of the Suliban Attack formation."  
  
Mayweather glanced over his shoulder. "The center sir?"  
  
"You heard me Mr. Mayweather." replied Soma as he hit the comm button on his chair  
"Engine room...Chief, I want you to bring all emergency power to the structural integrity fields."  
  
"Aye Captain." responded the Engineer  
  
Soma glanced over his shoulder. "Mr. Reed, red alert, polarize the hull plating, ready phaser cannons,   
arm forward and aft torpedoes."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the armory officer as he signaled the ship's red alert system. The weapon systems instantly  
came online charging energy reserves.  
  
"Captain" called out T'Pol "Suliban ship's are now thirty seconds from our position."  
  
"Travis, get ready to drop out of warp and bring us about." said Soma turning towards the viewer "Steady   
Travis....on my mark....NOW!"  
  
Ensign Mayweather moved his hands across the navigation board as he changed ship's course to come   
about as the ship rapidly decelerated to sub warp speed. Enterprise suddenly came out of warp and   
maneuvered about by 180 degrees. The starship's sudden maneuver jostled several crewmembers from  
their seats as the ship's inertial dampeners strained against the sudden deceleration. Just as quickly, the   
ship rocketed forward at full impulse towards the decelerating Suliban attack formation.  
  
"Captain, there isn't a clear path!" shouted Mayweather  
  
"Mow through Mr. Mayweather!" replied Soma "Lt. Reed initiate automated targeting sequence Sun   
Tsu, clear us a path."  
  
"Targeting sequence initiated sir, phase canons and forward torpedoes firing at multiple targets ." replied Reed  
  
Enterprise phase cannons shot lances of phase energy at the outer perimiter of the Suliban attack formation.  
The inner formation was scrambling to take evasive maneuvers as the starship was on a direct course   
for their formation. Phase cannon fire shot out striking computer targeted ships as torpedoes rocketed  
in to strike ship's that had moved out of phase cannon range.  
  
Soma hit the intership comm button "All hands brace for multiple impacts!"   
  
As the Captain gave the order, numerous impacts began to strike the ship as the Enterprise acted  
as a battering ram against the Suliban ships unfortunate enough to lie in its path. The reinforced  
power yields to the hull plating and structural integrity were straining as the Suliban ship's were  
struck by the Enterprise, some buffeting off with heavy damage while others exploded from  
massive hull integrity breaches.  
  
A voice came over the command chair intercom "Cap'n, the power grids overloadin!" shouted Tucker "The  
hull platin wasn't designed to take full impact."  
  
"Acknowledged Chief." replied Soma "We'll see what we can do to alleviate the strain."  
  
Turning his attention back to the viewer he barked an order to the tactical station "Aft Torpedoes   
Mr. Reed...FIRE!"   
  
A volley of torpedoes struck three Suliban ship's as the Enterprise cleared the now heavily damaged Suliban  
formation. "Mr. Mayweather, bring us about...course 178 mark 274"  
  
"Aye Captain" responded the helmsman  
  
The ship came about as two more torpedoes struck several fleeing Suliban ships that were scrambling   
in the confusion the Enterprise's battering ram attack had caused.  
  
"Mr. Reed, new targeting sequence Hannibal 1" ordered Soma "All phase cannons lateral   
fire."  
  
"Aye sir" replied Reed as he activated the auto sequencing command. The phase cannons   
fired simultaneously to port and starboard as the Enterprise passed between three Suliban  
ships.  
  
"Direct hit on three Suliban vessels." reported T'Pol as the data readings flashed across  
her boards "Captain, the Suliban ship Vindicator is targeting our primary impulse drive."  
  
"Travis, alternate course, don't let her get a lock on us." Soma glanced at the tactical station.   
"Target the Vindicator with an aft torpedo Mr. Reed...FIRE!"  
  
"Aye sir...Captain, aft torpedo not responding. I'm reading a system malfunction." replied Reed   
in a panicked voice "I think the system crashed."  
  
Soma turned to the helm and was about to issue an order when he saw the Vindicator had closed  
the gap with the Enterprise and was now directly aft. "Travis!" Soma shouted "Dammit, she's right   
on us!"  
  
The Ensign saw the Suliban ship as she filled the view screen monitor. He had failed to compensate   
on the ship's last maneuver and had let the Suliban ship close the gap and line up for a perfect  
shooting maneuver.   
  
"Captain, the Vindicator has locked onto us." shouted the science officer  
  
Before Captain Soma could give an order for evasive maneuvers, Ensign Mayweather altered  
the Enterprise's course once more. The Enterprise came to an immediate stop as the Suliban  
ship 'Vindicator' came rushing at her only to speed beneath her as Mayweather activated  
the starship's thrusters carrying Enterprise above the Suliban ship.  
  
Soma looked at Mayweather and then at the viewer. The Suliban ship came within meters  
of the Enterprise as she rocketed past.   
  
"Suliban ship is passing under us to the port Captain." reported T'Pol  
  
"Emergency stop!" shouted Soma "Go to manual on the phaser cannons... fire on my command."  
  
The Suliban ship cleared the Enterprise and sped forward several hundred meters to her port.  
  
"Fire phase cannons...give them both banks!" ordered Soma  
  
"Phase cannons firing" replied Reed  
  
Twin beams of phase cannon fire lanced out, striking the dorsal spine of the Suliban ship. The phase cannons  
ripped across the exposed sections of the 'Vindicator' sending arcs of energy shooting from the metal..  
  
"Direct hit Captain " reported T'Pol "The Vindicator is moving off on impulse.   
The remaining Suliban ships are following."  
  
"Pursuit course Captain?" asked Mayweather  
  
"No, Mr. Mayweather" replied Soma "Resume course to Pentax. We got lucky. Let's put  
some distance between the Suliban and us before they try to regroup. I have the feeling that  
we'll find our answers on Pentax."  
  
Soma looked at the Ensign for a moment and the two men's gaze met briefly, but Mayweather  
could no longer look into the face of his Captain and before Soma could say anything  
the Ensign turned to his station.   
  
Soma sighed and stood up from his command chair." Secure from Red Alert Mr. Reed."  
  
"Aye sir" replied Reed   
  
Soma hit the comm button on his chair "Chief, have damage control crews get to work on repairs."   
  
"Aye, sir" replied Tucker  
  
Soma turned towards the tactical station. "Mr. Reed, the bridge is yours. I'll be in the ready room." said Soma   
  
Reed looked over at T'Pol and than at Captain Soma. He saw the look on the Captain's face . "Aye, sir" he replied.  
  
Soma stood and headed for the ready room calling out as he reached the door. "Sub Commander, I'd like you   
to join me. ."  
  
T'Pol rose from her station and headed for the ready room. When both officers had exited the bridge, the   
senior officers looked at one another for several moments before Reed spoke "I believe someone just  
went to the wood shed."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The two officers entered the ship's ready room. Once the door closed  
behind, Soma turned abruptly to face his first officer.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing out there!?" he said fighting to maintain his composure.  
  
"Your order to turn the ship around, in my opinion, placed the ship in jeopardy." replied T'Pol coolly  
"A retreat was not a viable option. The Suliban ships would have overtaken Enterprise and destroyed her.   
The only logical alternative was to fight."  
  
"But I wasn't retreating...was I Sub Commander?" he stated stressing her rank.  
  
"I was unaware that you had ulterior motives for ordering the ship   
about." she replied "Had I known you intended to turn a defensive tactic into an   
offensive one... I would not have countermanded your order."  
  
Soma glared at her angrily. "I wasn't aware I had to green light my orders with you Sub Commander."   
  
She bristled at the comment "You do not, sir." she replied  
  
"Your damn right I don't." he responded as he turned and looked out the window. He took in a deep  
breathe and let out a sigh.  
  
"You don't like me Sub Commander." said Soma "You've made that apparent."  
  
T'Pol looked at Soma for a moment. "Captain, I.."  
  
"I didn't give you permission to speak" said Soma as he turned "Your the first officer. I'm the   
Captain. We don't have to like each other personally. We DO have to work   
together. This crew relies on the Captain and first officer  
to have an understanding. If we can't then the crew loses faith. You have a   
problem with one of my orders. You take it up with me...in private. If you   
feel that you cannot complete your duties as first officer then I will  
make a temporary adjustment to the ship's command structure and assign   
Mr. Reed the position of first officer for the duration of our mission."  
  
T'Pol bristled at Soma's words. "That will not be necessary Captain." replied T'Pol "I am fully capable   
of carrying out your orders."  
  
Soma stepped closer shortening the gap between. "I hope so, because if you pull another maneuver   
like the one you did on the bridge...I'll snap you back so fast you won't need warp speed to get back to   
Vulcan." he said "Am I perfectly clear... Sub Commander."  
  
T'Pol straightened herself "Yes, sir...you are"  
  
"Then take your position at the con." said Soma as he turned his back to her "Dismissed"  
  
T'Pol remained motionless for a moment. She wanted to say something, but she knew there was  
nothing to say. She had chosen to countermand the Captain's order and what was worse is she knew she  
would never have done that to Captain Archer. Soma was right, she didn't like him and she didn't even   
know why.  
  
Soma listened for the sound of her footsteps to trail off and the door to close behind her. When he was   
certain she was gone, he let out an audible sigh as he let his head fall to his chest. "That could have   
gone better."  
  
TBC... 


	30. gateway30

Title: "Gateway" 30/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the   
future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the   
'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Archer stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise C. He had ordered the ship to return to  
'Gateway'. His fear was that this whole affair had been an elaborate game staged by Silik  
in a effort to gain favor with his former masters and revenge on Archer. It had occurred to Archer  
in an to late he mused and he berated himself for not seeing it sooner. Why would the cabal  
Silik served wish to attract attention to itself? If it was the cabal that had orchestrated the dual   
timeline attack they were taking a big risk alerting the Starfleet Commands of both eras to their   
existence...which was in fact already known...but was unclear if the cabal were aware that Starfleet   
was aware. In any case, it didn't make sense. This cabal worked seruptitiously...behind the lines.   
This didn't seem like something they would orchestrate. It was brilliant, getting the Starfleet's of   
both eras to chase a phantom threat that could destroy the birth of the Federation. But he should   
have seen it. There were two many clues pointing to it being the machinations of just one man.   
Far to many loose ends that depended on the secrecy or actions of others. The  
cabal wouldn't rely on such uncertain methods. Maybe that's why they kicked Silik out. No matter   
how hard he tried he just couldn't . Except perhaps this time...this time he might be just enough steps  
ahead in the game to get exactly what he wanted.  
  
Rachel Garrett sat in the command chair. She looked pensively at the view screen as the starship   
entered the 'Gateway' system. Like Archer, she wanted to have an answer, but feared what that   
answer might be.   
"Slow to sub light Mr. Paris." she ordered.  
  
Jonathan Archer walked down the steps and took up a position next to Garrett. She began to stand  
but he motioned her to remain. "We're almost there, John." she said "Still no response to our hails,   
but the Kirk is under orders not to respond to  
any vessels without prior orders from Starfleet Command."  
  
"The Kirk's own security protocols are going to make contact that much harder." replied Archer   
  
The two officers conversation was interrupted by Mr. Paris "We're approaching the planet, sirs."  
  
Garrett stood and gave the order to come to a full stop. The ship glided several hundred kilometers   
until it assumed a fixed position two thousand kilometers from the planet.   
  
"Open a channel" said Archer  
  
"Channel open Captain." replied the comm officer  
  
"This is Captain Archer of the starship Enterprise." said the Captain "Captain Piper, it is imperative   
that you break communication silence. We have reason to believe a hostile faction intends to take   
control of your ship."  
  
Archer waited a moment and then looked at the comm officer. The young dark faced man looked at his   
instruments and then turned towards Archer shaking his head in the negative.  
  
Rachel Garrett looked at the view screen and then at Archer "What now?"   
  
"I don't know." said Archer shaking his head "We can keeping knocking, but there might not be  
anyone home."  
  
"And no way for us to tell." added Garrett "If she's here, then she's cloaked and we have no way of   
detecting her."  
  
The two officers continued to stare at the viewer as if willing the Kirk to appear in front of them.  
Just then a voice from behind interrupted. "There might be a way Commander."  
  
A short blue faced Bolian was seated at the secondary science station at the back of the bridge. He turned to  
face the two senior officers. Archer and Garrett scrutinized the man for a moment and a flush of deep  
blue came to his cheeks. For a moment he feared he had spoken out of place and gotten himself into  
hot water.  
  
"Mr...Tol...isn't it?" said Archer as he recalled the man's name. He had studied the crews  
records, but with over six hundred crewmembers it was hard to remember names. It was   
only the fact that the man was from a species he had never seen before and the Bolian's  
striking blue features that he remembered his name.  
  
"Yes, sir" the junior Lt. replied in a clipped voice.  
  
"What do you know about this Mr. Tol?" asked the Captain  
  
Garrett interrupted "I'm afraid it's my fault Captain." said Garrett "I ordered Mr. Tol to work   
on the time travel computation. He's our chief astrophysics officer."  
  
"I see." replied Archer looking from Garrett to Tol "Alright Mr. Tol, what do you have."  
  
"Well Captain" the nervous Bolian began "I've been working on the computation for tangent velocity  
acceleration around Earth's star. That's the only verified method for temporal mechanics theory of   
time travel  
for objects at high warp velocity."  
  
Archer looked at Tol as the scientific gibberish completely eluded him, but he wasn't about to show   
his ignorance  
and replied with his best poker face. "Go on Mr. Tol."  
  
Rachel gave Archer a brief smile.  
  
"Well sir, I couldn't help wondering why Commander Garrett would order me to run the time travel   
computations." said Tol "When we arrived at the planet , you and the Commander were discussing a   
ship possibly being out, but not being able to find it...well, I thought that maybe...."  
  
"You thought this was the reason Commander Garrett ordered you to work on the time travel formula?"   
finished Archer  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the Bolian  
  
"So what's this possibility you have for determining if our ship is out there?" asked Archer cutting to the   
chase  
  
"Well sir, I can't tell you if it's out there." said the Bolian "but I can tell you if it's left our time."  
  
Garrett and Archer looked at one another and then turned back to Tol.  
  
Garrett spoke first "How?"  
  
Tol turned back to his station " I've been working on a second computation that should work other   
G2 stars." said Tol "It would enable starships to use stars similar to Earth's sun as a method for   
slingshot time travel. It occurred to me that maybe the crew of this other ship might have somehow   
come up with the same derivation on the slingshot theory."  
  
"And there just happens to be a G2 star in this system." said Garrett  
  
"Yes, Mam" said Tol "We could use Enterprise's sensors to detect any chronometric particles in or around   
this system's star. Of course, if they didn't attempt a "slingshot effect" or didn't attempt it in this system   
we would have no way of knowing if they were even here. It's a long shot."  
  
"It's the only shot we've got." said Archer "Let's do it. Mr. Tol, man the science station and scan for   
chronometric particles around the star in this system."  
  
"Aye, sir" said Tol enthusiastically as he moved over to the main science station. The Bolian configured   
the ship's sensors to scan for any trace of chronometric particles. He targeted the scanners to begin  
a sweep at the outer edge of the star leading in from the side of Gateway the Enterprise was on ...jackpot!  
  
"Captain, sensors are picking up chronometric particles." reported the Bolian "The area around the G2   
star is flooded with them."  
  
"Then she's used the "slingshot effect"." said Archer  
  
"Without a doubt sir," confirmed the Bolian "The ship your looking for has left our time period."  
  
TBC.... 


	31. gateway31

Title: "Gateway" 31/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial   
gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor,   
action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission   
into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.  
While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given   
temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
Chapter 31  
Fourteen hours ago.........  
"Quickly, forget the equipment!" yelled the Morovitch "It's a sand storm!"  
  
" But Doctor..." one of the technicians began to protest.  
  
"Stacy, we can replace equipment." said the Doctor "We cannot replace human lives. Now hurry to  
the shelter."  
  
The science team scrambled across the open expanse as the sudden sand storm picked up strength   
and headed their way. The planet was barren and inhospitable under normal conditions. The sudden   
sand storms were an added bonus. One the science team had gotten more than a little used to. In fact  
some of the team had gotten so used to the storms they forgot just how dangerous they could be. On   
at least one occasion team member had not moved quickly enough and ended up trapped outside in   
one of the storms. The wind was so strong and the sand so thick the team member couldn't see more   
than a few feet in front of himself. After nearly two hours, the storm subsided and the team member was   
found unconscious but alive. The jumpsuit he had been wearing protected his body from the abrasive  
effect the sand would have had on his skin.  
  
Dr. Morovitch and Stacy made there way to the main building of the science compound. Even with the   
storm behind them, the sand was being whipped up in a frenzy. The two team members could see a figure   
standing in the open archway, but the sand obscured who the figure was. As they got closer to the light they   
could make out the features of the individual. It was clearly a man and he was waving to them.  
  
"Come on." the man yelled "Hurry up, your the last two."  
  
Morovitch and Stacy sprinted the last fifteen meters to the building archway. As the came in site they   
could make out the man's features. It was assistant team leader Miles O'Rourke.   
  
Morovitch stopped in the doorway out of breath. In between bought of wheezing and taking in huge gulps of air  
he spoke. "M-Miles...is...is everyone.." The Doctor swallowed as his breathing started to come under control.  
  
"Everyone is accounted for Doctor Morovitch." said O'Rourke putting his hand on the Doctors back "We've   
all taken shelter in the main auditorium."  
  
Morovitch shook his head "Oh good…good"  
  
"Come on" said Stacy "Let get inside."  
  
"Good idea." agreed Morovitch and the three members of the science team entered through the   
archway sealing the emergency storm door behind them.  
  
The wind began to pick up speed and a howl that would be appropriately called unearthly began to   
reverberate around the empty buildings of the compound. The sand laden winds twisted and swirled   
throughout the compound as it beat against the lone source of refuge for the planets only inhabitants.   
The brunt of the storm had arrived and a team member who was foolish enough to venture out in the   
storm without protective clothing and an illuminated tri-corder would find himself hopelessly at the   
mercy of the storm.   
  
The main auditorium was currently the only building with power. All others had been shut down in   
case of damage to prevent live power cells from being ruptured and perhaps exploding. The outside  
illumination lights glowed in the sand laden air. They were the only source of light that could guide a   
lost sole to the safety of the compound. They were like a beacon of hope that had, on more than one   
occasion, saved the lives of a number of team members who had gotten lost on the storms. Now, the   
lights were once more beckoned lost souls in the storm.. Like many an ancient lighthouse that   
beckoned ships to the safety of their shores only to be crushed on the rocky coastline that lay between.   
For out of the sand emerged dark garbed figures who stopped when they saw the beacon like lights of  
the compound.  
  
One of the figures held up a sensor device that chirped and beeped as the wind howled and raged.   
The figure studied the device for a moment and then looked over at a similarly garbed figure. The man   
with the sensor nodded his head to the other man and the dark garbed figures proceeded towards the   
isolated compound.  
  
--------  
Inside the compound the team members sat around the large auditorium as they listened to  
the wind rage outside.  
  
"I'll be happy when the storm is over." Said Stacy taking a seat next Doctor O'Rourke.  
  
"It's kinda beautiful." said Doctor Louisa Keller "In a dark and morbid sort of way."  
  
Another Doctor, Philip Morehead, smiled "Leave it to you, Louisa, to find beauty in a sandstorm."  
said Morehead "I'll bet you like rainy days and thunderstorms as well."  
  
Louisa smiled back as the Doctor "Nature can be overwhelming and chaotic." she responded "You should   
have a healthy respect for it, but also appreciate the raw beauty of the untamed force."  
  
"I quite agree with you Louisa.' added Morovitch "Nature is beautiful when she's angry."  
  
"You two are just romantics." chided technician Boyce from across the room "The weather is the weather."  
  
At that the room sounded in laughter from the assembled science team. As the laughter died down, Morovitch  
looked around to see who was in the main auditorium. When he saw several members missing he inquired  
as to where they were.  
  
O'Rourke replied "Mason and T'Prel are seeing to some equipment they pulled in from the storm and   
Doctor Carter is around here somewhere."  
  
Morovitch shook his head "As long as everyone..." the doctor started and stopped suddenly as a banging noise  
reverberated through the chamber.   
  
The team members looked at one another to make sure they had all heard it. A second banging sound   
settled any doubts.  
  
"That's the storm door!" cried Stacy  
  
"Someone is outside!" shouted Morovitch  
  
"Impossible!" said O'Rourke "Everyone's accounted for."  
  
"Obviously not everyone." responded Morovitch "Maybe Mason or T'Prel went back out for additional   
equipment and you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh my god." said O'Rourke "I didn't double check..."  
  
"Quick, we have to open the storm door and let them in." said Morovitch as he ran for the main archway.  
  
Morovitch bolted down the corridor, reaching the storm door control panel first. He keyed in his access  
code and heard the familiar blip of acknowledgment as the door locks opens and the automated servos   
began to move the huge door aside. Sand immediately blew into the opening and Morovitch peered out to  
see which of his people had gotten left outside. The glaring light and spinning sand obscured what   
was visible in the dark night.  
  
"Hello, is that you Mason? T'Pel?" called the Doctor as he strained his eyes to find the person who  
had been beating on the storm door. What he was greeted with changed his expression from  
concern and worry to abject terror.   
  
For an older man, it can be said that Doctor Morovitch is a remarkably agile and quick man.  
In his youth he was a very athletic person who was noted for being exceedingly quick on his feet.  
Though the years had slowed Morovitch, he still had that fleet of foot ability of his youth and upon seeing  
the dark garbed men standing outside the entranceway he immediately swung around leaping for the control  
panel in a desperate effort to reseal the storm door. Unfortunately for Morovitch, he was never faster than   
a disruptor blast either in his youth or in his old age. The beam sliced through the Doctor, rupturing   
several internal organs as the he slammed against the wall sliding down it …leaving a bloody smear.  
TBC.... 


	32. gateway32

Title: "Gateway" 32/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Travis Mayweather sat above the opening to the narrow access way.  
Mayweather was crouched on the ceiling. He had discovered   
the "sweet spot" shortly before Enterprise's launch. It was the  
one spot on the ship where artificial gravity had no effect. It was  
not a section that saw much traffic because of it's narrow confines  
and withthe exception of the Jeffries tubes, this was the narrowest   
service corridor on the ship. It was also a certain young Ensign's  
refuge from the shame he felt after nearly causing the deaths of his fellow  
70 plus crewmates. He needed to be alone and this was a spot   
that he could count on next to no one intruding upon. Which is why  
he was so surprised to hear the sound of footsteps coming from the  
corridor below. He strained to hear if the person was just passing   
through or had some business in this section.  
  
"Travis?" a voice called out "Travis? Travis I know your up there."  
  
It was Captain Soma. How did he know where to look for him?  
The only one who knew about his "sweet spot" was Commander  
Tucker. Had the Commander told Captain Soma where he might be?  
Travis sighed…it really didn't matter. Soma had found him. He   
knew he would have to face the Captain eventually. Now was as good a  
time as any.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the Ensign "I'll come down sir."  
  
"Don't bother." said Soma "I'm coming up."  
  
The Captain climbed the ladder into the small compartment. As he   
passed through the hatchway he looked up to see Travis Mayweather  
crouched in the corner of the ceiling.   
  
Soma smiled "I figured I'd find you here."  
  
"How did you know I'd be here, sir?" the Ensign asked deciding not to voice  
his theory.  
  
Soma pushed off the ladder and free floated to the top off the compartment  
where he took up a "seat" next to the Ensign. "Mr. Mayweather, I may only  
be the temporary Captain of this ship, but I wouldn't be much of one if I  
didn't know what was going on aboard her."  
  
"Yes sir" Mayweather who replied in agreement. The young Ensign looked away  
from his Captain. He wanted to say something to the man, but he wasn't  
sure what. Stillness hung between the two men for what seemed an eternity.  
Then Captain Soma spoke.  
  
"Your bothered by your performance on the bridge today." said Soma  
  
Travis Mayweather continued to stare at the bulkhead "I almost destroyed the   
ship, Captain" he said swallowing hard "I almost killed the entire  
crew…people who rely on me. People who are my friends."  
  
Soma nodded "Yes Travis, you almost did."  
  
Mayweather closed his eyes as the Captain's words seared into his   
soul. He had hoped somewhere deep inside that the Captain would tell  
him it wasn't his fault and that he was just persecuting himself for nothing.  
  
"But you didn't" added the Captain after a pause "Can you tell me why?"  
  
Travis fixed his eyes on the deck below. "Because we got lucky."  
  
"I see" said Soma arching a brow "So your saying that you made a mistake   
that put this ship and this crew in danger, but you had nothing to do with   
taking us out of danger?"  
  
Travis looked up at Soma "The ship wouldn't have been in danger if it   
wasn't for me, Captain."  
  
Soma sighed "No Travis, the ship and her crew would still have been in  
danger." corrected the Captain "The Suliban placed us in danger...not you."  
  
"But you said..." started Travis  
  
"I said you almost caused the destruction of this ship." interrupted Soma  
"The Suliban caused the situation. You reacted and your initial action  
placed us in greater danger. You made a mistake."  
  
Mayweather looked at Soma as the Captain stressed that final word. Travis turned  
away "There isn't any room on the bridge for mistakes." replied Travis  
  
"Really?" replied Soma in surprise "That's quite an arrogant attitude  
you've got there Travis."  
  
Travis turned back and looked at Soma   
  
"We all make mistakes Travis." said the Captain "It's part of being   
flawed and imperfect."  
  
"But I can't afford to make mistakes." said Mayweather "If I do then people  
can die because there isn't any room for error."  
  
"What do you think I should do then Travis?" asked Soma "If it were up to you."  
  
"If it were up to me?" said Travis "I would relieve myself of bridge duty ."  
  
"I see" said Soma "but if I did that I would be losing a good officer.  
  
"A good officer?" exclaimed Travis  
  
"What do you think makes a good Starfleet officer Travis?" asked Soma  
  
Travis looked down at the floor for a moment as he considered the Captain's question.  
What DID make a good Starfleet officer?  
  
Looking up Travis replied "The ability to make decisions with as few mistakes as possible."  
  
Soma gave the young Ensign an arched brow.  
  
"Mistakes cause injuries and even worse." insisted Mayweather "A good officer does his or her best to make sure their decisions won't cause harm to come to his ship or crewmembers."  
"No Travis." explained Soma shaking his head "I don't care if an officer makes mistakes. What's important is his or her ability to deal with their mistakes. A good officer is one that can react to a given set of circumstances and also react to what that action causes."  
  
"But…that leaves people in danger." said Travis  
  
"Mister...danger is the business we're in as Starfleet officers." said Soma "Not one member of this crew  
joined Starfleet thinking it was going to be either safe or easy. There are dangers out there Travis...but the  
human spirit demands we face those dangers...no matter what the cost."  
  
"Maybe I'm not cut out for it, sir." said Mayweather  
  
"Do you really believe that Travis?" asked Soma  
  
Travis shook his head meekly. He wasn't sure what he believed.  
  
"Travis, we all make mistakes." said Soma "We try our best not to, but the odds are stacked against   
us. Eventually, we make the one that we feared would happen...and someone dies. That's part of being  
a Starfleet officer and even more so...a Starship Captain. You make the hard decisions"  
  
"Have you...have you had to make that decision, sir?" asked Travis  
  
Soma pursed his lips and looked down. "More than once Travis." said Soma "and even worse."  
  
"Worse?" said Mayweather  
  
"Travis, the worse thing for a Commander to do is decide which members of his crew get to live and which  
ones have to die. It's not even about mistakes…it's simple numbers. The only shuttle pod left can take off with  
nine people and I have fifteen. Do I take a chance with fifteen lives in a gambit I know will never work  
or save nine lives I know I can?"  
  
"What did you do?" asked Travis  
  
Soma sighed "I left six people behind Travis."  
  
"How do you get over it?" asked the Ensign  
  
"You don't." replied Soma "You realize that as a Starfleet officer your called upon to make decisions  
you don't want to and sometimes you make mistakes along the way. The only thing you can do is keep  
going, because THAT is what your fellow officers are counting on. They know you can make a mistake  
but they are counting on you to keep your head and get the job done so that their sacrifice has some worth or meaning . That is a Starfleet  
officer Mr. Mayweather...and from where I'm sitting your a pretty damn good one."  
  
Mayweather looked up at the Vulcan and gave him a smile "Thank you Captain"  
  
"You can thank me by returning to duty." replied Soma  
  
"Yes, sir." said Mayweather "Sir...can I stay here a few more minutes? I'd like to think a little  
longer."  
  
Soma nodded "Ten minutes and I want you back on the bridge mister."  
  
"Yes sir." replied Travis as Some floated down to the ladder "Thank you Captain...I appreciate  
what you said."  
  
"It's part of my job Ensign." replied Soma "I'm not going to let Starfleet lose a good officer if I can help it.  
See you on the bridge."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the Ensign with a smile  
  
TBC… 


	33. gateway33

Title: "Gateway" 33/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Stacy Vetter ran to the fallen form of Doctor Morovitch. She lifted his still body  
and was shocked by the blood that drained onto her jumpsuit. She felt for a pulse  
but when none registered she looked up at the dark clad figures standing in the   
entranceway. It had not occurred to her that running to the elder doctor's side  
placed her in grave danger. The site of the intruders sent a chill up Stacy Veter's  
spine and in one moment she became frozen with fear.  
  
One of the figures pointed a disrupter at the young technician. "Stand up"  
  
Stacy hesitated for a moment as the shock threatened to overwhelm her.  
The lifeless body of Doctor Morovitch slumped to the floor as she rose  
and stood before the his murders.   
  
As she stood up, Doctors O'Rourke and Moorhead came running down the corridor.  
They had seen what had transpired and had ran to the buildings small arms locker to  
retrieve two hand phasers. The two doctors took up positions at opposite recesses in the   
corridor.  
  
"Stacy, get down!" yelled O'Rourke as he fired his weapon at one of the intruders.  
O'Rourke grew up on a settlement world where his parents were terraformers. It's a hard   
existence and it often calls for a person to defend themselves. O'Rourke was no slouch   
with a phaser and his beam hit the intruder he aimed at squarely in the chest dropping the  
intruder where he stood.  
  
Stacy move frantically out of the line of fire as O'Rourke fired another volley of rapid   
phaser bursts joined by Doctor Moorhead's phaser fire. In the conflagration, Stacy   
dove to the ground, clasping her hands over her head.  
  
"Give it up." yelled O'Rourke "There's a Federation Starship in orbit. Other members  
of our team are already contacting her."  
  
None of the intruders responded to the threat. They had taken cover at the inner portion   
of the entranceway and did not seemed phased by the supposed starship's presence. As the  
intruders returned fire, one of them was holding what was clearly not a weapon. O'Rourke tried  
to make out what the device was but the intruders were better shots than he was and there were   
more of them. He kept having to duck behind the wall that afforded him only minor protection.  
He counted four, including the one he shot, but there might have been more. He knew that he   
and Moorhead couldn't hold them off much longer. They needed to retreat  
to the safety of the auditorium and await a security detail from the Kirk.   
  
Signaling to Moorhead to maintain a suppression of fire he called out to Stacy.   
  
"Stacy...run girl...we'll cover you."   
  
Mooredhead and O'Rourke fired an intense barrage at the intruders position and   
while the intruders were taking cover; the young girl made a run for the doctors' location  
as a torrent of phaser fire crossed over her head. O'Rourke, trying not to hit Stacy, aimed away  
from the young girl, giving one of the intruders an opening to fire. A disrupter blast struck   
O'Rourke's exposed upper left quadrant and he was sent careening against the wall behind him.  
  
Moorhead saw her stricken colleague slumped against the wall and returned fire as she shouted  
curses at the intruders. "You bastards!"  
  
Stacy Veter had made it to Doctor O'Rourke's position and kneeling down she had discovered   
that O'Rourke was still alive, but just barely. She pulled him deeper into the access way to give   
them both cover from further disrupter blasts.   
  
As Moorhead continued firing her phaser, she glanced at Stacy who was sobbing as she held   
O'Rourke in her arms "Dammit Stacy, there's no time for that! Pick up that damn phaser and use it!"  
  
The young girl saw the phaser lying next to O'Rourke's body. Placing the doctor's body gently against  
the wall, she picked up the phaser and joined her colleague in defense of their outpost. As the two women   
returned fire, Moorhead yelled to Stacy.   
  
"The security detail should have been here by now. Something's wrong. I'll hold them off.  
You have to get to Doctor Carter and see what's wrong."  
  
"I can't leave you." she cried back  
  
"I'll hold them off as long as I can." replied Moorhead "We don't have a choice Stacy. We can't let them take   
the compound. Now Go!"  
  
Moorhead increased her phaser fire as she shouted the order to Veter. The young woman didn't want to  
abandon her friend, but she knew the doctor was right. They couldn't let the compound be taken. They had to contact  
the Kirk.   
  
Timing her departure to coincide with Moorheads next phaser barrage, Stacy readied herself to sprint for the  
opening to the auditorium. The opening was a good ten meters from her and she knew she would have only seconds to run before disruptor blasts rained down on her. She looked over at Moorhead and nodded. The Doctor started firing her phaser wildly to keep the intruders off balance as Stacy ran for the opening. Her sporadic firing struck parts of the  
overhang above the intruders location, shattering it into fragments that rained down on their position. A cloud of dust  
formed around the debris, blocking the location of the intruders. She began firing wildly at the entranceway anytime she  
saw movement. She couldn't be sure where the intruders were or if she was hitting any.   
  
After a few moments she stopped firing. No return fire had come since she hit the overhang. It was possible they  
either retreated or were injured. Either way, she couldn't tell from her present vantage point. Glancing over at   
O'Rourke, she took a deep breath and dashed across the hallway to where he lay leaning against the wall. Glancing  
quickly at O'Rourke, she crouched down and leaned out to see if this vantage point afforded her a better view.  
  
The dust swirled around as the outside winds added sand to the already pulverized rubble. Moorehead scanned   
the opening looking for any sign of movement. Then she caught a flash as if from something metallic. She aimed her   
phaser in the direction of the flash and fired. The phaser burst cut through the dust cloud, lighting up the surrounding area.  
An instant later, twenty feet away from where Moorhead's phaser fire struck, a disrupter blast lanced out striking the  
the doctor on the exposed side of her head. The blast through the doctor to the ground where her body spasmed   
momentarily before becoming very quiet and very still.   
  
A few moments later, a voice called out from the dust and sand. "It's clear sir, all remaining members of the  
science team are in the auxiliary communications room."  
  
The dark garbed figures stepped out one by one until five of them were now in the entranceway.   
  
One of the figures took several steps into the corridor. He surveyed the empty hall for a moment  
and then spoke "Have you obtained the coordinates?" he said clearly denoting his role as the groups  
leader.  
  
"Not yet sir." replied one of the others almost nervously "I've been jamming their communications ,  
it's making triangulating the intended reception point difficult."  
  
The leader glanced over his shoulder. "I do not want to hear excuses... I WANT those coordinates."  
"Yes sir" replied the subordinate as he manipulated the palm scanner he was holding. the man adjusted   
the machines scanner as he tried to pick up the science teams transmission. He could already detect   
the impatience in his leaders voice. He feared what further impatience might prompt him to do.  
  
The leader stood over the lifeless form of Doctor Moorehead. "Soon" he whispered "soon I will have  
'him' and all he holds dear. In one stroke I will cleanse him and his planet from existence. "  
  
As the leader spoke in hushed tones, the subordinate man adjusted his device once again...this time   
registering a low beep.  
  
The leader turned to face the man "Well?"  
  
"I have it sir." replied the man straightening himself in pride...or relief.  
  
"Then transmit it and give the order." said the leader as he walked past the man and headed out of the building.  
  
The subordinate man turned and called out to the leader "And what of the remaining scientists?"  
  
The leader came to an abrupt stop and paused for a moment. This sent a chill through the subordinate man.  
The leader turned slowly towards the men in the archway and gave his reply "Kill them all."  
  
TBC.... 


	34. gateway34

Title: "Gateway" 34/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from  
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate   
the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Captain's Starlog...supplemental....Enterprise arrived at the Pentax facility roughly four   
hours ago. As expected, the facility managers were less than forth coming in response  
to our inquiries. They claimed they had no knowledge of any Coridan trader named   
Selesh; also as expected. The Pentax facility is notorious for no questions asked and   
looking the other way. Facility personnel are more than willing to lend 'assistance'  
to their disreputable clients...for a fee.  
  
I suspected that this Selesh or whomever he was working for had 'deep pockets' to  
bribe Pentax officials into saying nothing to inquiring individuals, but at the same   
time keeping Selesh informed of any such inquiries. I instructed Ensign Sato to monitor   
any communications leaving the management facility. It didn't take long for an encrypted  
communication to be intercepted. To her credit, Ensign Sato decrypted the code. It was short and   
simple..."Selesh, a Vulcan has arrived asking questions about you. We have told him nothing  
...he has insisted on persuing his investigation...advise you to remain where you are."   
  
That communication told us Selesh was still here and by tracking the signal across the   
Pentax data net Ensign Sato was able to determine the reception point to within one hundred  
meters. That placed the location in the seedier part of the facility. A renewed conversation   
with our Andorian prisoners gave us a further possible lead.  
  
I was told Selesh did a lot of dealing through Cantrax, an 'upscale' waterering hole for   
low lifes. By coincidence, Cantrax falls in the section of the facility where Ensign  
Sato tracked the communication. I ordered Sato and Lt. Reed to  
accompany me on an away mission to the facility. To avoid attracting too much attention,   
the away team has used the ship's transporters to beam directly into the facility. For the past   
two hours, Mr. Reed has been making discreet inquiries for 'employment' among the   
patrons ...seeing if anyone drops the name Selesh. So far...we are playing the waiting game.  
Jonathan Soma and Hoshi Sato sat across from one another  
in a private booth. It was enclosed by a heavy curtain that   
hung from the low ceiling; affording them the privacy  
to speak feely...something the crowded bar did not.  
  
"Do you think Malcolm will be alright, sir?" asked the young   
Ensign. Her voice tinged with concern.   
  
Soma peered out the curtain. "Mr. Reed is more than capable of taking   
care of himself Hoshi."   
  
"I know..." she started, pausing for a moment "but he's  
out there alone. Shouldn't we be with him?"  
  
"Mr. Reed volunteered, Hoshi." Soma reminded  
the junior Ensign "The Andorian commander said Selesh  
didn't like doing business with groups...  
and if he sees a Vulcan he'll go so deep we'll never find him.  
All Malcolm has to do is peak Selesh's curiosity. If he can  
lure him here under the pretense of speaking in private... we can have  
Enterprise transport the four of us back aboard ship."  
  
"I know, sir." replied Hoshi "I guess I'm just a little   
worried."  
  
Soma turned to the young Ensign and smiled. "Sounds more like your a   
little sweet on our armory officer."  
  
"I am not!" replied the Ensign defensively  
  
Soma raised his brow.  
  
"Sir" she added blushing.  
  
He smiled "I'm just teasing Hoshi. Don't be so defensive."  
  
"Sorry sir, I'll try...I'm just a little worried."  
  
Soma turned back to Sato "Well, you can stop worrying...here comes Malcolm now."  
  
"Is Selesh with him?"  
  
"No, he's alone." said Soma as he moved over to make room for Reed.  
  
The curtain parted and Malcolm Reed entered the private booth. Taking a seat next to Captain   
Soma, he took a quick look behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed and then   
closed the heavy curtain.  
  
"Report, Lt."   
  
"I made contact, Captain" Reed said in a low voice "He said he might have a job he's looking to fill.   
He told me he would leave a message with the Tellurite bartender in the next day or two and I   
should check back."  
  
Soma let out an air of disgust "Dammit, we don't have time for this."   
  
"Sorry Captain." replied Reed apologetically "but I didn't want to press the matter.   
I was afraid I might scare him off."  
  
Soma shook his head "You made the right decision Malcolm, we just can't afford to   
play the waiting game."  
  
Reed looked through the curtain opening and then back at Soma "I could try again sir.   
Maybe follow him and see where he goes."  
  
Soma shook his head "No, I'm going to give it a try."  
  
"But sir, that message Selesh was sent told him a Vulcan was looking for him.   
He's bound to think that means the High Command."  
  
"I'm counting on it it." said Soma "I might get more cooperation out of Selesh if   
he thinks the High Command has caught up with him."  
  
"At least let me come along to watch your back. I could keep a discrete distance."  
  
Soma shook his head again "No, I don't want the work you've done so far to be compromised.   
We may have to fall back on it. Ensign Sato can accompany me."  
  
Reed looked at Sato and then back at the Captain "Hoshi?"  
  
"And what's wrong with me?" asked the Ensign angrily  
  
Soma raised a brow "Careful Mister Reed, your moving into dangerous waters."  
  
Reed looked back at Hoshi who had her arms folded across her chest. She was giving   
him a menacing stare.  
  
Soma decided to save Reed before he said anything more to infuriate the young Ensign.  
  
"Lt., you remain behind." instructed Soma "Hoshi and I will try to make contact."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Reed with a sigh "He's sitting across from the main bar."  
  
Soma and Sato exited their private booth and headed for the main bar area.   
Crossing the crowd of patrons they made their way down the winding staircase to the   
lower level. Stepping onto the floor they could see a large crowd forming along the  
long serving table. Soma could see a number of species ranging from Andorians  
to Tellurites with more exotic species even he hadn't seen before. In the farther   
corner was what appeared to be some kind of gambling tables with groups of men and   
almost clothed women.   
  
"Malcolm said Selesh was sitting across from the bar." said Sato "I don't see him."  
  
Soma glanced around for a man fitting Selesh's description "It's possible he's left  
the bar."  
  
"Sir!" said Sato tapping Soma on his shoulder.  
  
Soma turned in Hoshi's direction. Looking past her he saw what had gotten her so   
excited...Selesh. He was on the far side of the bar and appeared to be talking to another  
individual. Selesh's back was facing Soma and Sato so he hadn't seen them yet. Soma   
signaled Hoshi to follow him as he moved closer to Selesh's position. As the two   
officers moved towards Selesh, they took careful steps to keep his back to them.   
However, the individual Selesh was talking to was now in plain view for both of   
them to see. Soma stopped in his tracks when he saw the man's face,  
  
Hoshi Sato stepped around her Captain to see what had caused him to stop. When she  
saw the man the Captain was starring at she let out a start. "Oh my god...I know him!"  
  
Soma had already recognized the man. He was a Vulcan male  
of early age; Maybe a few years older than T'Pol. He was conversing  
with the man that matched Selesh's description. Soma was certain the   
Vulcan wouldn't recognize him, but he feared the man would recognize   
Ensign Sato. Before he could motion her behind him, the   
young Vulcan they were both staring at, so intently, began to turn in their direction.  
Soma was uncertain what the Vulcan would do if he saw Hoshi. He wasn't going  
to take the chance.  
  
Grabbing the Ensign, Soma pulled her to him. Before she could say   
anything, his lips crushed her own in a searing kiss. The young Ensign   
flailed her arms about for a brief moment as the shock of her commanding  
officer kissing her overpowered her. However, that passed rather quickly as   
she settled her arms on his shoulders and responded to the kiss by deepening  
it with her own lips.  
  
The Vulcan glanced over at the two 'lovers' briefly. Soma's back was facing  
him so he could not see what species either of them were, but it apparently  
didn't matter as he returned his attention to Selesh.  
  
"I assure you." said the Vulcan "I have not been looking for you."  
  
The Coridan's brow furrowed "Well someone has...and I was told it was a Vulcan."  
  
"Perhaps the High Command has discovered your 'business' dealings." suggested the Vulcan glibbly  
  
Selesh glanced around momentarily before speaking "If they have, it would be wise   
for BOTH of us to 'disappear'."  
  
The Vulcan arched his brow "A logical course of action, but remain close for the time being.  
If a representative from the High Command is searching for you, I may be able to find   
out what he knows."  
  
"How would you do that?" asked Selesh  
  
"I have my ways." answered the Vulcan with the hint of a malicious smile. "I will contact you   
through the usual methods if I find anything out."  
  
Hoshi and Soma were still clenched in their embrace. The young Ensign's eyes were  
now closed and she was running her fingers through the Captain's hair.  
Soma was a bit more aware of his surroundings and maneuvered Hoshi so that her   
back faced the two man. He could see the two men were finishing up their conversation and   
Selesh was leaving the bar. His first thought was to follow Selesh, but the added   
arrival of the Vulcan changed matters.  
  
Parting their embrace, Soma looked down at Hoshi as he placed his hand on the Ensign's shoulder "You ok Hoshi?"  
  
She looked up at him with a dazed and confused expression "Huh? Oh...um...yes...yes sir."  
  
"Sorry if I took you by surprise. He was turning towards us and I didn't want him to recognize you."   
  
Hoshi shook her head meekly "Oh...I...I understand."   
  
"Good, because I don't want you to think I go around kissing my bridge officers everyday."  
  
"Oh...uh…no sir."  
  
Soma glanced over his shoulder at the Vulcan.   
  
Hoshi, still a bit dazed by the kiss, shook her head and turned to look where Soma was facing.  
She knew the Vulabn they were staring at all to well.  
"Captain, that's.."  
  
Turning back to Sato he held up his hand. "I know who he is Hoshi. Find Malcolm   
and wait at the rendezvous point."  
  
"Sir, you can't..."  
  
"Hoshi…"  
  
"But sir." she said cutting him off  
  
"That's an order Ensign." said Soma sternly. He placed his hands on the Ensigns   
shoulders "I'll be alright Hoshi. I'm just going to talk to him."  
  
"Yes, sir" she said shaking her head "Be careful Captain."  
  
Soma smiled at her "Careful Ensign, Mr. Reed might get jealous."  
  
Hoshi blushed and was about to say something before Soma   
motioned her towards the staircase.  
  
"Get moving Ensign."  
  
"Aye sir." She snapped   
  
Soma turned his attention to the Vulcan. He was now alone at the table reading what appeared to   
be a data pad of some kind. Soma considered his options. From what he knew of him, this Vulcan  
would give him what he wanted if he had something to offer him. Soma knew just  
what that something was and disgusted him. If he could find another option he would  
take it, but he knew where his responsability laid. He just had to dangle the 'bait' the right way.   
Straightening himself, Soma walked up to the table the Vulcan was seated at and took up a seat   
on the other side.  
  
The Vulcan looked up at Soma "Make yourself at home." he said sarcastically  
  
"My name is Captain Soma. I would speak with you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
Soma glanced towards the bar entrance which Selesh had left through moments before.  
"I noticed you were talking to a mutual acquaintance of ours a few moments ago."  
  
The Vulcan eyed Soma warily "What of it?"  
  
"I represent... individuals who would be interested in speaking with Mr. Selesh."  
  
The Vulcan's eyes narrowed "Your with the High Command."  
  
"I did not say that." replied Soma  
  
"You didn't have to." replied the Vulcan   
  
"If you know Selesh, we would be interested in any information you  
could supply us."  
  
"I'm not an information broker Captain."  
  
"I never suggested you were." replied Soma "I am merely requesting  
your assistance in my investigation. Assistance that would be...appreciated."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you." said the Vulcan turning back to his data pad.  
  
Soma eyed the Vulcan for a moment. He was certain, the Vulcan was feigning disinterest  
and merely needed the right incentive to bring him around. Soma pushed his chair from   
the table and began to rise. "I will be continuing my investigation at the facility for at   
least another solar day. If you can think of anything that might be useful  
I would appreciate you contacting me. The Enterprise is in orbit..."   
  
The Vulcan immediately became attentive as he looked up at Soma "Did you say Enterprise?"  
  
*Got him* Soma thought "Yes, I'm her Captain."  
  
"I once visited a ship named Enterprise. An Earth vessel under the command of a human named Archer."  
  
"It's the same vessel."   
  
The Vulcan's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Where is Captain Archer?"  
  
"Temporarily reassigned. I am her Captain for the time being."  
  
"Assigned by the High Command?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't discuss the matter."  
  
"I understand" said the Vulcan with a nod  
  
"If you find out anything you believe would be of use I would appreciate you  
bringing it to myself ...or Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
Soma eyed the Vulcan cautiously. He could see the man's face betray his interest  
in that last bit of information and it sent a cold chill down Soma's spine.  
  
The Vulcan raised a brow and smiled at Soma "I will keep that in mind Captain."  
  
Soma nodded to the Vulcan. Turning, he headed back across the main   
floor to the stairs leading to the upper patron area. As he climbed the stairs,   
he caught site of Lt. Reed at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"We found a back door Lt." explained Soma as he he reached the top.  
"Let's head back to the Enterprise."  
  
"Back door sir?" asked Reed in confusion, but Soma seemed preoccupied  
and either didn't hear the Lt or had just ignored him as he walked straight passed  
Reed without another word.  
  
Reed turned to Hoshi who had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hoshi, what did the Captain mean?"  
  
"We saw Selesh with a Vulcan Malcolm."  
  
"A Vulcan" replied Reed in suprise.  
  
"Not just any Vulcan...Tolaris"  
  
"Tolaris" said Reed trying to recall why the name was so familiar. Then  
it occured to him. "He was one of those emotion embracing Vulcan's   
that visited Enterprise about a year ago."  
  
Hoshi shook her head "He was also the one who...'violated'...T'Pol"  
  
Reed looked at Hoshi in suprise "No....I had heard rumours, but..."  
  
"It's true, I had to transcribe some of the ship's confidential log entries and Captain Archer  
mentions it in them. I never told anyone. I discovered it by accident and I thought if   
T'Pol wanted us to know she would have told us. The rumours were bad enough, but..."  
  
Reed let out a deep exhale  
  
"Do you think Captain Soma knows?" asked Hoshi  
  
"I'm not sure, but he does seem a bit ...preoccupied." replied Reed "I've noticed he   
looks at the Sub Commander...oddly."  
  
Hoshi looked past Reed to see if Soma had doubled back. "You don't think they..."  
  
"I don't know what to think, but right now we should just leave it be. Neither of   
us are supposed to know about this so unless T'Pol is in danger  
I think it's best we not say anything."  
  
Shaking her head, Hoshi sighed "I guess your right."  
  
"Come on, let's catch up to the Captain before he starts wondering what were   
doing."  
  
TBC... 


	35. gateway35

Title: "Gateway" 35/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Tolaris and his escort stepped out of the turbo lift and entered the bridge.  
The young security officer motioned Tolaris towards the stairway   
to the lower command area of the bridge.  
  
Tolaris had been on this ship once before. It was over a year ago;  
when he was still traveling with some fellow Vulcans seeking to  
escape the prejudicial "persecution" from those Vulcan's who  
viewed the embracing of emotion with utter contempt and disdain.  
  
He was largely unimpressed by the humans. Something he and his   
emotion shedding brethren seemed to share. He really had no great   
interest visiting the Earth ship again or assisting the Soma in   
his investigation. They had nothing he wanted. No, that wasn't quite true.   
They did have something or rather someone. A beautiful Vulcan female   
he had met and 'explored' with on his first visit. He remembered the   
emotions he felt when he touched her mind. Emotions he wanted to help   
her embrace. Emotions she would have shared with him had it not been  
for the interfering human...Archer. There was a human he despised.  
Not only for his interference but for how he twisted T'Pol into believing   
he had somehow violated her. Archer would pay for that some day, but not   
today. No, today there was another man in command of the Earth ship.   
A Vulcan who seemed more like himself...one who embraced his emotions   
and did not try to hide them through regimented disciplines and archaic rituals. Tolaris   
would speak to this Captain Soma. Perhaps the Captain would even   
arrange for him to speak to T'Pol privately.  
  
Tolaris scanned the bridge for Captain Soma. It only took him a moment  
to find the Vulcan. He was on the far side of the bridge talking to one of  
the humans.   
  
Jonathan Soma turned and saw Tolaris walking towards him. Soma noticed he   
was looking around the bridge as if searching for something...or someone.   
Soma knew who that someone was. Tolaris was in for a disappointment.   
  
Soma walked over to Tolaris and greeted him. "Welcome aboard."   
  
"Captain, its agreeable to see you again."   
  
"Thank You" said Soma "I trust you had no trouble finding your way?"  
  
"Not at all." said Tolaris with a smile "As you'll recall, I have been  
aboard the Enterprise before."  
  
From behind Soma, Tolaris could here a low guttural noise and it prompted  
him to look up at the human officer seated at the bridge engineering station.  
He was greeted by the piercing stare of the ship's Chief Engineer,   
Commander Charles Tucker. He had met this man before.   
  
"Hello Commander" said Tolaris with a sense of false pleasantry behind  
his words "It's been a while."  
  
"Not long enough." muttered Tucker  
  
"I beg your pardon." said Tolaris arching his brow.  
  
Tucker leaned over his console and glared at the Vulcan. "MY pardon ain't the one you should   
be beggin for you son of a..."  
  
"Chief!" interrupted Soma as he turned towards the engineer.  
  
Tucker looked at his Captain in surprise. "Cap'n" Tucker protested defensively "Ya don't know what this...thing did  
to..."  
  
Soma gave the engineer a piercing stare "As you were Mister."  
  
'But Cap'n.." he began in protest   
  
"Not another word." said Soma pointing his finger at the engineer. "You will treat our guest with the proper   
respect. Do I make myself clear."  
  
Trip Tucker bristled as he acknowledged the order "Yes...sir"  
  
Malcolm Reed looked at his friend. He sympathized with Trip. He had heard the   
rumors about what had happened shortly before the Vulans had left only to  
have them recently affirmed as being true by Hoshi Sato. He had heard   
how Tolaris had performed a kind of mental 'rape' on T'Pol. It took Captain   
Archer and the business end of a phase pistol to send Tolaris packing. So, he   
sympathized with Trip. He knew the engineer considered T'Pol a friend...and   
sometimes he wondered if he considered her even more. That thought made   
him uncharacteristically uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why. In any case,   
no matter what he thought he knew where his duty lay. Captain Soma  
had given him explicit instructions and he was going to follow them to  
the letter.  
  
"I trust your visit means you have information."  
  
"Indeed Captain" said Tolaris taking out a small computer disc. He held the disc   
in front of the Captain but did not hand it to him "This is information from  
Selesh's personal database. It contains decrypted communiqués from ALL of  
his clients."  
  
"Am I to understand he just gave you this information?"  
  
"Let us just say he was not available to protest."  
  
Soma looked at Tolaris as he considered that statement. Had he killed  
Selesh? It would not be outside the realm of possibilities. It was certainly  
not beneath Tolaris.   
  
"I would like to have my communications officer verify the discs   
veracity." said soma extending his hand  
  
Tolaris considered the request for a moment. There was something he desperately   
wanted. "I will give you the disc Captain...on one condition."  
  
*Here it is* Soma thought "What might that be?"  
  
"I would like to speak to Sub Commander T'Pol...privately."  
  
Hoshi and Reed glanced at one another with uncertainty. Trip Tucker on the other hand  
was quite certain what he was going to do. He began to rise from his chair but was stopped  
by Soma's voice.   
  
"Get out of that chair Mister and I'll have Mr. Reed escort you from the bridge." said Soma   
as he held his gaze on Tolaris.  
  
Tucker looked at Tolaris and then at Soma. He didn't know who he was more angry with right now  
*Damn Vulcans* he thought, but he was quite certain Captain Soma meant exactly what he said.  
  
"Sub Commander T'Pol is currently in another section of the ship performing her duties. However...  
I'm sure once we verify the veracity of the disc's contents we can...arrange something appropriate.  
  
Tolaris gave a wicked grin as he handed the disc to Soma. Soma immediately walked away from the Vulcan.   
The mere site of the man reviled him. When he got to the comm station, he handed the disc to Hoshi Sato."  
  
"Ensign"  
  
Hoshi inserted the disc into the computer slot and ran a security program analysis on it. Measuring the   
encryption density she judged that the information was indeed genuine and had not been fabricated.  
  
Hoshi turned towards Soma and simply nodded.  
  
Soma turned around walked back to Tolaris.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"My Communication's officer has verified the disc is genuine and that the data encrypted  
on it has not been fabricated."  
  
"Well Captain." said Tolaris as he walked past him "If there is nothing else, I'd like to  
see T'Pol. We have some...old times to catch up on."  
  
Soma looked at the Vulcan for a moment as Tolaris' words resonated in his mind.  
  
"There is one other small matter we need to deal with." said the Captain finally   
"Some unfinished business."  
  
"And what might that be Captain?" asked Tolaris  
  
"This" said Soma who promptly slugged the Vulcan with a right cross that  
sent him careening backwards, over the railing and onto the deck.  
  
Everyone on the bridge immediately stood up, including Trip Tucker who   
was explicitly ordered not to. He didn't give a damn, his Captain had just slugged  
the son of a bitch he had been wanting to since the moment Tolaris had stepped   
on the bridge.  
  
The blow had caused Tolaris to flip over the railing landing squarely on his  
face. Green blood began to trickle from his nose and lip. Still stunned, he  
managed to steady himself and rose to all fours as Captain Soma approached  
him. Looking up at Soma, he could see the Vulcan captain through bleary eyes.  
  
Soma looked down at Tolaris with white hot rage. "Get the hell off my ship!"   
  
Soma held his gaze on the bloodied face of Tolaris "Mr. Reed!"  
  
Reed snapped to attention "Sir?"  
  
"Our 'guest' is departing. See that he finds his way."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the armory officer as he rounded his station and came   
up behind Soma.  
  
Almost immediately Tolaris began to rise to his feet. As soon as he was  
standing he started to move towards Soma. Lt. Reed stepped in front of   
the Captain raising the phase pistol he had been concealing out of view.  
  
Reed pointed the phase pistol at Tolaris' midsection. "I wouldn't."   
  
The Vulcan stopped abruptly looking down at the phase pistol and then up  
at Soma.   
  
"You hide behind the humans for protection?" spat Tolaris "Coward!"  
  
"You've got it all wrong." replied Soma coolly "Mr. Reed is here for  
your benefit."   
  
The Captain turned towards Reed. "Lieutenant, get him out of my site before   
I finish the job."  
  
"Gladly sir.'" replied the armory officer as he waved his phase pistol  
towards the turbo lift "I'd move if I were you. "  
  
Tolaris glared at Soma for one last moment. Soma returned the stare in kind  
until Reed Tolaris in the direction of the turbo lift. "Let's go."  
  
Soma watched as Tolaris was led across the bridge and finally into the turbo lift.  
Once the doors closed, he let out an audible sigh. It had taken much to keep  
from strangling Tolaris. Soma would have done it and not lost any sleep  
over the matter. It wasn't even the fact that it went against his code as a Starfleet  
officer. It came down to one thing alone...she wouldn't have approved.  
  
"Chief, take the conn. I'll be in my quarters." said Soma as he crossed the bridge "Hoshi,  
work on that disc. I want it analyzed inside and out."  
  
"Yes, sir" replied the Ensign  
  
Trip Tucker came around the engineering station as he called out to Captain Soma "Captain"  
  
Soma stopped hesitantly and turned towards his Chief Engineer "Yes Chief?"   
  
"Beggin yer pardin sir, but what the hell was that all about?"  
  
Soma looked down at the deck plating for a moment  
and then at Tucker "Family business" he said smiling weakly   
"You have the bridge Chief"   
  
TBC... 


	36. gateway36

Title: "Gateway" 36/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik.While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
T'Pol stopped in front of Captain Soma's quarters. She   
placed her hand against the signal chime and then hesitated;  
drawing her hand back. What was it about this man that caused  
such conflict within her? She was a Vulcan and he was a fellow  
Vulcan...a kinsman. No, he was much more than that. She could  
sense it, but couldn't explain it...not logically.  
  
She placed her hand to the chime once more, but this time the  
hesitation was gone. She paused momentarily, awaiting a response.  
Almost suddenly, the door slid open and Captain Soma stood in the doorway.  
A look of surprise came over his features as he saw who was paying  
him a visit.  
  
"Sub Commander, what brings you here at this late hour?"   
  
"I'm not intruding, Captain?" she asked him almost apologetically.  
  
"Not at all." he answered shaking his head "I'm a nite owl."  
  
T'Pol looked at him with a quizzical expression and Soma smiled.  
  
"An Earth expression used to describe someone who  
stays awake into the late hours like the Earth bird."  
  
"I see." she replied  
  
Soma's own expression changed to one of a questioning nature. He really   
was surprised to see T'Pol on his doorstep." Is there something I can do for   
you Sub Commander?"  
  
She looked at him for a brief moment before replying "May I come in for   
a moment, Captain?"  
  
"Of course." he replied, stepping aside to let her in.  
  
T'Pol walked into the dimly lit room. She glanced around noticing  
how spartan the room was, but then Captain Soma had only arrived a short while  
ago and his stay was only temporary. She glanced down and noticed  
a candle and a makeshift rug. "I wasn't interrupting your   
meditation Captain?"  
  
"No, I finished a few hours ago. I was reading a book  
Commander Tucker loaned me."  
  
Glancing at the end table, T'Pol reached down and picked up the book  
reading the title aloud "The Further Chronicles of Conan"  
  
T'Pol looked up at Soma "A historical Earth figure of some note?"  
  
Soma smiled at the Vulcan in spite of himself "Something like that."   
  
T'Pol put the book down and turned towards the passing stars outside   
the view port. She remained quiet at she watched the pinpoints of light streak by.  
  
Soma looked at her questioningly as he cocked his head to one side  
"So what's on your mind Sub Commander?"   
  
She remained silent a few moments longer. She didn't look at him when she   
finally replied. "I spoke with Lt. Reed this afternoon. He informed me what happened on   
the bridge between you and Tolaris."  
  
"I see." said Soma not sounding surprised  
  
She turned away from the window and looked at Captain Soma. His chiseled  
features were silhouetted by the shadows of the rooms low lighting.   
  
"Why did you do it Captain?"  
  
Soma looked at T'Pol for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe  
I thought he had it coming." he said "or maybe I just didn't like the man."  
  
T'Pol gave a hard swallow "You knew I had a history with Tolaris."   
said T'Pol "That's why you chose not to tell me he would be coming  
aboard....why you assigned me to duty that would take me   
away from the bridge while he was aboard."  
  
Soma simply nodded.  
  
T'Pol looked down in thoughtful contemplation. She still failed  
to grasp why this man would choose to keep Tolaris from  
seeing her. Logically there were two possibilities "Were you trying to  
spare me from having to see Tolaris again or from seeing what you  
might do to him?"  
  
Soma let out a low sigh "A little of both I suppose."  
he admitted "I actually hadn't intended to hit him, but he was such a  
smug bastard...."  
  
He stopped and took a deep breathe. T'Pol looked at his face and saw  
twinge of pain in his features. She realized immediately that pain was  
for her.  
  
"Thank You." she said softly  
  
Soma looked up at her. This time he was surprised and didn't hide it.  
  
"Your right" she said swallowing hard "He did... 'have it coming'."  
  
The pained look he had increased as he saw the sorrow in her eyes. This was a part of her  
life she found difficult to put behind her. He took a step towards her but stopped unsure   
if he was welcome.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said as he remained quiet and motionless   
  
"I have treated you with disrespect and disgust since you came aboard."  
she said pausing unable to look at him "I had no right to do that or to  
question your authority...your heritage. You are a good man Jonathan Soma."  
  
"Your right." he said "You have treated me very badly since I've arrived."  
  
She looked up at him meekly as his words threatened to overwhelm her  
in her own shame.  
  
"But I understand why." he added "It's not easy seeing the parts of yourself your uncertain of."  
  
She looked at him unable to conceal her surprise.  
  
"Oh, T'Pol" he sighed "So many questions, but so few answers. That's what   
brought you aboard Enterprise wasn't it? A need for answers about yourself.   
Questions you had been asking yourself since you were old enough to realize   
you were different from other Vulcans."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. This man...this stranger was telling her things  
about herself that she had only started to acknowledge to herself.  
  
"I understand what your...feeling" he told her "You looked among your own   
kind for answers, but found none. Then along came those humans. Illogical,   
egotistical, arrogant, inquisitive, courageous passionate humans. For all   
their flaws they were able to do something no Vulcan could; give you answers."  
  
She nodded her head meekly in response.  
  
"But the longer you stay among them the more you fear you will betray  
what it means to be Vulcan." "  
  
She moved towards him, closing the distance to mere inches. Looking up  
into his gentle features she asked the question that resonated in her mind  
"Who are you?"   
  
Soma hesitated for a moment as he contemplated the ramifications of the truth.  
He wanted to tell her who he was. What he was... but he knew he could not.   
"I'm...a friend." he said finally "If your looking for one."  
  
T'Pol studied Soma's face. She knew there was more to the man than he  
was willing or able to say. She wanted to ask him once more, but chose not to.  
She decided she would respect this man's decision. "I would like that very much."  
  
The two Vulcan's stared at one another for several moments before T'Pol  
spoke "I should go Captain. I am due on the bridge in a few minutes."  
  
Soma shook his head "I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
"Thank you Captain." she replied nodding slightly. She turned and began  
to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned abruptly."  
  
"Captain"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you find that I still deserve the distinction. I would  
find it very agreeable to be your Number One."  
  
Soma smiled at her "I think we can arrange that."  
  
"Goodnight Captain."  
  
"Goodnight Number One."  
  
T'Pol exited the Captain's quarters making her way down the corridor to the turbo lift.  
Her bridge duty was do to start in a few minutes and she made it a rule to never be late.  
As she rounded the bend in the corridor, she stopped when she saw who had just exited the turbo   
lift.  
  
Commander Tucker had just gotten off double shifts. He and his staff had been making repairs  
to the damage inflicted in the battle with the Suliban formation. He had to give Captain  
Soma credit, the man certainly had Captain Archer beat hands down when it came to all the  
repairs he and his staff had to do when Soma took them into combat. Tucker was looking forward  
to a shower and some much needed rest in his quarters. Looking up as he exited the lift   
he saw Sub commander T'Pol standing in the middle of the corridor.   
  
Tucker walked down the narrow corridor. He intended to side step   
the Vulcan, but she moved to block his way. "Commander"  
  
"Your in my way Sub Commander."  
  
"I-I wish to speak with you."  
  
He looked at her a moment. She almost seemed timid. It immediately resonated  
in him and in spite of his anger he couldn't walk away.  
  
"I wish to apologies for my behavior the other night."  
  
Tucker shook his head "Ain't me you should be apologisin to."  
  
"I have spoken to Captain Soma." she replied "We have...resolved our differences."  
  
"I see...well that's good. Capn's a good man"  
  
"Yes he is....I-I wish to resolve OUR differences as well."  
  
"Nothin to resolve T'Pol. I was mad at ya...but I could never   
stay mad. Your my friend T'Pol...I..." he stopped as he looked   
in her eyes. The deep black pools glistened and he was sure   
tears were threatening to fall.  
  
Swallowing hard, Trip Tucker leaned closer so that they were mere inches   
from one another "T'Pol...I-I.."  
  
She looked into his face and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter  
except him "Charles...."  
  
Then suddenly an alert claxon broke them from their revelry  
as the sound of Lt. Reed's voice blared through the ship's intercom  
"Red Alert, all hands battle stations!"  
  
Trip Tucker was about to hit the comm unit on the wall when he saw Captain Soma   
round the corner.  
  
"Cap'n, what's goin on?"  
  
"Three Vulcan warships just dropped out of warp. They have their  
weapons armed and locked on Enterprise."  
  
Tucker's eyes opened wide "What?!"  
  
T'Pol looked at Soma unable to hide her shock  
  
"Number One, your with me. Chief..."  
  
"I'm already on my way." said Tucker "I'll see what I can do to increase  
the power to the hull platin and phase cannons, but I'm not sure   
if it's gonna help against three Vulcan battlecrusiers."  
  
"Do what you can Chief." replied Soma "Let's go T'Pol"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Captain Soma and Sub Commander T'Pol exited the turbo lift.  
T'Pol took up her station and Soma rounded the bridge railing to the command  
chair   
  
"Report" he ordered   
  
"Captain, they've assumed positions port, starboard,  
and aft." replied Reed "They have us surrounded and their weapons are locked   
on us. They've been hailing us...demanding to speak to Captain Archer.  
I've been stalling, but I know how much longer they'll hold out."  
  
"Hoshi, open a channel."  
  
The comm officer activated the ship's comm system "Open sir"  
  
"This is Captain Soma of the Starfleet vessel Enterprise. Why are you takin g a hostile  
stance against my ship?"  
  
The view screen flashed momentarily and then a face very familiar to the Enterprise   
officers filled the screen  
  
"This is Ambassador Soval. Who are you and where is Captain Archer?"  
  
"Captain Archer has been temporarily reassigned. In the interim I have been placed in   
command of the Enterprise."  
  
Soval eyed Soma skeptically "I am unfamiliar with your name .  
By whose authority are you acting as 'Captain'."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that Ambassador. I have been assigned here for  
a secret mission by the High Command. The nature of which is highly classified."   
  
Soma knew this eras Vulcan High Command often conducted clandestine operations  
of a highly sensitive and secret nature. Operations that even high ranking dignitaries   
such as Ambassador Soval were not privy to. It would be difficult to check on.  
  
Soma approached the viewer "Now... why are three Vulcan battle cruisers surrounding  
my ship with weapons charged?"  
  
Soval stared at Soma for a moment. The Ambassador was not satisfied with the Vulcan   
Captain's explanation, but there would be time enough to verify or refute it. "Because   
Captain...as of 2200 hours yesterday, a Starfleet warship attacked and destroyed the   
Vulcan ship's T'Mir and Solen...killing all 600 Vulcan's aboard the two ships"  
  
T'Pol stood up from her station "Surely there must be a mistake Ambassador?"   
  
"There is no mistake Sub Commander." explained Soval "Nor is there any doubt as to   
the intentions behind the act...a clear and deliberate act of war against Vulcan by the Earth."  
  
"Captain Soma...you are hereby ordered to surrender your ship and her crew as prisoners   
of war. If you do not do so immediately, I will give the order to destroy the Enterprise."  
  
TBC... 


	37. gateway37

Title: "Gateway" 37/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Captain Archer leaned over the shoulder of Tol, Bolian astrophysics officer. He had ordered the  
Bolian to run a spectrographic analysis of the localized area around the systems  
G@ star. Specifically, Archer wanted to know the concentration levels of chronometric particles.   
They had already determined that the 'Kirk' had initiated a slingshot effect around the systems star,   
enabling the 'Kirk' to travel back in time...presumably to the late 21st century.  
  
"Can you tell how long ago the' Kirk' left our time period?" asked the Captain   
  
The Bolian shook his head as he performed another sensor sweep of the surrounding space.   
"I'm not sure Captain, but sir... if they have left our time then it wouldn't matter if it was five minutes   
or five days...would it? They could travel to any period in time of their choosing."  
  
Captain Archer leaned closer and looked at the sensor readouts "No" he replied shaking  
his head " We can pinpoint the relative time they selected."   
  
Commander Garrett had been leaning against the tactical station as she listened to the Bolian  
officer. When she heard Archer's response she glanced over and gave him a  
questioning look. "John, how can you be sure?"  
  
Archer inclined his head in Garrett's direction "Remember...he wants me. He's going to head back   
to my time period for his revenge. He obviously doesn't know I'm in the 24th century."  
  
Garrett wasn't convinced, but she took the premise a step further "But even if we know when.We don't   
know where."  
  
Archer stood up and looked at Garrett "That's why we need to go down to the science station. Silik  
had to take the it to get a fix on the Kirk. He may have left a clue as to what his plan is."  
  
Garrett gave Archer a worried look "And if he didn't?"  
  
Archer considered that for a moment. Taking in a deep breath he let out a low sigh "Then we have a   
very big haystack to search back in the 21st century and not a lot of time."  
  
Archer turned back to the science station "Mr. Tol, scan for life signs on the planet."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the Bolian as he redirected the ship's sensors towards the surface  
of the planet.   
  
As the sensor sweep cycled through, a queer look came over the Bolian   
and he readjusted his instruments and initiated another sweep. The cycle  
passed again with the same results. He turned to Archer with a confused  
look on his powder blue face. "I'm not reading anything sir."  
  
A look of alarm crossed Archer's face. He voiced his concern as a question. "You mean their dead?"   
  
"No sir" said the Bolian shaking his head "I'm not reading ANYTHING."  
  
Garrett walked over to the station and leaned over the Bolian's shoulder. Reading  
the data patterns on the console she knew exactly what she was seeing.  
"The science team is using a low energy subspace dampening field." she explained  
pointing to the low spectrum radiation the field created in the atmosphere.  
"It'll mask anything within a hundred meter radius of the field."  
  
Archer let out a breath in disgust "Great, more cloaking technology to slow us down."   
  
"Maybe not" came a voice from behind. It was Travis Mayweather. He had stepped onto   
the bridge a few moments before and had intently listened to the officer's conversation and  
the problem they had encountered.  
  
Mayweather walked up to the science station, coming to a stop in front of Archer "If you adjust   
Enterprise's scans to detect background emissions we might be able to find the compound."  
  
Garrett looked over at Mayweather "But our scans won't pierce the energy field."   
  
"They won't have to." explained Mayeather "Not If you scan for background radiation..."  
  
"We would detect at least residual traces." said Garrett in realization "Of course!"  
  
"But the field would mask even those." said Mayweather turning back to Archer  
who was clearly not seeing where this was going. "It's like looking   
for a black hole in a star field. The trick is to look where there isn't anything...  
that's how you know it's there."  
  
Archer understood what Travis was proposing. If it worked, it would give them   
a chance to search for possible clues of what plans Silik had for the Kirk.   
  
"Do it." said Archer  
  
Mayweather nodded and took up a seat next to Tol. "This might take some time.   
The ship's sensors have to be set to a narrow confinement or we might pass right  
over the research station and never know it."  
  
"Do your best." said Archer "Mr. Tol can give you hand."  
  
"Yes, sir" nodded the Bolian  
  
"I can take the auxiliary science station." added Garrett "With the three of us directing  
precision point scans, we'll have a better chance of locating the station."  
  
"Then we'd better get started." said Mayweather "If the 'Kirk' is in the 21st century  
there's no telling what Silik can do."  
  
"I think it's pretty clear what at least one of his objectives is." said Archer  
  
Travis shook his head warily "Erasing any chance of the Federation."  
  
"One thing is for certain." replied Archer "He hasn't succeeded yet."  
  
Garrett's brow creased "How can you know that?"   
  
"Simple" he Archer smiled "we're still here."   
--------------  
  
Eight hours ago  
Captain Piper sat in his command chair as he stared at the view screen. The brown sandy  
surface of the planet, codenamed 'Gateway', loomed in the distance as the ever vigilant  
'Kirk' and her crew kept silent watch over it's secrets. When he had first received command  
of the 'Kirk', Piper was especially honored to have been chosen for such an important  
assignment...protecting the Federation's most valuable secret.  
  
Unfortunately, that honor became a curse for the Starfleet Captain. Simply put, nothing ever   
changed for the crew of the 'Kirk'. Oh, they had communicaes from both Starfleet and the   
science team on a regular basis, but nothing else really happened. For all the Kirk's abilities   
she just sat in high orbit dutifully watching and waiting. A maddening experience to be sure.   
Especially for explorers like Piper and his crew. They were Starfleet officers, not wet nurses.  
  
Piper rubbed his eyes. He knew better than to stare at the view screen for too long.  
It became almost mesmerizing. It also gave him a headache. He looked around  
the massive bridge seeing only a handful of the regular duty personnel attending   
to their stations. He had made several requests to Starfleet security for additional  
crew and support personnel. The 'Kirk' was designed for a crew of 900 and yet he   
had only 43 officers and crew. He had been assured on numerous occasions that   
the Kirk's automated systems could handle any attacking vessels, although Piper had his  
doubts. In his opinion, Starfleet was taking a hell of a security risk by trying to keep  
the number of personnel who knew about 'Gateway' to a minimum.  
  
Piper stood from his command chair and turned towards his communications  
officer "Mr. Beach, isn't it about time for the science team's check in?"  
  
A middle aged human with a sandy beard speckled with gray looked up from  
the communication station "Another five minutes sir."  
  
Piper turned back to the screen staring intently once more "Lt. Shrel, what do your  
scans show?"  
  
A slender Andorian female looked down at her instruments for a moment and then   
turned towards Piper "Sensors show a sand storm in the vicinity of the science   
station Captain."  
  
"A sand storm?" said Piper in surprise "Why didn't they notify us."  
  
"You know the Doc." replied Beach  
  
"Yeah, but still...Lt. Shrel, scan outside the compound area for life signs. Let's make sure  
none of the team got cut off by the storm. Phil, try to raise the station."  
  
"Aye sir." replied the Andorian as she turned back to her instruments. She tapped several  
illuminated buttons as she looked at her panel. "Captain, I'm not reading any life signs,   
but I am picking up an energy signature outside the compound."  
  
Piper's brow furrowed "Location?"  
  
Shrel looked back at her screen "Sir, it's the Guardian."  
  
"The Guardian?" said Piper clearly concerned  
  
"Maybe they left it on." came the voice of Ensign Parkhurst  
at the navigation station.  
  
Piper looked at the Ensign clearly not amused by the Ensign's attempt  
at humor. "It's not a light bulb Ensign."  
  
Piper turning back to the comm station "Mr. Beach."  
  
"Nothing yet, sir" responded the comm officer as he tapped the touch sensitive board.  
After a moment his brow furrowed and he tapped his panel again, this time  
tapping several other buttons.   
  
"Captain,I'm not getting a response from the science team."  
  
"Could the storm be interfering with communications?" questioned Piper  
  
"No sir." responded the comm officer holding his ear piece "Sir, I'm getting a localized   
subspace distortion. It might be what's interfering with our ability to communicate with   
the science team."  
  
"That tears it." said Piper turning to his command chair. Tapping the comm button, he opened   
an inter ship channel. "Armory, this is Piper. Doug I want you to get a security detail to the   
transporter room. We might have a problem planet side."  
  
The Captain waited for a response from the ship's security officer, Doug Holloway. When  
none came the Captain's state of alarm increased. "Commander Holloway? Doug! ?"  
  
Lt. Shrel turned to her station and ran her hand across the sensor board. She pulled up  
the ship's internal sensors. One look told her something was desperately wrong. "Captain,  
internal sensors show no life signs in the armory."  
  
Piper walked over the science station. "Widen the field. Scan the ship for life signs."  
  
Shrel turned back to her station as Piper looked over at Beach "Phil, get me Commander   
Thorn. He should be in his quarters."  
  
Just then the Andorian science officer called out in alarm "Captain!"   
  
Piper turned towards his science officer who was frantically pressing rows of buttons on her   
station boards. "What is it, Lt.?"  
  
"Sir, I'm still running life scans, but I'm picking up intermittent bio readings. I can't isolate  
them long enough to determine species, sir...but they are definitely not the crew...we have  
intruders aboard the 'Kirk'. I can read multiple phase shift patterns. It's almost like they're   
wearing personal cloaking devices."  
  
"Dammitt" spat Piper as he turned back to Beach "Have you had any luck raising Thorn?"  
  
"Negative Captain" replied Beach "He's not responding."   
  
"Sir" interrupted the Andorian "He's not aboard, Captain. No one is."  
  
Piper looked at the Andorian in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"Aside from the intermittent bio signatures...internal sensors show only four   
life forms aboard the 'Kirk'." she replied pausing for a moment "They're all  
on the bridge sir. It's just us."  
  
For the briefest moment, Captain Piper's face went ghost white. Thirty nine people gone without the   
slightest alarm being raised. Thirty nine of his crew. Friends he'd known for years. What could have   
happened to them and how the hell did intruders get aboard the 'Kirk'. At that moment he reasserted   
himself and his command training kicked in.   
  
"Lt. Shrel, seal off the bridge access."  
  
"Aye sir" responded Shrel as she turned back to her station.  
  
"Mr. Beach, initiate a priority one distress call. Include my logs and any sensor data." ordered Piper  
  
Beach was about to acknowledge the order when Lt. Shrel interrupted "Captain, I can't close off the   
access ways. Something's overridden the computer codes."  
  
Beach added to the Lt.'s distressing report. "Sir, that subspace distortion is preventing me from getting   
a signal out. We're cut off sir."  
  
Piper turned towards the view screen, staring at it for a moment. He knew it would probably  
be the last time he saw it.   
  
"Lt. Shrel, man the bridge emergency escape transporter." ordered Piper " Lock onto the   
planet's surface... anywhere outside the storm but within walking distance of the science   
compound. Ensign Parkhurst break out phaser rifles from the weapons cabinet along with   
enough food rations and survival gear for the four of us. Phil, your with me."  
  
Parkhurst and Shrel headed for the weapons cabinet and emergency transporter at the front  
of the bridge while Piper and Beach walked over to one of the 'Kirk's' access stations.  
  
Tapping a button on the panel he activated the voice recognition. "Computer...this is Captain   
Lawrence Piper, request security access."  
  
The computer paused momentarily as it scanned the Captain's voice print "Voice  
recognition confirmed. Security access approved."  
  
Piper looked at his comm officer for a moment. Beach knew what came next.  
"Computer....initiate auto destruct sequence...code alpha tango three zulu."  
  
The computer responded to the input command "Auto destruct requires the agreement  
of two senior officers. Please input a second authorization command."  
  
"Computer...this is Lt. Commander Philip Beach, Communications Officer, initiate destruct sequence ...  
code Charlie two two beta.'  
  
"Voice authorization approved. Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one   
minute countdown."  
  
Piper straightened himself. This was the moment every Captain feared. When they they  
would have no other choice but to destroy their ship. "Computer this is  
Captain Lawrence Piper...code alpha...alpha... br..."  
  
Before Piper could finish the final code a sudden noise from behind caused him to jerk his head.  
In a span of time that seemed to slow down to infinity, but in reality occurred in just under two  
seconds, Piper saw the main lift doors to the bridge open to reveal...no one inside.   
  
Turning back to the access station to input the final destruct code, Piper caught a glimpse of a   
shimmering form approaching his position from some 10 meters away. Ignoring the approaching   
form he started to speak the final code when he suddenly felt something strike his back. Piper stumbled   
for a moment as a strange sensation came over him. His head dropped involuntarily causing him   
to look down at the gaping hole where his chest used to be.   
  
Phil Beach stared at the falling form of his friend and Captain. As Piper dropped to the floor, Beach  
caught site of another of the shimmering forms approaching. He called out to Lt. Shrel who was already  
crossing the bridge with a phaser rifle. She let out a blood curdling scream as she fired the weapon at   
anything she thought was moving. Her weapon fired in rapid succession and she thought she might have   
hit one of the invisible intruders.  
  
Vaulting over the far railing, she landed in a crouch, only to turn and see Ensign Parkhurst struck by  
a similar energy bolt that felled Captain Piper. The young Ensign careened back against the wall  
sliding down the smooth surface as he dropped his phaser.  
  
Phil Beach called out to the Andorian "Shrel, save yourself...use the transp..."  
His order was reduced to a gurgling noise as cold metallic blade sliced through  
the front of his neck.  
  
Seeing the knife slice open her crewmates throat, Shrel let out a shriek  
"No!!!" she yelled as she ran towards her fallen comrade. She knew this was a foolish  
decision as soon as she made it. It placed her in the open. Instinctively, the Andorian  
warrior in her took command and she dived for the floor as an energy bolt missed her  
head by centimeters but still manage to slice off one her antennae. She somersaulted   
across the lower bridge deck and came up in a crouch, phaser rifle ready. She could feel   
the blood trickle down the side of her face as the stalk that was her right antennae   
bled profusely.   
  
She held her phaser rifle tightly as she scanned the bridge. She thought she could see multiple   
shimmering forms, but she wasn't sure if they were the intruders or her own blurred vision   
brought on by the excruciating pain from her head wound. Her breathing was becoming   
labored and she was certain she was going into shock. She knew it was over. She would   
either pass out from the pain or die like her Captain and fellow bridge officers.  
She was an Andorian, she would not die in her 'sleep'.   
  
Rising up, she gripped her weapon and in her native Andorian, she let out a battle cry  
as she let loose a volley of phaser fire across the bridge. The bolts of energy struck   
panels and instruments sending sparks and smoke all over the bridge. Amid this were  
several cries. After several moments of firing, Shrel paused. The cries and moans   
from the various sections of the bridge made it plain that she had been successful.  
However, she knew it was in vain. She was outnumbered and barely able to stand.  
It would only be a matter of moments.   
  
Shrel used those final moment and lunged at what she was fairly certain was one of the   
shimmering forms. She came down hard with the butt of her rifle and connected with a   
solid mass. Kneeling over the fallen form she lifted her rifle above her head as she   
prepared to crush the spot where she believed the intruder's skull was. As she brought   
the rifle butt down, it abruptly halted causing her to fall forward. She staggered momentarily   
and swore she heard laughter coming from the invisible form. Then a shudder went through   
her as she felt a knife end pierce her abdomen. She gasped briefly before she was pushed   
to the side where she fell to the ground slumping over as she gave a final rasping breath.  
  
The shimmering form that had been beneath her rose up, coalescing as it did so.   
When it finally finished it's chameleon like state the form of a Suliban male stood in the   
center of the bridge. "Decloak" he ordered  
  
Around the bridge the shimmering forms coalesced and settled into six Suliban  
soldiers. Three others lay on the bridge floor, wounded from the Andorian's savage  
attack. One of the Suliban put a communication device to it's ear. After a moment   
he looked at the Suliban in the center of the bridge.   
  
"Sir, all teams have reported in." he said "The major sections have been secured and the  
crew has been nullified. The ship is ours."  
  
The Suliban in the center of the bridge looked at the man holding the comm device. "You mean  
mine." he corrected   
  
The Suliban swallowed hard as he looked at his leader. "Of course...The 'Kirk' is yours Commander Silik."  
  
Silik smiled "Then let us get under way. I have a man I need to kill and I don't want to  
keep him waiting."  
  
TBC..... 


	38. gateway38

Title: "Gateway" 38/45  
Author: Quills  
Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure  
Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century .   
To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from   
the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to   
investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 38  
Captain's Starlog...I'm going to make this entry quick. I don't know how much time  
I have or even if I'll get another chance to make an entry. Three Vulcan battle cruisers   
have surrounded the 'Enterprise'. Soval, the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, is   
aboard one of the cruisers and he has informed me that Vulcan and Earth are 'unofficially'  
at war. He claims a Starfleet "warship" attacked and destroyed two Vulcan ships. He has   
ordered me to surrender the 'Enterprise' or he will have the Vulcan ships destroy us.  
Given the circumstances, I have agreed to stand down and allow Ambassador  
Soval and a Vulcan security detail to board Enterprise. It's my hope that  
we can find some 'logical' explanation for the purported attack.  
  
The airlock pressurized as an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere filled the compartment   
connecting the Enterprise to the Vulcan battle cruiser 'Volaris'. It had been less than fifteen minutes  
since the 'Volaris and two other Vulcan T'mira class battle cruisers had surrounded the Enterprise   
with orders to destroy her if she didn't surrender. The situation was extremely tense and it was only   
through the intervention of Sub Commander T'Pol that a meeting between Captain Soma and   
Ambassador Soval was possible.   
  
The airlock light flashed from red to green, indicating the corridor was properly pressurized.  
Captain Soma could hear the outer door opening. He looked over at his two senior officers.  
T'Pol remained a masque of stoic reserve while Tucker made no effort to hide his alarm and concern.  
  
Trip Tucker glanced over at his Captain "Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?"  
  
Soma arched his brow "What choice do we have? Enterprise is no match for a   
Vulcan battle cruiser, let alone three."  
  
"You don't seem very worried, Capn."   
  
"Would it help?" countered the Captain  
  
Tucker furowed his brow "Guess not."  
  
"Then why worry."  
  
Tucker was about to voice another comment, when the sound of the airlock door opening silenced  
him.  
  
"Stand too." ordered Soma "Remember what I told you. That goes double for you Chief."  
  
Tucker nodded "Aye Cap'n"   
  
"Yes, sir" replied T'Pol  
  
The airlock door opened and a Vulcan security officer, in full combat armor, stepped through the door.  
He was followed by a second and then a third. The Vulcan security officers looked more like Klingons  
thought Tucker. The three men motioned the Enterprise officers to raise their hands. One of them pulled   
out a hand scanner and ran it over Soma, T'Pol and Tucker. When he was satisfied of the results, he  
nodded to another guard who spoke into a small comm mic in his helmet.  
  
After several moments, another Vulcan appeared in the access opening. This Vulcan was all to familiar  
to the three officers. Ambassador Soval had proven to be a staunch opponent to human space exploration.   
His claim was that humans were not ready for the complex interaction with alien species that would be   
required from a space faring race.  
  
Ambassador Soval stepped through the archway and approached Captain Soma. The two men stood  
face to face for a brief moment as each studied the other. Physically, Soval looked only a few years older   
than Soma. In actuality he was several decades older. Soval scrutinized the man.  
  
"Captain" said Soval civilly  
  
Soma nodded "Ambassador Soval, I am grateful that you have agreed to this meeting."  
  
Soval arched his brow as he shook his head "My agreement to meet with you Captain, was based solely   
on the advisement of Sub Commander T'Pol. She has been a trusted aid to me for many years.   
I value her council."  
  
T'Pol looked at Soval for a moment before returning to attention. Soval returned the look.  
He thought he detected an emotional content in her features, but quickly dismissed the  
notion.  
  
"Of course, Ambassador...may I suggest we continue this conversation in the observation lounge."  
said Soma pointing to a nearby entranceway.  
  
Soval glanced at one of his security detail, who immediately made his way to the door. Finding it unlocked, he  
entered the room, weapon ready and began running a detailed scan. When he was certain the room was safe,   
he signaled to Soval who made his was to the room.  
  
Soval took a seat at the rectangular shaped table. He was flanked by one of the security guards. The other  
two stood guard over Soma, Tucker and T'Pol as they took their seats across from the Ambassador. As  
T'Pol began to sit, Soval motioned her to join him. She glanced at Soma and Tucker briefly and then vacated   
the chair and took the seat next to Soval. Trip Tucker gave her a menacing stare.   
  
Soma glanced behind him making a mental note of where the two security guards  
were. Turning his attention to the table, he addressed Soval. "Now Ambassador, I would   
appreciate an explanation."  
  
"I have already done so Captain." replied Soval coolly "A Starfleet vessel attacked and destroyed two   
Vulcan ships."  
  
"You have proof of this?" asked Soma  
  
"I have." replied Soval as he removed a data padd from his cloak. He tapped several keys  
on the interface and then handed the padd to Soma.  
  
Soma looked at the image of the vessel on the padd. He glanced up at Soval and then back at   
the padd before he laid it on the table.   
  
Tucker looked over at the image." I ain't ever seen a Starfleet vessel like that."  
  
"It is clearly a Starfleet design." said Soval "Your ship's have a...unique architecture to them."  
  
Soma glanced down at the image again as he collected his thought. Tucker was right. He had   
never seen a Starfleet vessel like that because it wouldn't be built for another one hundred  
and fifty years. Captain Soma had recognized it immediately. It was the USS James T Kirk  
and all he could think was what the hell it was doing in the 21st century. "I won't dispute that it   
appears to be a Starfleet vessel, but a vessel's design is hardly damning evidence."  
  
"It is enough evidence for us to act on Captain." countered Soval "We have attempted to contact Starfleet   
with no response. Since I have had dealings with Captain Archer, I suggested to the Vulcan High  
Command that I should make contact with the Enterprise and have Captain Archer escort three Vulcan   
ships to Earth. Now I find that Captain Archer is no longer in command and that an unknown Vulcan  
claiming to be an agent of the High Command has been placed in command of the Enterprise until   
Captain Archer's return. I find all this very questionable in light of the circumstances.  
  
"Captain Archer has been temporarily reassigned." replied Soma "I do not know where he is."  
  
Soval raised his brow once more "I see."  
  
T'pol looked at Soma. Her face was a stoic masque, but her eyes betrayed her. There  
was a sadness in them. She turned from Soma and addressed Soval "Ambassador, that   
is not true."  
  
"T'Pol!" cried Tucker as he leapt from his seat. He made it about six inches before a heavily   
armored Vulcan hand came down on his shoulder forcing him back into his chair.  
  
Once Tucker was back down, Soval turned to T'Pol "Continue Sub Commander."  
  
"Captain Soma took command of Enterprise under questionable circumstances.  
His claim is that he is really a Starfleet Captain from the future and that he and  
Captain Archer were ordered to temporarily exchange places for an undisclosed  
mission."  
  
Tucker looked at her in shock as she divulged everything to Soval.  
"As the Ambassador is well aware, the Vulcan Science Directorate has stated   
on several occasions that time travel is not possible. I submit that Captain  
Soma's story should be scrutinized. It is my belief that Captain Soma does know   
where Captain Archer is and he is attempting to conceal that information from  
you for his own reasons."  
  
"You bitch!" spat Tucker  
  
"Chief!" said Soma putting his hand on the engineer's shoulder "Stand down...your not   
helping the situation."  
  
Tucker looked at Soma "She's sellin us out sir!"  
  
Soma looked over at T'Pol. She returned his gaze.   
  
"Given the questionable nature of your background 'Captain' Soma." said Soval  
"I think it is best that you be relieved of command. I am placing Sub Commander  
T'Pol in command of the Enterprise with orders to escort our ship's to Earth   
where we will attempt to discover the truth."  
  
Soma gave Soval a cold stare. He could see why Archer never spoke very highly of him.  
He was a "god damn pain in the ass."  
  
"Captain, I think it would be appropriate if you informed the crew that they  
are to cooperate with Sub Commander T'Pol. We do not wish to see any of  
the Enterprise crew injured if it can be avoided."  
  
Soma began to rise. The two security guards raised their weapons, but stopped   
when they saw Soval wave them off. Soma looked behind him at the two guards  
and then back at Soval. He walked over the wall intercom and hit the ship wide   
channel.  
  
"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. As of now, all Enterprise crew will stand down.  
The ship is now in Vulcan hands. No Enterprise crew will be harmed as long as you cooperate.  
Sub Commander T'Pol has been placed in command. You will obey her orders as you  
would mine. If we all cooperate...we'll get through this. That is all."  
  
Soma turned to face Soval "I expect you to keep your word."  
  
"I assure you Captain." replied Soval "The crew will not be harmed as long  
as they cooperate."  
  
Soval turned towards the security guards."Escort the Captain to his quarters." ordered  
Soval   
  
The Vulcan guard nodded and T'Pol stepped foward. "Captain Soma's quarters are  
on on "C" deck...room 9."  
  
"Captain, if you will accompany the guard." said Soval   
  
Soma simply shook his head and started for the exit with the security guard in tow. He stopped   
for a moment as he passed T'Pol. Turning, he looked at her. "I hope your proud of yourself Sub   
Commander."  
  
She raised a brow in response to his comment "Pride is a human emotion Captain.  
As I'm sure you are well aware of."  
  
The two Vulcan's stared at one another. No one else in the room was certain of what..if anything...  
was being exchanged between them.  
  
"Capn?" said Tucker  
  
Soma turned from T'Pol and looked at Tucker "At ease Chief. Do as your told. See to the crew.  
Their your responsability now."  
  
"Yes sir." replied Tucker meekly as he watched Soma exit the observation lounge under guard.  
  
TBC... 


	39. gateway39

Title: "Gateway" 39/45 Author: Quills Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Ambassador Soval looked out the window as the stars streaked by in brilliant white bolts of light. He had often found himself in contemplative thought at many a view port where he had gazed at many a passing star field. It was a luxury he did not take for granted. As a soldier he had seen far too many conflicts. He knew the price a newly emerging space faring race paid by joining a community of as unlike individuals as they would ever meet. He found the streaking points of starlight a constant reminder of the symmetry and harmony that was possible among races.  
  
Unfortunately, he did not find this view a desirable one. It might have been the fact that the hull of a Vulcan battle cruiser obscured his view of the passing stars or the ominous meaning such a ship held. Vulcan, in it's collective memory, had never known a conqueror. No Vulcan could conceive of being subjugated by another species. Vulcan had always responded to outside threats with appropriate action. It was all quite logical...and yet...Soval considered the Andorian question.  
  
As a young Vulcan, he had been stationed on several outposts during some of the bloodier conflicts Andor had engaged in against Vulcan. There were deaths on both sides; far too many in Soval's opinion. Yet, it was deemed a logical course of action by the High Command. Andor was a viable threat to the security of Vulcan. One could not argue with logic...but what had their actions brought them? A century's long conflict creating an even wider gulf of distrust between the two planets. Where was the logic in that?  
  
Soval took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The affair with the humans needed to be handled with great care...less Vulcan find itself embroiled with yet another Andor. Soval's contemplative mood was broken as the doors behind him parted.  
  
Soval turned slowly as he heard the door open. He knew it would not be one of the Enterprise's crew. He had transported two dozen security personel to oversee the crew. In truth, he knew exactly who was coming to see him.  
  
"Yes, Sub Commander?"  
  
The Enterprise's acting Captain came to a stop a few meters behind Soval as she gave her report. "We are on course for Earth Ambassador. Do to the Enterprise's limited warp five engine, we will arrive in fifteen hours and forty seven minutes."  
  
Soval digested the information as he observed T'Pol "And the crew?"  
  
T'Pol hesitated for a moment as she chose her words carefully. "They are obeying Captain Soma's orders. There has of course been some vocal disagreement but there has been no physical resistance."  
  
Soval nodded and turned back to the view port "Good...I would wish to avoid any of the crew being injured."  
  
T'Pol remained silent as she studied the Vulcan she had respected for as far back as she could remember. She had found her earliest impressions of him one of cold austerity. Even when she was much younger Soval had attained a rank of distinction among their people. He managed that by prioritizing what was important and what were merely obstacles to the greater good of Vulcan and it's people. A price, she observed, he often paid personally. Though she had at times disagreed with him, she would never dispute his greatness or the sacrifices he had made on behalf of Vulcan.  
  
Soval glanced over his shoulder "T'Pol?"  
  
She straightened herself in reaction, but relaxed after a moment. "Yes sir"  
  
"I require your opinion." he said still facing the view port "You have served with humans closely for some time now. I would hear your view of the current situation."  
  
She arched a brow inquisitively. "Are you asking me if I believe the humans perpetrated the attack on the Vulcan ships?"  
  
Soval remained motionless as he stared out the view port "Yes"  
  
T'Pol considered the question carefully. He had often posed such questions in the past to test her abilities. How she responded was at least as important as what she said "It would be illogical to draw a conclusion without further investigation. As it stands we do not have enough evidence to conclude whether the attacking ship was or was not a Starfleet vessel. Logic suggests that the matter be investigated and only then can a conclusion be reached."  
  
She paused for a moment, hoping her response was adequate. When he failed to respond she decided to add a further observation she hoped would not be seen as a sympathetic view of the humans. "In my experience with the humans  
  
aboard this vessel, in particular Captain Archer, I have found that they can be an extremely reactionary species. They are prone to outbursts of emotion...however, I have seen them take great steps to avoid conflict and in fact make positive strides in resolving highly tense situations. I find their purported attack an incongruity."  
  
Soval considered her observation for several moments. "Yes, thank you Sub Commander. As always, I find your opinion of value."  
  
She inclined her head slightly as she responded. "I am honored."  
  
Soval turned to face her. "What of this Captain Soma."  
  
T'Pol gave Soval what could only be construed as a perplexed look. "As I have said, he claims to be from the future. In addition, the ship's medical officer, has confirmed that he is the result of a Vulcan and Human pairing."  
  
Now it was Soval's turn to look perplexed. "Fascinating, such a pairing would be exceedingly difficult, but not impossible."  
  
"Captain Soma has demonstrated an ability to deal with situations through duplicious tactics and strategy. He is also remarkably disciplined even though..." T'Pol paused with uncertainty  
  
"Yes?" said Soval  
  
"Even though he embraces his emotions." she finished  
  
The elder Vulcan's brow arched "I see you still hold your father's view of those Vulcan's that explore the passions our people. Passions abandoned for the stability of logic and the teachings of Surak."  
  
T'Pol bowed her head. She still found conflict within herself over the half human/ half Vulcan Captain and the current situation only added to that conflict by bringing in wholly unrelated elements she found were vexing her.  
  
"This will prove useful when I question him aboard the T'sol." said Soval  
  
T'Pol looked up at Soval, clearly confused "the T'sol?"  
  
"Yes, I agree with your assessment. In my brief contact with the Captain I can discern that he is plainly a man not to be underestimated. His surrender was far to easy. It would be best to remove him from the Enterprise before he has the opportunity to formant dissent among the crew or perhaps seek to regain control."  
  
"A logical decision." responded T'Pol  
  
"You will instruct the guards outside to prepare the Captain for transport to the cruiser T'Sol. Inform Captain Sevek of the transfer. When we are ready, I will return to the T'sol with Captain Soma in one of the T'sol's shuttles."  
  
"I will make the arrangements, Ambassador." she replied as she bowed slightly.  
  
Turning, she began to head for the door, but was stoped by the voice of Soval.  
  
"T'Pol..."  
  
"Yes, sir" she replied turning towards him.  
  
"I am... grateful to have you at my side once again. You have always performed dutifully and exemplarily. When this is over, we will speak of your future back on Vulcan."  
  
T'Pol looked at the elder Vulcan as she considered his words. Nodding slightly again, she turned and exited the ready room.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Soma sat in his sparse quarters as the Enterprise headed back to Earth flanked by Vulcan battle cruisers. He looked out his view port and saw one of the cruisers aft of the Enterprise's starboard warp nacelle. Soma concluded the Vulcan ships had surrounded Enterprise in a 'V' formation to prevent her from making a run and limiting how many ships she could target with her weapons.  
  
"They got us cold boy." said Soma as he looked down at the small furry quadruped laying on the floor.  
  
Porthos looked up at the Vulcan with large brown eyes. Captain Archer's pet beagle, had originally been in Archer's own quarters. However, during one of his down times, Soma had heard the dog barking from inside Archer's room. Investigating, he found Porthos had not been tended to for at least two days. Understandable, with all the excitement going on. Although he had a feeling Archer would have the Chief's ass if he found out, so he took Porthos to his own quarters making sure the little beagle was looked after.  
  
Porthos sat up and walked over to Soma, hopping up on the bed, sitting next to the Vulcan. Soma patted the dog on the head as he looked back out the window. There was a ship out there from his time and it was more than likely in the hands of a madman bent on only he knew what. One thing was certain Soma thought, he had to find the 'Kirk' and that wasn't going to happen as long as he was locked in his quarters and the Enterprise was headed for Earth under heavy escort.  
  
Suddenly a tiny chirp attracted Soma's attention. Porthos jumped up and ran over to the desk against the far wall. Soma looked at the door to see if the guard outside had also heard the noise. It was quite faint, but he of all people knew the acute hearing Vulcan's possessed. Slowly he rose from the bed and walked over to the desk, glancing at the door as he went.  
  
Porthos began to growl at the strange chirping noise, but Soma shooed him away "Quiet Porthos, go lay down boy."  
  
Soma sat at the table and pulled the desk comm panel off. The Vulcan security guard had bypassed the comm system and computer terminal too Soma's quarters to prevent him from having contact with the crew, but he had not done so manually. He had simply blocked the comm through the computer. Some careful rerouting by Ensign Sato brought the desk comm back online. Earlier, Soma had pulled the panel off and rewired it so the comm would appear dead if it were more closely inspected. He also needed the comm signal set to a very low gain to prevent prying ears from hearing it's signal chirp.  
  
Placing the panel back into place, Soma tapped the comm button "Soma here"  
  
"Cap'n, it's Chief Tucker, sir" replied the low voice  
  
"I read you Chief."  
  
At the sound of a familiar voice, Porthos came running back over to the table. The little beagle stood on his hind legs as the fore paws held onto the table top. He let out succession of 'yips' prompting Soma to quiet him once again.  
  
"Was that Porthos?" asked Tucker "Oh damn, I forgot all about him."  
  
"Porthos is fine Chief"  
  
" Hey boy...I'm sorry...you know I wouldn't leave ya stranded if it wasn't an emergency. I'll make it up to ya boy..."  
  
Soma cut the engineer off. "Chief, I'm sure you and Porthos are having a moment, but would you stop apologizing to him and give me a report."  
  
"Yes sir...sorry sir...we're just about ready Cap'n. Malcolm says his boys have got everything set up the way ya ordered. The Vulcan's have been watchin us like hawks, so it hasn't been easy."  
  
"Do they suspect anything?"  
  
"If they do, they ain't shown any sign of it."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Cap'n..." said Tucker hestitantly  
  
"Yes Chief"  
  
"What about T'Pol?"  
  
Soma sighed "You worry about getting everything set... let me worry about T'Pol. By the way, where is she?"  
  
"Malcolm says she was on the bridge a few minutes ago. She went into the ready room to talk with Soval and then came out issuin orders to the Vulcan security detail."  
  
"What kind of orders?"  
  
"Malcolm wasn't sure, he couldn't hear much and he said it sounded like they were talkin in Vulcan...but he's pretty sure he heard your name and one of the Vulcan ships being mentioned."  
  
Soma swore under his breath "I was afraid of that. They're probably going to move me to one of the Vulcan ships."  
  
"They can't do that!"  
  
"Quiet Chief...there's a Vulcan guard with very good hearing right outside my door...They can and they will...unless we push things ahead. How soon can you and Mr. Reed be ready?"  
  
"Malcolm says he's all set, but I need at least another hour."  
  
"You may not have it Chief." responded Soma as he considered his options " By pass the mains if you have to and just divert power to auxiliary systems. That should cut the job time in half"  
  
"But that won't leave us enough to power the main section...we'll only have enough for peripheral systems."  
  
"If everything goes right, that's all you'll need."  
  
"What if everything doesn't go right?"  
  
"Then I suggest you brush up on your Vulcan, Chief."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that." replied Tucker with exasperation " Ok, I'll get on it...anything else?"  
  
"No Chief, just hurry, Soma out."  
  
TBC.... 


	40. gateway40

Title: "Gateway" 40/45 Author: Quills Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Startrek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
The door to Captain Soma's quarters slid open to reveal two armed Vulcan security guards. The two men entered the room followed by Ambassador Soval. At the site of the Vulcan guards, Porthos immediately jumped up and began to growl between loud barks. The two Vulcan guards trained their weapons on the little dog not knowing what to expect from the animal.  
  
Soma stood up, stepping between the guards and the barking dog. "Easy gentleman...I'm sure he looks really threatening to you," said Soma sarcastically as he picked the little beagle and laid him on the bed. "But I assure you...he's all bark."  
  
Soval looked down at Porthos "Your animal seems excitable."  
  
Soma glanced up at Soval as he stroked Porthos gently. "He's not mine. As for his excitability...maybe he knows trouble when he sees it...dogs and children... good judges of character."  
  
Soval looked at Soma quizzically for a moment at that last comment. Straightening himself, he addressed the Captain again. "You will accompany us to the launch bay Captain. There we will transfer to the cruiser T'Sol."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll remain aboard Enterprise. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."  
  
Soval arched a brow. "It is no inconvenience Captain...and I insist."  
  
Soval raised his hand, motioning the two guards forward. They took several steps in Soma's direction, raising their disruptor's at him. "These guards will see that we make our arrival in the launch bay."  
  
Soma stared at Soval for a moment. Any attempt to stall wasn't going to work with this man. He looked down at Porthos and patted him one last time. "You don't get to come along boy. So stay here and behave."  
  
"Now Captain," said Soval motioning towards the door. "If you would."  
  
Soma took in a deep breath and sighed. He walked towards the door, exiting with the two guards in tow. Soval followed, pausing briefly as he heard a whine coming from behind. Turning, he saw Porthos sitting up on the bed staring at him as the dog continued to make a curious, if somewhat annoying, sound. "Dogs and Children," thought Soval as he turned abruptly exiting the room and allowing the door close behind him.  
  
Soval signaled the two guards flanking Soma to proceed. Heading down the corridor, they encountered several crewmembers who had been given permission to travel outside their assigned duty section. The Enterprise crewmembers gave the Captain a nod or courteous hello, but were immediately waved off by the Vulcan guards. Soval's impression was that although Captain Soma was a Vulcan, he had acquired the respect of this ship's human crew. Something most Vulcan's were not so fortunate to receive from humans. all the more reason to remove him from his element.  
  
As the four men rounded a bend in the corridor, they came to a turbo shaft. As they approached, the doors slid open and one of the guards stepped inside motioning Soma to follow as he kept his weapon trained on the Captain. Once Soma was inside, the second guard entered followed by Soval. When the door closed, one of the guards activated the control panel to take the lift to the launch bay deck. Once the command was input, the lift began accelerating to it's programmed location. Winding through the ship's turbo shafts, the lift car raced along the sleek pathway traveling to it's destination.  
  
Soma stared straight ahead as he addressed Soval "So why the move Ambassador? You have the Enterprise."  
  
Soval looked over at the Vulcan Captain "I believe for all involved Captain, it would be best that you be moved to where you do not pose a danger."  
  
"Really Ambassador, I'm just one man," replied Soma raising his brow "What possible danger could I pose?"  
  
Soma turned and looked at Soval.  
  
"You either underestimate your abilities Captain or you are minimizing them. "I assure you, I will do neither."  
  
The conversation was interrupted as the lift car began it's deceleration until it came to a complete stop.Soma turned back to the doors at which point they slid open to reveal Lt. Reed holding a phase pistol and flanked by two of his security guards.  
  
Soma immediately reacted by jumping to the far side of the lift, slamming into Soval, as he gave Reed and his men a clear shot at the two surprised Vulcan guards. Reed and his men immediately fired into the open turbo lift, striking both guards squarely in the chest with their phase pistol beams. The weapons were on the heaviest stun setting to penetrate the body armor the Vulcan security forces were wearing. As the beams struck, the two Vulcans were slammed back into the rear wall of the lift. Their weapons dropping out of their hands, on impact as they slid down the wall and slumped over on the floor.  
  
One of Reed's security guards moved towards the turbo lift. Before Reed could motion the man to stop, the guard stepped into the lift to pick up the Vulcans' weapons and was immediately met with the boot of one of the 'unconscious' Vulcan guards connecting with his solar plexus. The blow sent the man hurtling back out of the lift and into the corridor. The second 'unconscious' guard grabbed his nearby weapon and raised his disruptor, pointing it at Lt. Reed.  
  
Seeing all this occur in a matter of seconds, Captain Soma swung around kicking the disruptor out of the Vulcan's hand. As the weapon went flying, the Captain swung to the other side throwing another booted kick that slammed the man's face against the opposite wall of the lift; this time rendering him quite unconscious.  
  
The guard who had kicked Reed's security officer now reached for his own weapon. Frantically, Reed lunged at the man slamming the butt of his phase pistol on the man's exposed hand. The Vulcan let out a low grunt and Reed leveled his phase pistol in the man's face.  
  
"Do you want to see if that armor will deflect a phase pistol shot at point blank range?"  
  
The Vulcan stared at Reed momentarily, then withdrew his hand from his fallen disruptor. Still holding his weapon on the Vulcan guard, Reed glanced up at Captain Soma "Are you alright sir?"  
  
"Never better Mr. Reed," replied Soma as he looked over at Soval "Looks like we won't be making that trip after all, Ambassador."  
  
Soval leveled an icy stare at the Captain.  
  
Reed backed out of the lift and motioned towards his still conscious guard to check on the guard the Vulcan had kicked. The man leaned down and examined the prone security guard for a moment and then looked up.  
  
"He's breathing sir, but I think he might have some broken ribs."  
  
Soma stepped out of the turbo lift and picked up the fallen guards phase pistol "Mr. Kelso isn't it?" said Soma looking down at the security guard.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Take crewman..."  
  
"Murphy sir."  
  
"Take crewman Murphy to the infirmary. Then get back down here with a security detail and lock these two in the brig," ordered Soma motioning towards the lift.  
  
"Aye sir," replied Kelso as he tried to lift crewman Murphy as gently as possible. The injured crewman sputtered as he began regain consciousness. "Easy Murphy, were gonna go see the Doc."  
  
Soma turned back to the lift "Mr. Reed, I assume Ensign Sato has initiated the communication protocols I instructed?"  
  
"Yes sir, all comm systems aboard Enterprise are being jammed...including the Vulcan's," replied Reed "The only way to get a message through is for Ensign Sato to clear a channel. I have security teams taking care of the Vulcan guards and Enterprise personnel are sealing off sections until security details arrives."  
  
"Very good Lt, I want you to lock this lift and seal it off the power grid. I don't want these two trying anything before crewman Kelso returns with his detail."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Reed  
  
"Then I want you to escort the Ambassador to one of the conference rooms on "G" deck," explained Soma "I don't want him in the main section if this plan doesn't work. Once he's there, lock him in and report to Auxiliary Control. We'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Aye Captain," replied Reed as Soma headed down the corridor for another lift to Auxiliary Control.  
  
Reed pointed his phase pistol at Soval as he motioned the man to exit the lift. "Ambassador"  
  
Soval remained motionless for a moment before he decided to comply with the order. Exiting the lift, he moved to one side of the corridor as Reed carefully maneuvered himself to the other. Placing his hand on the outside lift panel, Reed closed the doors and input his security code to seal it off and power down. The panel made a sequential beeping sound and then all indicator lights, but one red security panel went dead.  
  
"All right Ambassador, lets take a little walk," said Reed pointing down the corridor.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Captain Soma exited the turbo lift and headed down the narrow corridor leading to the ship's Auxiliary Control room. Passing a row computer console backs he came around the bend where he promptly had a phase rifle shoved squarely in his face. He recognized the man on the other end of the weapon as Ensign Cartmen, a large stocky man from Reed's security team.  
  
Raising his hands in mock surrender, he addressed the man. "Easy Ensign, I know I have pointed ears but try not to blow them off."  
  
The man immediately lowered his weapon "Sorry sir," he replied sheepishly "I'm a little nervous sir."  
  
"That's alright Cartmen," replied Soma with a smile "I'd rather you were a little nervous than a little anxious."  
  
Soma stepped up into the upper deck of the Auxiliary Control room. He could see disassembled panels and cabled wiring laying all over the deck. It looked like a disaster had hit the room. Looking up, he caught site of Ensign Mayweather and two computer technicians seated at computer consoles along with two more of Lt. Reed's security guards standing over them.  
  
"Are we all set here?" asked Soma as he took up a seat in one of the few chairs not holding equipment in them.  
  
"Just about Captain," replied Mayweather "We're waiting to hear from Commander Tucker."  
  
"What's the status on our Vulcan friends?" asked Soma  
  
"Hoshi has been sending us update messages about every five minutes." answered Mayweather "She's been in contacting with Lt. Reed's security teams. Last report, they had about seventy five percent of the Vulcan's in custody sir. No injuries reported."  
  
Suddenly a beep came from a console in front of Mayweather. "That must be Hoshi with another update." Said Travis as he tapped the button. To the surprise of both Mayweather and the Captain, it was not Ensign Sato, but Lt. Reed.  
  
"R-Reed...to Auxiliary Control." came the haggard voice of the armory officer.  
  
Soma leapt from his chair and raced to the console. Leaning into the speaker he shouted. "Malcolm!"  
  
"Captain...." replied the Lt "Soval escaped sir. We were in a turbo lift when he tried to overpower me We got into a scuffle ... he grabbed my shoulder and... I don't know what happened sir...I-I started to lose consciousness...I'm sorry...he's got my phase pistol."  
  
"Damn" the Captain swore "It's alright Malcolm, it's not your fault. I underestimated the Ambassador. Do you know what deck he got off on?"  
  
"Yes sir, "K" deck. If he didn't access a Jeffries tube or another turbo lift he'll be running right into you at Auxiliary Control."  
  
"Mr. Reed, are you still in contact with Ensign Sato?" asked Soma  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Have her seal off all turbo lifts and Jeffries tubes on "K" deck" ordered the Captain.  
  
"Already done sir," replied Reed "I had her do that right before she patched me through to you."  
  
"Good man Malcolm. Pick up a phase pistol from one of the emergency escape pods on "K" deck and head for Auxiliary Control."  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
Soma stood up and turned to Ensign Cartman, standing guard in the corridor. "Ensign, I want you to..."  
  
His order was cut short by a phase pistol burst striking the Ensign and sending the man crashing against the wall as a volley of phase pistol fire struck the back of the computer terminal that obscured the main section of the Auxiliary Control station.  
  
"Soval!?" shouted Soma over the concussive phase pistol blasts.  
  
Soma crouched down and checked the setting on his weapon. As much as he wanted to set the weapon higher, the Captain made sure it was set on stun...very heavy stun.  
  
"Soval! Give it up!" shouted Soma "Your trapped, we have all the access ways from this deck sealed off."  
  
The Captain's statement was met by a fresh volley of phase pistol fire that glanced off the corridor leading to the opening of Auxiliary Control.  
  
Soma looked over at Travis "Not very diplomatic for an Ambassador," he quipped.  
  
"What do we do sir?" asked Mayweather as he tightened his grip on his phase pistol.  
  
"He's got us pinned," replied Soma "If we stick our heads out that opening, he's going to pick us off one at a time."  
  
Soma turned back in the direction of Soval. He considered reasoning with the Vulcan Ambassador "Soval?" he called out only to be met with more phase pistol fire.  
  
One of the technician's looked at Soma "Captain, I don't think he likes you very much."  
  
"I think you may have a point Mr. Delgado," replied Soma "Alright, I'm going to try something. After his next volley, I'll jump into the corridor. He'll have to expose himself to take a shot at me. I'll try to evade his fire, but I'm counting on one of you to nail him if he tags me. Remember...weapons set on stun."  
  
"Captain..." began Mayweather  
  
"No arguments Travis," said soma "We don't have time. The Vulcan ships are going to know something is up when they can't make contact with their people."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Mayweather as he checked his weapon.  
  
Soma inched himself towards the opening in his crouched position. He looked back at Mayweather and nodded. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he waved his hand past the opening and pulled back as another round of phase pistol fire almost hit him. Instantly Soma lunged into the narrow corridor somersaulting across the isle and coming up on one knee as he leveled his phase pistol in the direction he expected Soval to be in.  
  
A look of surprise came over Soma's face and grin formed on his lips. Travis Mayweather jumped out into the corridor with his own phase pistol pointed down the length of the wall. In a flash of recognition, the Ensign lowered his weapon as he saw Soval standing with his hands clasped on his head and a very pleased Lt. Reed holding a phase pistol at the Ambassador.  
  
"Well Mr. Reed, it doesn't seem like you need our help," said Soma.  
  
"I figured I let him go sir. I should be the one to get him back," replied the armory officer.  
  
Soma stood up from his crouched position and lowered his weapon.  
  
"Shall I take him to holding on "G" deck sir?" asked Reed  
  
"No time Lt." said Soma "Let's get back in AC. Bring the Ambassador along."  
  
Reed nodded and gave Soval a slight nudge "Ambassador"  
  
Soma and Mayweather made their way back into the main Auxiliary Control with Lt. Reed and his prisoner behind them. The now conscious Ensign Cartman sat up and looked at Soval as he passed by. The Ambassador gave the dazed security officer a cursory glance and a raised brow.  
  
"Ohhhh" moaned Cartman as he rubbed his head "Vulcans"  
  
Soma took up a seat behind Travis while the two technicians sat across the room at computer terminals. Soma glanced up at Reed and pointed to Soval and then to a nearby chair. Reed nodded and motioned the Ambassador to take a seat. Waving to one of his security detail to watch over Soval, Reed walked over to the auxiliary fire control panel and sat down as he checked the readouts on the panels.  
  
"Alright gentleman, where are we?" asked Soma  
  
"All set here sir," replied technician Delgado "As soon as Chief Tucker cuts the mains, we'll have total control from AC."  
  
Soma turned to Reed "Lt.?"  
  
"Ready Captain, the new installations are online. If Commander Tucker has the power flow configuration right then we can use the new modules on your command."  
  
Soma swung around in his chair. "Travis?"  
  
"We're all green here Captain," replied the helmsman as he adjusted a makeshift control board in front of him "We have it set up the same way Captain Archer did when we had to hide out in the catwalk. Once powers cut to the main section, we'll have total helm control from this panel."  
  
"Alright, signal Hoshi to clear a channel to main engineering" ordered the Captain "All other communications remain scrambled."  
  
"Aye sir," replied Mayweather tapping the makeshift helm station. They were greeted by a static whine and then the voice of Hoshi Sato.  
  
"Ensign Sato to Auxiliary Control."  
  
Travis smiled at the sound of the comm officer's voice "Hoshi, the Captain needs a line open to Engineering"  
  
"Captain!" shouted the comm officer " Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here Hoshi. What's the problem."  
  
"It's Sub Commander T'Pol sir," replied Hoshi "We were having difficulties with some of the Vulcan security team on "D" deck sir. She left the bridge. That was nearly ten minutes ago."  
  
Soval heard the comm officer's report as he looked at Soma. Soma returned the look and then turned to the makeshift monitor. On it, he could see the split screen images of the three Vulcan vessels traveling at warp speed. He knew couldn't afford another delay. The fire fight with Soval had already put them behind schedule. If Captain Sevek didn't hear from his teams or the Ambassador in the next few minutes, they would be found out and there would be no way to execute their plan. He had no choice...he would have to set the plan into motion now.  
  
"Hoshi, your going to have to initiate the main bridge sequence...." began Soma  
  
"That will not be necessary" interrupted a voice from the comm panel  
  
Soma raised a brow in surprise "Number one? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Captain," replied the voice  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mr. Reed's security details were able to take all but a small group of Captain Sevek's forces who were hold up on "D" deck. I instructed Lt. Galloway's team keep them pinned down while Ensign Shipman and I instituted a tactic I believe you would have approved."  
  
"What did you do?" asked the Captain curiously  
  
"We used the transporter system to beam the Vulcan security detail off of "D" deck and into an empty cell in the ship's brig." explained the Vulcan science officer  
  
Soma smiled shaking his head "Good work Number One."  
  
"Captain" T'Pol began and then pausing a moment " was Ambassador Soval taken into custody without any...complications?"  
  
Soma sensed the concern in the young Vulcan's voice. The smile on his face faded, as he looked over at Soval. On the Ambassador's face he saw the look of betrayal in the normally stoic Vulcan's features. He realized Soval was just given the answer to the question he had been afraid to ask. It should have occurred to the Ambassador from the moment the he and the security detail had been ambushed. Someone had to have been diverting both the Vulcan Security detail's attention as well as his own from the preparations being initiated for Captain Somas' carefully orchestrated plan. In truth, it had occurred to him, but he had refused to believe it.  
  
"I am here T'Pol." replied Soval calmly  
  
T'Pol bristled at the sound of Soval's voice as it came over the inter comm. An icy chill swept through her body as the Ambassador's words resonated in her mind.  
  
Soma looked at the comm panel and closed his eyes for a moment. Somehow he could sense the pain T'Pol felt in her betrayal to Ambassador Soval. He wished he could say something to assuage her feelings of guilt, but there wasn't any time. Opening this eyes, he took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Number One?"  
  
After a moment she responded weakly "Yes Captain."  
  
"Number one...T'Pol...I need a report. What is your status."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the Vulcan as she reasserted her reserve "Captain, If the Vulcan Security team does not make contact with Captain Sevek within the next three minutes then he will know their situation has been compromised. If we are to attempt your plan, we must do so now."  
  
"Understood T'Pol, standby for Chief Tucker's signal," replied Soma as he turned to Mayweather " Travis...Engineering...Chief, I hope you have good news for me.?"  
  
"We're all green lights here Cap'n," replied Tucker as he crouched under a support beam and pulled himself up "Just give the word, sir."  
  
Soma smiled "Then by all means Mr. Tucker, the word is given....make it so."  
  
"Aye aye Cap'n," replied the Engineer "Initiatin' sixty second countdown...mark."  
  
Soma turned to Mayweather and snapped his fingers "Bridge" Instantly, Mayweather switched the comm channel.  
  
"Number One, we have exactly...52 seconds... switch to auxiliary power and have Hoshi open sub space communication channel Alpha for all ship's communications and continue scrambling all Vulcan communications."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Close channel and switch to sub space frequency Alpha" ordered the Captain "Full power to the hull plating as soon as we're clear."  
  
In Engineering...  
  
"Tucker to thruster control," Chief Tucker yelled into his communicator "Do you read?"  
  
"Loud and clear Commander," replied a voice  
  
"McNulty, standby on the emergency thruster assembly, you may have to give T'Pol some quick maneuvering room, they just kicked in auxiliary power on the bridge."  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
Tucker leaned over railing and looked down at his assistant "Stewart, start the sequence countdown. We're about to catch the Vulcan's with their pants down."  
  
The Enterprise glided at warp 4.5 between the two Vulcan cruisers as the third formed the tip of the delta formation. The crews of three Vulcan ships were unaware that moments earlier an emergency response was initiated on the Enterprise. This response was a last resort maneuver that was added as an option to the warp five starship design in case of structural failure.  
  
As Enterprise continued forward, the seal between decks "F" and "G" released their main clamp systems as heavy pylons retracted into the lower deck. The momentum of the upper section carried it forward so that the now disconnected and unpowered main section held it's position with the aid of the Vulcan ship's artificial warp bubble while the fully powered lower section slowed to warp 4.45 bring the warp nacelled section just aft of the to flanking Vulcan ships.  
  
Main Bridge...  
  
"Sub Commander, the aft section has completed separated from us," reported Ensign Blackwell "We are holding course and speed in the Vulcan ships' warp bubble."  
  
T'Pol turned to the Engineering station "Lt. Kent, status of auxiliary power?"  
  
Kent tapped his control panel and the readouts poured over his screen "Fluctuating, but holding."  
  
"Mr. Blackwell, prepare to take evasive maneuvers when the Vulcan ship's drop out of warp."  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"Mr. Wang, Target the lead Vulcan ship's warp and impulse drive...1/4 power yield." ordered T'Pol  
  
"Yes, Mam." replied the armory officer "Phase cannons locked on targets."  
  
T'Pol looked at the screen as she saw the Vulcan ship looming ahead. "Fire"  
  
Auxiliary Control....  
  
"Primary phase cannons firing from the saucer section sir." reported Mayweather  
  
"Warp speed adjustment has brought us in line with the Port and Starboard Vulcan warp and impulse drives Captain." reported Reed  
  
Soma turned to the small view panel "Target and open fire Mr. Reed."  
  
Reed taped the fire control panel and an alert beep signaled the weapons discharge. "Firing, sir."  
  
Dual arcs of phase cannon blast emanated from two makeshift ports on the top of the warp drive section. The phase cannon beams simultaneously struck both Vulcan ships on their inner warp drive housing.  
  
"Report" called out the Captain  
  
Reed looked at his instruments. He and Tucker had installed the two back up phase cannons on "G" deck during a maintenance cycle. Neither officer was certain how the makeshift phase cannon ports would hold up and they had no way of testing them except under fire.  
  
"Energy fluctuations occurring on both Vulcan ships sir," reported Reed "But they haven't destabilized. I think the power yield setting wasn't high enough."  
  
"Crank it up a notch and let them have another round Mr. Reed." ordered Soma  
  
Reed adjusted the phase cannon power yield and tapped the fire control button "Firing phase cannons sir."  
  
A second arc of phase cannon fire shot out of both ports, striking the two Vulcan ships' warp drives. Another arc lanced out a split second later striking the impulse housing. A bright blue electrical field enveloped both ships' warp housing as the phase cannon fire had the intended effect.  
  
The Main Bridge....  
  
"Sub Commander" called out Lt. Wang "The phase cannon fire is successful. The Vulcan primary warp and impulse drives are destabilizing. They are dropping to sub light speed."  
  
T'Pol looked at the helm "Evasive maneuvers Mr. Blackwell, bring us over the lead Vulcan ship."  
  
"Yes Mam, adjusting reaction control thrusters to alter course."  
  
T'Pol turned to Lt. Kent "Divert remaining power to the hull plating in case the Vulcan ship attempts to fire weapons."  
  
Kent adjusted his controls "Power diverted to reinforce hull plating ."  
  
As the three Vulcan ships rapidly slowed to sub light speed, the Enterprises main saucer section fired it's control thrusters to push it over the lead Vulcan ship as it continued it's forward momentum riding the 'artificially' created warp bubble from the Vulcan ships. As the saucer section passed over the Vulcan ship a volley of disrupter fire struck the underside as the Vulcan ship made a last ditched effort to stop the saucer.  
  
Auxiliary Control...  
  
"Saucer section is taking fire Captain." reported Reed  
  
"Travis evasive maneuver, set course to pass between the lead Vulcan ship and the Starboard ship," ordered Soma  
  
"Mr. Reed, target their weapons and fire at will as we make the pass."  
  
"Aye sir, standing by on phase cannons."  
  
The warp section moved forward as she turned in a sideways angle, rocketing in between the two decelerating Vulcan ships. as she passed two phase cannon beams fired striking the main disruptor banks of the lead Vulcan ship, taking out it's attacking capability on the Enterprise saucer section.  
  
Main Bridge...  
  
Hoshi Sato turned to T'Pol "Incoming communication from Captain Soma."  
  
"On screen Ensign"  
  
The viewer flashed with static for a moment but was replaced by the face of Captain Soma "Good work Number One. Your sustained warp travel carried the saucer section half a light year from the Vulcan ships. Our sensors show their warp and impulse drives are offline. They won't be able to catch up."  
  
"Captain, I suggest we reconnect Enterprise immediately. By my calculations it will take the Vulcan ships no more nine minutes to reinitialize their impulse and twelve minutes to have warp capability."  
  
"Understood, we're already on route. We'll be lined up for reconnect in less than sixty seconds. Prepare for docking sequence...standby." ordered the Captain "Engine room, revised time on reconnect and warp drive capability?"  
  
"Tucker here Cap'n, we can have her reconnected for warp drive in six minutes sir."  
  
"Make it so Chief." ordered  
  
"T'Pol, once Chief tucker has us reconnected and warp capable, have Mr. Blackwell set course to take us out of range of the Vulcan ships. We'll be up to the bridge once we've locked down everything here and returned to the helm."  
  
"Understood Captain."  
  
TBC.... 


	41. gateway41

Title: "Gateway" 41/45 Author: Quills Contact:the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Ambassador Soval stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. The Starfleet crew had managed To outmaneuver the three Vulcan ships and escape before Enterprise could be tracked or pursued. They were now on course for an unknown destination and the Vulcan Ambassador's belief that Starfleet had engaged in treachery was growing by the minute.  
  
Soval looked at Soma with a placid mask of indifference. Like all Vulcans, he kept his emotions repressed and under control. However, like many Vulcans there were moments when a emotional repression was more difficult to maintain. Behind Soval's calm exterior was an intense rage. However, his rage was not at Captain Soma. He had a grudging respect for the man. He had been outmaneuvered. He could accept that. What he could not accept was the betrayal by someone he had complete trust in. Soval focused his eyes on T'Pol and for a brief moment she tried to hold his gaze, but averted her own eyes when she could no longer look at the man she had betrayed.  
  
"Once more Ambassador," the Captain began "I am asking for your cooperation in this matter. I have explained the situation to you."  
  
"Yes Captain," replied Soval as he turned to Soma. "You have told me you are a Starfleet captain from the 24th century. You have told me that the Starfleet of both this time period and your own agreed to a...'swap' in which Captain Archer has traveled to your time period and assumed command of your starship Enterprise. You in turn have traveled back in time to assume command of this Enterprise." Soval paused momentarily as he gave Soma a skeptical glance. "You have also told me that the vessel which attacked and destroyed the Vulcan ships was in fact a Starfleet vessel. However, it is one that you claim was stolen from your time period as part of a 'Suliban plan to initiate war between Vulcan and Earth in order to prevent the formation of a.'United Federation Of Planets'."  
  
Soma rolled his eyes. Even he was having trouble believing it. "Yes ambassador, that is exactly right."  
  
"You will forgive me Captain if I have difficulty believing you."  
  
Soma sighed to himself. "Ambassador, we have been assigned to stop Suliban operatives from carrying out their plans to destabilize Earth. These same operatives I might add are responsible for attacking my ship and are probably working with those who attacked your Vulcan ships. Now, I need the coordinates your ship's relayed before they were destroyed. It's the only way we are going to find that Starfleet ship before it's crew can carry out their plans."  
  
"You have no evidence to substantiate your claims Captain. Without proof, your claims are just that...claims. I will not give you any information."  
  
"Ambassador..." started Soma as he tried to control his temper.  
  
Soval raised a brow at Soma's reaction "Clearly your emotions are getting the better of you. No doubt do to your human heritage."  
  
Soval was trying to provoke him. He could see why Archer never spoke of the Ambassador kindly. There were tropical skin diseases less irritating than this man. Soma took a deep breath. He had tried being diplomatic with the Ambassador. He had tried reasoning with the man, even to the point of violating his orders and disclosing knowledge of the future. For all the good it did, Soval didn't believe a word of it.. This had gone on long enough. He would have try a different tact if he was going to get the answers he needed.  
  
Soma came around the bridge railing as he headed for the steps to the lower command deck. Passing T'Pol, he paused for a moment and gave the Vulcan science officer a sympathetic look as whispered to her "Forgive me for what I'm about to do T'Pol."  
  
Soma descended to the command deck and approached Soval, stopping only a few feet away. The bridge crew looked at Soma hesitantly. They had seen what he did to the last Vulcan that was on the bridge. Giving the Ambassador a hard look, Soma once again pressed for an answer.  
  
"Ambassador, I am sure you are aware of the joint treaty between Earth and Vulcan," explained Soma "It stipulates that either side will lend aid and assistance to any authorized representative acting on behalf of either parties respective governments or agencies representing them regarding matters of security and or intelligence."  
  
The Ambassador's features remained stoic as he replied "I am aware of the treaty."  
  
"Then you are aware that any individual interfering with an official investigation is guilty of violating that agreement," stated the Captain.  
  
"I am," responded Soval "However, the treaty no longer applies now that Earth and Vulcan are at war."  
  
"Correction Ambassador, you stated yourself that Earth and Vulcan were unofficially at war. Until a formal declaration is made, the treaty stands and your cooperation is required."  
  
Soval arched his brow "A technicality Captain. One I must disregard under the circumstances."  
  
Soma straightened his posture. "So you are adamant in regards to the matter?"  
  
"I am," replied Soval coolly  
  
"Very well," said Soma as he gave the Ambassador an icy stare. Turning around, he addressed his armory officer "Mr. Reed."  
  
Reed looked at his Captain "Sir?"  
  
Soma turned back to Soval as he issued his next order. "Throw him in the brig."  
  
The Ambassador's eyes widened as he arched his brow.  
  
"Y-yes sir" replied Reed as he made his way around the railing and over to Soval.  
  
Soval looked at Soma. The white, hot rage that had been building beneath his Vulcan veneer began to come to the surface. His face creased with pressure lines. Soma allowed himself a slight smile. He had him.  
  
"I am a dignitary of the Vulcan High Command. As an Ambassador you have no authority to hold me...even during a time of war."  
  
"Correction," replied Soma "I am a representative of Starfleet and you are in direct violation of the Earth Vulcan treaty accords. You are under arrest pending your disposition."  
  
Turning towards his armory officer, Soma gave instructions to Reed " Escort the PRISONER to the brig."  
  
"Aye sir," he responded as he swept his arm towards the turbo lift "Ambassador, if you please."  
  
Soval continued to stare at Soma. "If you believe that placing me in detention will cause me to revaluate my position.you are mistaken."  
  
Soma returned Soval's stare as he issued further orders "Mr. Reed, see to it he bunks with the Andorian crew."  
  
Soval gave Soma a questioning look, uncertain if in fact the Captain actually had Andorians aboard his ship.  
  
"They're what's left of the ship that attacked us," explained Soma " We've had them in the brig for several days now. I'm sorry we can't give you more private accommodations but this isn't a large vessel. We have limited space, but I'm sure you understand."  
  
"You cannot place me with Andorian prisoners," Soval protested  
  
"I'm sure they'll be extremely pleased to see a new face," said Soma smiling "and for the second time today your wrong...I can and I will."  
  
Soma turned and headed for his command chair. "If you need anything just give a yell," he added "I'm sure someone will respond in ...twenty or thirty minutes."  
  
The Captain sat in his chair as he leveled Soval with a stair. To the Ambassador's credit he returned the stare in kind. As for the bridge crew, they nervously waited to see who would give first. All that is, save T'Pol. The young Vulcan looked at Soma and then Soval. In the short time she had known the Captain she had found him capable of extreme measures. She had no doubt the Captain would place Soval with the Andorians. An act which could be...life threatening to say the least. She also knew that the Ambassador was a man of strong will. The chances were far greater that he would not acquiesce. T'Pol knew she had to do something to mediate a resolution between the two men.  
  
T'Pol stepped forward hesitantly as she mustered the courage to address Soval "Father, give him what he wants...please."  
  
T'Pol's human crewmates all turned towards her and then Soval with looks of shock. Had they just heard what they thought they heard?  
  
Soval looked at T'Pol for a moment "Daughter"  
  
T'Pol walked down the steps as she addressed Soval "I am sorry if you view my actions as a betrayal, but you must listen to me." she said looking at Soma and then back at her father " I realize that Captain Soma's claims are difficult to believe and defy established scientific precepts, but regardless of where he is from...you cannot discount the possibility that forces are at work which seek to undermine the relationship between Earth and Vulcan by instigating armed conflict. Logic demands that we discard any and all possibilities before formulating a conclusion."  
  
Soval gave her a cursory look as he turned towards Soma.  
  
"Father, you have always sought to safeguard Vulcan and it's people. Serve them now by finding a solution that does not bring them into war with Earth."  
  
Soval looked at his daughter as he considered her words. He could see a spark of hope in her pleading eyes and it reminded him of a much younger Vulcan child he had not thought of in many years.  
  
"Your assessment is logical daughter," responded Soval as he turned to face Soma "Very well Captain, what you wish to know can be found on this information disc."  
  
Soval pulled a small disc from his robe and held it out to Soma. "It contains a copy of what little information we were able to obtain from our ship's."  
  
"I'm impressed Ambassador." said Soma as he took the disc "I didn't think you would actually carry it on your person."  
  
Soval raised his brow "You are not the only person to employ guile Captain."  
  
Soma looked at the Ambassador for a moment. For all his annoying and condescending faults, Soval was a remarkable man. "Thank You Ambassador," said Soma respectfully  
  
"Mr. Reed, escort the Ambassador...to his quarters."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Soval walked up the steps as Reed escorted him of the bridge. T'Pol watched as her father entered the turbo lift and the doors closed behind him.  
  
TBC... 


	42. gateway42

Title: "Gateway" 42 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Captain's Log supplemental: "We've been orbiting the 'Gateway' planet for just under three hours; science specialist Tol, with the assistance of former Starfleet Captain Travis Mayweather and First Officer Garrett, have been attempting to isolate the location of the scientific research compound. So far, they have had no success."  
  
Archer clicked the log button on the arm rest as he stood from his command chair. Staring at the planet looming on the view screen he studied the desolate desert surface. "Where are you," he thought as he scanned the image on the view screen.  
  
Silik had a plan, that much was obvious, but what was it? Archer needed to be sure what Silik intended before he committed to a course of action. To follow Silik blindly back to the 21st century was something Archer knew would be nothing more than a shot in the dark, but he was running out of time. Once Silik accomplished what he set out to do, Archer and the Enterprise might not even exist to stop him.  
  
Turning from the viewer, Archer was jogged from his thoughts as he heard his name called. Looking to the aft section of the bridge, he saw Travis Mayweather looking at him with a smile.  
  
"Captain, I think we've got something."  
  
Archer walked up the steps to the command deck. His hurried movement betrayed his enthusiasm at Travis Mayweather's report. Stopping at the science station, he leaned over Tol's shoulder and looked at the readout display on the main panel. "What have you got?"  
  
"Intermittent readings sir," replied the Bolian pointing to the display, "here...and here."  
  
"Could those be ghost images?" asked the Captain skeptically.  
  
"I don't think so, Captain," Mayweather countered, pointing to the two readings. "We've encountered several ghost readings over the past three hours; these are steady and holding. Unless I miss my guess we're looking at the energy signature of the science compound's power plant."  
  
"I have to agree Captain," added Commander Garrett turning to face Archer. "The only thing on the surface that could put out enough power for the cloak to cause an energy wash like that would be the power plant."  
  
Archer stood up and looked over at Garrett. After a moment a smile played across his lips. "Alright, if the three of you agree," he said turning to the tactical station "Mr. Vendi, assemble a security detail in transporter room one. I want phaser rifles issued. You'll accompany Captain Mayweather and myself."  
  
Travis Mayweather looked up at Archer as he gave the Captain a glancing smile. Mayweather was more than happy to see some action with his old commander again. Archer looked down at the older Mayweather and returned the smile.  
  
"Aye, Captain," replied the security chief.  
  
Archer turned back to Garrett. "Rachel, your in command. I want you and Tol to have the ship ready for 'sling shot time travel' when we get back."  
  
"Aye, Captain," said Garrett standing up and heading for the command chair.  
  
Mayweather stood up from the science station, following Archer and Vendi to the turbo lift. The Captain stopped briefly in front of the open doors and turned to Garrett. "I'm hoping we find some clue as to what Silik has planned, but whether we find anything down there or not, we're following him back."  
  
Garrett gave the Captain a nod. "Understood Captain."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Captain Soma made his way down the empty corridor. The Enterprise seemed much quieter than usual. The general sound of crew members hurrying through the ship's corridors was absent, though he knew the crew were all busy at their stations as they prepared the ship for battle. As a Starfleet Captain, he understood the responsibility that came with the title. He had led men and women into battle before. He understood that it was part of  
  
what being in Starfleet was about, but somehow this was different; this crew was different. They were just explorers. Yes, they were in Starfleet, but this wasn't the job they signed up for. Somehow, Soma felt he was robbing them of their innocence and it left him feeling unsettled.  
  
As the Captain rounded a corner, he caught site of a crewman standing outside one of the ship's guest quarters. She was a short redhead in her early to mid twenties. He recognized her as one of Malcolm Reed's security officers. He approached the woman and addressed her.  
  
"Ensign O'Neil"  
  
The woman straightened and her eyes shot forward. "Captain!" she exclaimed in a clear high voice. Lt. Reed had made it a practice of instilling discipline and respect in ALL his security personnel.  
  
"I'd like to speak with the Ambassador."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the ensign as she turned and keyed in the security code to the room. The door slid open and Soma stepped past O'Neil, and entered the room; turning, he motioned O'Neil to remain outside. O'Neil nodded and tapped the outside panel and the door slid closed behind the Captain.  
  
Soma remained by the door as he looked across the room. The ambassador was quietly kneeling on the floor facing the small view port that now afforded him a clear view of the stars streaking by at high warp.  
  
"Ambassador Soval?"  
  
Soval remained motionless and unresponsive. He sat with his back to the captain as he continued to contemplate his own actions in this affair. He had much to contemplate and the captain's arrival was nothing short of an inconvenience. After several moments, Soval acknowledged Soma.  
  
"Captain Soma."  
  
"I wish to speak to you."  
  
Soval let out a slight sigh. "I have given you all the information available, Captain."  
  
"I'm sure you have Ambassador," replied Soma as he shifted. "I came to speak to you about T'Pol."  
  
Soval's brow arched in response as the Ambassador rose from his kneeling position and turned to face Soma. "The matters between my daughter and I are none of your concern Captain. On that, I have nothing to say."  
  
Soma took a step toward Soval, staring the older Vulcan in the eye. "Fine, then you listen and I'll talk," said Soma. No matter how well he might know the man, he would never understand Soval's complete 'my way or the highway' attitude. Perhaps that was what drove a wedge between father and daughter.  
  
"T'Pol is a remarkable woman Ambassador," started Soma. "Any father would be proud to have a daughter like her."  
  
Soval scrutinized the Captain at that comment.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Soval," said Soma angrily. "Pride is not a dirty word...and you are proud of her...aren't you. That's what's sticking in your craw. She caught you completely off guard, because she was daddy's little daughter. But when was the last time you treated her like one. You've been so busy being a servant to Vulcan that you haven't looked passed your duty in years. Dammit man, do you even know her anymore?"  
  
"I know my daughter, Captain," replied Soval coolly.  
  
"Really?" replied Soma with a slight smile. He found that notion almost humorous. "Then you know she is what humans call...'spirited'. She follows her own course and stands for what she believes is right and not what culture and edict say is right, but why am I telling you this? As you've said, you know your daughter. You knew her so well that it didn't even occur to you she would even conceive of siding with the humans...her crewmates...friends?"  
  
Soma paused for a moment as he studied the Ambassador who was still a mask of indifference. "I have to wonder how a man of your ability could have made such a fatal mistake. Unless... unless you always suspected..." He paused and a smile came over his features. Soval shifted with obvious discomfort at the look the Captain was giving him.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You suspected she would choose this ship over you, but refused to accept that your own daughter was capable of such a course of action." Soma simply shook his head as he looked at Soval. "A highly illogical mode of thinking on your part...wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Soval remained silent, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. Soma's words struck a cord that had, until this affair, been buried deep within the discipline of his logic. The Ambassador stared at Soma as his features tightened. Soma could see that Soval was on the verge of an emotional outburst. To a non-Vulcan it would appear as nothing more than an intense scrutiny, but to another Vulcan it was the tell tale sign of a frayed reserve.  
  
Soval opened his mouth. He was on the verge of uttering something when he abruptly turned away from the Captain. "Will that be all Captain?"  
  
Soma looked at the Ambassador for a moment. He was tempted to continue trying to talk to the ambassador, but just shook his head "Yes, Ambassador..." sighed Soma. He almost believed he had reached Soval, but the Vulcan ambassador did what so many Vulcan's did when faced with their own emotions...particularly ones they found to be 'disgusting'...they ran and hid from them.  
  
Turning, Soma signaled O'Neil to open the door. A beep sounded and the door slid open. Soma began to step through the opening and then paused turning back to Soval.  
  
"Consider this Soval, " said the Captain "what made her choose this ship and it's crew over you? Was she an unfaithful daughter...or was she simply a daughter who couldn't trust a father she hasn't known in years; a man who was too busy to be a father; ask yourself this Ambassador, how easy did you make it for her to betray you?"  
  
Soma turned and exited the room allowing the door to close behind him. Soval remained Motionless, for several seconds, before an involuntary shudder broke his fractured Vulcan reserve.  
  
TBC.. 


	43. gateway43

Title: "Gateway" 43 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter forty three  
  
As Captain Soma exited the turbo lift, he stopped abruptly as he glanced around the bridge. Auxiliary personnel were manning bridge stations, making final preparations for the 'Enterprise's inevitable confrontation with the renegade 'Kirk'. Turning his attention to the aft section of the  
  
bridge, Soma studied his senior staff as they stood around the mission planning table discussing last  
  
minute details and possible contingency plans; they had not noticed the Captain staring at them. As  
  
he looked at his senior staff he allowed himself to smile. They were all so young and full of life he  
  
thought. They acted like they could take on anything and come away victorious every time. However,  
  
his smile faded as images of the bloody aftermath of their battle with the 'Kirk' filled his mind. He  
  
saw the bridge strewn with the dead; the ship broken and lifeless at the hands of the 'Kirk' and her  
  
crew. A pained look came over the Captain's face.  
  
Hoshi Sato glanced in the direction of the turbo lift and noticed her Captain was standing in front of the doors quite motionless. Her fellow bridge officers had not yet noticed Soma and they continued to talk amongst themselves. The young Ensign left the briefing table and  
  
approached Soma hesitantly. He appeared to be deep in thought and she was uncertain if she should interrupt him, but the look on the Vulcan Captain's face worried her.  
  
"Captain?" she said softly.  
  
At first, Soma didn't respond. His features remained frozen in a mask of pain for several long moments before his eyes blinked and he took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Turning, he looked down at the diminutive Ensign who jarred him from the hellish vision he just had. He could see the look of concern coupled with fear on her face and much as he appreciated and even desired her concern, he was the Captain and it was his job to remain strong and resolute in the eyes of his crew. Straightening himself, he gently placed his hand on her arm and gave her a weak smile. "Come on Ensign, we have work to do."  
  
Walking past Hoshi, Soma headed for the briefing table. As he approached his officers, he addressed them with a sense of urgency. "Alright ladies and gentleman, I need status reports from each of you."  
  
Tucker was the first to sound off to the Captain's request. "The engines are ship shape sir. We had to do some calibratin', but the Andorian warp core is holdin' at ninety five percent."  
  
"Very good Chief. What about the increased weapons and defensive systems?"  
  
Malcolm Reed answered the Captain's question by tapping the conference table display panel. A side view cutaway of the Enterprise's primary weapons net and hull  
  
platting came up. "The Commander and I have reconfigured the ship's engine power yield distribution to feed directly into both the forward and aft phase cannons. The power feed off the engines has increased phase cannon strength by a factor of three."  
  
Tucker eyed Reed with a smile as the security chief explained the new weapons alignment. "Yeah, those specs you gave us did one helluva trick, Cap'n. We have the firepower of a Vulcan battle cruiser."  
  
"What about the torpedoes?" asked Soma.  
  
"Not so good sir," replied Reed. "Starfleet has been working on a torpedo system that is photonic in design but even with the specifications you gave us, we don't have the proper equipment for it. However, the Commander and I came up with a substitute."  
  
Soma looked over at Tucker and then back at Reed "A substitute?"  
  
"Anti-Matter" said Reed tapping the control board again. A two dimensional model of a torpedo filled the display. "We take a small amount of anti- matter from the main drive and put it in a containment vessel in a torpedo casing.  
  
When the torpedo is fired and strikes a target it won't have the impact of a photonic warhead but it'll be a lot stronger than our conventional ones."  
  
Soma nodded his head in approval "And the hull plating?"  
  
"Oh that was easy," said Tucker. "I had one my engineering teams tap into the warp engines. The transfer doubles the energy output to the hull plating polarizers. So now, the ship's had the fastest overhaul in Starfleet history. Course you realize what making all these changes means Cap'n."  
  
Soma cocked his brow in curiosity. "What's that Chief?"  
  
"I think we voided the warranty on the ship," replied Tucker with a grin. This received a round of much needed laughter from around the table.  
  
Soma smiled at the engineer "I'll keep that in mind Mister Tucker."  
  
"There's just one real problem with all the changes Cap'n," added Tucker. "In order to make these modifications work, we had to tap into the main engines. This is gonna cause a major energy drain and that's gonna limit how many systems can operate at full power at any one time."  
  
"So what your saying is that we can't use all three systems...warp drive, weapons and hull plating at once."  
  
"Afraid not, sir" said Tucker. "Not at full power. We might hold warp two if you have the weapons and hull plating at maximum, but if we go any higher you'll have to sacrifice power to either the weapons or hull plating...or both."  
  
"Understood and well done gentleman." replied Soma as he turned towards T'Pol "Number One?"  
  
"Sensors have been calibrated to run automatic sweeps over the 'Kirk's' defensive energy shield,"  
  
explained T'Pol. "Once the sensors have pin pointed the most vulnerable areas, it will relay the coordinates to Mr. Reed's weapons control board for automatic targeting and firing."  
  
"Very good," said Soma turning back to the weapons officer. "Malcolm, I know you would prefer to man the weapons personally, but we're counting on you to make sure the targeting system stays online. It's going to take all the firepower we have to weaken those shields."  
  
"Don't worry Captain, I'll make sure the targeting program stays online for you."  
  
"Good man. Travis, we're going to need some expert maneuvering on your part. Even with the added power to the hull plating we can't take more than a few direct hits from the 'Kirk's' phasers. Fortunately, we have one advantage over the 'Kirk'. In close quarter combat she'll have to maneuver at impulse speed. Being a smaller ship we'll be able to maneuver around the "Kirk". I'm counting on you to keep us out of her line of fire."  
  
"I'll do my best Captain."  
  
"I'd expect nothing less Ensign," said the Captain. "Hoshi, your part in this will be dependent upon how successful we are in penetrating the 'Kirk's shields. If we're able to punch a hole through we'll need you to analyze the shield frequency and give us a clear communication signal through their shields. You won't have much time."  
  
"I understand Captain."  
  
Soma looked over at Reed "Lt. is your security detail ready?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Reed.  
  
"Alright, then I want you to assume your stations. We'll be approaching the last known coordinates of the 'Kirk'. It's almost certain we'll encounter her."  
  
T'Pol looked at Soma curiously. "Captain, how can you be certain the 'Kirk' is still in the area?"  
  
Soma nodded his head and smiled. "Call it a hunch Sub commander, but its my  
  
belief that these attacks are not only an attempt to plunge Vulcan and Earth into war, but are also a lure for the Enterprise."  
  
"Hounds to the Hunters?" said Reed.  
  
"In a manner of speaking Lt.," answered Soma. "Except in this case, the hound and the hunter are one and the same. This has all been some elaborate scheme getting us to jump through their hoops. They want us, that much I'm certain of...but they won't get us without a fight."  
  
"No sir," replied Reed.  
  
"Assume your stations," ordered the Captain.  
  
The senior officers all headed for their bridge stations and Chief Tucker started for the turbo lift when Captain Soma stopped him. "Not you Chief," said Soma as he grabbed the Chief, pulling him aside. Turning towards the direction of the science station he called out to T'Pol. "Sub Commander?"  
  
T'Pol turned toward the Captain and looked at him questioningly. "Yes Captain?"  
  
"I'd like to see you and the Chief in my office...now."  
  
"Of course Captain," replied T'Pol with a raised brow.  
  
"Mr. Reed, you have the bridge," said Soma "Alert me to the slightest change in situation."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Reed as he headed for the command chair.  
  
The three officers made their way to the Captain's room. Once the door closed behind them, Soma turned to face the two officers. A hard look was set on the Captain's features as if he were wrestling with a difficult problem with no clear solution.  
  
"Cap'n, is there something wrong?" asked Tucker uncertain why he and T'Pol had been asked to see Soma privately.  
  
Soma gave the engineer a slight smile "You mean besides the fact that we're about to go into battle against a vastly superior enemy who, if not stopped, will in all likelihood alter the future for the worst?"  
  
Tucker shook his head "Besides that Cap'n."  
  
"I wanted to see the two of you before we engaged the 'Kirk'," said Soma as he leaned against his desk for physical as well as emotional support. "I know neither of you were all to thrilled when I came aboard Enterprise. You both had your reasons...but in the end you managed to put them aside and lend me your unique perspectives and abilities. I wanted to tell you both that no matter what the outcome of this battle...I am very honored to have been your Captain for even a brief period of time."  
  
Tucker and T'Pol glanced at one another. Both officers were certain there was more to what the Captain was telling them. "Is there something else you wish to tell us Captain?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Your perception does you credit Sub Commander," said Soma smiling. "You both know that I'm from your future. A person in my position would not only be privy to what will happen, but such a person may also be a part of it as well. I've wrestled with what I can tell this crew. Trying not to pollute the timeline or burden them with what will come to pass. I have stepped  
  
beyond prescribed bounds on occasions but only when I believed it was absolutely necessary. However, now I am faced with a more intimate decision. One that involves the three of us."  
  
"Us Cap'n? said Tucker in confusion.  
  
"Yes, Chief." replied the Captain." It's something I am hesitant to reveal and were it not for our current circumstances I would not do so, but..."  
  
"Cap'n, whatever it is...you can trust us."  
  
"I agree with Commander Tucker, Captain." said T'Pol "If there is something you wish to tell us you may count on our cooperation."  
  
"I know I can trust you," said Soma placing his hand on their shoulders "Both of you. I trust no one more so."  
  
"All right, here goes...What I want to say....what I want to tell you...is that I'm...."  
  
The sudden buzz of the intercom cuts Soma off in mid sentence. Looking up, Soma sighed in exasperation, he walks over to the wall unit and hits the com button. "Go."  
  
"Sir, you'd better come out here," said Sato." Lt. Reed has picked up something."  
  
Soma looked at his two officers. The look of uncertainty gone now replaced by the Captain's stone set features. "We're on our way."  
  
The three officers entered the bridge as Lt. Reed took up his position at the tactical station. "Captain, sensors have picked up a recent energy signature matching the one the Vulcan ships recorded before they were destroyed."  
  
Soma settled into his command chair as he turned to T'Pol. "Anything Sub Commander?"  
  
"Initiating scans now Captain," said T'Pol as she looked into her viewer. "I am reading the energy signature Mr. Reed detected, but it is very faint. The signature appears to end some 5000 kilometers to our port."  
  
"Let's see it." said Soma.  
  
Instantly the view screen image shifted and an empty expanse of space was replaced by an equally empty expanse of space.  
  
"Any other anomalous readings in the area? asked Soma.  
  
"Negative Captain." replied T'Pol.  
  
"Captain!" shouted Sato. "I'm picking up a subspace distortion...localized."  
  
"Can you get a fix on it's position?" asked Soma  
  
Sato raced her fingers across her comm board for several seconds as she tried to give Soma his answer. Looking up, she glanced at her Captain "It's coming from directly astern Captain."  
  
"On screen." ordered Soma.  
  
As the view screen once again changed view the expanse of space that came into focus did not settle, but continued to shimmer in a cascade of fluctuating waves that began to form streaks of light rays which, after several seconds, coalesced into a solid form that took up the entire view screen.  
  
"Red alert!.All hands battle stations!" yelled Soma as the site of the 'Kirk' coming out of cloak directly behind them filled the Enterprise's view screen.  
  
TBC.... 


	44. gateway44

Title: "Gateway" 44 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter fortyfour  
  
The swirling sand filled wind twisting over the desert surface was slowly blocked by the formation of seven transporter beams that coalesced into the landing party from the Enterprise-C. Seven figures in Starfleet desert survival gear stood atop a sand dune overlooking the now desolate science compound of 'Gateway'. Normal procedure would be to beam down in full EV suits, but with the high threat of armed conflict Archer decided on less constricting survival gear with respirators and goggles.  
  
Captain Archer pulled out his phaser and motioned his officers to crouch down. Even with the sand filled air obscuring visibility the Captain was taking no chances. "Lt.?"  
  
Lt. Vendi pulled out his tricorder and ran a scan over the compound that lay just down the end of the sand dune. "Difficult to determine sir," said the tactical officer through his respirator. "I'm detecting heavy  
  
disruptor and phaser damage in the main compound building....but I'm not picking  
  
up any bio signatures. However, they could be masking themselves."  
  
"What about the science team?" asked Doctor Trell as she kneeled down next to Archer and Vendi. The female Andorian was the ship's chief medical officer and at Captain Archer's reluctance had accompanied the away team in case there were any wounded.  
  
"I'm not reading any of their signatures either Doctor," replied Vendi. "It  
  
could be interference from the cloak or..."  
  
"Or they could all be dead," finished Archer grimly.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Captain," agreed Vendi nodding. "My tricorder shows only one entrance to the main building. If there are any hostiles inside sir, they would have the advantage."  
  
"Well, we don't have time to play this safe," said Archer as he checked the  
  
setting on his weapon. "I want you, Doctor Trell and two of your men to circle around to the right of the main building. Captain Mayweather and one of the  
  
security detail will circle around to the left with me. If one our teams encounters hostile forces, they need to draw their fire while the other team gets into that building and searches for any clues as to what Silik intends to do with the 'Kirk'."  
  
Vendi looked at Archer for a moment. The tactical officer knew the Captain was right. The mission was far too important and lives would have to be sacrificed if necessary. "Understood Captain."  
  
Vendi signaled two of his security detail to follow he and Trell down the side of the dunes they made their way along the outer perimeter of the compound. The full force of the sandstorms had died down several hours before, but the winds were still kicking up enough sand to make visibility difficult in the low lighting of the planet's early dawn. Archer could make out the silhouettes of Vendi and his team as they made their way down the dune and across the perimeter. Once the sand obscured any visibility of the first team, Archer signaled Travis Mayweather and Ensign Munro, the security guard that remained with Archer's team, to move down the opposite side of the dune. With any luck, the sand being kicked up by the wind would afford both teams at least some cover from visibility.  
  
The three men followed the first teams tactic and skirted the perimeter of the compound as they made their way to the main building. The wind blown sand worked to cover their movement but it also limited their ability to see. Travis Mayweather pulled out his tricorder and held the device close to his face as he tried to read the instrument through his goggle headgear as the blowing sand made reading the instrument difficult.  
  
"I make it another fifty meters to our left Captain." shouted Mayweather quite certain that if Archer could barely hear him then any hostiles couldn't. They would have preferred using head set communicators but the silt like sand would have made short order of the equipment.  
  
Archer acknowledged the report with a clear nod of his head and then waved his arm for Mayweather and Munro to follow him. The two men followed close behind Archer, making certain not to lose site of their Captain, or risk getting separated. The team moved in a straight line for several yards when a dim light came into view in the distance. Archer stopped momentarily and glanced back at his men. Signaling them to continue they carefully made their way towards the growing light. By the time they had reached the source of the light they were forced to halt as a barrier suddenly appeared through the blowing sand.  
  
"It's the wall to the main building," shouted Archer. "This must be a perimeter guide light. We'll follow the wall to the front of the building...phase pistols ready."  
  
The two men drew their weapons and nodded at Archer. Following the barely visible wall, they made their way down the building until Archer came to a sudden stop. Placing a fist up in the air, he signaled the two men to stop and then made a slashing motion across his throat which both men took to mean that silence was required.  
  
They had reached the edge of the building and Archer was carefully leaning out to see what he could. The main entrance light afforded greater visibility around the door, but he could see no one in sight; including Vendi and his team. Archer looked back at Mayweather and Munro, signaling them to follow closely. The three men continued to follow along the wall as they made their way to the entranceway. Stopping just short of the entrance, Archer raised his phaser and motioned Munro and  
  
Mayweather to cover him as he ran to the opposite side of the entrance. The two men raised their phasers, ready to cover Archer as he made a crouching run across the exposed entranceway. Spinning himself around, Archer came to a stop with his back to the wall of the opposite side. Leaning in with his phaser ready, he looked down the dimly lit tunnel.  
  
The low lighting made visibility almost as bad as the sand storm. For several seconds Archer focused his attention on the shadows, looking for signs of movement. After several moments a shadow moved across a far wall at the end of the corridor. Archer aimed his phaser at the movement as he prepared to fire. Mayweather and Munro also trained their weapons in the direction the Captain was aiming at as they waited for the owner to come into view. Suddenly Archer pulled his weapon up and threw out his hand to signal Mayweather and Munro to do the same.  
  
Stepping out into the exposed entranceway, Archer was greeted by the form of Lt. Vendi coming out of the darkness. "Captain"  
  
"Mr. Vendi...you don't know how lucky you are," said Archer holding up his phaser.  
  
"Sorry sir," said the tactical officer sheepishly. "But you need to follow me sir."  
  
"What is it?" asked Archer pulling off his head gear.  
  
"A survivor." replied the Lt.  
  
"Show me." said Archer as he started to head down the hallway with Vendi sprinting to catch up.  
  
"We arrived a couple minutes before you did, sir," explained Vendi.  
  
"There had been a fire fight. Best we can tell, most of the science team was here for it. We found several bodies in the main hall and in this corridor. One of them was alive, but just barely. We moved her into the hall where Doctor Trell is trying to stabilize her."  
  
Archer and Vendi exited the darkened corridor and entered an only slightly more illuminated main hall. In the center, Archer could see the blue skinned Andorian doctor leaning over her patient while Vendi's two security  
  
guards stood watch.  
  
"Doctor?" said Archer as he approached turning his gaze down on the young woman lying on the couch in front of Trell.  
  
"Just a moment Captain," snapped the Andorian as she pulled a hypo out of her medical kit.  
  
Archer looked over at Vendi. "Who is she?"  
  
"Science team profile says she's a technician...Stacy Veter," replied Vendi.  
  
"She's taken a direct disruptor blast Captain." added Trell as she continued what she knew was a futile attempt to save the girls life. Looking up briefly she shook her head at Archer.  
  
"I need to talk to her Doctor," said Archer stressing the point.  
  
Trell opened her mouth about to protest and then closed it. She knew there was nothing she could do for the girl. Some questions from the Captain wouldn't make her any worse than she already was. Shaking her head,  
  
Trell stood up and made room for Archer to kneel next to the couch.  
  
Looking down, Archer could see the heavy disrupter wound in the girls abdomen. Her eyes fluttered in a half conscious movement as the last spark of life began to fade.  
  
"Stacy?" said Archer as he leaned over the girl. "Stacy, my name is Jonathan Archer."  
  
Archer looked at the girl to see if she understood. Her eyes rolled around under the half closed lids. If she heard him she made no show of it.  
  
"Stacy, we need your help," he said. "The men who did this. They took the 'Kirk'. We need to know where they went. Did they say anything?" Archer placed his hand on the girls arm.  
  
"Captain," said Trell. "It's not good sir."  
  
Sighing, Archer looked up at Vendi "Lt, I want this place torn apart. Look for anything that might give us a clue."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Doctor, prepare your patient," said Archer. "We'll take her back to the  
  
Enterprise and..."  
  
Suddenly the girl sat up grabbing Archer as her eyes opened wide.  
  
Archer spun around in alarm as the girl struggled to hold onto him as she spoke in a gurgled inarticulate manner."  
  
"Stacy," cried Archer. "Easy."  
  
The girl struggled to remain upright as she held onto Archer's shoulder.  
  
Leaning close she put her lips close to Archer's ear as she whispered one word before the last gasp of life left her failing body. "Enterprise."  
  
TBC.... 


	45. gateway45

Title: "Gateway" 45 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter 45  
  
The image of the 'Kirk' loomed large on the Enterprise's view screen. The mammoth Okuda class starship eclipsed the tiny NX class vessel at nearly ten times in size. The 'Kirk's' normally majestic sloping saucer and tell tale Starfleet nacelles would have been a sign of kinship to the crew of the 'Enterprise'; a Starfleet vessel from their future. However, the massive starship, with it's three heavy duty warp nacelles, was nothing  
  
less than a symbol of the dragon come to slay the slayer.  
  
"Captain, she's locking weapons!" yelled Lt. Reed as his system board registered multiple enemy sensor contacts.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, hard about," ordered Soma. "Course 370 mark 64. emergency power to the impulse engines!"  
  
"Aye sir!" replied Mayweather as he frantically adjusted the ship's heading to carry them under and across the enemy starship. The 'Enterprise' swung around 180 degrees as the impulse engines fired, rocketing the starship across the 'Kirk's' keel as the enemy vessel opened fired with it's forward phaser array. The lancing beam shot across at the starship missing by meters.  
  
"Hard over, belly up," ordered the Captain. "Mr. Reed commence fire.all cannons.auto targeting sequence."  
  
"Phase cannons firing Captain," reported the armory officer as the ship suddenly shook violently lurching members of the bridge crew forward. "Direct hits along our main ventral sections."  
  
T'Pol turned away from her display board. "The 'Kirk' has taken direct hits to it's ventral section.no appreciable damage to it's energy shield."  
  
"Continue firing," ordered the Captain as he glanced down at the navigation screen. "Travis, new course...518 mark 269.maximum warp."  
  
The 'Enterprise' twisted in a half spin as it righted itself in relation to the "Kirk' and headed of on a tangent course away from the renegade Starfleet vessel. The "Kirk's aft phaser array fired, striking the fleeing 'Enterprise' which causing a cascade of blue plasma energy to spider through the aft hull of the smaller ship.  
  
"Another direct hit sir! Damage to our aft port hull plating," said Reed as  
  
he read the stream of damage reports flooding onto his screens. "Sir, she's adjusting course to come about and pursue."  
  
"Travis...hard to port, initiate counter course correction away from the 'Kirk' each time she sets a course for our position," ordered Soma as he turned to the aft bridge. "Aft torpedo tube number two Mr. Reed...remote detonation, standby on my command."  
  
Soma turned to the science station. "Number One, closest source of a high energy ionization and I need it now?"  
  
T'Pol's fingers moved across her board as her eyes darted over the readouts  
  
on the overhead screen; her superior Vulcan concentration allowed her to filter out extraneous information as she searched for what the Captain needed.  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Sato. "Incoming transmission from the 'Kirk."  
  
"On screen."  
  
The view screen image shifted and the open star field was replaced by the bridge of a Starfleet vessel. In the command chair, the 'Enterprise' bridge crew could see an all to familiar face.  
  
"Silik!" spat Soma.  
  
The Suliban commander eyed the Vulcan Captain with equal surprise. It was clear by his expression that he was not expecting Soma to be here.  
  
"Where is Archer?" asked Silik with disgust.  
  
Soma studied Silik for a moment. Obviously things were not going completely according to plan. "Looking for you in the 24th century." replied Soma.  
  
Silik snarled at the answer. He was clearly disappointed at this news. "You will surrender the 'Enterprise' immediately."  
  
"It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Silik," laughed Soma.  
  
"I have you outgunned Vulcan," replied Silik. "Your no match for me. I want Archer.not his protégé."  
  
Lt. Reed glanced at Hoshi Sato who returned the armory officers look. Silik's comment might have proved tantalizing if it wasn't for the fact that they were a hairs breath away from being vaporized.  
  
"If you surrender, I will spare your lives," said Silik. "It's Archer that I want."  
  
"We're onto your plans Silik," said Soma. "Your not just after Captain Archer. Your trying to disrupt the time line and alter the future. We're not going to let that happen."  
  
Silik ignored Soma and repeated his demands. "I give you one final chance Captain.surrender the 'Enterprise' or I will destroy you all."  
  
"Awfully gracious of you to offer us the option...but forget it Silik," replied Soma. "I'm not handing you the 'Enterprise' on a silver platter. You want her, you come and get her, close channel."  
  
Soma turned to the science station. "T'Pol.anything?"  
  
"Two sources Captain," reported the Vulcan science officer. "The Betazin system has a n 'S' class black hole at 8.6 light years bearing 313 mark 70 .and the M262 nebula cloud at 5.3 light years bearing 186 mark 10."  
  
"Travis, 186 mark 10," said Soma turning back to the helm.  
  
"Captain, she's closing to weapons range," shouted Reed.  
  
"Aft torpedo number one/phaser combination...fire at will," ordered Soma. "Mr. Mayweather, time to arrival at the nebulae?"  
  
"Fifty three seconds at warp 2.3 sir" replied Mayweather glancing down at his instruments.  
  
The Enterprise shuddered violently as a new barrage of phaser strikes hit the starship. "Captain, she's returning fire!" reported Reed. "Aft plating is down to 45%."  
  
Soma hit the comm button on his command chair. Fifty three seconds; It might as well be fifty three years he thought. "Engineering.cut power to the phase cannons...divert emergency power to the engines."  
  
"Aye sir," replied the crackling voice of Chief Tucker.  
  
"Travis increase to maximum. Malcolm, continue targeting sequence for aft torpedoes."  
  
"Captain...new ETA to nebulae ...15 seconds at warp 4.3."  
  
"Drop to impulse in exactly ten seconds," ordered Soma. "Chief return power to weapons systems when we drop out of warp."  
  
"Understood, sir," replied the engineer.  
  
The 'Enterprise' once again lurched violently at a phaser beam struck A critical system causing system all over the bridge to spark violently from system overloads.  
  
"Phaser strike on starboard impulse housing," reported Reed as the 'Kirk' continued firing on the tiny vessel.  
  
Chief Tucker's voice came over the open intercom. "Engines are down 70%."  
  
"70%!!" said Travis in disbelief.  
  
"Stand bye to fire aft torpedo tube number two," instructed the Captain. "Minimal dispersion pattern."  
  
"Captain, were approaching the outer edge of the nebulae," reported T'Pol.  
  
"Dropping out of warp, sir," reported Mayweather.  
  
"Aft torpedoes Mr. Reed."  
  
"Aye, Aye sir," acknowledged Reed with enthusiasm "Firing anti-matter warheads."  
  
The 'Enterprise' came out of warp in a cascade of light as she slowed to sub-light speed. Within seconds, the mammoth 'Kirk' followed suit dropping out of warp less than 1000 kilometers behind the 'Enterprise'. As the 'Kirk' closed in the 'Enterprise's' aft torpedo tube fired three consecutive bursts. The specially designed warheads traveled on a direct heading for the 'Kirk', but fell short by three hundred kilometers when they simultaneously detonated in an exploding cascade of anti-matter particles directly in the 'Kirk's' path.  
  
"Hard over Travis," ordered Soma. "course 218.that anti-matter burst will blind their sensors to our course change. I don't want them following us in."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Mayweather. "Adjusting course."  
  
The 'Enterprise' banked hard to starboard as she came to her new course heading entering the nebulae cloud. The starship passed through the shifting colors of the outer particle barrier causing it to lurch suddenly with the change in density. Systems all over the ship winked as power fluctuations traveled through the ship's systems. Once the 'Enterprise' had passed through the outer boundary the ship's power systems settled to normal levels.  
  
"Bring us about Travis, z minus 500 meters parallel course to the way we came in. We need a breather. Mr. Reed, damage control teams, all decks," said Soma tapping the comm. button. "Engine room, what's our situation?"  
  
"Not good sir," replied Tucker. "We've lost about 25% of the power links to the hull plating and weapons with that last hit to the impulse drive. Impulse is down to 56% and so are the phase cannons. We take another direct hit and  
  
we're gonna lose a hellava lot more than 56% sir."  
  
"Understood Chief, you've gotten a bit of breathing space, make the most of it and complete whatever repairs you can," ordered Soma "We're going to have to engage the 'Kirk' again."  
  
"Aye, Aye sir," Replied the Chief.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol as she turned to Soma. "Sensors readings are sporadic do to the high ionization of the nebulae's gas, but I believe they are picking up energy readings from the 'Kirk'. It has followed us into the Nebulae."  
  
"I'm counting on it," replied Soma. "They still have us outgunned but, their cloak won't work in here with the ionized gas neither will their shields. It may not level the playing field but it gives us a chance."  
  
T'Pol arched a brow. "A logical tactical maneuver."  
  
Soma smiled. "I can't take credit for another man's plan. A former student of mine used it once with great success. Surprisingly, it was under similar circumstances. Let's hope we're as successful as he was."  
  
A sudden beep from the science console brought T'Pol's attention back to her instruments. "Captain, another energy reading to aft. It appears to be closing."  
  
"If we can see them, then they can see us," said Soma shaking his head. "Alter course...take us deeper into a more dense section of the nebulae."  
  
"Aye, Captain," replied Mayweather.  
  
"Mr. Reed, have your security detail report to the transporter room. Now that the 'Kirk' is without it's shields we'll have no trouble transporting your team over."  
  
"Aye, Captain," replied Reed.  
  
"T'Pol, any further energy readings?" asked Soma.  
  
T'Pol looked at her viewer as she adjusted the instruments. The ionization was wreaking havoc on the sensors making An accurate scan almost impossible. "Uncertain Captain. intermittent readings suggest the 'Kirk' has circled around the denser cloud section we have entered."  
  
'She's waiting for us on the other side," said Soma.  
  
"Possible," replied T'Pol.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, alter our course.reaction control thrusters only," ordered Soma. "Bring us to a heading five hundred kilometers ahead of our original exit point of this section of the cloud."  
  
"Reaction control thrusters sir?" asked Mayweather in confusion.  
  
"Right," said Soma. "It's less likely their sensors will detect our course adjustment on thrusters.especially with all this heavy ionization."  
  
"Aye, Captain," replied Mayweather. "Firing thrusters.adjusting to new course heading."  
  
The 'Enterprise starboard thrusters fired slowly shifting the ship to a new  
  
Heading to port. The ship turned as it traveled through cloud layers of varying densities. The ship's inertial dampeners compensated as best they could, but between damaged systems and fluctuating densities, several density shifts caused the ship to rock, sending vibrations through the hull. The 'Enterprise' continued forward through the dense cloud of swirling ionized gas.  
  
Captain Soma stared intently at the snow covered screen; He waited intently for the report that they had cleared the nebulae. "Time to exit?"  
  
"Approaching intermittent boundary now Captain." Replied T'Pol as the ship's shudder signaled they were crossing into a new density layer.  
  
Suddenly a proximity alarm blared. "What is it?" cried Soma.  
  
"Large mass baring 217 mark 6," reported T'Pol "It' the 'Kirk' and we're on a collision course."  
  
"Dammit," Soma swore. "Evasive maneuvers.hard to port.emergency power!"  
  
The 'Enterprise' swung hard to port, it's impulse engines firing at full power ,as the ship strained to move out of the path of the closing 'Kirk'. The 'Enterprise listed to port avoiding the 'Kirk's' saucer section as it passed under it and along the bow. The two ships glided within meters of one another as they passed. Suddenly, the 'Enterprise' lurched as it hit a dense cloud pocket. The sudden Movement was slight, but enough to close the distance between the two ships. The 'Enterprise's' starboard side slammed into the 'Kirk' as it slid along the enemy starship tearing up plating on both ships.  
  
The bridge of the 'Enterprise' blared with alarms and shouting. The two ship Were colliding along their ventral sections causing massive damage as gaping holes were ripped into the ship.  
  
Captain Some held onto the command chair as he hit the comm. button. with only one thought in mind. "Transporter room.energize."  
  
As he awaited acknowledgment of transport, he heard a loud explosion That could not be mistaken for anything but rapid decompression followed by several screams. Before he could call out, the 'Enterprise' wrenched itself loose of the 'Kirk' and flew off at a tangent."  
  
"We're clear!" yelled T'Pol.  
  
"Full stop!" ordered Soma. "Initiate emergency bulkheads!"  
  
"Aye, sir." Replied Reed. "Emergency bulkheads activated. Depressurized sections returning to normal."  
  
"Damage report all decks," said Soma tapping the comm. button "Engine room, status?"  
  
The comm. was silent for several long seconds as Soma waited to hear the voice of his Chief Engineer. Then a static and crackled voice responded. We're still here Cap'n.but barely."  
  
"What's our maneuvering power?"  
  
"..zzztsk.maybe ¼ impulsssss.but..systems overloaded." came the static filled reply. "Phasers .zzzzz.10%."  
  
"Acknowledged.do whatever it takes to hold her together Chief.bridge out," said Soma as he tapped his comm. button once again, this time for the transporter room "Mr. Carpenter?" called the Captain.no answer. "Mr. Carpenter?!" he called again.  
  
"I'm here Captain." replied Carpenter through haggard breathing. "Emergency bulkheads are in place.but sir.the security detail.they. their gone sir. They were blown out when the bulkhead went."  
  
Soma turned and looked at Reed. The Captain knew how the armory officer felt. Those were his men that died and a commander always took the loss of his crew personally no matter what he or she might say to the contrary.  
  
"Mr. Carpenter.is the transporter still online?" asked Soma. Holding his breath he waited for the answer.  
  
".Y-Yes sir," came a static filled voice.  
  
Soma let out his breath in a low sigh.  
  
"Captain, should I signal another security team to the transporter?" asked Reed.  
  
Soma shook his head. "No time, Lt.,"  
  
"Then."  
  
Soma looked over at the auxiliary damage station, manned the junior armory officer, Lt. Chang. "Mr. Chang, assume the tactical station."  
  
Chang looked at Reed for a moment and then acknowledged. "Aye, sir."  
  
"Mr. Carpenter.lock onto Mr. Reed's and my bio signature and prepare for a site to site transport to the 'Kirk'."  
  
"Sir?" came a static filled voice from the speaker.  
  
"You heard me, mister," replied the Captain.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Captain, the 'Kirk' is altering course for our position," reported T'Pol. "She appears to have sustained damage but is still maneuverable and her weapon systems are full operational.  
  
"Stand bye for a lateral run Mr. Mayweather," ordered Soma. "Mr. Chang, divert all emergency power to the forward and dorsal hull plating...that includes weapons. We'll need everything we've got to get into transporter range."  
  
"Aye Captain," replied the junior armory officer. "hull plating strength increased."  
  
"Are you sure about this Captain?" asked the Reed as he handed Soma a phase rifle and pistol.  
  
"No, Mr. Reed," replied Soma as he checked the setting on his phase rifle. "I'm not."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," sighed Reed.  
  
"Don't worry Lt.," replied Soma. "If I've made a mistake you'll never know it."  
  
Reed looked over at Soma wide eyed. Sometimes his Captain had a very morbid sense of humor.  
  
"Captain, the 'Kirk' is closing on our position," reported T'Pol. "We'll be in weapons range in 20 seconds..mark."  
  
"Number one, once we've transported over make a run for denser parts of the nebulae. Regroup and strike when you can. We'll try to take out some key systems. Exploit any weakness we can create.we can't let the 'Kirk' leave here.to much is at stake.that makes 'Enterprise' expendable.understood?"  
  
"Understood Captain," replied T'Pol.  
  
The 'Enterprise' raced towards the 'Kirk', all emergency power to It's forward plating as the 'Kirk' let loose a salvo of phasers and torpedoes. The tiny starship was battered by the barrage but continued forward as it closed the distance to transporter range.  
  
"Captain," yelled Lt Chang over the cacophony of alarms and sparking control boards. "We're taking heavy damage to the forward sections. It's now or never sir."  
  
"Five seconds to transporter range," reported T'Pol. "Four...three.two. one.NOW!!"  
  
"Transporter room, energize," said Soma as he turned toward the science station. For a brief moment the two Vulcans looked at one another. Sensing the all to familiar feeling of a transporter beam he gave her a reassuring smile and a final order as he and Lt. Reed dematerialized. "Number one, you have the bridge."  
  
TBC. 


	46. gateway46

Title: "Gateway" 46 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter Forty Six  
  
The lights flickered as the auxiliary power kicked in and the emergency lights illuminated the smoke filled bridge of the 'Kirk'. Crewed by Suliban terrorists and led by the renegade Suliban Commander from the future, Silik, the 'Kirk' had just finished firing a salvo of phaser fire and torpedoes as the 'Enterprise' crossed her path. Only moments before, the two ships had collided in the sensor deprived realm of the M262 nebulae cloud, causing extensive  
  
hull damage and structural integrity failure in key sections on both ships. The 'Kirk' had only managed to open fire on the 'Enterprise' because her commander had vengeance in his eyes and he didn't care how much blood he had to spill to get it. It also didn't matter if that blood was Suliban.  
  
"Sir!" yelled Mbek, the Suliban manning the ship's science station. "The enemy vessel is moving off."  
  
Silik stood from his chair and snapped an order. "Pursuit course!"  
  
"Commander," said Silik's second in command looking up from the damage control panel. "We must stabilize the damage to the starboard hull. The engine's containment vessel has been seriously compromised. If it is not repaired the ship's engines will reach critical threshold."  
  
Silik gritted his teeth at this new information. He would not be denied his revenge. He would have Archer's ship and then he would have Archer, but only after he hanged the Vulcan half breed up by his pointed ears.  
  
"Tell the men in engineering to stabilize the containment," ordered Silik. " But we ARE still going after the 'Enterprise'."  
  
Silik's second in command stared at the Suliban commander as he gave new orders to the helmsman. *This madman will be the death of us all,* he thought.  
  
"Set a pursuit course for the 'Enterprise's' last position," said Silik as he turned away from his second in command. "Scan for any anomalous readings...I want to know about them no matter how trivial."  
  
"Yes, Commander," acknowledged Mbek. The man turned to his instruments and saw a warning light. Tapping his console he shuddered as he saw the readout on his viewer.  
  
"Commander!" said Mbek in alarm.  
  
"The Enterprise?" asked Silik almost enthusiastically.  
  
"N-No Commander," answered Mbek. The tremor of fear in his voice was plain. He did not want to report what his instruments were telling him. Such a report would surely bring Silik's anger down on him, but so would not reporting the finding. "Sensors detected an energy signature. It formed just as the 'Enterprise' passed us. There was a momentary energy transmission from their vessel."  
  
Silik glared at the science officer. "Where was it directed?"  
  
"I cannot be certain," he replied nervously. "Somewhere in the aft section of the ship."  
  
"What type of transmission?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment for fear of Silik's reaction the man finally answered. "It was a transporter signal, sir."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Soma and Reed crouched down in the small Jeffries Access Compartment. They had managed to avoid any Suliban soldiers as they made their way along the lower decks of the 'Kirk', but now they were faced with the fact that the upper decks were manned with armed Suliban; they needed a plan.  
  
"Captain, I have a plan," said Reed as he propped himself up against the adjacent wall.  
  
"Speak up Mr. Reed, we're desperate."  
  
"I looked over the specs you were able to supply us with on this ship's design," explained the Lt. "Technology aside....its not radically different from our own. It still has primary operating systems running through EPS conduits. If we can disable their EPS then their primary systems will shut down...they'll be dead in space."  
  
"Mr. Reed, that's in main engineering," sighed Soma shaking his head. "The EPS manifold is one of the most heavily shielded systems on the ship. We'd never be able to cut through it....not even with phase rifles."  
  
"I was thinking of something a bit more direct sir," said Reed as he produced two small palm size cylinders from his chest pocket. "Cobalt grenades...a smaller version of the ones the Andorians we're dropping on as back at 'Gateway'. My security detail found them on one the Andorians we took prisoner."  
  
A smile played across the Vulcan's lips. "Remind me to put you in for a commendation Malcolm...if we get out of this alive."  
  
"I'll settle for getting out of this alive, sir."  
  
"We have to find out what deck engineering is on," said Soma.  
  
Reed pulled out his scanner and keyed in a scan search. After several moments he frowned looking up at Soma. "The scanner is having the same difficulties as the ship's sensors had. This bloody nebulae is interfering with the readings. There's a high concentration of ionized particles inside the ship."  
  
"Probably from the hull breach the 'Kirk' received when the ships collided," said Soma. "Particulates from the nebulae must have flooded several of the decks in this section of the ship."  
  
Reed raised his scanner up and passed in front of him several times. "I'm detecting high energy particle readings above us and forward but I can't pin point exactly where."  
  
"What about life signs?" asked Soma.  
  
Reed shook his head in exasperation. "I can't even pick us up."  
  
"That's going to make getting there that much harder."  
  
"I guess we're going to have to feel our way there," replied Reed.  
  
"We may not have to," said Soma. "Did you see the conduit at the end of this corridor?"  
  
"Yes, it was adjacent to what looked like a computer terminal."  
  
"That's a ship's computer interface," explained Soma. "Newer starships have them built in to tap directly into the ship's sensor net. It's possible the 'Kirk's' internal sensors might be strong enough to cut through the ionized particles from the nebulae."  
  
"But won't the system be keyed to some kind of command code authorization?"  
  
Soma shook his head. "Yes, but if we request non vital information..."  
  
"Such as directions and personnel location," finished Reed.  
  
Soma shook his head. They had a chance; slim as it was. However, slim was better than none. Soma motioned Reed to stand to the side of the opening as he cracked open the Jeffries Access hatch. Phase pistol in hand, he peered out the small opening for any sign of Sulibans. After a moment, he pushed the hatchway open and stepped out signaling Lt. Reed to follow as he laid the hatch on the ground. Once Reed was out, Soma put the hatch back into place and they started for the computer interface.  
  
The two men walked slowly down the empty corridor, glancing from one end to the other as they each gripped their phase weapon. As they approached the interface terminal, Soma directed Reed to take up a position of cover. Reed nodded and slipped behind a nearby bulkhead piling, readying his phase rifle to cover his Captain. Soma approached the interface and tapped the computer console, which came alive with a schematic of the 'Kirk'.  
  
"Computer, disable voice response and direct all answers to inquiries on data screen readout," instructed Soma.  
  
Soma tapped his quarry out on the interface pad. "Give ship schematic location, this terminal in relation to ship decks."  
  
The computer screen changed almost instantly to show a diagrammatic cutaway  
  
of the 'Kirks' deck layout. Soma looked at the viewer and saw the blinking marker signaling their location.  
  
"Interpolate...fastest available route to Engineering without accessing a turbo lift?" typed the Captain. He knew a turbo lift would be ideally quicker, but they could not afford to take a chance on alerting anyone or getting pinned down in one.  
  
The viewer changed again, this time displaying a close up of the deck they were on along with the adjacent decks above. A thin red marker line showed the fastest route to the engineering deck.  
  
Soma tapped the panel once again with an information quarry. "Display All life-sign energy signatures along previously displayed route."  
  
The computer readjusted the schematic to show several points where Bio signatures registered. Soma studied the layout for a moment and then Was about to tap the close function and stopped. He had to make sure. "Number of Starfleet personnel aboard this ship?"  
  
He waited for the answer almost dreading what he was already certain would come.  
  
*No Starfleet bio signs*  
  
Soma let out a sigh and tapped the console closing down the interface. Glancing over at Reed he motioned the Lt. to his side.  
  
"The computer showed me the best route to take to engineering," said Soma relaying his discovery. "It's three decks up and two sections forward."  
  
"Shouldn't we make a copy of the layout Captain?" asked Reed holding up his scanner.  
  
"I did," replied Soma. "I memorized the schematic."  
  
Reed furrowed his brow and gave his Captain a questioning look.  
  
"There are benefits to being Vulcan, Lt.," smiled Soma.  
  
"Any luck locating life signs on those decks?" asked Reed.  
  
"Between here and engineering there were only three and four on the engineering deck itself. They have themselves stretched pretty thin. With any luck we'll make it to engineering without attracting any attention."  
  
"And if we're not so lucky?" asked Reed.  
  
Soma looked at Reed with a scowl. "You know Lt., its optimists like you that cause all the problems in the galaxy."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol rounded the command chair and tapped the comm button for engineering. "Mr. Tucker, status report."  
  
T'Pol listened to the static crackle that came over the comm system. After a pause, she repeated her request and was greeted by a break in the noise.  
  
"T'Pol?" replied the familiar voice of Trip Tucker. "Where's the Cap'n?"  
  
T'Pol arched her brow in relief. Not only because the engineer had survived  
  
but that there still was an engine room for him to be in. However, her relief was only momentary as she reasserted herself and addressed Tucker. "The Captain and Lt. Reed have transported aboard the 'Kirk'."  
  
"What?!" came a frantic exclamation over from Tucker. "What happened to the security detail..."  
  
"The security detail was killed when we collided with the 'Kirk'," explained the Vulcan as she cut him off. "Captain Soma decided to continue with his original plan with a slight modification. He instructed the transporter chief to perform a site to site transport from the bridge to the 'Kirk'. We cannot currently raise the Captain or we will alert the Suliban aboard the 'Kirk' to his and Mr. Reed's presence. Now, you have been updated on our current situation, I would appreciate you updating me on yours."  
  
A crackling hiss came through the speaker followed by the voice of Commander Tucker. "...give us a minute, we're pickin' up the pieces down here."  
  
Though she couldn't hear it, she sensed the exasperated sigh she knew the engineer was making. "With utmost haste Commander, I require a system status," ordered the Vulcan. "I have to know what resources are at our disposal."  
  
"The engines are still in fair shape, but eighty percent of the modifications we hooked up are fried." explained Tucker. "Ya got about forty percent maneuverability and half impulse power."  
  
"What about weapons?"  
  
"We still have a connection to the port cannon," said Tucker. "Fifty percent power. The other connection is fried like the rest."  
  
"Torpedoes are still on line Sub Commander," added Lt. Wang. "Hull plating is holding at twenty percent."  
  
"Can you restore any of the modifications or increase power to present systems?" asked T'pol.  
  
"Negative," replied Tucker. "The best we can do is hold her together for ya Sub commander...I'm sorry I can't do more."  
  
She raised her brow at his last comment. He took the operation of the ship as his personal responsibility. "Then I will make use of you holding her together for me for as long as you can, T'Pol out."  
  
T'Pol turned to the officer who was manning her science station. "Any sensor contacts Mr. Delgado?"  
  
"Negative, Sub Commander, the ionization in this region is too heavy. We might have better luck in a less dense region."  
  
T'Pol turned to the helm. "Ensign, adjust our heading, lay in a course out of this section of the cloud. Mr. Wang, ready photon torpedoes and the starboard phase canon."  
  
TBC... 


	47. gateway47

Title: "Gateway" 47 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter forty seven  
  
"Search every deck...do you hear me!" yelled Silik with white hot fury. The Vulcan had outmaneuvered him. He had not given Soma enough credit, but he would not make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Alert engineering and computer control," added Silik. "Those are the areas they can do the most damage."  
  
"Commander," said the second addressing Silik. "should we not alert all sections..."  
  
Silik lunged forward grabbing his second by the throat. "Who commands here?!"  
  
The Suliban struggled in Silik's grip as he gasped out a reply. "Y-You do."  
  
"That's right," sneered Silik. "Don't forget it."  
  
He released his grip on the man's throat as he pushed his second away. Staggering back, his second gasped for air as Silik gave orders to the soldier manning the comm station. "Send print out messages only... I do not want the Enterprise personnel to know we detected their arrival."  
  
"Mbek, scan the ship for non-Suliban life forms."  
  
Mbek nervously turned back to his console. Activating internal sensors he made bio sweeps of the Kirk's decks. The sensors scanned the Kirk deck by deck until the sweep was complete. Mbek looked up at Silik. "There are two life forms leaving Deck 22 section alpha heading for deck 23.engineering section.one Human.one Vulcan."  
  
Silik smiled, he so hoped Soma had the bad judgment of trying to lead this last ditched effort himself. "Have shock forces meet them on deck 23."  
  
The comm. officer nodded. "Understood sir."  
  
"And.if there is anything left of the Vulcan.bring it too me."  
  
The comm. officer nodded and signaled Silik's shock troops To head for deck 23.  
  
"Helm, adjust course and speed to take us out of the denser cloud area," said Silik taking his seat in the command chair. "Mbek, keep reading the sensor logs. I want to know where the 'Enterprise' is hiding."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Soma and Reed made their way up the narrow Jeffries tube. They had followed the directions the ship's computer schematic gave them for the safest route to engineering. Unfortunately, they were about to come to the last Jeffries tube access along the way. From this point on they would be forced to continue down a main corridor, deck 23, one deck below engineering. They would be exposed with little cover available if they met resistance.  
  
"Mr. Reed?"  
  
"Right here, Captain," responded the armory officer as he stopped just below Soma on the ladder.  
  
"I'm afraid this is where things get complicated," said Soma "Through this hatch is a main corridor that leads to a stairwell up to engineering. There aren't any other access ways in so we're going to have to make it down the corridor... which won't afford us much protection if there are Suliban forces waiting."  
  
"And if we make it to the stairwell," responded Reed with a sigh. "There are almost certainly Suliban waiting for us there."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Soma looking down at Reed.  
  
"No," said Reed shaking his head as he unslung his phase rifle. "But let's do it anyway."  
  
"Right."  
  
Soma climbed the remaining rungs to the top of the tube. Sliding to one side to secure his position, he reached up and grabbed the manual release on the hatch. Turning the lever, the hatch lock made a sharp click allowing the plate to move freely. Soma looked down at Reed and gave him a nod. Pulling his phase pistol out, Soma pushed the hatch forward as he carefully leaned out of the access way. Glancing up and down the corridor to make sure the way was clear, he laid the panel on the deck and slid out of the Jeffries tube. Crouching down, he motioned for Reed to follow. The Lt. climbed the ladder exiting the access way and moved to the opposite wall where he crouched down.  
  
"Lt, I'm going to make my way to where the corridor meets a two way junction," explained Soma. "If it's clear, I'll signal you."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll cover you from here," said Reed with a nod. "Sir.Be careful."  
  
"I intend to," Soma smiled.  
  
Soma made his way carefully down the corridor as Reed crouched down with his phase rifle aimed just past the him. Soma edged along the wall as he approached the corridor junction. He forced his breathing to go shallow and cocked his head slightly to allow his sensitive Vulcan ears to give him a warning. Pausing for a moment, he listened for any hint of noise. For a long steady moment he heard only quiet with the background thrum of the ship's engines. Then he heard it. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The creak of flexing boot material from someone shifting their position. It was a trap! The Suliban knew they were here and they were just waiting for he and Reed to line up like ducks in a gallery.  
  
Soma had less than a second to act. He couldn't make it back to Reed's position so he took the only other option and dived low across the corridor junction, twisting his body as he was in mid air. The Suliban immediately reacted, raising their weapons to open fire, but Soma swung his arm out pointing his phase pistol in their direction. Tapping the wide beam setting with his thumb, he fired off one blind shot striking two Suliban before he hit the deck in a somersault roll to the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
Lt. Reed saw all this in the blink of an eye and in a span of time that took only slightly longer he lunged across the corridor and grabbed the Jeffries hatch cover, pulling it up in front of him as a Suliban soldier came out of the corridor. Seeing Soma exposed, Reed raised his phase rifle and fired off a shot striking the Suliban in the back. As the man crumpled to the floor, another Suliban exited the corridor and opened fire on Reed's position. The disruptor blasts struck the access hatch Reed was using as a makeshift shield. The Suliban continued firing as he backed into the safety of the adjacent corridor.  
  
Soma pressed his body against the wall as he slid up to where his corridor met the one the Suliban had emerged from. Careful to stay clear of the suppression fire Reed was laying down, Soma turned his weapon into the corridor and fired blindly. He hadn't counted on hitting anyone, but hoped the added fire would drive the Suliban further back down the corridor. His phase pistol fire was immediately met by a volley of disruptor blasts that struck the adjacent wall and sent sparks showering over both he and Reed.  
  
Soma squinted through the rain of sparks and signaled for Reed's attention. The Lt. acknowledged his Captain as he continued to fire intermittent shots down the corridor. Suddenly, the return fire ceased and the corridor went silent. Soma glanced over at Reed, and both men knew they could not have stopped the Suliban that easily. They were waiting for one of them to carelessly expose himself for an open shot.  
  
Glancing at Reed, Soma tapped his chest pocket and made a discarding motion. Reed nodded knowing exactly what the Captain had in mind. Unzipping his breast pocket, Reed pulled out one of the cobalt grenades. Looking over at Soma, he nodded again to signal he was ready. Soma nodded back as he positioned himself to run clear of the opening once the grenade was thrown.  
  
Reed tapped the igniter button on the grenade and holding his shield up, twisted into the open and hurled the grenade down the corridor. A renewed volley of disruptor fire came out of the darkened corridor, striking Reed's makeshift shield. The impact force put him off balance and sent him hurtling backwards into the adjacent wall. Stunned, Reed collapsed in the exposed corridor with only scant seconds before the grenade exploded.  
  
Seeing his armory officer exposed, Soma gritted his teeth and lunged forward. With Vulcan agility and Vulcan strength he went down on one knee lunging out with his arm and grabbed Reed by his uniform. With a quick jerk he hauled the armory officer out of the corridor just as flash of blinding blue light came from the adjacent corridor. The flash was followed, by a shattering concussive blast that threw both Reed and Soma to the ground.  
  
The blast swept up the corridor and out the entranceway flooding into the corridor Reed and Soma were in. A wall of bright blue plasma flame licked across the upper half of the corridor burning everything it came in contact with. As the plasma crawled across the walls its intensity began to diminish until finally the last of the cobalt blue flame disappeared, leaving blacked walls several meters down both ends of the corridor.  
  
Reed was the first to raise his head. Looking up he could see the char line where the plasma had stopped burning. It was less than a foot above his body. If he and Soma had been standing up they would have been incinerated.  
  
"Captain?" called Reed. "Captain, are you alright."  
  
A dull groan from Soma told Reed the Captain was still alive and a raspy cough and a nod of his head put the armory officer at ease.  
  
"I'm still functioning, Mr. Reed," said Soma. "Just barely."  
  
"Captain, I..." Reed stammered as he realized what Soma had done.  
  
"Forget it Malcolm," said Soma sitting up. "You took a hell of a risk setting that grenade off. Besides, I can't let subordinate officers grand stand me. Think what that will do to my reputation."  
  
Reed gave Soma a smile and then looked down the corridor towards the stairwell to engineering. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's," said Soma.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
T'Pol sat pensively in the command chair as the 'Enterprise' emerged from the denser section of the nebulae cloud. She knew the ship would never survive another direct confrontation with the 'Kirk'. Any attempt to do so would be suicidal. However, she was also aware of what was at stake. If the 'Kirk' was not stopped here, she would go to Earth or perhaps Vulcan. Even in her damaged condition she would be more than a match for what amounted to nothing more than hundred and fifty year old obsolete starships. Captain Soma was correct, the 'Enterprise' and her crew were expendable. The 'Kirk' had to be stopped at all costs.  
  
"Sensors, Mr. Delgado?" asked the Vulcan as she glanced at the science station.  
  
The young Lt. sitting in what was normally her position, ran his hands over the dials nervously. She could see the beads of sweat forming on his face. He was frightened; they all were. No one wanted to die, but even more than that no one wanted to fail; not this time.  
  
"Its hard to say, Ma'm," replied Delgado. "The readings are sporadic. I keep getting energy signatures in different places...sometimes two at the same time. They can't be in both spots so its got to be false readings."  
  
"What's the closest energy signature?"  
  
Delgado turned to his instruments again. After a moment he reacquired the closest energy pattern his sensors could discern. "Ninety degrees to starboard."  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, adjust course ninety degrees to starboard," ordered T'Pol. "Mr. Wang, stand by on weapons. The targeting system won't work in here so we will have to rely on your marksmanship."  
  
The Enterprise changed its heading as the impulse engines fired. The battle damaged starship limped through the ionized clouds as it headed for the source of the energy distortion. The readings Delgado had interpreted could very well be a ghost image. In this highly charged field of ions the sensors proved almost useless and any reading they gave could lead them right into the waiting hands of the 'Kirk'.  
  
Delgado's head snapped up as a warning light flashed on his board. "Sub Commander, I'm reading that energy signature 2000 kilometers directly ahead."  
  
"Mr. Wang."  
  
"Starboard cannon and torpedoes ready, Ma'm." Replied the armory officer.  
  
"Wait till we are at point blank range," ordered T'Pol. "Our phase cannon is only at fifty percent. We will have to be right on top of her to cause any appreciable damage."  
  
"Understood, Sub-Commander."  
  
"Sub commander, I'm reading another energy signature...this one directly astern."  
  
"What about the signature directly ahead?" she asked.  
  
"It's still there Ma'm." said Delgado. "I don't understand.that can't both be."  
  
Delgado's words were cut off as the ship suddenly lurched violently forward. Several loud explosions from the aft section rang through the bridge.  
  
"Phaser fire!!" yelled Wang. "Directly astern."  
  
"Return Fire!" shouted T'Pol. "Emergency power.all ahead full."  
  
The Enterprise's engines whined as she maneuvered sluggishly away With the 'Kirk' less than 500 meters away. Firing her aft torpedo, the Enterprise returned fire on the 'Kirk' striking one of its torpedo tubes. The impact caused the port side of the 'Kirk's' torpedo housing to explode taking several of the upper decks with it.  
  
"Sub Commander that original energy signature is still in front of us. We're closing in on it too fast for it to be a ghost image.whatever it is its headed straight for us."  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, hard to port."  
  
"I'll try Sub-Commander, but the helm is sluggish and.Sub-Commander she's not responding. We've lost helm control."  
  
T'Pol had only seconds to think. Whatever the object was, it was on a direct course for the 'Enterprise'. "Fire dorsal reaction control thrusters. Take us under whatever it is.' She knew it was a gamble. They had no Idea how large the object was or even if they had enough time for the thrusters to bring them clear of the object.  
  
"Ensign Sato, give me forward view maximum strength."  
  
Hoshi gripped her console as she tapped several keys bringing the viewer into static filled focus. As the static raced across the screen the bridge crew could make out the approaching object. It was clearly several times the size of 'Enterprise' but the viewer was too distorted to tell what the object was.  
  
"Sub-Commander, I'm picking up an audio transmission," said Sato.  
  
"From the 'Kirk'?"  
  
"No, this one's too the Kirk."  
  
"Put it on audio," ordered T'Pol.  
  
A static crackle filled the bridge as the comm. channel tapped into The message directed at the 'Kirk'. ".Silik.get the hell away from my ship!"  
  
T'Pol looked at Sato, making no attempt to hide the surprise. Turning Away from Sato, T'pol focused her attention on the viewer. She had recognized the voice instantly; it was Captain Archer's. She wasn't certain how he had  
  
returned or even how he had found them, but she was certain about one thing. He was on a direct collision course with the Enterprise.  
  
TBC.. 


	48. gateway48

The 'Enterprise-C' was on a collision course with the NX-01. Flying blind in the M262 Nebulae, she hadn't detected the 01 was directly in her path with no helm control to maneuver out of the way.  
  
"Ensign Sato, open a channel to Captain Archer."  
  
"I can't Sub-Commander," replied Sato. "Our field coil was damaged. We can receive transmission, but we can't send."  
  
With the helm down, they wouldn't be able to move out of the 'Enterprise-C's' way and with communications out they couldn't warn her off. There had to be another way, but T'Pol could not see what it was. She was certain Archer could come up with a solution, as illogical as humans were he had always managed, but with their systems reduced.  
  
"Reduced, of course," she said thinking aloud. "Mr. Wang, adjust power yield to the starboard phase cannon...1/100th power."  
  
Wang looked at her for a moment in confusion. Then he realized what she had in mind. If they fired on the 'Enterprise-C' with minimum power, they wouldn't do any damage but would hopefully send a signal warning them that the 01 was in their path.  
  
"Yes, Ma'm," replied Wang adjusting the strength setting on the phase cannon. "Phase cannon ready at 1/100th power."  
  
"Fire."  
  
The NX-01 fired her starboard phase cannon grazing the outer rim of the 'Enterprise-C's' saucer section. With sensors useless, they had to rely on the limited visual information the viewer offered.  
  
"No change in course, Sub-Commander," said Mayweather.  
  
"Fire again, Mr. Wang," ordered T'Pol.  
  
The NX-01 fired a second time striking the starboard nacelle of the 'Enterprise-C'. Travis Mayweather watched the screen as he could see the mammoth size Ambassador class heavy cruiser closing in on them.  
  
"Still no...wait, she's turning hard to port! " yelled Travis. "It worked."  
  
The 'Enterprise-C' veered out of site of the NX-01's view screen as she made a hard evasive maneuver to avoid her fellow starship. Passing within meters of the NX-01, the 'Enterprise-C' came around the 01, exiting directly astern and adjusted her course and speed as she came out of her evasive maneuver.  
  
As the 'Enterprise-C' came about, she was met with a barrage of phaser fire  
  
from the waiting 'Kirk'. The phaser fire struck the 'Enterprise-C' head on  
  
tearing into the ship's saucer section. The three lancing beams ripped twin jagged scars across the dorsal section of the saucer stopping just short of the main bridge.  
  
The 'Enterprise-C' rolled to port in an evasive maneuver as she returned fire on the 'Kirk' striking the enemy starship's port warp nacelle. A bright blue ribbon of energy ran down the entire column of the nacelle before the entire main inerflux cooler exploded, sending shards of debris hurtling into the starboard nacelle.  
  
As the 'Enterprise-C' maneuvered away, the 'Kirk' fired a parting shot of four aft torpedoes. The missiles streaked through the nebulae cloud as they homed in on the fleeing 'Enterprise-C'. Closing the distance before the starship could maneuver, the torpedoes hit the aft section of the ship, striking the main hangar bay. The explosion rocked the starship sending violent vibrations through the adjacent decks.  
  
"Captain, those torpedoes took out the hangar deck!" shouted Garrett as a flood of damage control readouts flooded the internal scanners. "We've got decompression on decks 23.24.25.26 and 27,"  
  
"Emergency force fields in place!" ordered Archer. "Seal all bulkheads for decks 23 through 27."  
  
Just then a computer warning came over the speaker. "Warning, hull breach imminent on decks 25, 26 and 27."  
  
"Full Stop! Emergency power to the structural force fields," ordered Archer. "Take it out of life support if you have to."  
  
"Warning, hull breach imminent," came the computer voice again.  
  
"Rachel?" asked Archer looking over at Garrett.  
  
"Diverting primary power to the structural integrity fields," said Garrett as she tapped her console and looked up awaiting the computer's response.  
  
"Warning, hull breach reaching criti.hull breach secure, structural integrity fields holding."  
  
Archer looked over at Garrett with a weak smile. "Good work Commander."  
  
Garrett heaved a sigh of relief as she returned the smile. "We missed that hull breach by a hairs breath, sir."  
  
"Where's the 'Kirk'?" asked Archer.  
  
Garrett turned back to her instruments trying to relocate the 'Kirk' from her last known position. "Got her Captain. She's two thousand kilometers to port."  
  
"Ship's status?"  
  
"We're on emergency power," said Garrett. "It's taking all of our main power to keep those five decks stable. If they go, the whole ship will decompress deck by deck like a stack of dominoes."  
  
Archer turned to the viewer for a moment as he considered his options. He knew where the 'Kirk' was but if he maneuvered towards her he might give away their position. With structural integrity barely holding and main systems on emergency power, the 'Enterprise-C' was in no condition for another fight with the damaged but heavily armed 'Kirk'.  
  
"Commander, what is the 'Kirk' doing?" asked Archer.  
  
"Nothing, she's just sitting out there."  
  
Archer smiled. "He doesn't know where we are.'  
  
"Great," said Lt. Vendi. "So we play the waiting game with him."  
  
"Maybe not Mr. Vendi," replied Archer. "Open a channel...standard Starfleet hailing frequency."  
  
"But Captain, that'll give away our position," said Vendi. "The 'Kirk' will be able to use our communication to triangulate our coordinates."  
  
"I'm counting on it Mr. Vendi," smiled Archer. "We can't take the fight to him. We need to bring him to us and on our terms."  
  
Vendi still wasn't sure what Archer had in mind, but letting out a sigh he followed his orders. "Channel open sir."  
  
Archer stood from the command chair walked to the front of the bridge. He needed to get Silik and the 'Kirk' to take the bait and the only way he could that happening was to play Silik's weakness. "Silik, this is Captain Archer aboard the 'Enterprise-C'." said as he paused for a moment waiting for a response. "Silik, don't tell me I followed you a hundred fifty years just so you could turn tail and run."  
  
A sudden crackle in the audio speaker was followed by an all to familiar voice. "Jon, it's so good to see you made it," said Silik "I was wondering where you had been keeping yourself."  
  
"Following you to the 24th century," replied Archer. "You know Silik, if you wanted me.you knew where to find me. Why the game."  
  
"You surprise me Jon," said Silik with a hint of disappointment. "I would think it would be obvious. I'm going to finish you once and for all 'Captain', but I wanted to give you every advantage. I counted on Starfleet's 24th century counterparts sending for you. Once that was done, all I needed to do was lead you along...making sure you were always a few steps behind me. Now your here with a starship of suitable armament to make our final confrontation on equal terms."  
  
Archer shook his head. "You have an interesting view of equal, Silik, but I should expect as much. You never were in my caliber."  
  
Archer waited for a response, but when none came, he decided to Turn up the 'heat'. "Your scheme to change Earth's history is going to fail like all your other attempts Silik. I stopped you before and I'll stop you again."  
  
Archer raised his hand making a pinching motion toward Vendi. The armory officer picked up the cue and muted the sound from their end so Silik couldn't overhear.  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
"She's moving sir," replied Garrett. "Coming around at wide angle. He's trying to flank our starboard side, Captain."  
  
"Helm, stand bye to fire port thrusters on my command," ordered Archer. "Mr. Vendi, we're only going to have one shot so give him everything we've got."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied the tactical officer. "Weapons are ready."  
  
"Put me back on.let's see if we can stir him up a bit more."  
  
"Nothing to say Silik?" asked Archer trying to keep the Suliban antagonized. "Are you still out there Silik?"  
  
"Oh yes, Jon. I'm still here."  
  
"Glad to hear it Silik," said Archer glancing at Vendi. " I was afraid I tracked you down for nothing."  
  
I don't want to destroy you just yet Captain," replied Silik coolly. "I wish to saver this moment."  
  
"I've heard that before Silik. Face it.your nothing more than a three time loser trying to make a come back.so why don't we finish this and my crew and I can go home."  
  
"Yes, Jon, I think it is time to finish this little game."  
  
Archer came around the bridge rail and stopped at the tactical station. Glancing over Lt. Vendi, he could see the 'Kirk' closing in on their position.  
  
"By the way Captain, how did you manage to find me?" came Silik's voice. "I was certain, I was going to have to come looking for you."  
  
"I followed the chronometric trail of bread crumbs the 'Kirk' left behind," replied Archer. "They're rather interesting Silik, if you know to look for them they show a clear trail right to the object emitting them.even in a sensor deprived field like a nebulae.fire thrusters!!!"  
  
The 'Enterprise-C's' port thrusters fired bringing the starship's Bow directly in line with the Kirk's as she entered weapons range.  
  
"Say goodnight you arrogant ass.fire at will!"  
  
Twin lancing beams shot out from the 'Enterprise-C's' dorsal and ventral phaser arrays. As the beams sliced into the 'Kirk's saucer section, a volley of torpedoes left the 'Enterprise-C' striking the 'Kirk's' main section. Impacting near the 'Kirk's main engineering the torpedoes ripped open the hull causing the entire section to decompress as the atmosphere raced out the hull breach.  
  
"Sir, I can't be sure, but I think that last torpedo crippled the Kirk." Said Garrett. "I'm reading high levels of radiation spreading from one of her warp nacelles."  
  
"Sir, look, she's listing," called out the helmsman.  
  
"Captain, I'm reading an energy buildup coming from the 'Kirk'." Reported Vendi.  
  
"She took a direct hit to her engineering sir, it could be a warp core breach in progress," said Garrett.  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Best guess.less than a minute Captain," said Garrett.  
  
"Can we beam aboard and stop it?"  
  
"Negative, sir." Said Garrett looking at her instruments. "It looks like the entire engineering deck depressurized.there's no atmosphere."  
  
"Helm, get us out of here," ordered Archer. "Rachel, open a channel to the 'Enterprise'."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The crew of the NX-01 had just come into range of the 'Enterprise-C' to watch Captain Archer pull off his last ditched gambit and cripple the 'Kirk'. However, the mood on the NX-01 was far from jubilant. Unknown to Captain Archer, Lt. Reed and Captain Soma were aboard the 'Kirk' and their status was unknown.  
  
"Ensign Sato?"  
  
"Still nothing Sub-Commander," said Ensign Sato.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, set course for the 'Kirk'," ordered T'Pol. "Bring us to transporter range."  
  
"Sub Commander!" yelled Ensign Sato. "I'm getting a audio from the Captain."  
  
"On speakers."  
  
"Enterprise...repeat....leave the area immediately. There's a buildup in the 'Kirk's' warp core. She'll have a core breach in less than sixty seconds."  
  
T'Pol looked at the static filled view screen. She could see the silhouette of the listing 'Kirk'. Reed and Soma.there wasn't enough time to try and find them. If she was going to save 'Enterprise' and her crew she had to give the order now. "Mr. Mayweather, change heading..lay in course away from the 'Kirk'...best possible speed."  
  
"Sub-Commander?" said Mayweather. "What about the Captain and Mr. Reed? We can't leave them..."  
  
"We don't know where they are and we don't have the time to find them Ensign." said T'Pol cutting him off. "The crew comes first...Captain Soma and Mr. Reed would understand that."  
  
Travis looked at the Vulcan for a moment. He knew she was right. Turning back to his station, he set course away from the 'Kirk'.  
  
T'Pol headed back to her command chair, but stopped when she heard Ensign Sato scream. "Sub-Commander, I'm getting an communicator signal from Lt. Reed!"  
  
T'Pol looked back at the screen as she made a mental calculation in her head. It would be close and place the 'Enterprise' in danger to save two men on a chance. Logic told her to continue away from the 'Kirk'.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, hard about, pass us within one hundred meters of the 'Kirk'." ordered T'Pol. "Ensign Sato, relay the coordinates of Mr. Reed's communicator signal to the transporter room."  
  
"Yes, Ma'm!" replied Sato excitedly.  
  
T'Pol tapped the comm. button for the transporter. "Mr. Carpenter, we're about pass the 'Kirk', you will have exactly 7.2 seconds to lock onto the communicator signal Ensign Sato is relaying to your board and beam Captain Soma and Lt. Reed aboard before the 'Kirk's' warp drive explodes."  
  
"Ma'm this system is barely together," replied Carpenter. "I'm not gonna be able to get a lock on their bio signatures."  
  
"Then beam up anything in the target area," said T'Pol.  
  
"Yes, Ma'm...I'll try."  
  
T'Pol turned to Delgado. "Time?"  
  
"Twenty Five seconds to warp core breach," replied the science officer.  
  
"We'll be in transporter range in ten seconds commander," added Mayweather.  
  
"Transporter room, stand by," said T'Pol.  
  
The 'Enterprise' closed in on the 'Kirk' as the seconds counted down for warp core breach. If the core went when the 'Enterprise' was to close to the 'Kirk' the starship would never survive the explosion and she and her crew would be incinerated with the 'Kirk'.  
  
"Approaching transporter range...." said Mayweather pausing. "Now!!"  
  
"Transporter room, energize." ordered T'Pol.  
  
As the 'Enterprise' passed the 'Kirk', the bridge crew collectively Held there breathe as they waited for what seemed an eternity But was in fact, five seconds.  
  
"I got them both!"  
  
With a small sigh of relief, T'Pol turned to the science station. "Mr. Delgado?"  
  
"Ten seconds Ma'm."  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, distance from the 'Kirk'?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Four hundred kilometers." replied Mayweather.  
  
It wasn't going to be enough T'Pol thought. They needed at least a thousand. Tapping the command chair comm. button she issued a ship wide order. "All hands.brace for impact."  
  
On the bridge of the 'Kirk', Silik sat in the command chair of his renegade starship. The last torpedo hit had taken out engineering. His weapons were offline and attitude control had given out. The crippled starship was listing at a forty five degree angle to port with no way to correct itself or maneuver.  
  
***Warning, warp core breach in thirty seconds***  
  
Silik stared at the view screen as he saw Archer's 'Enterprise' approaching. He had originally ordered his comm. operator to jam the signal that was being detected from outside main engineering. Apparently someone from the 'Enterprise's' boarding party had survived the destruction of the engine room and they were calling for help. Now, he was more than happy to let them call for help.  
  
"Yes," said Silik as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.  
  
"Come rescue your shipmates." He wretched violently as the internal wounds he received caused a spasm of pain in his chest.  
  
Licking his lips he smiled. "I may not have gotten you Archer.but I'll have your ship."  
  
***Warning.warp core breach in fifteen seconds.***  
  
As he heard the computer report, he clicked the view control on his armrest. The view screen crackled and the image changed to an aft view with the 'Enterprise' desperately racing away. "That's it.try to run.but its too late.its much too late."  
  
Silik slumped down in the command chair as the final computer warning came over the speaker. The warp core would breach in ten seconds and true to the computer's lack of feeling or emotion, counted down from ten to one for it's inevitable destruction.  
  
The 'Kirk's warp core breached causing a deadly matter/anti-matter reaction which instantly resulted in the entire ship exploding like a miniature sun. Waves of energy rippled across the nebulae as they spread out from the source. The 'Enterprise', now at eight hundred kilometers from the explosion was being overtaken by the faster waves of destructive energy the 'Kirk's' explosion had sent out.  
  
Within seconds the 'Enterprise' was struck by the destructive energy wave. The ship reacted violently, flipping aft end over at the wave tossed The helpless starship about, like a toy. Inside the ship, crewmembers Were thrown as the ship's normal attitude was suddenly removed. All around, the bridge crew heard the sound of circuits overloading and exploding, sending a rain of sparks and a cloud of acrid choking smoke throughout the bridge.  
  
As the energy wave passed over the 'Enterprise', its force began to dissipate. The starship was still being buffeted but the jarring force was weakening. As the ship approached the trailing edge of the wave, the last remnants of the tidal forces dissipated and the battered starship was left floating with it's bow down forty five degrees.  
  
T'Pol steadied herself against the forward railing as she issued an order. "Ensign...*cough*..." she sputtered through the smoke filled bridge. "fire reaction control thrusters...adjust our attitude."  
  
Mayweather pulled himself onto the front of the helm as he tried to reach for the thruster control panel. Fearing that he was about to slip of the helm, Mayweather pushed himself off the deck and over the console. This sent him sailing to the foot of the command chair where he promptly slid back down to the helm. Standing up, he leaned in the helm and placed his hand on the thruster control panel.  
  
The bridge crew waited several seconds to see if the thrusters would still fire and right the ship. Once the familiar thrum, of the thruster assembly firing, was heard a collected sigh of relief was breathed.  
  
Travis looked over at T'Pol and smiled weakly. "No problem Sub-Commander."  
  
T'Pol raised her brow at him and then looked up as the ship's attitude began to adjust to normal. Once the bridge was no longer at a forty five degree angle, she let go of the hand rail and headed for the command chair.  
  
"Mr. Wang, have all decks report in," ordered T'Pol. "Emergency teams to critical areas first."  
  
"Yes, Ma'm."  
  
"Transporter room," said T'Pol as she tapped the comm. button on the command chair. "Captain Soma, please report to the bridge."  
  
"Sub-Commander..." replied the voice. "This is crewman Borke."  
  
"Crewman, where is Captain Soma?" asked T'Pol. A sudden heightened alarm in her voice.  
  
"Ma'm...Captain Soma...h-he was wounded on the other ship." answered the transporter operator. "Mr. Reed and Mr. Carpenter are carrying him to sick bay right now. He didn't look good."  
  
Hearing these words, the color drained out of T'Pol's face and she Steadied herself as she he heard the transporter operator's next words.  
  
"Ma'm.I think he's dying."  
  
TBC. 


	49. gateway49

Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th Century. To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter forty nine  
  
The doors to sickbay slid open and T'Pol was greeted by the site of a Doctor Phlox standing over the very still form of Captain Soma. Hurrying past the doors, T'Pol walked up to Phlox as she looked at the low levels on the bio-bed's readout.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"I'm doing everything I can Sub-Commander," replied Phlox as he continued to run his instrument over the unresponsive Vulcan. "Now please." he added as he motioned her to step out of his way.  
  
T'Pol reluctantly took several steps back, and turning to the other bio-bed as she noticed Lt. Reed was sitting up watching Phlox tend to Soma. "Lt. Reed, what happened?"  
  
Reed's head snapped up when he heard T'Pol. Looking over at the Vulcan, he took a deep breathe and tried to explain. "We were trying to take engineering. The Captain and I were climbing the access stairwell when we heard a loud explosion. Before we could do anything, the whole deck started to shake and then the main hatch to engineering blew out."  
  
T'Pol looked away as she digested Reed's account of what happened. Arching her brow, she voiced her correlation of the events. "That must have been when Captain Archer attacked the 'Kirk'."  
  
"Captain Archer!?" said Reed jumping off the bio-bed "He's here?"  
  
T'Pol shook her head. "Yes, apparently he has returned with Captain Soma's 'Enterprise'."  
  
"What about the 'Kirk'?" asked Reed. "I heard the computer say something about a warp core breach."  
  
"Destroyed," replied T'Pol coolly as her attention turned back to Captain Soma. Reed followed her gaze as they both watched Phlox administering what appeared to be the third hypo injection in the past minute.  
  
"We could hear the bulk heads closing below us," said Reed as he continued his account. "We didn't have time to climb so we jumped. When we landed on the deck I found the Captain unconscious and bleeding from his forehead. He must have gotten hit by the bulkhead doors closing on the way down."  
  
"I don't understand," said Phlox in frustration. "His wound isn't life threatening anymore and yet his vital signs are still dropping."  
  
T'Pol approached Phlox once again, being mindful not to get in his way. "Doctor, there has to be something you can do."  
  
"There is nothing to do." said Phlox. "I've repaired the damage he received to his head...it was a concussion...severe...but its no longer life threatening."  
  
"So why are his life signs still falling," asked Reed.  
  
"I don't know," replied Phlox shaking his head. "I've tried stimulants, neuro-activators, even my Regulan bloodworm secretion isn't having an effect."  
  
T'Pol studied the bio-bed readouts. "Could he have some other internal damage?"  
  
"No, I've checked," answered Phlox. "Minor abrasions, cuts, bruises but nothing that should affect his vital signs like this. It's as if he's...given up."  
  
Plox's last statement prompted the Doctor to look at the Captain's vital signs more closely. He watched as the indicators slowly moved down the scale. "Oh, no."  
  
"What?" said T'Pol not bothering to mask her emotions.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong and if I'm right there is nothing I can do for him," said Phlox as he crossed the room and picked up another scanning instrument. Returning to the bio-bed, he passed the instrument over Soma's head several times and then looked at the readings.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"What is it Doctor?" asked T'Pol  
  
"He's gone into self arrest?" replied Phlox  
  
"What?" said Reed not understanding half of what went on in humans let alone Vulcans.  
  
"It's a form of self healing Vulcans can initiate," replied T'Pol as she glanced at Reed.  
  
"That's right," said Phlox in agreement. "Its a defense mechanism for self preservation. All a Vulcan's energy and efforts are directed at repairing whatever life threatening injury they might have received."  
  
"So if this a natural response for a Vulcan," asked Reed. "Are his vitals dropping part of it?"  
  
"I'm afraid they're not." replied Phlox as he came around the bio-bed and brought up a visual scan of the Captain's cranium. "Because his conscious mind has become detached from his body he is no longer in control of his own internal stability. I saw this once when I spent time at a Vulcan medical facility. The patient had been wounded in a similar fashion...damage to the cranium. The Vulcan physicians tried everything to save him, but he was completely unresponsive. Just like Captain Soma."  
  
"There has to be something you can do," said Reed.  
  
"This is out of my realm, Mr. Reed," answered Phlox. "What's wrong is in his mind not his body."  
  
Phlox turned to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander..."  
  
T'Pol took a step back as Phlox spoke. She already knew what he was about to Suggest and the mere thought caused her to experience an increased anxiety. "I am not qualified to do what you are about to suggest."  
  
"You do have some experience," countered Phlox.  
  
"I would hardly call what I received from Tolaris...experience, Doctor."  
  
"Sub-Commander, I realize what you went through was humiliating and painful," said Phlox trying to be sympathetic. "But the fact remains that you have at least an understanding of 'mind-melding'. You could reach into the Captain's mind."  
  
Reed looked at Phlox and then T'Pol. So the rumors were true he thought. Tolaris had violated T'Pol in some way, though Reed didn't quite understand how. Nor was he certain what it was Phlox was asking T'Pol to do. Although he was quite certain, T'Pol was afraid.  
  
T'Pol merely shook her head, unable to accept what she was being asked to do.  
  
"Your the only one who can," said Phlox.  
  
"What about the other 'Enterprise'?" said Reed. "Maybe they have a Vulcan on board."  
  
"It is impossible to raise them," replied T'Pol in frustration. "Our comm. system is down."  
  
"It wouldn't matter," said Phlox. "He doesn't have the time."  
  
T'Pol looked at Phlox. "Doctor, if I attempt to reach his mind, I could kill him."  
  
"If you don't try then he dies on this table right now!"  
  
T'Pol looked from Soma to the diminishing vital signs and then back to Phlox. She looked at the ship's doctor for a moment and than spoke. "Please stand aside, Doctor."  
  
Phlox looked over at Reed. "Lt, let's give the Sub-Commander some room."  
  
Phlox and Reed stepped over to the adjacent bio-bed as T'Pol came around to Soma's side. She looked down at the Captain as she placed her hands together nervously. She was not qualified to do this she thought to herself. It was a forbidden practice Vulcan's had not engaged in for generations. If she made a mistake, she might kill of them. Glancing up at the vital signs one more time, T'Pol reached out hesitantly and touched her hand to Captain Soma's face. "My mind...too your mind."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
T'Pol opened her eyes. The sudden change from impenetrable darkness to blinding light pained her eyes and she reflexively closed them as they began to tear. Fighting the urge to keep them closed, she opened her eyes, forcing them to see the world around her.  
  
She was standing in an open field. There were trees off in the distance and a bright sun hung overhead. She recognized where she was almost immediately...Earth. Somewhere in the southeastern section of the Continent known as North America. In a place called Pensacola.  
  
How did she know this she mused. She had never been to this section of Earth. Yet it seemed so familiar to her. She looked around the field. All was quiet and still; an almost serene setting. How incongruitous to the always restless humans she thought. Then another thought entered her mind. Only this thought was not her own. It belonged to another.  
  
She focused on the mind that had reached out to her. She sensed it's owner was close. She also sensed it was frightened. Then she remembered, she had melded with Captain Soma. He had been injured and Doctor Phlox had told her that the Captain's injuries were beyond his abilities and that his only hope was a mind meld. She was in the Captain's mind.  
  
T'Pol's self-awareness had a dramatic effect on her. She became disoriented and felt lightheaded. She quickly asserted her mental discipline and regained control of her senses. She realized that she was in some form of mental construct created by Captain Soma. Perhaps as a subconscious effort to protect himself from the psychophysical stressors that were pressuring him.  
  
She looked around once more. She could see no one within site, so she decided to walk in the direction of the trees. It was the most logical place to find the Captain since she couldn't see him in the open expanse and she didn't have any other options...logical or otherwise.  
  
As she headed for the trees her mind reached out for that of Captain Soma's. She could sense powerful emotions emanating from nearby, but she was unable to focus on them. She was not trained for this she thought to herself. Why did she ever agree to undertake such a dangerous venture. She chided herself for her own self doubt. There was no room for that now. The Captain's life was at stake and she knew his only chance laid with her .  
  
She stopped in front of the grove. She could smell the sweet pungent aroma the trees' fruit produced...oranges. An Earth food Commander Tucker had introduced her to. One she had grown fond of. Then she remembered Pensacola. That was where Commander Tucker was from. Where she was right now. This was all Captain Soma's doing she thought, but why? Why would such a place be of interest to a Vulcan; no not a Vulcan..a half Vulcan. The other half was human. Could this place be more than just a construct she thought. Perhaps it was a virtual manifestation of an actual physical place.  
  
T'Pol looked past the tree line as she tried to see any movement.  
  
She called out. "Jonathan?" She stopped abruptly. Why had she called him that. He was her Captain. Stepping into the grove, she called out his name once more. "Jonathan".  
  
She paused for a moment waiting for a response. When none came, she ventured further into the grove, navigating the winding path between the trees until she came to a small clearing. Looking past the trees into the clearing, she could see a small figure standing in the middle. As she approached the figure, she could see the it was a child...a Vulcan child.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"Daddy always liked to bring me here." a tiny voice replied.  
  
"Jonathan?" she said once again.  
  
The Vulcan child turned and faced her. His complexion was somewhat lighter than most Vulcan's and his hair was a decided departure from the standard Vulcan form but his tell tale swept up brow and pointed ears made it quite obvious he was Vulcan.  
  
"My name is T'Pol."  
  
"I know," said the boy.  
  
"What is this place, Jonathan."  
  
"This is the grove," he answered. "Daddy and I used to come here all the time."  
  
"Used to?" said T'Pol. "Where is your father now, Jonathan?"  
  
The boy's features wavered and a twinge of pain overcame them as he bit his lower lip. "Gone," replied the boy. "He's been gone a long time."  
  
"I am...sorry." said T'Pol as a wave of sorrow washed over her. She took a deep breath as she struggled to fight off the emotions she was experiencing. The feelings were part of her but separate. They were not her feelings. They were his.  
  
"Jonathan, do you know why I'm here?"  
  
The little Vulcan didn't answer her. He just looked into the grove As if he were waiting for something, but knew it would never come.  
  
T'Pol was uncertain what was occurring. She was certain she was talking to Captain Soma or a childhood manifestation of him. The child seemed disconnected even in here, a place that should offer security. Perhaps that was the problem. It didn't offer security. It offered escape, hiding his mind from reality. However, its now become a trap which will end up killing him if he doesn't escape it.  
  
"I would like you to take a walk with me," she said carfully. "Would you do that?"  
  
The boy still didn't respond and she considered taking him forcefully. However, she dismissed that option. She wasn't certain, but she believed that mere physical action would not be enough. He would have to leave of his own free will."  
  
"Jonathan, you know this isn't real," she said. "Dont you"  
  
The little Vulcan looked up at her, his eyes pooling with tears.  
  
"Take my hand Jonathan," she said holding it out for him. I won't leave you."  
  
The boys lip trembled. "Ever?"  
  
"You know I cannot promise you that," she told him. "We all must go when our time has come, but we leave a portion of ourselves behind with those we cared about and who cared about us."  
  
"Daddy didn't leave anything."  
  
"Yes, Jonathan" she replied. "He left you. You are living reminder of the best parts of him."  
  
Suddenly a great wave of emotion washed over T'Pol as she felt an sense of loss and despair. She gasped as it threatened to overwhelm her. The feelings were not her own, but they felt like they should be her own and despite her best efforts tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the child.  
  
"Please don't cry," said Jonathan.  
  
"Forgive me" she said as she wiped the tears from her face. "I am not used to such raw emotions."  
  
She knelt down in front of him as she looked into his eyes. Feeling, emotions.memories Had all come flooding into her mind when her hand had touched his. It was the same sensation she had felt with Tolaris. Only this time the person she was with was giving to her and not taking. She took a deep breathe as she tried to make sense of the images and sensations in her mind. the 'Enterprise', Earth, Vulcan, Charles.Charles.she felt strong emotions at that name; both sadness and joy.  
  
T'Pol looked at the little boy and the tears threatened to come to her Again. Fighting them of she put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing Him gently. "Jonathan, you are your fathers son," she said softly. "When I look at you I see his reflection. He isn't out here anymore because he's in here." She said as she laid her hand on his chest. "He is within you, Jonathan. He is part of you and always will be."  
  
T'Pol lowered her head as she sighed. She had never experienced anything like this. It was all so overwhelming.  
  
Jonathan looked at her with his large brown eyes. He could tell there was great sadness in her and that somehow he was responsible. He remembered that his father always cared about others. Its what made him special. Reaching out he extended his hand to her. "Don't worry.you can hold my hand and everything will be alright."  
  
T'Pol took the little Vulcan's hand for a moment. Then taking it in her own, she held it with a determination as if never to let go of it again.  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yes Jonathan, we can go home." _____________________________________________________  
  
T'Pol opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the weight of her body being supported by another. Turning her head, she saw the face of Malcolm Reed as he carried her to the adjacent bio-bed.  
  
"Lt?" she murmured.  
  
"Relax Sub-Commander," he said reassuringly.  
  
"What happened...." she stammered as she tried to think. "Jonathan!"  
  
Reed grabbed the Vulcan as she collapsed. Whatever she had just done had taxed her physically and she was in danger of losing conciousness again.  
  
"The Captain's going to be alright," said Reed as he grabbed her arm to steady her. "Doctor Phlox, is running som tests..."  
  
"I want to see him...now," said T'Pol as she broke Reed's grip.  
  
T'Pol approached the bio-bed as Phlox was running a scanner over Soma. Looking over at the Vulcan, he gave her a smile.  
  
"He's going to be just fine, Sub-Commander."  
  
T'Pol swallowed hard as she tried to remain in control. "May I speak with him?"  
  
Phlox hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Just for a moment. You both need to rest."  
  
T'Pol approached the bio-bed and paused, looking up at Phlox who was smiling once again. After several moments of here staring at him, he got the hint and made his way from the bed.  
  
"Come on Lt, lets have a look at you," said Phlox as he hurried Reed to the adjacent room. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."  
  
"Captain?" said T'pol as she steadied herself against the bio-bed. "Captain can you hear me?"  
  
She waited for a response, but when none came she looked up at the monitor. She was about to call Phlox back in when she heard him speak.  
  
"You should listen to the Doctor?" he told her as he opened his eyes. Focusing on her he added. "You need to rest."  
  
"Is that an order...Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm still your Captain," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, you are," she answered placing her hand on his.  
  
TBC.... 


	50. gateway50

Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: Captain Archer is relieved of command for a secret mission into the 24th century . To find and stop the Suliban renegade Silik. While he is gone, a Vulcan Starfleet Captain from the future is given temporary command of the Enterprise NX-01 with his own orders to investigate the 'Temporal Cold War'.  
  
Chapter fifty  
  
Captain 's personal log...this will be my final entry as Captain of this starship 'Enterprise'. With the combined efforts of two starships 'Enterprise' the plans of the renegade Suliban, Silik, have been stopped and Earth is safe. Deaths and injuries aboard both ships were fortunately few although I was informed Captain Soma was seriously injured during the battle. However, it would appear he will make a full recovery and is awaiting transfer of command back to the 'Enterprise-C'. Enough of the ship's systems have been repaired to allow the her and her crew to return to the 24th century.  
  
The door chime rang just as Archer finished his recording. Looking up he called to the door. "Come in."  
  
The door slid open and Archer's exec, Rachel Garrett, stepped into her Captain's office. "John, Captain Soma has signaled that he's ready to transport over."  
  
"Well, we don't want to keep the Captain waiting," said Archer with a smile as he rose from his desk. Making his way around the desk, he paused for a moment, and turned back. Leaning over the surface, he tapped an oblong crystal sitting next to the desk monitor. The crystal lit up as a miniature 3-dimensional image appeared from the crystal. The image contained three people who Archer was quite familiar with. He smiled and looked up at Garrett who was grinning at her Captain.  
  
"Nice to know you age gracefully."  
  
Archer tapped the crystal control and the image faded. Standing up, he took a deep breath. "Alright, now I'm ready."  
  
Garrett smiled and the two officers made their way out of the Captain's room and onto the bridge. Archer walked down the main steps to the command section, stopping next to the command chair.  
  
Garrett looked over at Archer. "You'll need to transfer the command codes before you leave."  
  
Archer smiled at Garrett. "Not yet," he said tapping the log button on the command chair.  
  
Garrett cocked her head and gave Archer a mischievous look as she wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Captain's log, before relinquishing command of the 'Enterprise-C', I wish to make a formal notation in the ship's log entry that the command crew of the starship 'Enterprise', NCC-1701-C, comported themselves with distinction during battle and their valiant efforts were instrumental in defeating the Suliban threat. It is my recommendation, as acting Captain, that this be formally noted in each of their records."  
  
Archer tapped the log button once more as he ended his entry. Turning toward Garrett, he smiled briefly before glancing upward. "Computer...Captain Jonathan Archer relinquishes command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C to Commander Rachel Garrett. Transfer all command authority and command codes...voice recognition Tucker...Zulu..Alpha...three."  
  
"Voice recognition confirmed." responded the computer "command authority is transferred to Commander Rachel Garrett."  
  
Archer climbed the steps to the upper command section as he made his way to the tactical station. "Mr. Vendi, its been a pleasure serving with you." said Archer extending his hand. Vendi took the man's hand and clasped it firmly.  
  
"The pleasure was mine, Captain."  
  
Glancing over Vendi's should, the Captain saw the Bolian astro physics officer, Mr. Tol. Nodding, to Vendi, the Captain stepped around the tactical station and approached the Bolian. "Mr. Tol, I wanted to thank you for the job you did locating the 'Kirk'. I've made a special notation in my log entry and a recommendation to Captain Soma that he find work for you closer to the bridge...if that's what you want."  
  
The Bolian smiled sheepishly. "T-Thank you sir...I-I was just doing what I was trained to do."  
  
Archer smiled at the Bolian and nodded his head. "I'm ready Commander."  
  
"I'll escort you to transporter room one," smiled Garrett. "Travis is waiting there for us."  
  
Archer sighed when he heard the word transporter. Looking over at Vendi, he could see the man was doing his best to hold back a smile.  
  
Shaking his head, Archer headed for the turbo lift. "Lead the way."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Soval sat on the floor of his room in quiet meditation. It had been some time since his last meditation period and he found that there was much which occupied his thoughts; not least of which was his daughter, T'Pol. He had struggled with the fact that she had chosen to side with the humans, whom she had come to serve with, over her own father. However, Captain Soma's words distressed him even more so. Could there be truth in what the Captain had said? Had he some how driven his daughter away from him and in doing so alienated himself from her?  
  
The chime at the door brought Soval's mind back to a conscious state. Returning his features to a masque of Vulcan reserve, he opened his eyes and called to the person outside, "Enter."  
  
The door slid open, allowing the light from the corridor to filter into the dimly lit room. The face of the figure outside was obscured by the shadows as the person lingered in the corridor as if uncertain if they were welcome. Finally moving forward, the features of the visitor were exposed in the low lighting of the room.  
  
"T'Pol" said Soval with a slight tremor of surprise.  
  
"Father," she started, hesitating briefly."...I thought you would wish to know that we will be rendezvousing with the cruiser 'T'Sol' once Captain Archer is aboard 'Enterprise'. He is to resume command from Captain Soma."  
  
"Then I imagine your Captain Soma, from the future, will be leaving?"  
  
'Your Captain Soma', the words resonated in T'Pol's mind and for the first time the clarity of the last few hours seem to coalesce for her, bringing a sense of understanding to her questions.  
  
Soval rose to his feet and approached his daughter. He studied her intently as he noticed that she had become preoccupied with something. He surmised it was Soma which now occupied her immediate thoughts, but was uncertain what those thoughts were.  
  
"I was told Captain Soma had been injured," said Soval attempting to bridge a conversation. "Has he recovered?"  
  
T'Pol looked at her father in surprise at the almost compassionate tone the question had taken. "Yes," she replied. "He is well and will be leaving once Captain Archer is aboard."  
  
"The Captain appears to have an interest in your welfare," said Soval as he eyed his daughter for a reaction. "He visited me shortly before 'Enterprise' was attacked and saw fit to...'enlighten' me as to my relationship with you daughter. He suggested that I have somehow alienated myself from you."  
  
T'Pol looked away from Soval. She knew Soma had visited her father, the mind meld had revealed as much, but she had been uncertain what had transpired between the two men. The sharing of minds proved to be not only unsettling, but for many things...confusing and unclear.  
  
"I do not appreciate a stranger judging me, especially when it comes to matters which are private," said Soval. "However, I would hear your thoughts on the matter."  
  
"Father...I..." she began, uncertain what to say to him.  
  
"Speak plainly with me daughter."  
  
She looked at Soval as she wrestled with her fears. She wanted to speak, but her feelings were a conflicted mass of emotions and she was uncertain how to proceed on. Slowly, she straightened herself as she looked at her father. "You are one of Vulcan's greatest diplomats. You have served Vulcan and done it's people a great service. You have become a living icon," she said, choosing each word carefully. "I hold you in the highest regard knowing you are a great man and my father...but...there have been times when I would have preferred you were not so great a man...and more my father."  
  
Soval's features remained expressionless as he digested this apparently new information. "I see...and does your mother also share this view."  
  
"I cannot speak for Mother," said T'Pol. "But she has expressed your presence as being keenly  
  
missed."  
  
Soval reflected on his daughters words as he turned his attention to the star field. Had he been so blind to his family? Had his duty and commitment to his work truly alienated him from them as Soma had suggested?  
  
"Why have you never told me this before," he asked as he turned abruptly and faced T'Pol once again.  
  
"B-because I did not wish to be the one who robbed Vulcan of your services," she replied with more emotion than she had wished. "The needs of the many...."  
  
"Out way the needs of the few," he said completing the quote. Soma had been right. 'Damn him' thought Soval. 'Damn him for being right and damn me for being a fool.'  
  
"I am sorry T'Pol," said Soval in quiet resignation. "I am sorry that I have not been a good father and husband to you and your mother. All I have been is a fool."  
  
"No father..."  
  
"T'Pol...all the things I have done...all the accomplishments were for you and your mother. I did them all to make Vulcan a better place for the two of you," he said apologetically. "When you were born, a part of me was moved...emotionally in a way I never believed I could experience. When I felt that emotion I wanted to do nothing else but make Vulcan a safe home for you and your mother. I worked endlessly to make that world a reality but in doing so I lost both you and your mother."  
  
"No...you may have lost site of us," she said. "But you will never lose us."  
  
Soval looked at his daughter, unable to conceal the anguish on his face and the pain in his Vulcan heart. "Daughter...can you forgive a father's foolishness."  
  
T'Pol reached out to Soval as she gently rested her hand on his chest. "I can always forgive you because you are my father."  
  
Soval straightened and for a moment T'Pol thought she saw a smile on the old Vulcan's face, but as quickly as it might have been there it was gone.  
  
"My daughter...I am very...proud of you. You are a person of remarkable ability...and understanding."  
  
"I have learned from the very best Vulcan has to offer," she replied.  
  
"Perhaps, you will dine with me before the 'T'Sol' arrives?"  
  
"I would like that very much father," she said respectfully. "I-I must go father. Captain Archer is do to arrive in a few minutes and Captain Soma will be departing."  
  
Soval shook his head. "I understand...we will speak later. Please express my appreciation to Captain Soma. Whether he is from the future or not, he is man of remarkable ability and I owe him a debt which can never be truly re-paid."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Captain archer and Commander Garrett entered the transporter room as the doors parted. Waiting for them was Travis Mayweather, sitting down on the transporter pad.  
  
"Well keep a guy waiting, Captain," said Travis as he stood up.  
  
"Travis, I want to thank you," said Archer. "Lt. O'Neil told me how you helped her repair crew out during the battle."  
  
"Well...I guess what they say it true, sir," replied Travis. "You can take the boy out of Starfleet, but you can't take Starfleet out of the boy."  
  
Archer looked at the older Travis for a moment. Studying his features he wanted to have a clear memory of the seasoned man his young ensign would become. "Captain Mayweather," said Archer respectfully as he extending his hand.  
  
Travis looked down for a moment in embarrassment and then meekly took the hand. "Captain Archer...I'm glad I got to see you again sir."  
  
"You take care of yourself Travis."  
  
"You too John."  
  
Mayweather looked past Archer at Commander Garret who was waiting next to the transporter while the two men said their farewells. Smiling at her, he took as step back. "Well, I think I need to get going," said Mayweather not trying to hide his attempt to make an exit. "I think I hear Lt. O'Neil calling for me. Have a safe trip Captain."  
  
Archer smiled as Travis exited and the doors closed behind him. "Now what was all that abou...," he started as he turned back to Garrett who silenced his question with a kiss. Archer moved his hands to her shoulders, deepening the kiss as they both made the moment linger.  
  
Rachel stepped back and smiled at Archer. "I'm going to miss you John."  
  
"You know where I am," smiled Archer. "You can always come and visit."  
  
She gave him a smirk, "Get your butt on that transporter Captain."  
  
Garrett turned and stepped over to the transporter console as Archer stepped up onto the pad. Looking over at his former XO, he smiled one more time. "I'll always remember you."  
  
"Why, not...I'm unforgettable." she said with grin and activated the transporter.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The familiar hum and cascade of shimmering light filled the forward section of the NX-01's bridge. The dancing shower of energy coalesced until the all to familiar but long absent form of Jonathan Archer materialized.  
  
Archer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm never going to get used to that," he sighed.  
  
"Cap'n!" a voice shouted out from across the bridge.  
  
Archer instantly recognized the voice belonging to his long time friend and Chief Engineer, Charles Tucker. Archer turned to the engineer and gave the man a smile. He had missed his old friend and it was good to hear his voice again. Another voice from across the bridge pulled his attention away from the Chief Engineer.  
  
"Welcome back, Captain," said the voice in a subdued tone.  
  
Archer turned and smiled at the woman who had just exiting the turbo lift.  
  
"It's good to be back, T'Pol."  
  
Archer's smile lingered for a moment and then he moved his attention to the man sitting in the Captain's chair. He raised his brow in mock Vulcan style. "I believe your in my chair."  
  
Soma grinned as he vacated the seat. "Just keeping it warm for you," retorted the Vulcan. "Actually, I was afraid you weren't coming back. Not after commanding the 'Enterprise-C'."  
  
"Well...I was tempted to stay," said Archer moving towards his chair. "She's a hell of a ship...but she already has a Captain."  
  
Soma gave Archer a slight nod as they switched places and Archer stood next to his command chair.  
  
"What about you?" asked Archer. "How was commanding my Enterprise."  
  
Soma looked around the bridge and raised a brow. "Frankly, I'm happy to be rid of her."  
  
Archer cocked his head and gave Soma a subtle smile.  
  
"An outmoded vessel with primitive systems and a crew that gets into more trouble than any other in the history of Starfleet," added Soma sarcastically. "I'll be happy to get back to a nice safe 24th century."  
  
"They're a good crew," responded Archer smiling.  
  
"The best," agreed Soma returning the smile.  
  
Archer looked around the bridge taking in the damage for the first time. He could see the scorch marks from the bridge fire and open conduits still in need of repair. Looking at Soma he gave the Captain a mock look of disapproval. "I would have liked to have gotten her back in the same shape I left her in." He was genuinely distressed by the condition of his ship, but he knew full well Soma was returning to a ship that wasn't exactly in top form either.  
  
"Oh, it looks worse than it really is," quipped Soma. "Nothing a fresh coat of paint and six weeks in dry dock won't fix."  
  
"Last time I give you the keys," replied Archer with a smile.  
  
Archer's smile disappeared and he looked at Soma for a moment before he spoke." I owe you Captain; you brought my crew and my ship through this in one piece. I won't forget that."  
  
Soma smiled at Archer stood and extended his hand. "It's been my privilege Captain...and I had help," replied Soma.  
  
Archer took Soma's hand and clasped it firmly. He had wished he could have gotten to know this man better, but he had the felling if history held it's course and what Travis Mayweather's older self had told him, he would become a part of Archer and his crews lives soon enough.  
  
Soma looked around the bridge at the officers who were, for a time, his crew. "If you don't mind Captain," said Soma. "I'd like to say my goodbyes."  
  
Archer simply nodded and stood aside. He knew how difficult it was saying goodbye.  
  
Soma walked up the steps and over to the tactical station. "Mr. Reed" he said extending his hand. Reed took his former Captain's hand.  
  
"Captain, I just want to say that..." Reed started, pausing for a moment "I didn't trust you when you first took Captain Archer's place, but you've proved yourself to this crew sir. I hope you'll accept my apology and my thanks...you saved my life."  
  
Soma smiled and shook his head. "Nothing to apologies about Malcolm. I wouldn't have trust me either. That's why your the armory officer and for the record...you got me back here so I'd say we were even."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Reed. "Take care Captain."  
  
Soma smiled and turned to Doctor Phlox, who was standing at the railing behind the Captain's chair. "Doctor," he said not extending his hand knowing full well the Denobulin discomfort with physical contact. Phlox gave Soma a broad smile that seemed to distort the doctors features.  
  
"It's been...interesting Captain," said the Doctor.  
  
"Indeed," replied Soma. The crew glanced at one another wondering exactly what Soma and the Doctor were obviously alluding to.  
  
"You'll be happy to know I have carried out your final orders," added the Doctor. This attracted Archer's attention as he turned and gave Phlox a quick glance.  
  
Soma smiled, "I never doubted you for a minute Doctor."  
  
Phlox simply smiled and nodded. Soma turned around to face his former Chief Engineer.  
  
"Well Chief," said Soma extending his hand. "This is goodbye."  
  
"Yes sir," said Tucker shaking Soma's hand. "We're gonna miss ya Cap'n."  
  
Soma stared at the engineer a moment before straightening. This took Trip Tucker by surprise and Soma seemed on the verge of saying something but as he always did...he kept his secrets to himself.  
  
"It was an honor to serve with you Mr. Tucker," replied Soma. "It's meant...meant more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
Trip Tucker gave Soma an odd look, but Soma just smiled. "Take care of yourself Chief."  
  
"You too Cap'n," replied Tucker. "and Cap'n...I'll remember what ya told me over that drink."  
  
Soma gave Tucker a smile and a nod. He crossed the bridge coming to a stop in front of the communications station. The diminutive Ensign sat nervously at her station as the Vulcan approached her.  
  
"Well Hoshi, this is goodbye," said Soma.  
  
"I-I'll miss you sir," she said nervously. "It was a privilege to serve with you."  
  
Soma smiled and leaning down, moving his head close to Hoshi's. Leaning in, to the surprise of the bridge crew, he kissed the young Ensign's cheek. Pulling away, Soma noticed several curious looks from the bridge crew and a very flushed look on Ensign Hoshi Sato. "Goodbye Hoshi."  
  
Turning once again, Soma found himself looking at his long time friend to be, Travis Mayweather. "Travis," he said extending his hand once more.  
  
Travis Mayweather let out an audible sigh as he stood. "I never liked saying goodbye," he replied as he took Soma's hand. "I won't forget you sir."  
  
"Your a good man Travis," said Soma. "Your going to make a good officer."  
  
Travis looked at Soma and smiled. "Thank you sir."  
  
Soma turned slowly towards the science station where T'Pol had been sitting through his farewells. He looked at the Vulcan for a moment and she returned his gaze. Then to the surprise of both Soma and the bridge crew, T'Pol stood from her chair and stepped down from the upper deck walking up to Captain Soma. She stopped inches away from him and the two Vulcan's faced one another for a moment. The bridge crew watched wondering what was going on. Then, suddenly T'Pol reached out to Soma and pulled him to her as she hugged him tightly. The senior staff looked at one another in surprise but said nothing.  
  
T'Pol hugged the elder Vulcan tightly as she whispered to him softly ."Safe journey Jonathan...my son."  
  
He returned the embrace as mother and son lingered in their farewell. When they parted, Soma put his hand to her cheek and smiled. Then with a turn he walked to the front of the bridge. Taking one last look around, he let out a small sigh and turning to the comm. station giving one last order. "Ensign, open a channel."  
  
Hoshi tapped her console and nodded to Soma.  
  
"Soma to 'Enterprise-C'...Energize"  
  
A low hum emanated from the front of the bridge and a cascade of light formed around Soma as it's intensity grew. The light began to sparkle and streak as his form began to dissolve into the shooting beams of light until, after several seconds, he was no longer there.  
  
The bridge remained quiet for several seconds as though a moment of silence were being observed for a lost comrade. After several moments, Trip Tucker broke the silence." Do you think we'll ever see him again, Cap'n?"  
  
Archer looked at his friend for a moment and then turned to T'Pol. Who was looking at the Starfleet vessel moving off on the view screen. "I'd say its  
  
inescapable," he smiled.  
  
T'Pol looked at Archer for a moment and then at Commander Tucker. Tucker did a double take. He could swear he saw the Vulcan smile. He must have been mistaken he thought because Vulcan's don't smile. Tucker frowned. "You know somethin' the rest of us don't Cap'n?"  
  
"I'm afraid that just one your going to have to wait for Trip," replied the Captain. "Besides, I think its time we got under way ourselves.  
  
Travis Mayweather turned to his console. "Course heading sir."  
  
Archer smiled, "Resume our mission ensign."  
  
Mayweather tapped in the course coordinates that would put them back on their exploratory course. "Laid in and ready sir."  
  
"Then engage warp engines Travis," ordered the Captain. "I believe we have some history to make."  
  
The End  
  
***Captain Soma will return in an all new adventure with Captain Archer and the Crew of the Enterprise NX-01 in..."Enemy of the State"*** 


End file.
